


My Pet Peeve

by Verlerious



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure why I haven't started posting this one here. XD

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Author's note: It'll have a slower update while I'm still working out these other three stories. But I am almost done with chapter 2. And I do so far like this story granted the ideas are still building. XD Changed just the first chapter so many times.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 01

Semi, the unique form of a human. What was a semi, people might ask. A semi was a human that developed animal like features such as ears and tails, usually of a canine or feline breed. Though they are still very much like a normal human, there are a few differences to them. For one, they pick up the abilities of the creatures their extra parts resemble. For canine types, their sense of smell is heightened. They can fun fast, hear better, and often times could sense when danger was near. Feline types show more grace being able to climb quicker than a normal human, see further, smell better, and had eyes that really resembled a cats. They are also rather fast when it comes to running.

All semis were known for liking human contact and warm bodies. Apparently semis are bad with holding in their own body heat and therefore they snuggle with humans in order to keep themselves warm.

So when Chris woke up that morning to find himself not alone in his warm, cozy bed, his former military training kicked into gear. He slipped from out of the bed quickly, his gun in hand from under his pillow as he pointed it towards the bed. There was no response to his movements but he kept his gun trained on the covered mountain of sheets and reached over turning the lights on. What surprised him first was the sight of two small dog ears peeking out from underneath the hill of blankets. There was also a dog tail peeking out as well, thumping very unenthusiastically against the mattress.

Unless a stray dog had made its way into his home, which seemed unlikely since he was up on the second floor and a dog would need hands to open any doors, he had an intruder here. Taking a hesitant hand, Chris reached out pulling the sheets back slowly. His frown turned to confusion as he saw the young male semi laying there for all the world looking like an innocent child as he slept there. He'd apparently taken notice that his human radiator had moved as he frowned reached out with his hand at the place Chris had original been laying. He didn't seem happy about the lack of a body there, the face twisting up before intriguing hazel eyes opened up sleepily.

"Don't make any sudden moves," Chris said keeping his gun aimed at the young semi. The male continued to lay there, the frown not leaving his face for a second. "What are you doing in my house? And in my bed for that matter."

The male didn't seem like he wanted to talk at first, his eyes staring up at Chris as if he was the one who had done him wrong. Really, Chris didn't know eyes could look so stony. What had this semi been through? But there was something else going on with his eyes as well. They seemed unclear, not completely focused. Maybe because he'd just woken up?

"I don't know," the male said finally, his eyes lowering down on the gun pointed at him. "All I remember is running away from some guys then waking up here." Chris frowned. It sounded like he was mixed up in some bad business.

"Sit up," Chris said gesturing with his gun for the male to sit up in the bed. He didn't miss the hesitation or the twinge of pain reflected in those eyes as the male sat up. Instantly, Chris's eyes shifted to the right shoulder as the sheets fell away catching sight of the blood seeping through the shirt there having already run through leaving a stain through the rest of his shirt and on down into the sheets of the bed.

"You're injured," Chris said staring as he lowered the gun.

"I was…attacked last night," the male said wincing slightly as he moved again trying to maneuver to get out of the bed. His right arm didn't look like it wanted to respond to him right then, fingers twitching slightly but otherwise staying stiffly at his side.

"Stay put," Chris said quickly rushing to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back finding the male sitting on the side of the bed swaying slightly from the blood loss. It was surprising the guy hadn't passed out again. Chris stopped, kneeling in front of him and stared up at the man finding himself staring at his feature. He was young, hazel eyes staring down at him, the gaze for the most part unfocused even though they tried to focus on him.

Chris wanted to just take the shirt off but he was afraid of agitating more wounds if there were more. He could tell looking at the shirt sleeve that he'd been cut, probably by a knife. He was worried about their being even more injuries he didn't know about, like a gunshot would or other knife injuries. Gripping the shirt in his hands, it wasn't hard for him to rip it open from the already torn area.

"Damn, kid, they got you good." The gash was larger than he'd thought and he frowned staring up at the male. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Don't like them," he said looking up at him but looking far more unfocused now that whatever threat he'd sensed before was dissipating. That made sense…a lot of semi didn't like the doctors, far worse than normal humans. It was likely the doctors would end up with even worse injuries if he did take him to the hospital. Well he wasn't about to fight with this one on that.

"Fine, but we need to get this stitched up." Chris opened up the kit first pulling out a metal bar putting it between the semi's teeth. "When I start sewing you up, bite down on that so you don't bite your tongue out." He tensed up in front of Chris but nodded his head. Chris did his best not to take long, threading the thread through the needle and starting up the stitching of the open cut. He couldn't ignore the groans of pain from between the large sized lips of the semi or how the man was clenching his eyes shut against the pain, small rivers of tears coming from the corners of his eyes.

Chris's fingers were covered with blood by the time he finished. The metal bar fell from the semi's lips followed by a glob of saliva as he panted hard, his body quaking and looking much paler than it had earlier. It didn't stop Chris from checking him over and lifting the shirt to see if there were more injuries that needed immediate attention. He kept his eyes from trailing too far down at the knowledge that the male wasn't wearing anything besides the white t-shirt. A glance at the floor showed he didn't have any shoes with him and was further confirmed when Chris lifted his leg up to see the soles of his feet noticing the bruises and black soot of running on the street top.

The bedroom window was partly ajar, a sign that the male must have come through there to get into Chris's bedroom. He must have hid here to escape from the guys chasing him and as a result crawled into the bed with Chris to stay warm. The problem Chris was having though was why the guy seemed like he had nothing else on him besides this shirt? There were indentions around his ankles and wrists that seemed to indicate captivity. And when he looked at his chest he could see the tight skin that pulled against ribs where more meat should have been. Had he just escaped from some kind of kidnapper? There were even small puncture wounds on his neck indicating some kind of drug injections.

The hazel eyes were having a hard time of staying open as his head lolled slightly. When his body started to fall forward, Chris reached up catching him to keep him steady. "Whoa there. Don't go passing out on me."

"Sorry," he said though he barely even cracked his eyes.

"…What's your name?" Chris said to keep him talking. Reaching down he finally removed the shirt before pushing the male back to lie on the bed. He would have liked to change the sheets from the blood soaked one, but for now he'd have to let the male rest. Maybe he'd get him cleaned up and moved to the guest room.

"…Piers…" the man said, his head lolling to the side as he already started to pass out again. "…Nivans…"

"Piers Nivans," Chris repeated as he half covered the body so he wasn't completely exposing his goodies to the world. He still wanted to clean the wound up and get it bandaged up. "Sounds like a really unique name." A hum was all he got in response for his words. "My name's Christopher Redfield. My friends just call me Chris though."

"Chris…" Something about the way the name came off those lips sent a shiver through Chris's body. But he ignored it, his priority more focused on getting Piers cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. He might as well call Leon Kennedy down at the department and tell him that he wasn't going to be coming in today. Well it wasn't like he took a lot of days off from work anyway.

Standing, Chris grunted as he made his way towards the bathroom. He didn't give a second glance to the piles of dirty clothes he had just lying miscellaneously around the bedroom floor. Heaven forbid he make a trek down the stairs to the kitchen, which he was going to have to do if he expected to make some food for his sudden charge.

It didn't take long to get Piers all cleaned and bandaged up. Though he'd admit it took a good five minutes to find anything remotely clean in his closet. He did find some of his old military gear that he couldn't fit into anymore thanks to all the working out he'd done over the years. It'd do though. It looked like Piers would be able to fit into them.

But for comfort's sake, he just put one of his t-shirts on the kid and a pair of sweats before carrying the light body into the guest room. He'd have to wait for the guy to wake up again to ask him about anything. He must have known something about why he'd been attacked like this.

When Chris laid him down in the bed he found himself staring down at the young male. He had a cute face on him, one he was sure had plenty of women dying to get to know him better. Even just the baby face cheeks and pouty looking lips made him look attractive just by themselves. He had a pretty decent sized package on him too, not that Chris would ever admit to getting an eyeful of it. He tried not to think about the fact that he could still mentally hear his name coming off those lips.

Rubbing at his head, Chris left the door cracked before heading back to his room. He stopped at his nightstand picking up his cellphone. Christ, was it really only four in the morning? Well no way he was getting himself back to sleep now. Calling Leon and getting nothing but the voicemail, he left a quick message saying that he wasn't going to come in today and that he'd give him the details on why later. Granted it wasn't any of Leon's business anyway. But he didn't feel like dealing with the male's interrogating questions.

Grumbling he pulled the sheets off the bed going down the hallway past the clutter of magazines and miscellaneous junk he never bothered to look through before tossing aside. There were plenty of beer bottles and pizza boxes that he wasn't surprised to see some roaches skittering away when he came to the kitchen cutting the light on. No, nothing out of the ordinary here. He wasn't even bothered by the dirty dishes in the sink or the left over dinner still sitting on the stove from last night that made him grumble and rub at his stubbled chin. The washer and dryer were located inside a closet in the kitchen and he didn't bother with the small details of fabric softener as he tossed the sheets inside with some soap and started it up before looking around the kitchen.

He wasn't known to be the neatest person nor was he the most organized as he spent most of his time between sleeping, working, and catching up on paperwork that he really didn't try his hardest to finish. He was more the out in the field type and always hated coming back to type up the reports from his cases. He'd have thought his time in the military, as short as it had been, would have trained him better on keeping things neat. But then again he was never the type to follow orders anyway.

He didn't even want to think about the pile of papers and books and medals lying carefree around his small, personal office. It might have been that little bit of information, the knowledge that he didn't care to clean up after himself that caused him to get in and out of relationships so quickly. He'd just broken up with Jill a few days ago, something he still didn't like thinking about. She'd tried to change him, even tried to help him around the house when she'd visit. But it was always for nothing. She couldn't stop his bad habits. Couldn't stop him from going out to drink only to come back home completely drunk or to the point that she actually had to go pick him up from the bar. She couldn't make him stop smoking on the cancer sticks he'd become addicted too. And she couldn't stop him from getting into his depressive state as he thought back to the men he'd lost over the years under his command since working with BSAA investigation unit.

They weren't the military. No they were something completely different, a completely different unit that serviced the investigation of strange and unusual happenings. He didn't mean wimpy stuff like ghost and goblins. Rather he meant the kind of things that were manmade, things that if brought down on mankind, could destroy them all.

Chris shook his head. No need to go thinking about that right now. He was off until he could figure out what to do with his sudden roommate. He headed back upstairs taking with him a few crackers and a glass of water. When he went back into the guest room he took a seat in the chair by the bed, setting the crackers and water on the nightstand. Piers was still asleep, his lips slightly parted to let out an exhale of breath. He wasn't sure how long the kid would be out for but he knew he'd probably be hungry when he woke up.

Well at least for now, he'd allowed the kid some time to rest. He'd just have to wait till he was better to figure out what to do with him. In a strange way, it was almost like he'd gotten himself a pet puppy. That thought actually put a smile on his face. How would the guy react if he woke up with a collar on his neck saying that he was Chris's property? Probably not very well. But what'd you expect if you just went sneaking into people's houses? He was lucky it happened to be Chris's home and not some pervert's with a pretty boy fetish.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: I think it's gonna take me a bit to get into the swing of this story.

Edit: I could have sworn I posted this chapter here...did I forget it? Hmm...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 02

What woke Chris up wasn't any kind of threat. He was jolted out of the fear of falling out of the chair. Grumbling, he rubbed at his sore neck trying to remember why he was in the guest room of his house. When he looked up at the bed, he remembered it instantly. Right, Piers the puppy boy. Granted the kid was still lying down, hazel eyes were intensely staring at him. It made Chris swallow slightly and glance away. Ok, so he wasn't going to lie and say Piers wasn't attractive. All Semi tended to be. It was why a lot of the Semi would get kidnapped and sold as slaves. That was the suspicion Chris had about Piers anyway.

He remembered the rough bruises around wrists and ankles that should not have existed. Someone had been keeping him in captivity. Whether they were kidnappers, slavers, or just some sadistic guys, Chris wasn't sure. But he'd find out soon one way or the other.

"Hungry?" He asked watching the Semi's ears twitch slightly at the watchful eyes stayed on him before he nodded slowly. "Alright…here." He slid the tray over watching the frown appear on Piers's face before the eyes flickered back over to him. "It's crackers and water," Chris said staring at him. "It'll settle your stomach."

"…No steak?"

"Steak?" Chris blinked expecting it to be a joke till he realized Piers wasn't laughing. What the hell? Did he think this was a five star restaurant where he could just order what he wanted? Then again, it was Chris's fault. He forgot that Semi were different from humans. They craved a lot more meat. And while they didn't eat them raw, the meat was cooked pretty rare. In a way it was kind of creepy seeing as there was a bloodlust to their cravings. And the sharp incisors in their mouths didn't make it that much more comfortable. But so far it seemed like the incisors would only get like that when it was time to eat or they were angry and wanting to attack something. But otherwise, it looked just like a regular human's mouth.

"No steak," Chris said grunting at the frustrated look on the kid's face. Here he was saving his life and the kid had to go and look ungrateful about it. "What about tuna?" Yeah he did have some cans of tuna left. His fridge didn't house any meats, or real food for that matter. He did a lot of ordering out and takeout.

Piers frowned like he was really debating saying no. Like he had a choice because Chris was not about to run out to the store and leave the guy alone in his house just because he wanted steak. "I guess that'll do," Piers said. If he really was a person kept in captivity, it was really getting hard to tell with his chiseled personality.

Chris nodded and left him there to venture back to the kitchen for tuna. When he came back Piers was sitting up in the bed lounge back against the head board. He had his shirt off and was surveying the bandages on his shoulder from Chris's little handiwork last night. At Chris's entry into the room the warm hazel eyes lifted up to stare at him making him freeze in place for a moment. So attentive and guarded. But he couldn't explain why that sent a shiver down his spine.

Chris gave a grimace continuing into the room and walked over sitting the tray down on Piers's lap after the young male put the shirt back on. "Here."

Again the little frown appeared on Piers's face before he stared up at Chris. "…No fork?"

Chris felt his eyebrow twitch slightly with annoyance. "The dishes are dirty. You'll have to make do with your hands for now."

"…You're not very good with keeping your house maintained, huh?" He had amusement in his eyes that made Chris glance away and rub at his head.

"I work a lot," Chris said as his excuse, his finger rubbing at his cheek in embarrassment. Piers just gave a nod to his explanation. Whether he believed it or not wasn't known as his appetite seemed to kick in, his fingers working on feeding him the two cans of tuna from the small saucer. While he ate, Chris found his eyes sliding up to look at the two puppy ears on his head. To think he had one of the rare Semi's in his house. He'd honestly never seen one of this breed that's fur seemed more golden than brown or with such expressive eyes.

Piers was licking his fingers clean when he frowned finally taking notice that Chris was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Chris said moving to sit in the chair by the bed again. Piers frowned, his ears drooping slightly as he stared at Chris. You wouldn't think the guy was just there yesterday struggling to breathe while he bled all over Chris's bed. Not to mention the fact that he snuck into a person's house and was acting like he lived there now. "Are you feeling better?" Piers put the tray down on the nightstand before he looked at him.

"I'm sore, but I'll live." Piers pushed the blankets back and stood before his hand shot down to his shoulder and he winced easing himself back down to sit. Apparently he wasn't feeling as good as he boasted. The Semi looked at him again and actually looked a little shy as he ducked his head a little, his ears flickering with anxiety. "So uh…thanks. Thanks for taking care of my wounds and for the food and stuff." Well at least the little mutt had some manners to him.

"It's not a problem," Chris said sitting back in the chest relaxing. "Mind telling me how you got that stab wound?" Piers lifted a brow looking over at him again but Chris just gestured with his fingers towards the kid's side. "You said yesterday that you were being chased. That's why you ended up in my room. Why were you being chased?"

"…I don't really remember why," Piers said frowning slightly, his tail flicking a bit behind him. "All I remember was that these two guys chased me and one of them stabbed me. I think…I think I did something to one of them," Piers said, his frown deepening. Did something to one of them? What exactly did that mean? "Then I found your window cracked and slipped inside and…and I don't remember much more after that." Probably because he'd decided to pass out in Chris's bed.

"You look like you've been kept in captivity for a while," Chris said watching him carefully as the hazel eyes looked down to the two small wrists where the imprints of the cuffs were easily visible. "Can you remember who held you captive or where you came from?"

"…I'm sorry. I can't." Piers shook his head as he spoke, his eyes looking troubled. He really couldn't remember a thing. "I really don't remember anything more than what I told you." When he looked at Chris again, the older man could see the truth in his eyes. Probably aside from his name, he couldn't remember anything else. Or was it more to it than that.

Piers pushed again to stand being more careful this time of not agitating his wounds. Aside from a wince, he did pretty well, holding his side against what pain he did feel.

"Where are you going?" Chris said frowning watching the Semi get up.

"I'm leaving," Piers said staring down at him like it was the obvious answer. "Thanks for the help. Sorry for intruding on you." He started to walk, moving past Chris for the door. Chris didn't know what made him reach out but he did, his hand grasping the small, thin wrist stopping him from walking away. When the younger male looked back at him in surprise, Chris swallowed and glanced to the side like he was lost before he looked back up at him.

"Stay," Chris said letting the wrist go. "At least…until you're fully healed anyway."

"…I won't be intruding on you?" He asked it like he really wasn't sure if he believed it. Honestly, Chris wasn't sure himself. Aside from the times Jill made herself comfortable in his home or when Claire would visit him, he'd never had anyone stay with him. Though this was his first time letting a male stay with him. Guess he'd have to do some shopping so they'd have some food. "Even though I'm a complete stranger?"

"Not at all," Chris said. "You can come out with me later to shop for some food." Cause he still wasn't up to leaving the guy alone in his house. Piers was staring at him like he really wasn't buying what Chris was suggesting. "…We'll get steak."

"Ok." Well he sure was easy to please, his head giving a quick rough nod in response. Steak must have really been his highlight. Was it because it was something delicious he didn't get to eat often? Or maybe it was because he was accustomed to it. Considering the indentions of captivity on his wrists, ankles, and neck, Chris really doubted that was the case. That or maybe it was something he was served but only received very little of.

No there was no reason to keep speculating over this. He wasn't going to know the truth unless Piers started to remember what happened. And seeing as Chris was a defender of the weak, he just couldn't see not protecting Piers while the Semi was still weak and vulnerable.

"Let's head out now," Chris said standing up as well. "Just be sure to hide your tail. I'll find a hat to hide your ears." At the questioning look, Chris explained it to him. "In case those guys are still looking for you, you'll at least be disguised enough to not draw attention to yourself." Granted he needed to do something about those eyes too. They were too unique and would draw too much attention. Shades? At least for the ride there anyway. Good thing it was supposed to be sunny out today. Besides, considering how many Semi Chris had ever seen before, which were far and few between, he was pretty sure they'd draw attention if Piers just went out as he was.

"Come on," Chris said. "Let's go buy some food before the traffic builds up." During this time of the day, the most he had to deal with was people going out for lunch. But any later and he'd have to deal with the rush hour traffic of heading home. He hated rush hour.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

If there's one thing he did learn about Piers, he got agitated a lot easier than normal Semi. He didn't seem to be the soft, cuddly type like the others though he did stay pretty close to Chris no matter what aisle they went on. He kept his guard up and glared directly into people's faces before Chris found himself grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him away. Piers didn't like public places, that part was becoming noticeable. He stayed tense and if it weren't for the fact that Chris had strapped the tail down, he was sure it'd be moving stiffly behind him.

So they made the little shopping spree quick before heading back to the house. He'd bought steak…lots and lots of steak. And it wasn't cheap either. This was not going to turn into an every night thing that was for sure. So he'd bought other kinds of meats too like hamburgers and chicken, pork and tuna not even paying attention to the amused look in Piers eye at the loads of meat loaded into the buggie.

He'd taken to making some dinner leaving Piers with free reign of the house. And just like a curious puppy, he was everywhere going from room to room, door to door until boredom returned him to the kitchen.

"…Your house is pretty filthy."

"Says the semi staying here for free," Chris grumbled out swatting him down when he thought he was free to just sit his butt up on the counter.

"I'm just stating a fact," Piers said, his ears flickering around slightly and…was he eating an apple? He must have taken notice of Chris's eyes looking at him because he swallowed looking at the apple before he frowned at Chris. "What?"

"You're eating an apple."

"…Yeah and?"

"That's not made of meat."

Piers rolled his eyes. "I'd hope not. That'd just be plain weird." Well he'd heard that semi only really liked eating meat, at least the canine and feline types. He'd heard there was a bird type too, but he hadn't seen one yet himself. Yet here Piers was tearing into that apple like it was the best thing in the world. And Chris wouldn't deny that watching the wetness gloss over Piers's lips didn't at least turn him on a little bit. He returned his eyes to the steaks not sure if he should season Piers's or not.

"How do you like your steak?"

"Medium well. I only want it a little pink so it's still tender."

"…Are you really a Semi?" Most Semi would have wanted it redder than that to at least taste the hint of blood.

Piers blinked at him before he smiled apologetically finally picking up on why Chris was looking at him so weird. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a…unique one. I really don't follow all of that bull crap the others do." Chris lifted a brow at that. Well at least Piers seemed to remember some of the less crucial things. Still it seemed…strange to him. Was it because he was trained that way for convenience sake or was it an actual choice on his part?

"It's fine," Chris said reassuring him as he went back to cooking starting to season them both since it was obvious he was dealing with a different type of Semi. They didn't get sick from all these seasonings, right? It wasn't like they were that different from regular humans. "Anyway, I have to work tomorrow." Chris slid the steaks on two plates and set them at the table before looking over at Piers again. "So try not to destroy anything, ok?"

"Sure, I can handle that," the Semi said walking over to the table and sitting cross-legged in the chair, his ears flickering. "Smells pretty good. Seems like you know what you're doing."

"I used to cook for my sister Claire all the time. I think I'm doing pretty well for a guy with a filthy, unmaintained house."

"It's decent," Piers said as he started to cut into the steak. He sure didn't hold back when voicing his opinion. Grunting, Chris started cutting into his own steak taking a bite of it as he stared across at the Semi who'd given up on using the knife and fork and was using his hands to pick up the steak and tear into it. The sharp, canine teeth were out now making little work of the steak as the kid seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. What was all the complaint about wanting a knife and fork earlier?

He seemed pretty content tearing the meat apart and chomping down piece by piece, juices coating his lips before he used a tongue to lick it clean. Despite what he said, he was obviously one of the Semi races and someone Chris would need to be careful around as he remembered just how dangerous they could be. But as the hazel eyes turned to look up at him with the steak half hanging out his mouth, Chris found himself smiling. He had an urge to reach out and pet Piers's head but restrained himself from the action as he continued eating his steak.

He tried not to watch Piers licking the grease from his fingers or to listen to how he seemed to hum with satisfaction as he leaned back in the chair. With his tummy full, he looked like he was ready to pass out for the night, his head lulling forward slightly before he jerked back only to start lulling forward again. By the time Chris finished his steak, Piers was dead to the world, his ears flickering every now and then as he shifted in the chair to try and get comfortable. Smiling, Chris put the dishes away before he walked over to the young Semi. He was cautious, not wanting to startle the boy but when a poke against his ears didn't arouse him, he picked him up bridal carrying him towards the stairs.

He tried to ignore how Piers's head rolled up against his chest, lips pressing against his shirt as he snuggled himself closer. And he made sure to be careful of his tail as he laid the boy down on the bed in the guest room and covered him with the blankets, staring at the slightly parted lips as he sighed out shifting a bit on his back.

He was probably still healing up from the injury earlier. The warm meal in his belly was probably just too much for him. Then again with how skinny he was, when was the last time he'd had a decent meal? And the tuna from earlier didn't count.

Chris turned to leave the room before he was stopped by the pull on his shirt. He looked down seeing the hazel eyes staring up at him through partly slit lids tiredly. The thing that stopped him was the hand that had slipped out from under the blanket and was holding onto his shirt.

"Chris…?"

That sound was a mixture of fear and worry coming from that single word and eating at Chris's heart. It wasn't something Chris was used to hearing and it seemed more like it was something subconscious coming from the Semi. Turning around, Chris rested his hand on his head unable to help himself as he lightly rubbed behind his ears to calm him down.

"You're safe here," Chris said softly watching the eyes closing again as Piers fell asleep once more. "Just relax." The hand loosened on his shirt freeing him though Chris didn't make to walk away just yet. "I'm right down the hall if you need me." He felt protective of the boy, wasn't even sure what made such a powerful creature have such a moment of insecurity. He needed to find out more about Piers, about who had been keeping him captive. It was possible that person had more of the Semi being held against their will. Whoever it was, they needed to be found and put behind bars as soon as possible.

But it wasn't something the BSAA handled. This was more something for the regular police. So for now all he could do was support Piers until he could handle himself on his own two feet. He could easily have sent him to one of the Semi aid centers. But he had a feeling the kid wouldn't agree to go there. Bad enough he couldn't handle being in a grocery store without glaring at everyone there.

Rubbing at the back of his head, Chris headed off to his room to rest. He took a quick shower to wash himself of the day's adventure before slipping into a pair of boxers and diving under the covers of his warm bed. He was sure Leon would have a million and one questions for him tomorrow. Might as well prepare his mind for it. Maybe he knew more about the Semi.

TBC…

And that's it for that chapter. I'd say more but I don't know what to say?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: I was out of town for a week. But this should make up for the missed posted. Double posting this weekend! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 03

This whole waking up cause something's off thing was really starting to be a regular for Chris. Three days in a two day period seemed more than a little uncommon to him. First it had been waking up to find a bleeding Semi snuggling in his warm bed. The second was the time he'd jolted awake while falling asleep in the chair watching over the injured Semi. And now, this time….

Chris hadn't moved yet as he stared down at Piers snuggled up against him. It was obvious he must have snuck into his bed during the night because he sure hadn't been there when Chris first went to sleep. His short, brown tail was moving noticeable under the sheets, ears flickering as he breathed softly in rest. He looked comfortable considering he'd invited himself to stay in the bed with him. Chris thought about waking him and kicking him from the bed but instead he found his hand reaching out rubbing at the soft ears gently petting behind them. Chris reached over with his free hand to tap the three-way light on putting it on its lowest setting so it was enough to see but not enough to blind him.

Piers gave a low grunt, the ears flickering more as he scooted closer snuggling up against Chris's chest like it was the perfect pillow. It made Chris tense up from the sudden response, his eyes following the features of the sleeping face staring back up at him. Piers's touch seemed chilled to him but he didn't really mind it finding the cold hand resting on his bare chest comforting. He could honestly agree to finding Piers really adorable like this. It really wasn't a bad way to wake up. Piers made a content sound in his throat, his body rumbling slightly as his tail thumped up and down against the bed. The ear rubbing was probably a feeling he really enjoyed.

But as much as he didn't mind Piers laying up on him, he did need to get up and get ready for work. There was no way he was calling in again. He was sure Leon would hound him to no end by inviting himself over to supposedly checkup on him.

"Piers." He poked his finger against the soft cheek watching how Piers's face squinched up as he fought off trying to wake up. "Piers, I need my limbs back." Because yes…Piers literally was lying on top of about half of him by the time Chris had finished playing with his ears. Hazel eyes opened up staring at Chris sleepily. He looked confused as if he wasn't sure who he was looking at. But when his eyes finally did focus, they shot open at their widest as Piers sat up quickly looking down at Chris in shock.

He seemed startled by the revelation that he was in Chris's bed again, his eyes looking around the room as if he was trying to figure out how he got here from the guest room. By Chris's guess, he must have been looking for the warmth of a human body. His hands had been pretty chilled. It sounded like the only logical reason which was why Chris wasn't panicking. Piers was a Semi. They craved the warmth of human flesh because their own bodies were bad heat conductors.

Chris watched as Piers's eyes traveled back down to his again, not missing the flush of red in the Semi's cheeks as his ears drooped slightly on his head. "S-Sorry I…I didn't mean…I-I don't know how I got here." He didn't miss how the hazel eyes seemed to glance down at his bare chest before they shot away quickly and the cheeks seemed to glow redder.

"It's fine," Chris said in response chuckling slightly as he sat up. With the sheets having fallen away, he got a good look noticing that Piers was only wearing a white t-shirt. Not really a surprise considering most Semi hated pants since they restricted the movements of their tails. There were special clothes made for Semi wear but it wasn't like Chris had some lying around for use. The shirt was a little on the large side having slid off one shoulder leaving Chris eyeing the piece of exposed flesh.

He could honestly agree that Piers was very attractive. Granted he'd dated guys before, he could appreciate that one could look good. Chris found himself smiling a little as he stared up at him enjoying how red the blush of Piers's cheeks were as the Semi looked away, ears flattening down on his head in nervousness.

"I'll um…I'll see myself out," he said slipping from the bed. "Sorry for disturbing you." He didn't give Chris a chance to respond as he walked quickly from the room, the back of his shirt pushed up slightly by the swaying tail and exposing a small glimpse of a butt before the Semi disappeared from the room.

Chris blinked rubbing at his head as he stared towards the open door. Well that had been an interesting way to wake up. He felt fully rested despite still having thirty minutes of sleep time left. But he got up anyway, grumbling a bit as he rubbed at his chin. Should he shave? The nine o' clock shadow was starting to get a little on the straggly side. It'd only be a matter of time before someone mentioned it to him like he didn't know what was going on with his own face.

He couldn't push back going to work any further even though he really wanted to stay here and keep an eye on Piers. But then when he really thought about it, if the guy did steal anything it wasn't like he had anything of importance to him here. Granted the house itself was important to him. It used to belong to his parents before they'd been murdered at a time when he and Claire had been younger. He'd practically raised Claire up from a little child into the woman she was today. And in a way, even though Piers wasn't a child, he reminded him of that old nostalgic feeling of taking care of someone.

It didn't take him long to get dressed for work, keys in hand as he walked down the dark hallway familiar with the path of items that littered the walls. He was surprised the Semi had made it through this mess without tripping and falling. Stopping in front of the guest room, Chris cracked the door open peering into the bedroom at the lump lying on the bed. He wasn't sure if Piers was sleep or not but he tried talking anyway to see if he'd get a response.

"Piers?" No spoken words but he saw the ears flicker at the sound of his voice. He had a feeling that Piers was lying there in the dark staring right at him, but with the lack of light Chris couldn't see him. "I'm getting ready to head to work. I suggest staying inside so those guys don't find you." He frowned slightly walking inside moving his large feet carefully over the wooden floor as he stopped beside the bed. "Remember, there's some food downstairs in the fridge. You have free reign of the house so don't be afraid to use anything you might need."

He fought off the urge to reach out and rub behind those ears, catching sight of the Semi's head nodding slightly before he turned heading back to the door. "Get some sleep," he said closing the door behind him leaving Piers there in solitude. He wasn't sure if Piers would stay here or if he'd disappear at the earliest opportunity. The wound from yesterday must have healed up pretty well since he hadn't seen Piers holding his arm as much lately. He knew Semi were fast healers but somehow this seemed a little extreme. And for a guy with barely any meat on him, he moved around without the slightest show of weakness. It made Chris wonder what he'd be like at hundred percent.

Right, he might as well get to work. He'd be early but it'd give him time to deal with Leon's three million questions game. Wait, wasn't there a feline Semi that worked in the next department? He could probably ask her about Piers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chris! Morning! So you going to tell me what happened yesterday? Did you find a new girlfriend or something? Stayed up all night drinking and got drunk? Come on, man, spill the beans!"

He gave Leon his best "calm the fuck down" look before he sat down at his desk starting to unlock his draws. "This is only for your ears," Chris said looking around their tiny office like there was another soul in the room. This was Chris's personal office granted Leon seemed to like making it a habit of hanging out in Chris's instead of going to his own. The door was closed so he didn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. He really didn't want to let everyone know about Piers. Hell, he was still trying to figure things out himself. "…A Semi broke into my house yesterday morning."

"What?!" Leon almost dropped the coffee he was holding, his body half sitting on Chris's desk using it for a chair instead of the perfectly good one sitting right next to him. His eyes were wide, staring at Chris like he'd just heard they ran out of his favorite hair spray. "Did you call the cops?!"

"…No…I…uh…" Chris sighed looking up at Leon guiltily. "I'm letting him stay in my house."

"Chris, are you insane?!" Leon slammed the coffee mug down on the desk, ignoring Chris's frown at the spills left around it as he glared at his coworker and friend. "This Semi breaks into your house and you just tell him he can stay?"

"He was bleeding," Chris said returning his eyes to the heated ones staring back at him. "I couldn't just kick him out and let him bleed to death on the front lawn." Chris sighed pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes as he leaned back in the chair suddenly feeling tired. "Some guys were chasing him…and it seems like his only escape was through my window." He looked up again seeing the heat dying down in Leon's eyes not that he was calming down. "He has marks on his wrists, his ankles, and his neck like he'd been held in captivity for a while. I honestly believe these guys are still looking for him. And besides that, he's having some memory issues. He doesn't remember anything about where he came from or who those guys were."

"Then you should have taken him to the police or to a hospital or something." Well he couldn't really argue with that. He could have…or maybe he really should have. The police would at least be able to help protect him from whoever was trying to capture him. "Or is there another reason for why you're keeping him?" Leon's eyebrow lifted up curiously.

"…He's cute."

Leon blinked at him. "…What?"

Chris didn't turn his eyes away as he kept staring back at him. "I said he's cute. He reminds me of a puppy. So I'm keeping him." Leon probably would have taken him seriously if it weren't for the small smirk on his lips after he said the words.

"Chris…." Leon shook his head slowly. "Fine, I won't push the choices you're making. You're a grown man so you can do what you want. But I won't be satisfied until I meet the guy." Because Chris knew the female Semi he was planning to see this morning enjoyed playing mind games with Leon. It explained why he wasn't very trusting of Semi, though he didn't really hate them. Speaking of which….

"Fine, I'll introduce you to him after work. Now if you're done snooping into my off duty business, try getting some work done on that case." He got up, leaving Leon complaining in his office about the case before he went out into the hallway heading for the next department. Several people said hi to him in the hallway as he passed back a simple greeting in return. The Semi he came to look for was head of the forensic department, which was good when they needed an analysis. He rarely ever volunteered to take samples there though Leon usually got excited about doing it. Maybe so he could try and get a rise out of the Semi which always seemed to backfire on him?

"Ada Wong." The named Semi turned around looking at Chris with a small smirk on her lips, her cat ears twitching and her tail swaying behind her with little regards to those passing by.

"Chris Redfield," she said leaning back against the counter in the middle of the room and folding her arms over her chest. "Rare to see you here. Something you need me to look into?"

"Actually…" He frowned rubbing behind his head. The Semi didn't mind wearing the tight dresses that insinuated her body. She knew she looked good and she took advantage of it. Not to say she wasn't smart because she was brilliant…especially since she had Leon wrapped around her little finger. Since she worked for BSAA, she was well protected by the laws and the rights. Granted, all Semi were protected under law…but it didn't mean there weren't people out there doing dirty things to them. "I have something more personal I need to ask you."

She stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable before she tilted her head to the side back towards a room behind her. "Come on. We'll talk in my office." She wasn't the only one around as her employees were looking at them from the corner of their eyes watching them as they disappeared into the room. Honestly, it felt like they were wishing death on him with how hard they were glaring seeing as it was well know how protective they were of their lead person. So he didn't really relax until the door was closed and the blinds on the windows were shut. "So," Ada started off turning around and staring at him frowning. "What did you want to ask me?"

"…Do you eat apples?"

"…Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke?" She asked resting a hand on her hip and staring at him like she was lecturing him. "I swear you're as bad as your Boy Scout friend. Don't tell me he's rubbing off on you now?"

"I'm actually being completely serious," Chris said staying by the door. He wasn't planning on taking long with this. "There's currently a Semi roaming around in my house right now." At the look she gave him he explained it all. Piers's lacking memories. The guys that chased him. His wound. And the fact that he doesn't act like the typical Semi. She actually seemed amused by how shocked Chris was at finding the kid eating the apple and wanting a medium well done steak.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that," she said laughing. "What you're thinking about is the stereotypical concept of a Semi. Just because we resemble say cats and dogs, doesn't mean we eat like them." She smirked staring at him. "For instance, I like to eat a lot of fruits and vegetables. I'm not even really that fond of meat. Too stringy for my taste."

"Well…then what about the part where Semi need human heat to stay warm?" He was a little embarrassed by it but he told her about how he'd found Piers bleeding in his bed and how he'd found him this morning snuggled up against him.

"Well that part is true to an extent." She walked over to one of her cabinets opening it up to let him see inside. "We do get cold rather easily. But it's not that we need humans to stay warm. Electric blankets and heaters work just as fine." She pulled out the heater she kept with her at work sitting it on her desk. "But luckily I rarely need this since they keep it hot in my office. So my suggestion would be to get him something to keep him warm so he isn't sneaking into your bed when he's cold." Well he didn't really mind Piers sneaking in to sleep in his bed, but he didn't want Piers waking up every time he got cold.

"Thanks. You've been a big help." He started to open the door to leave but Ada's voice stopped him.

"By the way." He looked over his shoulder at her watching her tail slowly swaying behind her. "We're working an interesting case right now. Apparently someone out there's running around killing Semi." She frowned at that. "Normally I'd be out there working the case myself but my supervisors aren't hearing it saying it's too dangerous. So…be careful." She walked around her desk taking a seat behind it before looking up at Chris again. "I'll fill you in on updates as we get them."

"Thanks." Frowning he left out of the office, ignoring the forensic staff as he headed back for his own department. The words stayed with him after he'd heard them. There was no way he was letting Piers leave with some madman running around killing his kind. It wouldn't hurt to train Piers in how to defend himself if something did happen. God forbid someone break in while Chris wasn't there and do something to his new charge.

He'd wait until after work to think more into it. For right now, he had to focus on the job in front of him and the Umbrella case that he and Leon had been working on for months now with no leads. The Umbrella Corporation did good to hide their evidence at the crime scene. The victims had their skin completely melted off their bodies leaving only bones in their place. In fact, the only leads they had that the company might be involved was the small paper balled up by the victims that when uncurled had the symbol of an umbrella similar to the corporations. But even that wasn't enough to say they did it. It was just groundless speculation on the fact that Umbrella has had many complaints against them in the past. But regardless of who did it, Chris was going to find the killer.

TBC…

Because Ada is just too perfect as a cat person. XD


	4. Chapter 4

My Pet Peeve 04

"Be nice," Chris said looking back at Leon and glaring. They were standing in front of his door thanks to his promise that he'd let Leon meet the Semi. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if Piers was even still here. The kid could have left by now, disappeared completely out of Chris's life. Even if they'd only know each other for a day, the thought wasn't something Chris wanted to think about. He actually liked Piers. The kid amused him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, especially waking up to the sight of the other snuggling against him this morning. "The kid's already been through a lot."

"Don't worry so much," Leon said sighing behind him and shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just here to observe him." Granted he knew that Leon didn't really trust Piers. He'd had enough dealing with Ada so the thought of Semi at all wasn't in the highest regard. He just figured that Piers would be the same way. But Chris knew better. Piers was differently in every regard, from his taste for medium well steak to his enjoying the taste of apples while talking with that sassy personality.

"Just…don't get him agitated." If he's here…. Taking out his keys, he reached down unlocking the door and pushed it open. The first thing he saw was that the pile of junk he'd had gathered by the door was completely gone. His eyes followed the trail of the hallway that was completely clear of the garbage he normally just tossed aside as he walked in. For a moment he thought that maybe he was in the wrong house. But then he could smell the fresh pine of the cleaning products that had been used here recently.

Grumbling, he took his time going inside, letting his eyes wander around. "Piers!" Nothing. He didn't hear anything in response and started to rub behind his head as he glanced around. The kitchen was completely spotless. Dirty dishes that originally had been piled up on the counters and in the sink were now cleaned and put away as if they'd never been. There were two dishes simmering on low on the stove that smelled delicious to his nose. Spaghetti? That's what it smelled like.

His study had been tidied up, papers piled up in stacks on his desk for easy access. He grunted walking over expecting everything to be mixed up only to be surprised by how each thing was separated into categories, much like how his disorganized system had been before. Important cases, incomplete cases, cases he wanted to look more into, cases that were completed. Chris glanced back at Leon watching the other looking around in awe before he gave a whistle.

"I haven't even met the guy yet and I think I already like him," Leon said grinning at him.

"Shut up, he probably just got bored," Chris said grumbling really wanting to grab a smoke. But after all the work that had been put into cleaning this place, he'd feel bad for smoking inside right now. He headed upstairs, not having to struggle past magazines and pizza boxes since they were all missing. He checked inside the guest room seeing it empty before he frowned. Had Piers cleaned everything then left? Maybe it was his way of saying thanks? "I don't think he's here."

"…No, I doubt he'd have left food cooking on the stove if he was going to leave." Leon was right. It meant that Piers was somewhere in the house. Chris checked the bathroom next. It was empty…but man was it clean. He couldn't see a speck of dirty on it. So there was only one place left that he could be at.

"Wait downstairs for me," he told Leon. "I'll be down in just a second." Leon lifted a brow but he didn't question it as he walked off heading down the steps. Chris turned his attention towards his bedroom door before he forced his feet to walk. He moved quietly, pushing the door open slowly as he slipped inside. His suspicion was right, but it wasn't the way he expected to find the kid.

The poor guy had collapsed on his bed and fallen asleep from exhaustion. He was half lying on it, a mask around his face to help block out the dust and a feather duster in hand that looked ready to fall to the floor from lose fingers. He was wearing Chris's old fatigues and military shirt, his butt outlined perfectly in those pants making Chris clear his throat and look away. Had the guy cleaned up the whole day? He was still healing right? He'd literally worn himself out.

The tail flickered slightly behind him before settling down on the bed again. Chris walked over to the bed quietly, his hand reaching down and gently rubbing behind the other's puppy ears, listening to the sigh that escaped plush lips as Piers slide his head closer into the fingers.

"Piers, wake up." Maybe it was the sound of his voice or maybe it was the fact that Piers was already starting to awaken, but hazel eyes finally opened up as they flickered up to Chris tiredly. He slowly pushed himself to sit up, his eyes glancing around tiredly before finally settling on Chris in front of him.

"Did I…fall asleep?" He asked, rubbing at an eye sleepily. He looked worn. Chris didn't blame him. He didn't even like cleaning his own house. Hence, why it'd looked like a dump pile before.

"Yeah, you did," Chris said finding himself smiling down at him. "Looks like you've been busy while I was gone."

"…I didn't want to freeload. I wanted to help somehow." Piers frowned looking up at him before slowly sliding out of the bed. "If I intruded on your privacy then I'm sorry. But you said you were too busy to clean so I figured I could help in doing that since I wasn't doing anything else. Besides, you told me I had free reign of anything I needed to use so…."

"No, you did well," Chris said watching Piers's eyes slide closed as he rubbed behind his ears again. "Come downstairs. I have a friend who wants to meet you."

Piers frowned slightly before he slowly nodded his head. He didn't look too happy about there being a guest there, but he didn't voice any complaint. Walking to the door, Chris paused to wait on Piers to move before he headed down the steps. Leon was busy looking around the living room at the pictures and antique furniture he probably never got to see before because of the area being nothing but a clutter.

Leon's eyes turned to them as they came in, widening slightly when he saw Piers standing behind Chris. Piers seemed to feel the eyes and frowned looking over at Leon, his ears twitching already with agitation.

"You must be Piers," Leon said holding his hand out to him. Piers just let his eyes look down at the hand before his hazel eyes traveled back up. Leon just chuckled pulling the hand back not looking offended by the action. Semi were known not to be very trusting of new people. So why did Piers seem to grow on Chris so quickly? "So you cleaned up this big lug's place huh? You have no idea how long it's looked like that!"

"It wasn't a big deal," Piers said shrugging his shoulders. The nonchalant attitude towards Chris's living habits made the big lug smile slightly. "By the way," and the attention of those hazel eyes were on him again. "I made dinner. It's just spaghetti. I hope that's fine."

"That's good," Chris said smiling bigger as he reached out rubbing behind Piers's ears again missing the redness that seemed to grow in Piers's cheeks. "Want to go check on it while I talk to Leon?" Piers nodded his head, glancing at Leon suspiciously before he left from the room, his tail swaying behind him.

"He is…something," Leon said watching the young male walking out of the living room.

"He's a good kid." Chris turned his head looking at his partner.

"He's something," Leon repeated again with a smirk. "But seeing him cleaning up your dirty house is a good thing."

"Hey…"

"But…can he be trusted?" The look on Leon's face turned serious as he stared at him. "You hardly know him. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"It's not like we're dating or anything," Chris said frowning at him. "He's just staying here until he can figure out what to do."

Leon stared at him for a moment before he gave a laugh. "You're right. Guess I just get paranoid when you start acting nice to people so suddenly. I mean…after what happened with Jill-"

"That's in the past," Chris said quickly. He didn't like talking about it, about her. It was still a touchy subject to him, something he blamed himself for since he could have prevented her leaving if he'd only cleaned himself up. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now, man or woman. So relax." Yeah, Leon knew his preferences lied with both sexes. He didn't have a problem with it though. Chris did have a boyfriend before he'd met Jill. Though that obviously hadn't worked out either.

"Alright, Alright." Leon held his hands up in defeat. "I know when I need to stay out of it. So how long is he staying here for?"

"…I'm not sure. He's having memory issues right now."

"…And yet he knows how to cook and clean like it's second nature." At the look Chris gave him, Leon just shook his head. "Anyway, are we eating dinner or what?"

"I don't remember inviting you in to eat," Chris said before he smirked. "But if Piers is willing to give you some, then that's ok."

"Well it smells good so I hope he doesn't mind," Leon said laughing. "I just better not find any fur in my food."

"He's not shedding…I think," Chris said frowning. He wondered if Semi used special types of shampoo or was just regular shampoo good enough. Well he didn't seem to be having any problems with regular shampoo just yet. "Besides, I talked to Ada today. She said I need to get to know him more. I guess I shouldn't look at him as a Semi but as just another person…just a different type of person."

"I'd take everything Ada said with a grain of salt. That woman can lie her way around a veteran attorney and still get her way."

Chris laughed at the words. "Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she doesn't like the rest of us." He sobered staring towards the kitchen, a frown lifting to his lips again. "She told me something interesting. About a case she's working on involving the killing of Semi. It seems like someone's been targeting them lately…and I'm wondering if maybe Piers had been one of them."

"…It means you'll need to be careful. Maybe it'd be a good idea to keep him monitored with protection." Chris nodded though he was only half listening. He didn't want just anyone taking care of Piers. The boy was starting to become an important part of his life. He did want to know more about him, to learn about the things he liked and those he hated. But he didn't want to leave him alone if there was a chance of someone breaking in and trying to kill him.

He led them from the living room to the kitchen watching as Piers put the last plate on the table. His ears flickered as he looked up seeing the two of them before he walked back into the kitchen. "You guys are welcome to sit and start eating. I'm just getting the garlic bread out of the oven."

"…It's like he's your little house wife," Leon said laughing out loud. It probably didn't help that Piers was wearing one of Chris's old aprons around his waist like he was a chef. It was even worse with the whole "kiss the chef," on the front of it that made Chris redden slightly at the thought. Those lips just seemed to beg to be kissed, though he didn't even know if Piers liked men. But he wasn't trying to get into a relationship, even if he did find Piers to be somewhat irresistible.

"If you're going to eat, then sit," Piers said, his eyes mostly on Leon when he said that as he frowned. He didn't look happy to see Leon still there but he didn't complain or tell him to go away. Semi were known to be somewhat territorial. It seemed to be the case for Piers anyway as he seemed to frown the closer that Leon stood to him. So considering that Chris was part of the territory, it was obvious that Piers was becoming very protective of him. At least that's how he saw it anyway. "Otherwise you're free to leave."

"Whoa whoa, take it easy. I'll sit." Leon took a seat at one of the chairs at the table, his eyes staying focused on Piers. "Though I didn't realize this was your house."

"It…it's not," Piers said frowning, his ears wilting slightly to show his frustration. "However, I don't need you trying to mock me just because I'm a Semi." He seemed to stare at Leon in challenge. Chris swore the fangs were probably out. "Otherwise, we can take this outside."

"Calm down, Piers," Chris said. Instantly the angry look in Piers's eyes disappeared as he looked at Chris before glancing away and walking into the kitchen to get the bread. "And you." He looked at Leon when he said that getting an innocent look in surprise. "Quit trying to get a rise out of him."

"Sorry," Leon said chuckling as he smirked. "Just realizing that he's…cute as you put it. I can't help it." Chris looked over to where he watched Piers pulling the break out, his face twisted up at the smoke hitting his face. He smiled watching him catching the eyes that glanced up at him and looked away quickly in surprise before he looked at Chris again out the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah…he is." Leon looked at him with lifted brows but he didn't ask him anything else that night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris found an old heater in the hallway closet remembering buying one when the heater went out one winter. Not just that but he also got extra blankets for Piers just in case the other woke up in the middle of the night still cold. All of these were taken to the guest room, the blankets piled up on the bed and the heater plugged in and sitting on the desk next to the bed.

Piers was watching him from the chair, his eyes staring out of curiosity and amusement at the four blankets and the heater. Getting it hooked up, Chris looked at him before clearing his throat and just rubbing behind his neck. "Just in case you get cold," he said looking up at Piers. "I hear Semi get really cold."

"Yeah, I guess that one is actually true," Piers said shoving his hands into the fatigues as he stood. "Maybe I'll stop sneaking into your room and interrupting your sleep." He glanced at Chris when he said that. Chris just cleared his throat glancing away from the watching eyes.

"It's not a problem," Chris said looking at him. "Wherever you feel comfortable sleeping. It doesn't matter."

"I saw a bit about the place you work for while I was cleaning," Piers said sitting down on the bed fluffing the pillow. "You work for the BSAA right?"

"Yeah," Chris said glancing around the room, anything for a distraction from those eyes. "I'm the captain for Alpha team. We investigate where things get weird and out of the ordinary. Basically, men using bioterrorism to try and bring chaos to the world."

"It sounds like it would be fun," Piers said leaning forward on the bed and staring up at him. "Can I come with you tomorrow?"

Chris blinked turning his head to stare at him. "Uh well…it's not really…I don't know if…." But he paused in thinking about what Ada had said about someone coming around trying to kill Semi. He remembered Leon mentioning getting someone to protect him. Well…what if he just took him to the office? The team wouldn't mind helping keep an eye on him. "That's fine. If you don't mind waking up early."

"I don't mind," Piers said quickly, looking more excited than Chris thought he should be. "Just come wake me up!" That's if he didn't end up in his bed again by morning.

"Alright. First thing in the morning."

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: A bit late...like a week. But it's done!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 05

He wasn't even startled this time when he woke up to find the Semi snuggled up against him. Confused? Yeah. But not startled. Once again the Semi was curled up beside him, sleeping away as if it were just the most natural thing to do. Was he still cold? Maybe the heater was broken? Maybe the blankets just didn't add up to the electric type that Chris didn't own. He frowned easing himself carefully out of the bed to not wake his charge as he headed down to the guest room.

Nope. The heater was working, at full blast too. The room felt like a sauna from how hot it was inside. If the Semi wasn't cold, then why did he still sneak into Chris's bed? Maybe his bed was just that much more comfortable? Yeah that could be it. After all, Piers did pass out on his bed yesterday after he'd cleaned the whole house. So maybe he'd trade out beds tonight and let Piers sleep in his room while he took the guest room bed. Maybe there were a lot of loose springs in the mattress that needed to be taken care of.

When he got back to his bedroom, the Semi was sitting up frowning and looking around once more confused about not being in his bed. He didn't seem as surprised though, as if he was getting used to the fact that he never woke up where he fell asleep at. It didn't stop the blush from showing up on his face though when he found Chris standing by the door wearing only his boxers. Did half naked bodies really bother him that much? It wasn't like he wasn't walking around wearing only a t-shirt for sleepwear. How had he managed to wear those combat pants anyway? Well, Chris was more than willing to make some adjustments in the pants so he could wear them with his tail. Hell, he couldn't have Piers walking around with sagging pants could he? Not everyone should be allowed to see such a cute butt.

"Sleep well?" Chris asked, smirking a bit when he saw the Semi perk up some, his ears shooting straight up on his head.

"I um…I-I guess I…snuck in again."

"I guess that bed must be uncomfortable."

"Y-Yeah…" Piers looked up at him looking relieved for the answer. Chris didn't miss how the eyes seemed to travel over his muscled frame, traveling over bulging biceps and unintentionally flexing pecs. "Yeah, I think that's it." Chris didn't miss the pink tongue that came out to lick at plush lips.

"Anyway," Chris said looking away. "Go get dressed. We'll leave in thirty minutes." He got a quick ok as Piers climbed out of the bed, walking past him to leave from the room. Christ had to resist the urge to reach out and fondle the butt being seen thanks to the tail.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…Chris?"

"…What?"

Leon frowned at Chris as he stood in front of him. "What is he doing here?" Glancing back, Chris looked up seeing Piers sitting on the edge of his desk, lifting a brow as he looked at the two of them like he completely belonged there. He had the heater sitting beside him, blowing on him to keep him warm against the chill in Chris's office.

"…I'm keeping an eye on him," Chris said looking at Leon again like it was the easier answer to the problem. Leon came in the rest of the way, closing the door behind him as he glared at Chris. He came close, missing the narrowed eyes of the Semi staring at him as he whispered.

"…Didn't you say you'd get him protection?"

"Yeah…that's what this is."

"…This is BSAA, Chris. We don't have time to babysit a lost pup."

"If you consider what it is we do, this is the safest place he can be."

"That doesn't mean you can just-"

"I can hear you guys, you know." Both heads turned looking at the Semi staring back at them, his ears flickering as he frowned at them as if somehow reminding them of his extra sensitive ears. There was question in his eyes when he looked at Chris, considering he'd never told him that he was in danger aside from what happened on his own. But when he turned his hazel eyes on Leon, he narrowed his gaze again at him. "I can fight, if that's what you're worried about. I can take you on right now if you want."

Chris glanced over at Piers at his words, frowning slightly. Fight…did it mean he remembered something about himself? Was he a trained fighter or was it something from childhood? He'd have to ask him more about it later.

"That's not the thing I'm worried about," Leon said sounding too much like he was trying to defend himself from the onslaught. He looked like he was having a hard time of saying what was on his mind until Chris sighed giving in to the glance his way as he turned looking up at Piers. Honestly, when had the Semi slid so close that he was practically nose to nose with Chris.

"Piers uh…" Rubbing at his head, Chris looked away taking a step back to give them space and to hopefully make the scented smell of a freshly bathed Piers disappear from his nose. It didn't work. "Could you…stand outside for a moment? I need to talk to Leon privately." He literally didn't think that Piers would do it, not with how hard he was staring at him but the young Semi finally moved easily sliding off the table to land on the his feet. With how hard he was glaring at Leon, it was surprising he hadn't just jumped on the guy and tore his throat out. For a moment, Chris really thought that he might do just that.

But with a huff, Piers moved walking past Leon shouldering past him roughly even smacking him with his tail before he was out the door closing it behind him none too gently. The room was silent after his exit, Leon's eyes staring towards the door before they turned landing on Chris as a brow lifted up. "Angry much?"

Chris didn't say anything in response, grumbling and trying to figure out why Piers had it in for Leon. Maybe it was just something about Leon that made Semi not like him. Maybe he had too much cologne or hair spray in his hair that was getting to them. Because he sure as hell had never seen Piers get that frustrated before. Especially since usually he looked at Chris with that softer, gentler look.

"You know what I'm about to say, don't you?"

Chris gave him an innocent look at the words before he gave his answer. "No. Why not enlighten me?"

"We can't keep him here," Leon said frowning. "Semi or not, what we do is classified information not meant to get into public eye. He shouldn't have even been in this office at all."

"He's in danger, Leon," Chris said walking to the other side of his desk staring at the piles of paperwork stacked neatly on the side as if wishing it would all just disappear. Like he didn't have this crap enough at home. "I'm not leaving him alone."

"This isn't some sort of shelter, Chris." Leon walked over slamming his fist down on the desk, trying to get the older male to listen to his words. "We can't just bring people in whenever we feel like it. Unless he's part of BSAA or at least one of the other departments here, he can't just…no…wait…what is that look?" Chris didn't even realize he was smirking until he heard Leon's faltering words. "Y-You can't be planning on…"

"Let's see if he likes the idea of joining the BSAA then." Leon's open mouth gape stared back at him but he didn't wait to hear his complaint as he called out loudly with his bellowing voice. "Piers!" Almost instantly, the door opened, the young Semi peeking his head in with a frown before he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you." His ears flickered as if to show how sensitive they were as he walked into the room coming to stand beside Chris, his eyes watching Leon suspiciously. What could he be suspicious of?

"Piers…how would you like to join the BSAA?" The head whipped around so quick that Chris literally took a step back at the reaction.

"You…you really mean it?" Though the rest of his face didn't show it, his eyes seemed to shine with the excitement that his body felt, shown also by the tail that was wagging quickly behind him much like a happy puppy. "You'll let me join BSAA?"

"…You do know what kind of organization this is, right kid?" Leon asked the question, the hazel eyes turning on him as the Semi frowned.

"I know enough," Piers said moving back over to the desk to take his customary seat on the edge of the table. "BSAA. Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. More or less, you take care of the underhanded dirt that scums try to plague the world with. Things like genetic experiments, biohazard chemicals, bio weapons, that kind of stuff."

"…Well you know the basics to it at least," Leon said giving a sigh. He didn't question how Piers even knew this much, though he did pass a look off to Chris before he walked towards the door. "Fine, I'll agree to it if he can pass the training course. And that's the only way I'll agree to it." He gave Chris a look when he looked back at him before he slipped out of the room.

Leon was leaving it up to him to make sure Piers could really handle this, that he was ready for this. He'd make sure though, make sure that it was really something Piers could grip. "You said you could fight, right?"

"Yeah," Piers said looking over at him.

"Do you remember fighting in the past?"

"I…" Piers faltered here, his eyes gaining a distant look to them before they sharpened looking up at Chris. "I remember a little…not much. I remember running with some people…using my hands and feet to defend myself. I remember using a gun." He held his hands up in front of him like he was holding a weapon, though from the pose and position of his fingers Chris knew it wasn't just any kind of gun. "Looking through a scope…breathing slow…calculating speed, time, wind, the target…. I can remember it like it was yesterday." Piers lowered his hands slowly, letting his eyes slowly rise up to look at Chris. "But I don't remember anything else involving it…I can't see any of the people I'm running with, just that they're there. And my body's starting to get a little restless…like this was something I was born to do. To fight."

"Born to fight…" Chris rubbed at his lips in thought before he gave a brief nod of his head. Muscle memory. It might actually help Piers to remember more about himself if he started doing the things he was used to doing. Granted he did love how well Piers could clean a house, he didn't seem like the type made for maid duties. Something about him, the way he held himself just reminded him of a soldier. But then maybe that just had to do with him being a Semi.

Chris walked to the door, opening it as he looked back at Piers. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Training," Chris said walking out hearing the Semi following behind him. "In order to be able to join the BSAA, you have to pass the training course." He glanced towards Leon's office, seeing the other male's head bent over paperwork that was probably to the current case they were working on. They needed more leads. Right now, with the limited amount of information they had, they couldn't move forward with the investigation, a.k.a. send in a team to eradicate the mess of whatever bastard group Umbrella was creating. He might have been the only one besides Leon that believed that Umbrella was behind the recent attacks, but with no solid proof they couldn't make a move against them.

"What exactly is in the training course?"

"Things to test endurance, stamina, speed, and strength, all of which you will need high levels of to even survive with the BSAA." Right now his team was outside in the field doing their own ritual training. He wanted his team to stay in shape, to be prepared for the worst even if the training could never compare to the real world horrors. He wondered how Piers would react once he saw a real B.O.W. Most of Chris's new recruits had frozen up in fear at the first sight of those unnatural monsters, some even pissed their pants. It was the true test, the real test to see if you could handle the fight or if you had to pull out.

Alpha Team was the team under Chris's leadership. It was the job of Alpha team to handle all the on hands, dirty work. Kill as many B.O.W. as you could then return home to live another day. Though sometimes there were causalities of friendly fire or a soldier wandering off and being killed by a hidden enemy. Some just went missing only later to be found dead by some form of torturous attack. Usually, Chris wasn't involved in the researching of potential groups that could be enemies. He left that for Leon and his team. But in this particular case, he'd been involved. Because it involved something personal to him, the death of someone he'd considered his mentor for years. Albert Wesker. The murder had been the fault of Umbrella, though he didn't have enough information to prove it. It's why it was his longest going investigation and why he was so involved in it.

Though Leon was considered his partner, they did best when they worked separately. Leon manned Bravo Team sending his teams out to lead investigations and sometimes going out himself to find clues that could lead to their target. It wasn't their job to destroy, just to search.

Ada handled Delta Team, the team sent in last to clean up the mess of dead bodies while leaving the place as if it'd never been touched. They handled forensics and research to help find cures to the many viruses the enemy has thus far created. The B.O.W. bodies they brought back were always quarantined allowing only for those with the highest immunity and full body coverage to be allowed inside to perform their autopsies. Then once they finished what they needed with the bodies, they were taken to a disposal unit to be burned until there was nothing left.

Then there was Charlie Team…which Chris preferred not to think about. It was run by Jill Valentine, the woman he'd dated for two years until recently. They handled the press, wiping away the evidence from the public eye. They spoke to powerful people, obtained warrants, and were literally the "let's go," group that gave them the access to rush into an enemy stronghold and take down their leader. Without Charlie Team, Alpha wouldn't be able to move, not without trouble anyway. Though sometimes Chris could bypass that little obstacle, being one of the founders of the BSAA after all.

"Here," Chris said stopping them in front of the training room. They'd gotten a few eyes staring at them, the rareness of a Semi inside the department aside from Ada, being the only other Semi ever seen there before. It wasn't that Semi weren't allowed there. On the contrary, the BSAA would love to have more Semi recruits considering their faster speed and better senses. But Semi usually tended to want to stay away from violence if they could. Ada just happened to be one of those rare cases that actually enjoyed this kind of work…and probably Piers if things worked out ok. "This is where the training will take place. I'll give you a week to get used to things here before the final test."

"What exactly are you going to have me do?" Piers asked. There wasn't any suspicion to the question. He just literally wanted to know his task.

"Simple things," Chris said heading inside. They could hear shots being fired off from some of the rooms. Chris glanced back at him. Piers didn't even seem to be bothered by the loudness of the guns blasting away not voicing a single complaint as if he were accustomed to the sound. And considering that it was possible he could use a sniper rifle which could literally rack your whole body with shakes, it must have been the case. If so, where did he learn to shoot?

"I'll watch you train for an hour to see how you're doing then let you train on your own while I take care of things in the office." Piers just gave him a nod, his attentive eyes staring up at him waiting for more instructions. He seemed to follow orders well, almost like he was accustomed to it. Grunting, Chris grabbed a sniper rifle before leading them out the side door to the shooting range. From here, he could some of Alpha team going through their training as well, running laps while some were practicing on their marksmanship. They took pride in their job.

"Here." Chris turned around handing Piers the gun pushing it in his hands. "See those targets over there?" He pointed to the targets far down the lane they stood in front of. "I want you to take them out as quickly as you can. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Chris."

"Captain."

"Hm?" Piers blinked looking up at him in confusion. "What?"

Chris reached up rubbing behind his head glancing down at him again. "Call me either sir or Captain when we're not at the house."

"Alright…Captain." It didn't stop the frown from appearing on Piers's face but instead of voicing any complaints, he turned looking down the lane at the targets waiting on him. "This feels really familiar to me." He started taking the safety off the rifle moving to lie down on the ground as he set the rifle up moving his face closer so he was looking through the scope. It all seemed reflective, something he was used to doing through repetitiveness. "Like I've done this a lot of times in the past." His whole body went still, time seeming to pass by slowly before the first shot was fired off. "But why did I do this? Exactly what have I been doing in my past to make me know this?"

The second fire shot off followed by a third and a fourth. It wasn't until the gun was empty that Piers finally looked up at him, staring into his own chocolate eyes before slowly pushing himself up to stand. Chris didn't have the answers he was looking for. He didn't even understand it himself. If Piers had learned this before, it still felt unnatural. Since when did Semi learn to use weapons to fight, to grow immune to the loud burst of a bullet from the barrel?

Chris walked over to the controls, pressing a button that pulled the targets closer for inspection. Perfect shots. Each shot perfectly hit dead center of the forehead with little effort at all from the Semi. A glance back showed the Semi standing there with a sort of blank look on his face before he shrugged his shoulders, hazel eyes turning to look up at Chris. "Walking, running, I can still shoot them perfectly. Even if they're running away or flying, it's no change to the fact that they're my target and must be eliminated." Something about the words bothered Chris. Exactly what did Piers mean by targets? It obviously didn't sound like it had anything to do with the dummy targets out on the lane.

"Let's practice a few more targets before we move on to the next thing." Because at this point in time, Piers had his full attention. Chris was going to sit there and watch him train, watch how he lined up each target in his sights before taking them out. He was going to try and figure out who Piers really was. Because even a Semi shouldn't be able to shoot this perfectly.

TBC…

Yeah I can see a lot of stuff happening in this story in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: A bit late again x.x it might start taking me two weeks to push these out. Working four stories at one time is a lot. Dx

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 06

"…I don't really remember why…all I remember was that these two guys chased me and one of them stabbed me. I think…I think I did something to one of them."

Those words were starting to come back to him now as Chris sat in his office stuck thinking about Piers and the show of skills from the hour Chris had spent with him down on the training field. He remembered Piers saying something like that back when he'd first gotten to really talk to the unconscious Semi after his first meal. The Semi had been talking about the attack on him…and probably about his retaliation to the attack. So had he killed someone? Just seriously hurt them? He hadn't sounded sure. Not that Chris was surprised considering that the guy was literally bleeding down the side.

Still, other things were starting to be a little weird in his mind too. The fact that there had been so much blood even though the only thing that Piers seemed to have suffered was a cut on the arm. Was it the blood of one of his pursuers? Was it his blood from another wound? If that was the case, why didn't he find that wound when he checked him? Why was the blood only on one side of his shirt? How could someone that looked like he'd been starved almost half to death have the strength to fight back? Who were his pursuers? How many? Why? Why were they pursuing him?

"Guess you won't mind if I just take this back then." The hand snaked down to the unopened soda on his desk before Chris reached out grabbing the wrist roughly earning a wince in response from Leon. "Geez, I was just kidding. You need to lighten up some, Chris."

"…Sorry," Chris said frowning half hesitating before he let the wrist go. He stared down at the unopened soda and sandwich tossed on the table in front of him. "When'd you get me this?"

"While you were sitting there all zoned out." Leon grinned down at him sitting his butt against the edge of the desk. "But seriously, what the hell are you thinking about so hard? Is it that Semi?"

"…." Well it wasn't like he wanted to mention all the crazy things going on in his head. "Have you found anything on Umbrella yet?"

"You're really letting this kid get to your head."

"I'm not."

"You are if you think changing the subject will make it go away." Leon actually plucked him on the forehead, ignoring the grumble of frustration from Chris as he rubbed at the small ache glaring up at him. "So you might as well spill your guts because I'm not leaving until I get all the juicy bits out of you." He looked smug when he said those words, his arms folding over his chest as he stared down at Chris. "So start talking."

"…How good would you assume your sniping skills are?"

Leon lifted a brow, surprised by the question before he rubbed at his smooth chin in thought. "I'd say…I'm not a bad shot with one."

"On moving targets?"

"Not perfect but more than above average."

"…I'd say I'm about the same on that as well." Chris leaned back in the chair, resting is arms behind his head as he stared up at his partner. "Then…how about moving targets while you're on the move too?"

"I wouldn't say I'd be a perfect shot seeing as the scope wouldn't be even at all with my target. I might hit him in the chest if I'm lucky. A head shot would be almost near impossible."

"That's what I thought too…till earlier."

"What do you mean?" Leon's attention was fully on him now, his body pushing away from the desk as he turned to look down at him, a frown starting to form on his face as his eyebrows clenched up slightly.

"…That kid…" Chris leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on the table as he stared up at Leon in return. "He used a sniper rifle like no one I've ever seen before. His accuracy is perfect…a headshot to every target. And he does it while walking…hell even a few times at a jog. And on moving targets."

"…Maybe the kid's just lucky."

"I was there with him for an hour and a half," Chris said standing to his feet. "He didn't miss a single target." Chris frowned before he moved walking over to the nearest window and cracking open the blinds looking out at the training field. He couldn't see the shooting range, not from his vantage point, but he could see his men out there running, some in the battle ring practicing hand to hand combat. He hadn't gotten to see Piers do that much yet but he had no doubts the Semi could handle it with no problem. "He kept mentioning training, that he did this with a bunch of others. I'm almost certain they must have all been Semi."

Chris turned around looking at Leon again realizing the man had been watching his back the whole time with a dubious look. "If you're thinking that there's a place that trains Semi, there's none that I know of…none openly known of anyway."

"I want to get Piers checked out by the medical team as well. If not today than at least tomorrow." Chris frowned slightly. "Those puncture wounds on his neck…even though it's healing quickly, I'm still curious about what he'd been injected with." He also wondered how often did Piers get injected. Maybe it'd been something done one time to knock him out. But what if it was something else? He wasn't even sure if Piers would agree to the medical visit.

Leon stared at him, a smirk starting to lift to his lips. "Puppies' should be taken to a veterinarian, not a doctor."

Chris rolled his eyes at him. "We have a medical team here that can take care of Semi too. Or did you forget that Ada Wong works for BSAA as well?"

"Heh." The mentioned name didn't bring good humor to Leon's eyes despite the short laugh. "That's one Semi that needs to be chained down and declawed."

"A pretty weird fetish you have there," the female voice said from the door, Leon turning quickly as the feline Semi made her way into the room, her heels clacking on the floor. She had her arms folded though her hand held a stack of papers that she tossed on Chris's desk before she looked up at the two men, smirking. "I hear your little Semi friend is trying to join the BSAA."

"He's going through the training now," Chris said nodding his head to confirm it, his eyes watching the little cat ears flicker. "If he passes the final test after the week long training, he's as good as in."

"Doesn't sound like he's having a lot of trouble with that at all," Ada said, an amused smirk lifting to her lips. "He's the talk of HQ." He'd figured as much even though it made him frown thinking about it. He'd barely even started the paperwork to officially get Piers into the training regimen and was really only letting him do the training to keep him from getting bored while Chris researched. Semi did draw a lot of attention, especially since Piers would be the second one to join them. Speed and strength wouldn't be a problem since Semi were known to be fast runners and to possess amazing strength. Though he doubted Piers was stronger than he was, he was sure the Semi could put up a challenge regardless.

"What's this?" Chris looked down at the papers tossed on his desk, grimacing slightly.

"Information on the Semi case I told you about," Ada said, her eyes glancing at Leon though she didn't seem bothered by him knowing this information. Maybe she assumed he was already well informed by his partner. "They found another one. Dead in a barely used parking garage downtown." Chris picked up the papers skimming through them and looking through the captured photos of the crime scene. A Semi… that was hardly recognizable. It was hard to tell with how badly beaten the body was. It'd been left naked, bruises and blood covering the bare body.

"Whoever killed him didn't want us being able to easily identify the body." Ada walked closer as she spoke, her black cat tail swaying behind her lazily. "Fingertips, toes, even his tongue and eyes have been removed. They also cut off his tail and ears if you can tell and stripped him of every hair on his body." Ada grabbed the papers from him and flipped through to another picture before handing it back to him. Chris could barely tell that Leon was close to him looking over his shoulder before he whistled down at the photos. "We believe it may have been a tattoo, maybe one pertaining to the people that killed him seeing as he had other tattoos that remained untouched."

It was a picture of the back of the victim's shoulder where a patch of skin had been forcibly cut from his body leaving only the patchwork of damaged muscle to be seen underneath. Other parts of the body lay untouched except for abrasions and two small puncture wounds to the back of his neck that strangely reminded him of something else.

"I can't tell if the killer just hated this guy's guts or what," Leon said making a face at the picture. "Honestly, why go through so much trouble?"

"Maybe for fear that this person might have been a part of their organization," Chris said. "For instance, the tattoo may have been a particular symbol for their group or a link to it anyway."

"Do tattoo parlors even cater to Semi?" Leon asked folding his arms in thought.

"Most don't," Chris said frowning. "After all, some people consider Semi to be a threat."

"Does it count that I consider this one a threat?" Leon pointed at Ada as he said it.

"Does it count that you might be the most ignorant human I have ever met?" She seemed to smirk at her words ignoring the opened mouth stare of Leon or the way Chris was chuckling lightly. "Now then." She returned her attention to Chris who sobered up pretty quickly. "Since they're not letting me investigate because of this whole business, I'm requesting the two of you go take a look at the crime. You might be able to find some clues, maybe something the culprit left behind."

"…Right now?" Chris asked frowning.

"No, next week," Ada said letting the sarcasm bake in. "Look, if you're worried about your little pet Semi, I'll keep an eye on him."

"He's not my pet," Chris grumbled out. But it was true that he was skeptical about leaving Piers behind, even though he'd shown himself to be plenty capable of handling himself.

"But it can't hurt to check," Leon said drawing Chris's attention to him. "Who knows? It could be related to our case in some way." Well there was that….

Chris sighed feeling defeat as he set the picture back on his desk. "Fine. Just let me tell Piers and my team so they're not looking for me later."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Piers hadn't been happy to learn that Chris was leaving without him. But he didn't verbally argue about it, just gave a nod of his head with a small, frustrated frown on his pouty lips. He didn't tell him the details of what he was going to do, just that there was a case he had to investigate. Last thing he needed was Piers worrying that he'd be in danger. That was if he even really worried about him at all. It wasn't like they really knew each other that well to begin with.

And yet Chris was perfectly fine with letting this complete stranger stay in his house with him. Why did he feel so attached to the Semi? Maybe it was just due to the fact that Chris felt like protecting him? It probably didn't help that the sight of those sparkling, hazel eyes could easily draw him in to the young Semi. He'd had urges to pet those light brown ears, an urge to maybe see a smile on those always frowny lips.

"Focus, Chris." They were there at the crime scene now, the sky overhead completely dark. Thanks to the street lights, however, it kept them from being in complete darkness and illuminated the way for them. Chris drove, not daring to let the man beside him behind the wheel considering his atrocious driving skills. Seriously, how did a person cause a five car pile-up while only going twenty miles per hour on a one way street? It wasn't really that his driving was bad, just that bad things always seemed to happen once he touched the wheel. Chris would rather walk from a bar than ever let Leon be his designated driver.

They pulled up to the second level, leaving the car before the yellow tape that blocked access to the third level. Climbing out, guns were tucked away behind their backs before they were moving heading up the ramp and slipping underneath the yellow tape. The crime scene was in the furthest corner way from them, closest to the wall that overlooked the streets below.

Walking over, Chris noticed there was more yellow tape here to hopefully deter anyone that decided to want to agitate the crime scene. Though it wasn't like it'd hurt them. Ada's Delta Team had already taken enough photos of the scene to make coming back seem pointless. So then why were they here again?

"Let's see if we can find some useful clues around here," Leon said as if verbally reminding him of what their task was to be there. Exactly what were they looking for? Delta Team should have found everything needed. Granted with Ada being confined to HQ, it was possible they'd missed something without her perfect eye sight.

Leon was staring down at the puddle of dried blood shaking his head at the sight. "Poor bastard. Probably didn't have a clue he'd end up dead in a place like this."

"Hopefully Ada can find a match on his blood for DNA…if it's not too old," Chris said joining him. He frowned. Something felt a bit off by the scene. The blood…it just didn't seem like enough blood for someone that'd just been killed. "How did Ada say he died again?"

"Exsanguination," Leon said glancing over at him. "Or bleeding out as an easier term."

"Hmm…" Chris reached into his pocket pulling out the photos of the victim. "From the cuts?"

"Maybe…but I doubt that'd be enough to kill a person…well maybe that one on the shoulder." Somehow, looking at the shoulder, it seemed more like an afterthought. While the fingertips had been cut along with the toes, eyes and tongue, it just didn't seem like enough blood for a person to have been alive when it happened. Not even that much blood came from the tail and ears that had been forcibly removed. It was almost as if the body had been dead before it got here…dumped here as a means of attraction…to draw their attention.

"Look out!" He was tackled to the ground by Leon before he even knew what happened. As he was falling he heard the distinct sound of a bullet whizzing past his ear hitting into the ground of level 3 before bouncing off as a project further behind him. Chris was stunned but he didn't let it stay that way for long, rolling over to follow Leon in a crawl as they took cover behind the wall overhanging the street.

"What the hell was that!"

"I don't know!" Leon yelled back panting slightly from the sudden rush of adrenaline. "But it's luck that I saw the glint off his scope in time." Leon glanced over at him before he looked around the third level as if worried that something would be up there hiding as well. "They were trying to kill you."

"Obviously," Chris said grunting feeling a sting in his shoulder from where he'd landed on it. He pulled his gun out, Leon following suit as they heard another bullet whizz by hitting something nearby followed by a third shot right afterwards. There was no way they could get out of this mess the way they were pinned down. They were going to need backup. "Alpha Team Leader calling HQ. Requesting backup at scene #10153. We're being attacked by unknown assailants."

"Copy that," the voice said back into the phone. "Status report?"

"A sniper…maybe two," he said frowning. "We're not sure if there are others-" Leon's gun went off suddenly, shooting back behind him and hitting the dark figure that appeared up by the ramp before the shadow fell over unmoving, a gun clattering down on the ground beside him. "Correction, there are more. Total number of enemies is unknown."

"Copy that. Sending back up to your location in T-minus ten minutes. Try to hold out until then."

"Hold out he says," Leon muttered beside him, though his eyes stayed focus on the ramps entrance. "We're sitting ducks like this. We'll be dead before we even have a chance to fight back."

"This was a set up," Chris said softly frowning. "They've been waiting to get us back out here…probably just the two of us." His mind said it had to do with Umbrella. Maybe to silence them? Maybe this whole thing was also just part of Umbrella's scheme and they were getting too close to the truth? But then how would they have known that he and Leon would be the ones to come back out here? And what truth would make Umbrella want to kill them?

"We can't stay here like this," Leon whispered moving into a crouching position but keeping his head low so he wouldn't get shot. "We need to move, find some better cover and see what we can take out." The lighting on the third floor was poor, but it was something they could probably use to their advantage if they got away from the street lights.

He followed Leon, edging to the other end of the wall before they stopped. "It'll be a problem if they have heat detectable scopes," Chris spoke lightly. "Our problem is getting back to the ramp. If we can get there we'll be safe…safer." They had the car there and could just beat a hasty escape instead of being pinned down to one side. There was the exit ramp beside them, one that Chris found himself staring at dubiously as if expecting the enemy to just jump out and fry them. They could attempt it…go down the exit then make a running dive for the car. It all depended on how good a sniper these guys were.

"We'll have to take the exit ramp," Leon whispered his gun being held up as he shot off two enemies while Chris shot the third one just coming up the opposite ramp. Down on the second ramp, there was a little more cover to work with thanks to a few abandoned cars left behind. He'd like to be able to capture one of these damn guys alive for questioning. But at the moment it was more important they save their own hides first. It'd be a cake walk if they could just get rid of whatever snipers were out there. Honestly, he wasn't sure if it was just one, two, or maybe even more. But with the snipers out of the picture, he'd be able to bomb rush the unsuspecting enemies and knock them into next week.

The sound of three shots being filed fired almost consecutively caught his attention right before the phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, opening it and bringing it to his ear holding it with his shoulder. He didn't speak, just listened as he kept his eyes forward watching for enemies and using the pillar as a sort of cover to hide from their guns.

"Alpha Team Leader, this is HQ. The targeted snipers have been eliminated. Alpha Team should be heading up to convene with you shortly. Abort your current mission. Returning to HQ is your priority."

The line died leaving Chris with his new orders as he stood up holding the gun with a tight grip and putting the phone away. So that's what the shots had been. Someone had taken out the snipers. He'd have to commend whatever member of Alpha had done it.

"Snipers have been taken out," Chris said looking down at Leon. "Let's clean house and get the hell out of here."

Leon smirked standing as well putting his back to Chris behind the pillar as he peered around it. "Finally talking my kind of game then." As he said the words he came around, rushing to the nearest car and firing his gun shooting two of the three hidden targets that were leaning out to attack. A third one leaned out from behind a car preparing to shoot, but Chris didn't let him, firing and hitting him through the glass of a car window before he was moving up to the car in front of him. The alarm went off blaringly loud as the lights flashed on and off repetitively. Chris was just glad these were just regular people and not the beast that he was used to fighting.

The battle ended quickly, Chris moving forward to punch the next target in the stomach, knocking him out before he knew what happened. He let the body fall to the floor just as Alpha team was coming up the second ramp in their direction.

"Captain!"

"Captain, is everything ok?"

"We're fine now, thanks to you guys." Chris smiled and gave his nearest man a squeeze on the shoulder. They were fully suited up, something Chris was completely lacking for this particular mission. This wasn't his usual style, after all. This was the kind of stuff Leon usually did. "So, which one of you took out the snipers?"

"That was me." Chris blinked staring recognizing the sound of that voice. He could see the ears now, something he hadn't taken notice of before when the group first showed up as the small Semi stood behind the other fully dressed members of Alpha. As he pushed his way through, the others parted way for him until he was standing in front of Chris looking up at him. "Piers Nivans. Rookie for the BSAA Alpha Team starting today at HQ's orders." Piers actually had a bit of a cocky smirk on his lips as he stared up at Chris. "It's a pleasure to be working under you."

TBC…

And uh...action! This chapter had a lot of action. :nods:


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Sorry I'm late on updating this one. DX I blame it on watching Dangan Ropa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 07

Chris was quiet on the ride home. He didn't approve of HQ's actions to supersede his decision and pull Piers into the dangerous line of fire even if Piers had been a great asset to the mission. Did they know how much danger they put him in, a Semi? He was a target, one the enemy probably had their eyes set on. Sure, Chris was planning on having Piers join Alpha Team. That didn't mean he wanted it done under his nose or for Piers to be brought out into the field on his first day without the proper training. All Alpha Team members went through the basics to make sure they were cut for being on the team. Piers couldn't even remember parts of his life much less be considered functional for the type of stuff they did.

Chris literally had to force himself to calm down. He'd talk to the top brass tomorrow about it. Piers sat tensely beside him, probably sensing Chris's frustration by the way his ears were flat against his head as he stared out the window. It only made him calm down even more. It wasn't right of him to be making the Semi feel uncomfortable when HQ was the one to put him up to this. Reaching over, Chris rested his hand on top of Piers's head ruffling the soft hair between his fingers even as he kept his eyes on the road.

"You did good," Chris said softly feeling the tension in the other decline as the young Semi relaxed glancing over at him.

"Chris?"

"You did good," Chris repeated glancing at the hazel eyes staring at him before he lowered his hand returning full focus on the road again. Piers didn't say anything though he kept his eyes on Chris reminding him of a staring puppy waiting to receive attention and praise. Ok well…he might have tacked on those last two things. Did Piers even care about all of that?

When they arrived back at Chris's home, Chris was the first to climb out the car before Piers followed his example. His mind wandered back to the incident earlier. Someone knew they would be there. Whoever it was had every intention of killing him. His body was on auto, following the motions of entering his house while he thought.

The only group he could think of that would want him and Leon dead was Umbrella. He'd have to be careful outside of BSAA HQ. He was in as bad a spot as Piers was. Maybe it would be safer for the two of them to stay in the barracks on base with the rest of Alpha Team until this whole thing blew over. Though he knew he wasn't going to do that. Hell, it took a complete yelling match for Chris to get brass to let him go home after the attack. Leon was still stuck there…didn't mean he wouldn't sneak out later, the crafty bastard.

Chris left Piers with free reign of the house as he wandered off to his room feeling like he needed a nice, hot shower to help soothe the aches in his muscles. He didn't close his door forgetting in that moment that he wasn't in the house alone, a trail of clothing leading to his bathroom. The shower was cut on, hot steam starting to float around the bathroom.

It was great to feel the hot water pouring over his body washing away the dirt and oil of rolling around on the parking garage floor. Humans. His enemies today had been complete humans. There had been no evidence of a mutation to say it had to do with Umbrella. Then again, the bodies were still going through autopsies. The two bodies of the snipers that had shot at Leon and him were still missing. Taken back by enemy hands? It was possible.

His shower ended quicker than he would have liked, a grunt escaping his lips as he climbed out. Toweling off his damp body, Chris headed back out to the bedroom rubbing the towel roughly over his head.

"Dinner is ready if you…uh…" His ears perked at the sound of Piers's voice, but the sound of hesitation made Chris look up pulling the towel from his head. Piers was standing there in the doorway with surprised eyes staring at Chris's nude body before their eyes met and Piers gave a soft cough looking around away. Chris forgot he hadn't closed his door when he stripped and couldn't help feeling a little flushed himself knowing it wasn't from the shower.

"Right…" Chris responded trying not to sound embarrassed to be caught in such a state of dress. He rubbed at his hair with the towel as he walked to the dresser and grabbed out a pair of boxers to slide into. It was hard to ignore the feeling of eyes staring at him from behind. He felt like his ears burned, a shirt slipping over his head before he turned to find the hazel eyes slide up to his face then quickly away again. Was Piers actually checking him out? No, that had to be his imagination.

Lifting a brow, Chris stared at the Semi watching the tail sway stiffly behind him as the ears twitched sporadically, nervously in Chris's mind. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Leftovers," Piers said glancing at him and looking relieved to see clothes on him. Yeah, it had been his imagination. "There was a lot left over from yesterday. Even with that guy-"

"-Leon."

Piers frowned. "….Right. Even with Leon eating here yesterday." He still didn't sound like he liked Leon much. Though he seemed to at least tolerate him better than before. But as long as he was part of Alpha Team, he was going to have to learn to respect the Bravo Team Leader. But he'd worry about that later.

"Let's go eat," Chris said walking over and ruffling Piers's hair. He didn't even notice the other staring at him as he walked past or that he softly ran his fingers through with a small smile on his lips as if memorizing the feel of Chris's fingers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was about two in the morning before Chris heard the door creak open to the guest room he was sleeping in. In the darkness, he stared with tired amusement as the Semi slowly stumbled into the room in the dark. He found himself sitting up slowly figuring that Piers was sleepwalking from the fact that he didn't even pause at seeing Chris move.

A hand reached out towards the bed and Chris found himself reaching out and grabbing it lightly tugging the Semi into the bed with him. With a contented sigh that almost sounded like he'd been holding his breath, Piers nuzzled his nose into the warmth of Chris's arm as he fell asleep again.

Chris held him close, sliding his hand up to pet behind the ears secretly enjoying how the other cuddled him. The idea of switching rooms made no difference in the fact that Piers kept ending up in bed with him. Hell, he had a feeling that if he'd slept on the couch, Piers would still find him.

"Chris…" It was just a small whisper, would have barely been heard by his ears if it hadn't been so deadly silent. His cheeks flushed slightly as he wondered if Piers was dreaming about him. This Semi was definitely making Chris more and more attracted to him. Maybe he should ask Ada about it tomorrow. He needed to talk to her about the attack anyway. There was a leak somewhere in BSAA. They needed to try and find the leak before something serious did happen.

With the Semi snuggled up against him, it wasn't hard for him to fall asleep to the soft sound of light breathing in his ear. He couldn't help the overprotectiveness he felt over the male unconsciously pulling him closer in his sleep. The scent of body wash so unique on Piers's body seemed to help lull him into a deep slumber.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ada lifted a brow up at Chris, watching as he fidgeted in the chair across from her. He grumbled something scratching at his beard that he trimmed to look more presentable as he told him it wasn't to make him look better in front of Piers. The other was currently training with the rest of Alpha Team as one of the two new rookies they acquired within the week. He'd check on them later, leaving Marco Rose in charge of things until he got there. He'd let Leon take control if he called in to take the day because of something important like the day Piers first snuck into his home.

"So…am I playing as your personal therapist now, Captain Redfield?" Ada asked drawing his attention back to the conversation. She looked amused by the question he asked about Piers still crawling into bed with him despite heaters, electric blankets, and even switching beds. "I guess if you really want my opinion, though, I'd say he's attracted to your …special heat."

"…What do you mean by that?" He looked clueless and he knew it. He wasn't all that good with things like relationship and knowing what a person felt or wanted. It was one of the reasons he didn't keep partners long like the case of Jill. Damn, why did he have to think about her?

"I see." She laughed shaking her head slightly at his ignorance. "I need to spell it out for you, but it can't be helped that you are this dense." She stood smirking at his glare as she swayed her tail reminding him of a certain sneaky cat from a very familiar fairytale. "He likes you."

"…Come again?" He asked looking clueless.

" .You."

Chris frowned staring at her. What, did she think he was stupid or something? "I know that. I doubt he'd stay around if he didn't at least like me a little." What exactly was she trying to say? It wasn't like it was weird to like…oh. Wait…she meant that kind of like, didn't she? Well shit. She must have picked up on where his thoughts went, or she noticed the enlightened look on his face because her smirk seemed to grow ten times bigger. "…That…just because he's sleeping with me doesn't mean he's into me like that." That sounded so wrong in his ears.

"Well…how else do you explain it then?" She grew thoughtful staring at him. "Maybe you should let Leon spend the night there to see if he still does it." She crossed her arms nodding her head as if the decision had been made. "In fact it would probably be better for your protection."

"…I only have one guest room."

"You have a couch too, correct?" She smirked watching him shift in the seat. "Or you could always just invest in a blow up mattress."

"…You're toying with me."

"Look," Ada said giving him a look. "You asked for my suggestion and I gave it to you. You want to figure out if he's just looking for human warmth, that's your best option. It's either that or agree to the fact that he likes you."

"…He hates Leon."

"Who doesn't?" she said smirking slightly slowing her down. "You do, of course, have the secondary option of just kissing him and seeing what happens will be."

"…I'll…see if Leon can stay the night," Chris said looking up as she walked over to stand in front of him. If he weren't in the state of not wanting to be in a relationship, he'd actually find Ada to be really attractive. She had perky breast, a nice butt, good looks, an intelligent mind, and didn't take crap from anyone. It's why he teased Leon about her at times because he knew the man tended to fall for women that could put one over on him.

"Good boy." She patted his cheek before walking over to her inner window peeking out at those working the lab by cracking the blinds a just little. They didn't even seem to suspect that she was watching them though they did keep glancing at the door with frowns, no doubt wondering how long Chris would be staying there. It was no surprised, with her good looks that she had her own little personal fanbase that seemed to enjoy looking at her than at the dead bodies they were supposed to be studying. "Oh…as a change of topic, we've found our mole."

Chris looked over sharply at her words, full attention focused with every bit of seriousness he could muster. The mole, the one that set them up for failure back at the parking garage. He tried not to show the frustration on his face at how much he really wanting to see the guy and pound his face into the ground for putting them in danger. Piers included. "Who was it?"

"In BSAA, his name was Jason Bevere. But with further investigations, we learned his real name is Ricardo Irving. He works for TRICELL INC as a researcher. He is a black market dealer of Bio-Weapons." Chris's frown got deeper the more she talked. It meant he could be in contact with any of the black market groups. Umbrella could be a part of that group…if it was true they were dealing with Bio-Weapons as well. He still needed to prove it beyond the evidences he found that didn't help his case.

"…How much have you looked into TRICELL?"

"BSAA researchers are looking more into it. They're also trying to make sure we don't have another spy among us. And seeing if they can find out Ricardo's next move." Ada returned to her desk as she spoke, the blinds once again completely closed.

"Makes sense," Chris said standing as he stretched. "Is Leon being sent out?"

"As soon as they get the go ahead from Charlie Team, it's more than likely going to be a yes." It meant Leon would be gone for a while in the next few days. But there was one more thing he wanted to know. He ignored the fact that Charlie was run by Jill and that it would be unavoidable to not have to run into her during this case.

Ada sat down in front of him distracting him for a moment as he stared at the cat ears flickering on top of her head. "We're still working on the autopsies for the attackers. There wasn't anything on them and so far there are no signs of mutations whatsoever." There was one more question on his mind as he frowned leaning his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on top of his hands, brown gaze settling on her.

"Any connection to Umbrella?" He could understand why Umbrella would want to kill him but TRICELL had no reasons, none that he knew of. Unless somehow the two were connected.

"…None yet." That was the only answer he needed. It still meant that TRICELL INC wanted to kill Leon and him for some reason. Maybe it was time he did some researching himself.

"I'll find out who the leader of TRICELL is," he said ignoring how Ada looked up at him as he stood up and pushed the chair closer to her desk, his hands resting on the back as he glanced up at her again. "Thanks for the information. We'll put a stop to this soon."

Because as long as this case was ongoing it meant that they were in danger just as much as the Semi were. He wondered briefly if they were being targeted for their association with the Semi, but the thought slipped away quickly. It seemed a stupid reason to attack someone. Besides, anyone from BSAA could be included in that since they all knew Ada. And the only one he was close to was Piers. Speaking of Piers, it was time to check up on his little rookie. He tried to ignore the way his heart seemed to be faster at the thought of him, or the knowing look Ada passed his way before he scowled and left from her office to go take care of his own affairs and to convince Leon to spend the night.

TBC…

Leon spending tonight. XD I can't imagine how this is going to turn out but I'm sure I'll have loads of fun with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: I'll admit to having fun with this chapter. So hence a slightly longer chapter of at least eight pages. ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 08

"…What is he doing here?"

"Staying the night," Leon said giving a smirk just because he knew it would piss Piers off. Chris knew he was doing it on purpose. He knew Leon distinguished that Piers wasn't all that fond of him. Chris was only doing this because he was following Ada's advice about letting Leon stay. Though he told Piers and Leon was for added protection for the three of them, the real reason he invited Leon over was to test out a theory about Piers's sleeping habit. He wanted to know if Piers would still sneak into his bed at night if there was another warm body, a closer body near to him.

Sleeping arrangements were going to be set up as such. Leon would take the guest room. Piers would take Chris's room, and Chris would graciously sleep on the couch. There was no way he'd ever let the two guest sleep in discomfort. Besides, he used to nap out on the couch all the time, especially when he was drunk. When was the last time he'd had a good night drink anyway?

Piers wasn't happen to see the man coming inside of the house with his bags in hand like he'd be staying for a while. Honestly, with their lives being threatened the way it was, he probably would be staying a while until things blew over. Ada, from the sounds of it, still wasn't able to leave the BSAA premises. It was a surprise that Piers had been allowed. Then again, it was probably because he was under Chris's protection and he was a male that seemed plenty capable of taking care of himself. He doubted Piers would have stayed in place anyway.

Chris flopped down on the couch as he watched Leon bringing his stuff in, his eyes glancing over the paperwork in his hands that discussed the case and the autopsy of the mysterious corpse found in the parking garage. He kept glancing at the pictures, not fond of the sight of the mutilated body but beyond the need to hurl at the sight of it. It was strange to say, but he was used to seeing dead bodies in many different states. The dead Semi was still unidentified, no images matching up to him. The blood, or what they could get of it anyway, was too old for them to do anything with. It was like they'd had the body for some time now.

Was it TRICELL that was the culprit? Or was it all following Ricardo Irving's plans? Did it still have something to do with Umbrella? He wasn't sure. Maybe he'd be able to figure things out with Leon here with him.

"…And you can go buy your own food. But you're not eating what Chris and I worked to get!"

"Talking trash when you're more of a freeloader than I am."

Piers sputtered when he spoke again. "I helped him clean the house!" He yelled out, not realizing how amused Chris was to watch the tail wagging back and forth in agitation as he glared right up in Leon's face. His ears were flat too and Chris couldn't help comparing him to a little angry Chihuahua. It was like he was barking up at Leon in that territorial way because he was a visitor that he didn't like. It seemed accurate anyway.

"Ok, you two, settle down." The two arguing males looked over at him as he got up from the couch. He noticed that Piers looked away from him quickly when their eyes met, his cheeks growing a little red unless the lights were playing tricks on Chris. Waking up beside Piers this morning had been interesting. Especially since Piers recoiled from the bed so quickly his legs got tangled in the sheets and he fell out of the bed instead. But he didn't take Chris's offered hand, instead scrambling out of the room as quickly as his Semi feet could carry him.

He only seemed to calm down when Chris suggested that it must have been because his Semi body needed human warmth to sleep well. Chris tried to ignore the disappointment of Piers accepting that answer so quickly. Seriously, if Ada wanted to think that Piers really liked him in that way then she was crazy. Especially if she thought testing it with someone like Leon, who Piers hated, would help. This meant that he'd of course come to Chris again tonight. Maybe. Should he ask someone else to stay the night too? But who else could he trust? Wait, wasn't Claire supposed to visit for the weekend? That could work. Granted he didn't like the idea of Piers snuggling up against his sister.

"Here's how this is going to work," Chris said stopping beside the two. "Leon's going to sleep in the guest room. Piers, you'll sleep in my room." Piers's mouth opened slightly at that, about to say something but Chris cut him off. "I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"But Chris-"

"I don't want to hear any disputes about it," Chris said disrupting Piers again trying to ignore the little frown on his lips. "My house, my rules. So while Leon is staying here, I want you to treat him with respect. Understood, soldier?" It was a test. To see if Piers would comply if it was his captain speaking versus plain ole Chris.

Piers tensed up at the last words before he went to attention giving a quick salute to him. "…Yes sir." He didn't look happy about it, but he wouldn't fight it anymore he hoped. He was honestly surprised how easily it went, expecting more of a fight.

"Good," Chris said reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Go wash up. I'll make dinner tonight." Piers hesitated, glancing at Leon before he frowned and finally turned heading up the steps. Giving a sigh, Chris glanced at Leon before he headed to the kitchen expecting the other to follow him. "He shouldn't give you any problems for now." Maybe.

"I'm just getting over the fact that you got him tamed so well," Leon said grinning when Chris looked at him. "Like your own pet puppy."

"He's not a dog." Well mostly. He took the thawed meat from the fridge and went about making hamburgers for them. "I don't think he's used to talking to people."

"He talks to you."

"Probably because I helped him," Chris said seasoning then flattening the patties out. "Since he did bleed all over my bed."

"…I didn't know you knew how to cook." The words seemed so different in topic that it threw Chris off as he glanced over holding the meat in his hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" Leon wasn't look at him but instead was staring at the meat in Chris's hand.

"Well…every time I came over it was either Chinese takeout, pizza, or canned soup."

"…I don't have to cook all the time." He wouldn't admit that having Piers there just made him feel like cooking more. And come to think of it, when was the last time he'd gotten to drink something? Hell, when was the last time he'd actually really cooked? He couldn't recall doing it for Jill at all. And even Claire did all the cooking when she visited.

"You just suddenly started doing it when that Semi started staying here."

"It has nothing to do with that." It had everything to do with that. But he wasn't going to admit it. "I just need to start cooking more. That's all. I need to be healthier."

"…Trying to look good for him?"

"T-That's not it!" Chris said trying to glare but it was hard to do when he felt like his heart was thundering in his chest. What was he scared of? It wasn't like anything Leon was saying to him was true, right? "Look, can you actually do some work besides just standing there and trying to look pretty? There are some potatoes in the fridge. Peel those and cut them up for me." He said it as he was moving the meats over to the skillet enjoying the satisfying sound of frying meat. He was sure that Piers would appreciate it.

"Fine, you slave driver." Leon walked into the kitchen washing his hands before heading to the fridge. Chris tried to ignore the feeling of being watched by the man, like he was under inspection of being some new kind of creature. "Sure you don't want Piers in here doing this with you? I wouldn't want to make him jealous." What was that supposed to mean?

"Keep it up and I might just let him do whatever he wants to you."

"…Ouch, that's cold. At least spare me a little." The cut potatoes were tossed into the deep fryer just as Chris flipped the hamburgers over. "Fine, I won't tease you on it anymore. But at least reevaluate the situation between you and him. The last thing I want is to see you get hurt again." Because the last person he'd be smitten with had been Wesker. Leon knew that. Chris knew it. Wesker didn't. Then he died leaving behind broken sunglasses, blood, and the business card with an Umbrella symbol and the words "Say goodbye to life," on it.

"Chris?" Chris looked over to see Piers standing in the door way looking at them. He tried not to blush seeing the Semi with one of his large t-shirts on for sleep wear. He glanced over seeing Leon staring and felt an urge to reach over and cover his eyes so he couldn't see the smooth, milky legs coming out from under the shirt. He was really going to have to buy Piers some shorts or something during the night. And some underwear too now that he thought about it. Ugh, why did he think about it? It just made his cheeks redder than they were before.

"You ok, Piers?" He said using the question to change his thought process as he looked at the Semi's face frowning at the confused look in the hazel eyes. What was he holding in his hand that he kept glancing at?

"I…yeah…just…" He looked up again before he held the picture out to Chris. "Who is this?" Chris stared at the picture before he frowned.

"…Where did you get that?" He always kept that picture hidden. When Wesker was murdered, he didn't have the heart to throw it away. At the same time, he couldn't bear to look at it and concealed it away at the back of the bottom drawer to be hidden but not forgotten. It was taped there, photo side to the drawer so he didn't have to see it. So how did Piers even find it?

"…Your drawer. I was looking for a new shirt to wear when I saw this." The twisted look of confusion didn't seem to go away. "…Who is he?"

"…Wesker," Chris said turning away from the picture as he went back to the stove ignoring the look of concern coming across Leon's face. "Albert Wesker. He is…he used to be Alpha Team leader before he was killed, murdered by Umbrella."

He hated thinking about it. The broken sunglasses with one shattered lens. The blood that there seemed to be so much of that it partly outlined the body on the ground. The business card that cruelly said that one line about saying goodbye to life. He mentally saw it, saw Wesker standing there in that empty alley, reading that business card, being shot from the back or even in the head. Christ, he didn't want to think about it again. A scenario that was easy to think up even without a body there as evidence.

"…Wesker…I've…seen him before..." Chris froze up, his body tense as he looked back at Piers. Seen him before? Wesker?

"Where!" Chris was back on him in a heartbeat, both his hands gripping Piers's biceps holding on harder than he intended as he saw Piers wince. "Piers, where did you see him!"

"Chris…" Leon reached out to grab Chris's shoulder but he shrugged the hand off, his eyes staring down into the surprised hazel eyes staring up at him.

"Where, Piers! Where was he!"

"I…don't remember…I just remember…that face…Wesker…nngh…my head…" He reached up holding his head with both hands, a pained look coming across his face as he tugged at his hair. "Hurts…my head hurts…" Chris froze up at the pain, his hold loosening on Piers's biceps as he the other slumped forward passing out in his arms before he even knew what was happening.

"Piers? Piers!" He shook him slightly but it didn't wake him up. He was about to start panicking before Leon gripped his arm firmly to gain his attention.

"Get it together, big guy," Leon said frowning. "Let the kid rest up for a while. It must have been too much for his head to handle."

"Y…Yeah…yeah…" Chris calmed himself looking down at the smaller male in his arms before he carefully picked him up carrying him over to the couch and laying him down. He stood there a moment, staring down at the relaxed face, the Semi stuck in slumber land against his will, ears barely flickering on his head. He found himself trying to figure out Piers's words. He remembered Wesker. Why? Why did he remember seeing him? Where did he see him? This was going to plague him until he found the answers.

"Maybe you should go rest up a bit too," Leon said walking over to him. "We can just reheat the hamburgers later. They'll already be cooked at least so it won't take as long."

"Yeah…" Why was he having such a hard time finding more words to say? He was still confused but when he thought about it, it was possible that Piers had seen Wesker once before his death. However the question was where? It could be the important link he needed to solve this mystery. If only Piers could remember it.

"You uh…think you could get the kid a blanket or something?"

"Why?" Chris looked down and tried not to flush noticing that Piers has shifted a bit and his shirt had risen up to his thighs. He looked like he was trying to curl up on himself to keep warm but the shirt had risen with him as well and it was not helping his imagination of seeing more of him. "I'll take him upstairs. Once I get my bath, I'll come eat."

"You're being such a good master, Chris."

"Shut up," Chris said though the little joke did put a small smile on his face making him relax even more. Whatever was going on with this case, he'd figure it out. For now he needed to let Piers rest. Maybe he was starting to get some of his memories back. Maybe there would be more things that could trigger his recollection. Picking Piers up again, Chris carried him upstairs not looking down to see if the shirt rode up more or not. It definitely didn't help to feel the outline of Piers's butt on his arm. He laid him down covering him in the blankets before he took shorts and a shirt into the bathroom with him closing the door to remember that he wasn't alone this time.

The shower was quick to keep him from thinking too long about this whole situation of Wesker. He really didn't want to push himself into a slump about this again. By the time he was dressed and walking out the bathroom, Piers was sitting up in the bed looking as though he'd been sitting there for a while. He had his hand held against his head, the slight look of pain there but not looking as bad as it had earlier. He hadn't noticed Chris yet until he made himself known by walking over to the bed sitting down on the side of it to look at Piers.

"You ok?"

"…Yeah…I think so." There was still that slight look of discomfort in his eyes but otherwise he seemed ok. It didn't stop Chris from reaching out and gently massaging his head, gaining pleasure from the relaxed sigh that escaped from Piers's lips. Whatever he was doing must be helping. "I think I remember something." The eyes closed for a moment before opening again to look up at him. "About that Wesker guy."

Chris's hand stilled for a moment before he kept rubbing seeming to help ease away whatever ache was hurting the poor Semi. It didn't stop him from swallowing the lump in his throat before he continued. "What do you remember?"

"…He taught me," Piers said frowning slightly. "He taught me something…how to fight I think. And I remember…him saying your name…something to do with you…but I don't remember it all."

Chris could see that Piers trying to think about it was only making his heard hurt more. He started rubbing behind his ears almost instantly making the young Semi relax at the feeling. "Don't worry about it. Just relax or you'll make yourself sick." He waited until Piers nodded his head to pull his hand back. "I made hamburgers downstairs if you want one. It might help you feel better."

"Thanks. That sounds pretty good actually." He smiled up at him, a small one but it still made Chris happy to see it. There was just one last thing he needed to discuss.

"It uh…might be a good idea to wear some pants while Leon's here." Piers blinked lifting a brow in confusion and it just made Chris clear his throat some. "…You're …that shirt isn't long enough to… your…thighs…legs uh…it…makes Leon feel uncomfortable." He settled with those words, finding it hard to just say that he came close to exposing his goodies quite a few times. Granted he himself didn't mind that Piers didn't like pants. Ugh, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Well it wasn't like Piers hadn't already gotten an eyeful of him naked or vice versa when he first patched Piers up.

Piers gave a shudder making a face when he said the reason. "Last person I want ever seeing me like that. Ew." Chris blinked before he laughed at the response ruffling Piers's hair before he stood up from the bed trying not to question the fact that Piers didn't seem to mind Chris seeing him like that. "They're probably too big but there are some shorts in the dresser drawer. Also there are some safety pins in the jar on top of the dresser if you need to pin them so they don't fall off." They really needed to go clothes shopping for him. "We'll definitely get you some clothes that fit you this weekend."

"Yeah," Piers said smiling at him. "I feel like I'm taking all of your clothes." Chris cleared his throat at the words before he reached down helping Piers to stand.

"I'll go check on Leon. Just come done when you're ready."

"Ok." Piers nodded not seeming to even notice how he was making Chris feel as the older man left out of the room leaving the Semi alone inside. He went downstairs, trying to ignore the look on Leon's face as he mumbled something and went into the kitchen. The hamburgers were simmering on low so they wouldn't burn and the fries had been covered up in a container to keep them warm. Leon was sitting on the couch reading over the papers from the case. With Chris there now, he was opting out to instead come into the kitchen to join him.

"Everything good?" He asked to which Chris responded with a quick nod pulling out three plates.

"He's ok. He's coming down to eat with us," Chris said giving him a look. "He has pants."

"Oh good!" Leon said grinning at him as he grabbed a plate and a bun for his hamburger. "Because I swear if I keep seeing those legs I'll think he's a woman."

"He's definitely a man."

"Really?" Leon lifted a brow at that, glancing over at him. "How would you know that?"

"…" Well he did have to change his clothes the first day he'd stayed there with him. And during that he'd managed to get a good view of his nicely sized package. Ugh, don't think about it Chris. Just eat the hamburger and fries. "Did you find anything good in those papers?"

"Changing the subject on me again, huh?" Leon said laughing as he headed for the table. "I'll let it slide this time. As for finding anything, the most I can say is we need to research more on TRICELL."

"And more on Ricardo Irving," Chris said joining him at the table just as he heard feet coming down the steps. "Maybe figure out what he was trying to do by being at HQ."

"Irving…." Piers came down to join them, frowning at the name as he made his way towards the kitchen. He was wearing some shorts this time, though they were big enough to go down to his knees. And since they weren't sliding down, it was a safe bet that he pinned them in place. Chris just hoped it wasn't uncomfortable on his tail. "That name sounds familiar too."

Leon and Chris looked up at each across the table before both turning to look at Piers. "Have you heard the name before?" Chris asked eating one of the French fries and wishing it wasn't lukewarm.

"I…I think so. It sounds like I should know it." He frowned pausing in front of the stove before he started making his plate. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Not here." Chris glanced at Leon before he continued, Piers missing the exchange as he came to sit with them. "But I'm sure I could get one. Does the name TRICELL ring a bell?"

"…T…TRICELL…TRICELL…pharmaceutical …" The hazel eyes seemed to focus on the hamburger in front of him, his face twisting up with what were probably the on comings of a headache. "Umbrella…nngh." The name Umbrella made the two agents perk up but when he saw the pain on Piers's face, Chris reached out resting his hand on his head soothingly rubbing away the aches.

"Relax…don't think on it too hard. I don't want you bursting a brain vessel or anything."

"Chris…" He looked grateful for the words as he seemed to grow less tense looking down at the hamburger before taking a bite out of it.

"It's good, huh?"

"Yeah," Piers said before he swallowed smiling showing off small fangs that Chris had never really noticed before. They were cute and he remembered that they could grow when Semi got hungry or something like that.

"You're going to make me gush from all the cuteness," Leon said though he didn't seem to be bothered by it as he smiled watching them. "By the way, Chris, you put too much salt on mine."

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it," Piers said giving him a glare from the corner of his eyes turning from shy to vindictive in a second. "In fact you can just go home."

"I'm comfortable here, thanks." Leon smirked leaning closer and messing with him on purpose now. "In fact, maybe I should just take the captain's bed."

"Do it and die," Piers said giving a little growl of frustration before he calmed again at Chris rubbing behind his ears.

"You two knock it off," Chris said. "Otherwise you're not getting any cookies that I'm going to make."

"…You bake cookies too?" Leon grinned. "You'd be a perfect wife if it weren't for the fact that you suck at cleaning."

"…We're also going to play a game together until you two can learn to cope with each other."

"A game?" Piers asked, finishing off the last of his hamburger and licking at his fingers oblivious to Chris staring at him, who was oblivious to Leon watching him with careful eyes.

"Yeah…it's called Twister."

Leon sighed hearing the game before he looked across at Chris. "Claire must be visiting."

"Yeah…and you know how she gets when it comes to penalties for losers." And he sucked at Twister. With his large, bulky body it was hard for him to move and twist. A few drinks could probably help that which he planned on incorporating into the game. He wasn't even sure if Piers could drink or not, but it'd at least help him loosen up some. If there was one way to get a person to put up with you it was a good of fashion game of competition. "So we might as well get some practice in." Because he was not going to wear the bunny suit this time if he could avoid it.

"When's she coming?"

"…Tomorrow." He just hoped she and Piers got along well. It'd be perfect so that he and Leon could do some research into TRICELL while Claire kept an eye on Piers. She was a Redfield after all. She'd have no problems of keeping a hand on things.

"You're not giving us a lot of time to work with."

"Deal with it," Chris said pushing up from the table as he gathered up the dirty dishes. "Teach Piers how the game works while I get the cookies started. Try not to kill each other." He left it at that as he left from the table and headed back into the kitchen to handle his wifely duties of baking cookies, as Leon put it.

TBC…

I think I had way too much fun with this chapter. So many emotional roller coasters but I'm looking forward to this little mini game of Twister and to Claire's visit.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. x.x Between getting my resume and portfolio fixed, work, and Momocon convention, I ran out of time on getting this finished.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 09

"These smell delicious," Piers said turning his eyes to Chris. They were taking a break from teaching Piers how to play the game. It made no sense to start up a real game until after they'd gotten to enjoy the cookies Chris made. And the fact that Piers gave him a compliment about them made his chest beat just a little faster.

"I hope the taste matches the smell then," Chris said in response mentally beating himself for such a cheesy response. Hell, why did he even care what he said? It wasn't like he liked Piers in that way right? Even if he did enjoy having the other near him.

"As long as it overpowers the stench coming off him over there," Piers said casting his eyes at Leon with a glare. Leon stared at him in surprise before a frown formed on his lips, the cookie held forgotten in his hand before he finally pushed it into his mouth eating it, keeping his eyes on Piers.

"Hey kid, you trying to say I stink?" His mouth was full when he spoke, but he didn't seem to care in the wake of the insult directed at him. There were a few things that bothered Leon, things that Piers apparently didn't know about. One was innocent people being in danger. He went out of his way to save innocent lives regardless of the dangers they put him in. For that, Chris held a lot of respect for him. He was like a superhero in that way, a protector of the people. Better than Chris, anyway, who felt he lost people more than saved them. Maybe it was why he didn't really get attached to Alpha Team. But it didn't explain why he was getting so close to Piers.

"Sure wasn't pointing out anyone else in the room was I?" Piers wiggled his nose before scrunching his face up as if he smelled the world's smelliest diaper. The reaction made Chris squish his nose up as an automatic response before he could stop himself. It was lucky that neither of them were looking at him at the moment since they were in the middle of a stare down. "I don't know what it is about that stench but it irritates me."

"Well sorry if my smell doesn't appeal to you," Leon said though he actually appeared to be offended by the words. The second thing that bothered Leon was how he smelled. He always took good care of his looks and hygiene. Chris took it to mean that maybe a woman in the past must have said he stink for him to be so concerned by it. Still, it wasn't like Chris could smell anything at all. Was Piers just trash talking him or did he truly smell something on him that set him off?

"Maybe it's your body wash," Chris said genuinely curious about it. What if the Semi was telling the truth? Could it be the reason why Leon had so much trouble with Semi? "Aren't you using that type that's supposed to bring women knocking at the door?" He knew the type. The smell of it to him was a little on the strong side but after years of smelling it he was used to it. Just like he was used to all the scented hair sprays and colognes the other wore. Was he a walking perfume store or something?

"Hey, it works! You have no idea how many women I've dated in the last two months."

"And I don't want to know." Chris made a face at the thought, Piers looking at the two of them with a clueless expression. Walking over to Leon's stuff by the couch, he opened up the smallest bag seeing the combs and assorted items inside and figured he was in the right place as he started digging in. "But it's probably why Ada can't stand you either."

"What are you doing?" Leon asked sitting up more, his eyes shining with suspicion as he frowned watching Chris go through his bag. He looked like he wanted to say something but refrained from it casting a look up at him.

"Trying something," Chris said looking back down at the bag before he blinked and pulled out the bottle of body wash. Hatchet Spice. A number one in sells and popularity thanks to its commercials that showed women literally tossing themselves on the men wearing it because of the smell. He was pretty sure it didn't work like that, but if that's what Leon wanted to believe, who was he to judge? He tossed it to Piers, watching the eyes looking up at him in question before Chris gestured to the bottle. "How does that smell?"

Piers frowned a bit before he popped it open putting his nose up to it and taking a good sniff. Instantly he recoiled from it, his ears flattening as he growled at the bottle like he'd just been offended by a bigger, stronger Semi. "It stinks." Both men stared at him. It took a lot for Chris to not just burst out laughing at the response. Leon didn't look happy about it, his frown more evident on his face as he stared at the Semi like he'd just crushed his spirit. Giving a sigh, Chris gave a small smile to the blond before he reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder giving it a confident squeeze.

"I think you should use my body wash while you're staying here." It wasn't a request and he could tell that Leon knew it by the sigh he blew from his lips. Chris let his eyes ride back over to Piers watching the way the other was closing the bottle and holding it away from him like it was diseased. He found himself curiously thinking about the whole situation. If the body wash really was the problem, how would Piers react to Leon if the offending smell was removed? Maybe what smelled good to a human didn't smell so nice to a Semi. Maybe it was why Piers was sneaking into his bed at night. Maybe he just smelled good to him thanks to the body wash. He hated to think of why those thoughts tore at his soul or why he wished there was more reason to Piers's attachment to him.

"Let's just get this game started," Leon said, sounding defeated before he'd even made it to the mat. Maybe he'd be nice and take the first game. Besides, he was curious about how good Piers could be in this game. Right now, Claire was the reigning champion. How well would she do against a Semi that could shoot a sniper rifle and run at the same time? He couldn't wait to find out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were only seven minutes into the game and he was already having a problem. And it wasn't the game itself that was giving him the problem. Chris frowned at the awkward position he found himself in, his body hovering over Piers's on the mat as he stared down at the neck beneath him. This might have been a little too close for comfortable. He was using every muscle in his body to keep himself hovered up enough so he wasn't touching the other. Weren't they supposed to be tangled up on the mat, arms and limbs both? How was it that he found himself in such a compromising position as to look like he was about ready to dominate the male beneath him?

He could see the amusement shining in Leon's eyes from the couch as the man ate another cookie, taking his time with spinning the dial as if he was using this little torturous game as payback for his body wash. And it didn't help that Piers's tail kept hitting across his crotch as if taunting him to do more. If this kept up, he felt like he was going to take Piers right there on the twister mat no matter what his brain was telling him.

…And Leon still hadn't spin the wheel, his lips curling up into a grin as Chris realized he was doing this on purpose.

"Hurry up," Chris growled out, watching the body shiver beneath him as his breath blew across Piers's neck. God, why did he have to be so close? He could smell him, the body wash Piers borrowed from him and the scent that had to be unique to Piers in general.

"Mmm…sorry, hold that thought," Leon said grinning larger at Chris's frustrated look. "Nature's calling."

"Can't it wait until we're done?"

"It's not like it's a hard position to hold." Leon slipped off the couch already starting for the downstairs bathroom. "Just stay put just like that until I get back." He didn't even wait on Chris's response before he was closing the door to the bathroom and effectively leaving Piers and him alone with the awkward situation. Who was the one that suggested playing this stupid game in the first place? Oh right…it was him.

Piers was quiet beneath him. He'd been quiet since they'd gotten stuck in this position. But Chris could tell that he was uncomfortable. The flickering of his ears and how fast his tail kept hitting Chris's crotch told him all the answers he needed.

"…You ok, down there?" Chris asked, watching the body shiver again beneath him before Piers's head turned and he just barely managed to peek over his shoulder at him giving a quick nod. The hazel eyes met his and he swore he could vaguely see the pinkness of the cheeks before the head turned away again quickly. Well, who could blame him? It had to be embarrassing getting into a position like this with a guy hovering over him. At least that was Chris's mentality anyway.

Cursing under his breath, Chris glanced at the bathroom door willing Leon to hurry the hell up and get back there. The next move could at least relieve some of the tension building up between them, or at least the tension between his legs anyway. The door didn't listen to him though, staying solidly shut to make Chris wonder if Leon was just playing around or actually taking a crap in there. Neither option sounded good to his ears.

His phone going off made the both of them jump and he thanked whatever god was up there watching over him as he used the excuse to slip away, his body feeling the chill of the missing body heat. He didn't let himself think on it long before he was rushing into the kitchen and grabbing his cell, frowning at the number that showed up. Cautiously, he pressed the answer button pulling it to his ear.

"Hello?" Relief flooded through his body at the sound of the voice on the other side. "Ada." Piers watched quietly from the living room, his pouty lips turned down in a frown as his ears twitched probably trying to pick up on the conversation as he sat down on the mat. "I didn't recognize your number."

"Then that's a good thing considering this is a company line," she said sounding smug even over the phone. He could imagine she was leaning over her desk in that seductive way she was good at that always caused Leon to lose his head as he stared. Her words made sense. Unless it was one business line to another, the call almost always came up anonymous on other phones. Though he wondered why it was she was calling him, and why from a company phone? How did she even find his number? "So how's the sleepover going?"

"…We might have found a reason for Piers's hatred of Leon," Chris said frowning. "It might be the body wash." She was silent on the other side of the line before a small hum of amusement reached his ear.

"I could have told you that."

"…Then why didn't you?"

"I was curious to see how long it took you to find out what it was."

"…Doesn't curiosity kill the cat?"

"Hmm…" He could literally see the smirk just through her voice. "Well this is one pussy that isn't stupid enough to get killed."

Chris shook his head slightly at the words, glancing over to see that Leon was just now getting back to the living room, though his eyes were watching him trying to wager if this was just a house call or something business related. "Why are you calling my house so late? I'm pretty sure it's not just to check on my little slumber party."

"Good to see bronze does have brains sometimes." If that was a compliment, he definitely missed it. "I figured you'd want some of the dirt on Jason Bevere aka Ricardo Irving. I have some photos here showing him going in and out of several places that he seems to be doing some pretty dirty transactions with. I'm faxing them over right now." Before Chris even responded, the fax beeped printing out the papers Ada sent to him.

"Thanks," Chris said glancing over at the fax as the last page printed out. "We'll look over them right now." At Ada's see you later, Chris hung up walking over to the fax to grab the papers. He wondered about how much information this really gave him. He knew nothing about Ricardo Irving or the man he'd portrayed before. His eyes glanced back at Piers as the two males headed in his direction to see what was up. Piers mentioned once that he recognized the name but that he couldn't remember why or from what.

If he saw Ricardo's picture, would it bring back some hidden memory? Why did Piers know Ricardo? How? It was the same questions he'd asked when Piers responded to the name Wesker and TRICELL. How mixed up in this case was Piers really? Was it something he should alert HQ to? No, they'd only restrain him and keep him in solitary confinement for his supposed protection. Chris glanced down at the pictures in his hand, his brow lifting a bit. The guy looked like some kind of deformed rat or something. How had he missed such a shady looking person? His information said he worked for the Intelligence team. Just how much information did he gather on the BSAA?

"I was right," Piers said. Chris glanced at him seeing the pain radiating in his eyes but not as harshly as it had earlier today. Still, it didn't stop him from reaching out gently soothing away the ache rubbing behind the ears and watching the pain slowly ebb away. "I've seen him before," Piers said staring up at him, looking thankful for the relief Chris's massage was giving him.

"Well do you remember where you saw him?" Leon asked, stopping beside them and frowning staring at the Semi. Piers's face cringed slightly from the effects of another headache before he panted looking at Chris, discomfort slowly disappearing again.

"Nnngh…at Neo Umbrella."

"Neo Umbrella?" Chris lifted a brow at that. This was the first time he'd heard of a Neo Umbrella group. He glanced over at Leon hoping to see some recognition there but the other looked just as confused as he did, shaking his head as if to say he had no idea either. "Sounds like we really need to look more into this TRICELL group."

"You're sure it's not just Umbrella?" Leon asked, frowning when Piers just shook his head looking up at him.

"I'm not getting them mixed up." He looked frustrated that Leon even thought he would. "It's called Neo Umbrella. He met with a woman, blonde hair. I'm not sure of what was said or what her name is though."

The suspicion growing in Leon's eyes bothered Chris more than he would have liked. "How do you know all of this? You had to be there for that to happen."

"…I don't remember," Piers said turning his hardening eyes on Leon. "Are you trying to insinuate something?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how you know so much about these guys. The more you tell us, the more suspicious you make yourself look." Unless you had a careful eye like Chris, you'd have missed the tension building between the two males. Though Leon didn't change his stance much, his body seemed to tense up as if waiting to attack. At the same time, Piers tail seemed to slow down swaying stiffly, his eyes staring at Leon, mouth turned down in a snarl that exposed the lengthening fangs.

"I'm not the enemy."

"And how do you know that? You said it yourself that you don't remember anything. How do I know you aren't just pretending you don't remember just so could get close to us? Maybe you were just biding your time until it was the perfect chance to kill us? Or is Chris your real target?"

Piers seemed ready to pounce on Leon more and more as he spoke. But at the last words, his body seemed to jolt, his eyes looking shocked before he turned away looking at anything but the two of them. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just started walking heading up the steps despite Chris calling out to him.

"Guess the little mutt's upset," Leon said watching him leave and only calming down when the Semi was out of sight.

"Because you keep hackling him," Chris said frowning as he stared at his friend who looked up at him with a shrug.

"Because it's something you need to keep in mind." When Chris's frown deepened, Leon sighed as he grabbed the papers from him staring down at the ugly mug of Ricardo staring up at him. "Look, you have to admit there's something strange about the fact that he knows these people and these companies. Hell, he even knows about a company that even we haven't heard of. And it can't just be a coincidence that he showed up at your house."

"It doesn't mean he's one of them," Chris said walking into the living room to start putting away the Twister mat. Well so much for the start of a fun evening being ruined once again by Leon. "There has to be another reason to why he knows about it."

"Keep believing that to be true and it'll only be a matter of time before he stabs you in the back."

Chris's glare was enough to quiet Leon watching the man put his hands up in surrender, eyes watchful of Chris as he went over to Leon's bag pulling out the body wash. "While you're staying here, I forbid you to use any of this crap."

"Worried your Semi's going to get a nose burn?"

"Worried that he'll decide to rip you to pieces because you stink," Chris said finding himself smirking at the words and the annoyed look Leon gave him. It calmed him down at least. "Now go wash up and get some rest. We can do a little brainstorming in the morning before Claire gets here."

"I'm starting to think you're a tyrant." But he didn't seem mad, heading up the stairs and leaving Chris alone to think over everything that had been said. He knew nothing about Piers. That was true. At this point, Piers didn't even know anything about himself. So why did Piers know all these things? It was starting to bug him. He remembered Piers's words hinting to his interaction with Wesker. It seemed that had talked, had actually been close. What could that have meant?

He went over to the couch sitting the papers down on the table top staring at them as he tried to think. The only way they were going to get answers was to head into TRICELL itself and find out all of its dirty little secrets. Both he and Leon could probably check out TRICELL tomorrow while Claire was keeping an eye on Piers. He just hoped that Piers didn't have any negative reactions to Claire like he did with Leon.

Chris laid back on the couch intending to just rest his eyes for a moment before tiredness got to him. He could feel his eyes drooping, his thoughts on a certain Semi that he hoped didn't let what Leon said get to him because, in all honestly, Chris trusted him. He believed in him. Maybe it was from the lack of a proper good night's sleep. Maybe it was from the excitement of the fight they had earlier in the parking garage. Either way, it wasn't hard for him to let his eyes close completely drifting off to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He woke up in the middle of the night finding the whole room covered in darkness. His assumption was that Leon must have come down and cut all the lights off. But that wasn't what woke him. It felt like he'd been asleep for hours. He thought he would have been chilled but there was a warmth covering his body that prevented that from happening. In fact, that warm lump had a bit of weight to it and when he reached down his fingers came into contact with a pair of furry ears. The Semi gave a soft hum, a sigh in his sleep before he seemed to snuggle closer to Chris literally laying half on top of him while the rest of his body rested against the side of the couch. How was he even sleeping like this? He seemed comfortable even though Chris had tensed up underneath him.

So much for the plan of adding another person to the house. This could only mean that something about Chris had attracted Piers's senses enough to make him keep coming to Chris to sleep. He could feel the other shivering slightly wearing only the giant shirt and the shorts Chris gave him. It took a little maneuvering but Chris managed to slip out from under him leaving Piers to lie on the couch as he got to his feet.

He had a few options here. He could take Piers back upstairs only for him to come back down to sleep on top of Chris. He could leave Piers on the couch and try to find room for himself somehow. Or he could just carrying Piers back upstairs and the two of them could share the much bigger bed. It wasn't hard to decide as he picked the Semi up barely feeling the sigh against his ear that made him shiver as he carried Piers up the steps and into the bedroom carefully lying him down on the bed.

Chris moved to the other side crawling in to join him and found the young Semi instantly clinging onto him. He couldn't deny it. He wanted it, the feel of the other's warm body against him. So when Piers slid closer to him he helped him by wrapping his arms around him pulling him closer. It felt perfect, it felt right. He wasn't about to let him go even though the other only seemed to press into him more, face resting against his chest as he seemed to relax in his arms.

It made Chris relax too, his chin resting on top of Piers's head feeling the desirable need to protect the other from harm. He still wasn't sure what was out there looking for Piers, but he was damn well not going to let them get their grubbing hands on Piers, good intentions or not. He knew Piers was a part of something big which explained why those guys had to be chasing after him. Whoever he was, he must be someone of importance to them. Now it was just the matter of finding out whom they were.

The soothing scent of fresh shampoo mixed with Piers eased away his thoughts of work as he closed his eyes finding it easy to relax his mind. He could feel consciousness leaving him already and only really let go of it when he thought he heard the gentle call of his name from a pair of soft, plush lips.

TBC….

I see so much happening in the story in the future. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Long delay again. x.x This time I blame Watch Dogs. That and work's been killing me to the point I'm too exhausted to start on typing when I get home. Dx Been a crazy couple of months at my job. But I think you'll all enjoy this chapter ^^ Even if it's a little shorter than usual. So uh...enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 10

Chris couldn't lie about it. He'd been hoping to be still snuggled up against the Semi when he woke up the next morning and given the chance to really look at the young male. So he was a little upset to find the other missing from the warm bed. The scent of bacon and pancakes was enough of a warning to let him know where the other was as he slowly pushed himself out of the bed grumbling. Only taking a moment to freshen up in the bathroom, he started down the hall taking a glance at the open guest room to know that Leon was awake before he started down the steps.

Two sets of eyes looked over at him at his appearance. Only one of his guests was busy cooking, the other sitting at the kitchen bar watching but not participating. He wasn't sure what to make of the sight, just a little bit surprised the two were actually willingly staying in the same space. Piers didn't look as frustrated as he would have expected. He could only assume the two had reconciled after Leon accused him of being one of the bad guys. Either that or the whole thing was being ignored.

The pair of hazel eyes turned away first. This time Chris didn't miss the hint of a blush on those cheeks as Piers went back to flipping the pancakes.

"Morning, Chris," Leon said giving a wave, his hair already in perfect form giving Chris the suspicion that he probably fixed it before he even came out of the room. "Slept well?" The way he said it with the lift of a brow suggested that he knew Chris wasn't sleeping on the couch this morning. It didn't help that Piers's ears flattened a bit and he almost came close to dropping one of the pancakes at the words. Chris frowned at the actions growing suspicious that something more than sleeping must have happened last night. Piers wasn't nearly this skittish in the past when he woke up beside him.

"Is there something you two want to let me in on?"

"I'm pretty sure Piers doesn't want to let you "in" on this." The way Leon smirked after he said the words just made Chris even more anxious to know what was going on as he walked over joining them at the kitchen.

"Piers?" He said the name watching the other's back tense up before he kept flipping the pancakes, his tail moving faster in obvious nervousness. Poor guy couldn't even hide what he was feeling with those extra appendixes on him.

"It's…it's nothing," Piers said quickly, his hands skillfully making the plates for everyone before he walked over to the bar and placed them down, eyes avoiding Chris's as he looked at Leon. "The both of you can eat up. I'll be right back."

"Piers -"

He didn't even wait to see what Chris had to say as he headed for the steps taking them two at a time leaving Chris and his partner alone with the freshly cooked pancakes and bacon…and no syrup.

"You know I'm going to hound you until you explain," Chris said walking over to the cabinet to get the syrup.

"Morning wood," Leon said as way of explanation, Chris tensing before he looked back at him holding the bottle of syrup in his hand.

"..What?"

"Just what I said," Leon responded reaching out for the syrup as Chris got closer. He waited to say anything else, pouring the syrup on the pancakes before he looked up at Chris again, teasing amusement blatantly showing on his pretty boy face. "Or did you forget that your nickname is Monstro in Alpha Team?"

"Ugh…" Right, how did he forget about that? Morning wood. Everyone got it. That was normal. But as far as it concerned Chris, he was not small in size, not in the least, hence the nickname of Monstro. And with the many nights he and Alpha Team had to share the same space during missions, it wasn't a surprise that the others would figure it out. Hell, it was hard not to notice it considering the large tent it seemed to leave in his pants which was why he was happy to have the more spacious uniform pants that he slept in when on missions with the others.

Chris started to wonder if this was the reason that Piers ran away yesterday morning. But Chris had woken up just fine with no evidence of an erection. He was even covered up in the blankets this morning. Had his rolled on his back and showed off his evidence of a morning wood? Maybe something had happened in the middle of the night while he was snuggling up against the young Semi? He was going to have to start wearing baggier pants at night if Piers was going to continue sneaking into bed with him.

"...So he told you something about what happened last night?" It was a given that Piers had to have spoken to Leon by the way the two were acting. But it didn't mean Chris wasn't still surprised at the fact that they were starting to act more civil to each other.

"A bit." He was smirking again, cutting into the pancakes with his fork as he stared up at Chris with that mischievous gleam in his eyes. "He asked me this morning if you like to sleep walk because you were in bed instead of on the couch this morning. I just told him that you're the type that likes to snuggle at night."

"…And how did that get mixed in with morning wood?" Chris frowned watching Leon eat into the pancakes, his own plate left sitting alone and getting cold and soggy. He felt bad for letting the breakfast Piers worked so hard to make get cold, but he needed to find out what was going on with this awkward situation.

"Because I asked him if you had some morning wood when you two were snuggling. Next thing I knew he was ignoring me and cooking pancakes. But that look on his face was definitely a sign that you did. People don't just blush and act like he did without it meaning something when you ask them. Especially if you ask if something happened last night. And they definitely don't do that when you mention morning wood." Leon was flat out grinning by the time he finished those words. "Guess this means he knows how to make pancakes and what morning wood is."

Grunting, Chris started eating his own plate thankful for the delicious breakfast that he was becoming accustomed to eating. This was going to be awkward. He was going to have to find some way to apologize to Piers. That was the only thing he could think of to explain why Piers was avoiding him right now. He should have known it'd be inevitable that Monstro would come out at some point. Granted he hadn't seen any of the usual evidences of it lately like the front of dampened underwear. But maybe it just didn't get to that level. It didn't mean he hadn't bumped into Piers enough times in his sleep for it to become noticeable.

"Ugh."

"Don't dwell on it too much," Leon said reaching over and patting his shoulder sympathetically even though he didn't look the least bit sorry for what happened. "It was bound to happen with him sneaking into bed with you and vice versa."

"I didn't sneak," Chris said wanting to at least clear that up. "He has this habit of sleepwalking and crawling into bed with me. He did the same thing last night." He took a bite of the bacon thinking back on it. "And since the couch isn't made for two people to sleep on, I just took him back upstairs and figured it'd be easier to just sleep there so it wouldn't happen again." Chris looked over at him as he finished off the bacon. "That's why you're here." The doorbell rang before Leon could get a chance to even ask about it. Both of their eyes looked towards the door before Chris looked at him again. "Answer that for me. I'm going to go talk to Piers." Even if this was going to be the most awkward apology ever.

And Leon knew it by the way his lips twisted up in a smirk. "Just make sure to keep your large piece of wood out of it."

"Shut up, I can handle it," Chris seethe giving a groan of frustration at the fact that he was about to apologizing for getting a hard on. It felt like the hardest journey going up those steps, his feet feeling more and more like lead the closer he got to his bedroom door. It was left wide open so it was easy to see Piers sitting on the bed staring out the window that barely a few nights ago he'd snuck into bleeding from his side. He knew Chris was there, it was evident in how his ears tensed up as if listening to his approach before the tail started swaying behind him quicker. There was no hiding from the Semi.

"Piers." The other tensed slightly and Chris swore he turned away from him even more, ears flickering a little faster with his approach. He sighed rubbing at his head not sure how to exactly discuss something like this with the Semi. Did he even know what morning wood was? Obviously he did if he was shying away from Chris like this. "Look, Piers, I'm sorry for whatever happened last night or this morning." Because he honestly didn't have a clue what time it happened. "I know it's probably a little…awkward but it is normal. All men get it. I'm pretty sure you probably had it before too. It's a healthy normal thing and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Even if it was killing Chris to have to talk about this. He felt like he was talking to a teenager about puberty for the first time. Actually, how old was Piers exactly? He'd never really bothered to ask him about it before but he was a little curious now. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

"…It didn't happen." Chris blinked staring at Piers's back as the Semi spoke.

"…What?"

"…Whatever that guy…Leon said. It didn't happen." He finally glanced back at him letting him see the hazel eyes and the hint of red that couldn't stay hidden on his cheeks. He knew what Chris was talking about, maybe had heard it thanks to his super good hearing, but he said it didn't happen. Monstro didn't appear last night.

"…Then what did happen?" Piers kept silent then, his lips clamping shut as he looked away again, ears wilting slightly as if he was trying to hide from him, his tail curling around him. Chris started to pursue the conversation but the sound of running feet heading his way distracted him as he found himself suddenly being jumped by a coloring of red.

"How rude! You should at least come greet your sister when she comes to visit!" She had tossed herself at him hugging him before he knew what was happening. He blinked before he found himself smiling and reaching down gently hugging the young girl back.

"Claire…I thought you were supposed to be coming later."

"You always do that," she said leaning back staring up at him smiling in return. "And I always end up having to find my way here. But it's not like I'm not a big girl. I can handle things on my own." Despite being in her twenties, the young girl still had the fat cheeks of a teenager. She was young, vibrant, and had been a big help to Chris during his moments of depression. The last time he'd seen her was when he'd just broken up with Jill. And it was thanks to Claire and Leon's efforts that he moved past her and was doing so well now. Even if occasionally he still found himself drowning in depression.

"I know I know." He stepped back to really look at her. She'd grown a lot since the last time he saw her, looking far more mature than she had last time. Though he'd never be able to look at her any differently. She was still his baby sister. "Still, a phone call couldn't have hurt. I could have picked you up."

"Seriously, you need to learn to…" She trailed off catching Chris's attention when he noticed her looking over his shoulder towards the bed. He turned around seeing the Semi half turned on the bed looking towards him, his ears flickering with curiosity. Right, he hadn't introduced the two yet.

"Uh…Claire, this is Piers. He's a Semi. Piers, this is my little sister Claire." The hazel eyes flickered to him before they quickly went back to the red head, tensing slightly when she started to walk closer. "Relax. She's not going to hurt you. Claire, quit scaring him."

"I'm not scaring him," she said not taking her eyes away for a moment. "But this is the first time I've ever seen a Semi up close like this before." She was already in front of Piers before Chris could say the words to stop her. Piers was quiet, watching her with attentive eyes looking like he could attack her at any second.

Chris honestly didn't know what to expect when he saw Claire reach up and start rubbing behind the Semi's dog ears. His mind went through all the worst case scenarios from Piers jumping her to Piers running away and hiding from the mere fact that Claire touched him. But he hadn't expected the Semi to close his eyes and hum in satisfaction, leaning into the touch. He was almost jealous of the reaction having only gotten a slight smile or sigh when he'd done it in the past.

"Wow, I always thought they were fake before, but these really are real dog ears."

"Claire-"

"Chris, where did he come from?" She looked up at him even though she was still rubbing behind Piers's ears turning the young man to nothing more than an obedient puddle at her mercy.

"He…snuck in a few of days ago," he said starting to walk over. He saw one of Piers's ears lift up hearing him and almost stopped when the tail stopped swaying behind him. "Look, just because he has dog ears, doesn't mean you can just run up and touch them. You should ask permission first before you-"

"I wonder how he reacts to a belly rub." She started to reach down but Chris quickly grabbed her wrist, trying to will away the blush he felt on his cheeks. It didn't help the image now stuck in his head of Piers wiggling around on his back and staring up at him with the most ecstatic look on his face. Ugh, why couldn't he have been an actual dog? This wouldn't seem so awkward.

"Look, he might have a few of the extra parts but he's still for the most part human." He sighed letting the hand go pulling the other way from Piers's ears who looked disappointed at the loss of the pet down, his eyes having a hazy look to them like he'd been asleep. Did Claire just have magic hands when it came to giving some dog ears a nice rub down? "Leon and I need to head out for a few things this morning. You think you can stay here with Piers and keep an eye on Piers?"

Piers frowned looking up at him apparently forgetting his embarrassment for the moment. "I'm not a pet. I can take care of myself."

"You're also in danger thanks to being a Semi. Claire used to work for the Raccoon city police. She'll be able to take care of things if something happens." He started to reach down to rub his head out of reflex but froze when he saw Piers flinch before he withdrew his hand. What the hell happened last night? Even if they hadn't been together long, he wasn't used to Piers running from him like this. The eyes turned away from him again and it was like he'd been left out in the cold. Did he do something to him?

Claire was bright. She didn't miss the reaction or the fact that something must have happened between the two of them. Despite that, Chris kept talking as if it didn't bother him, his eyes turning away from Piers missing the red cheeks that seemed darker than earlier. He'd have to figure this out later, after he and Leon got back from their research. At least with Claire here, he didn't have to worry about his new recruit slash house guest getting into any trouble.

He looked Piers over again finally remembering the other thing he wanted Claire to do for him. "Maybe the two of you can hit a few stores. Piers really needs to get some clothes that are better suited for him." She gave him a questioning look but all he could offer was a look that said he would explain it all to her later. "Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone, ok?"

"I'm less likely to destroy anything than you are, Chris," she said laughing lightly as she punched his shoulder proving how strong she was at the small ache she caused. "Also try to get back by eight?"

He lifted a brow at the request. "Why?"

Her smirk was answer enough for him but she still said it verbally anyway. "Game night. We're playing twister." It got even worse when her grin grew bigger. "I've got some new penalty outfits for you guys."

"Joy." He rolled his eyes as he answered, glancing at the back of Piers's head before he frowned. "Anyway, I'm heading out. Don't wait up." He'd get changed first then he and Leon could head out to TRICELL and see what information they could find. It was probably better to do it at night, but then again the enemy would be expecting that. The two of them shouldn't have any problems sneaking around though. Both men were used to spy work having done it before on missions in the past. All they needed were two stolen work uniforms and someone's access badge and they'd be as good as in. And knowing Leon, he probably already had someone working on getting them the items they needed right now.

They'd be done and back before Claire even made it from the store. Then maybe he'd have a chance to hide those hideous costumes Claire was no doubt planning on forcing them to wear. Ugh, please don't be the Easter Bunny costume, this time.

TBC…

Not gonna lie. I had fun with this one. XD Poor Chris. He's all confused now.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: I shoulda been done with this last weekend. XD But work was just murder I swear. Anyways, it's a little longer of a chapter and I think you guys will really enjoy this one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 11

The TRICELL building was a lot easier to get into than Chris had expected once they had the right getup. The white lab coat Chris wore had the name Casey Johnson stitched onto the front of it. Plastered on his face was a pair of nonprescription glasses that seemed to enhance his features. Leon tried to get him to shave but he refused saying he needed a little bit of hair there for warmth. He just made it up to keep it…but they both knew that. If he was going to pretend to be a scientist then he'd pretend to be an unkempt, never sees daylight, scientist.

They split up to scope out the area better, Chris taking the west wing while Leon took the east. He blended in well with the other scientists hunching his back as if he spent many years bent over research. It also helped serve to hide his much taller status. None of the labs contained anything of interest having mostly plant experiments inside or specimens that were being tested.

The size of the building sort of reminded him of a small high school giving just enough room for what needed to be done. But it was only one of the three spread out around the city and didn't account for the many others stretched across the state. It was literally just a shot in the wind to see if this one had what they were looking for. For Irving to have been hiding among the BSAA, it had to be one of the three buildings in the city, right? The better part of his morning was wasted on listening into conversations about frog experiments and searching for hidden doors. Come midday, the two met again at a nearby café for lunch and to hopefully discuss their findings which Chris had none to offer.

"So…find anything?" Leon asked, stirring his cup of coffee as he stared up at him.

"Nothing…not a damn thing," Chris said in response, not sure if he was answering to the mission or to the menu in front of him. He sighed, resting his chin on his hand as he stared down at the menu still trying to debate on what he wanted. Turkey sandwich? It didn't sound like enough to him. Plus, not everyone could make a turkey sandwich…a good one anyway. He wished he'd picked the place to eat but Leon insisted that they come here. The sight of steaks on the menu put a small smile on his face before he could stop it, his mind thinking of a certain cute Semi that had an addiction to the sweet, tender taste of sirloin beef. "How's the steak here?"

"Horrible," Leon said frowning. "I'd stay away from it. Their specialty lies in their fresh garden salads. They're the best around."

"…I didn't come here to lose weight."

"And I think it's not a bad idea to eat this stuff called vegetables every once in a while." Leon smirked at the scowl Chris sent his way before taking a sip of his coffee. "They'll make you big and strong."

"I'm already big and strong…"

"…I'm not talking about Monstro." At the look Chris sent him, the other man chuckled lowering the glass again. "Have you talked to the kid about it yet?"

"I haven't had the chance," Chris said sighing. "Claire attacked me before I could get him to talk about it. But he said Monstro had nothing to do with it." Meaning Chris was still bothered by the thoughts of what Piers had meant. What had he done then if not that? "Anyway, we're getting off track here. Have you found out any information pertaining to that guy?"

"Nadda. It was like going on a blind date. I wasn't satisfied with the results." Leon paused, the two of them giving their orders to the waitress and waiting for her to leave before continuing. "So how were things on your side?"

"The same. I found nothing but people talking about plants, family, and one weirdo talking about making a hybrid dog lizard. I doubt he'll get far." The guy looked like a wack job anyway.

"So it sounds like TRICELL's just your average, typical pharmaceutical company."

"No, it just means we're looking at this the wrong way. If they're going to hide something, they're going to make sure it's somewhere no one can see. The people we saw today are just your average workers thinking they're working at a company that thinks of the world's better good. They don't have a clue about the underhanded stuff going on in their own work place."

They got quiet again as their meals came. Chris ordered a philly cheese steak that smelled better than it tasted. The bits of fatty meat didn't help much before he found himself just leaving the sandwich on the plate and staring an envy at Leon's enormous salad before the other smirked and held his hand out offering him some of it. His pride was too strong though as he shook his head and more or less just picked over the sandwich eating at the bread and drinking his sweet tea. At least that was good.

"Ugh, did you guys hear? That creepy Irving guy is coming back on Monday." The voices came from the group of TRICELL scientists sitting at the booth behind them. Chris's eyes flickered up to Leon's in the middle of drinking his tea. He saw the look of understanding returned as the two listened to the group. This was the information they were looking for. Apparently, the scientists didn't feel the need to be quiet. Maybe because most of the people here were from TRICELL? Or maybe it was because they didn't really know what the person they were talking about really did for a living.

"Seriously? I hate that guy! He's so…ugh!"

"He's not normal, that's for sure. Maybe that's why he has his own special office away from everyone else."

"Yeah I got kicked out of the elevator once when he tried to use it. And his voice is so annoying!"

"I just hope he doesn't bring anything weird with him this time." The group got quiet again as they started eating the food brought out to them. Then once their conversation turned to more mundane things like having to work on Saturday and what they planned to do on their day off tomorrow. Chris paid for their meal leaving a tip on the table before he left out of the restaurant with Leon, carrying a to-go drink with him.

They didn't speak until they reached Leon's car and Chris drove them out of the parking lot of the small café. It was obvious the elevator is what lead to the hidden floor containing Ricardo Irving's special little haven. "Alright…so we know what we have to do then." Leon glanced over at him before he continued to speak. "I'll get in touch with my contact and see about getting some more information on what's happening on Monday. In the meantime, there doesn't seem to be a reason for us to return to TRICELL today."

"We need a copy of that elevator key," Chris said frowning as he turned the corner heading for home. "With that we won't need Irving to get down into his little secret base."

"Or we could always just beat Irving up and take the key?" Leon smirked. "Guy looks like he could use a good beating." Chris shook his head though it didn't stop the chuckle from slipping out his lips. He couldn't blame Leon. Even he wanted to beat the guy into next week. And he hadn't even met him yet.

At the next red light, he paused to discard the white lab coat, Leon doing the same as they tossed the two coats into the back seat before Chris folded up his glasses sticking them in the glove compartment. He looked up, seeing an advertisement board with the words, "have you sprayed or neutered your pet today?" The words threw him off as he blushed thinking about Piers and wondering if Semi even got in heat. The mental images of Piers trying to grind against him while having a sexy look in his eyes wasn't helping him keep things under control one bit. He glanced over catching sight of Leon's grin and felt his cheeks heat up more as he cleared his throat, grateful for the green light as he started moving.

"Sooo-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Leon laughed leaning back in the chair resting his arms behind his head. "Geez, you're not even giving me a chance to speak."

"Because I already know you're going to pick on me about something."

"Not a thing," Leon said though the smirk was still on his face. "So do you want me to help make some jello shots for tonight's game?"

Chris relaxed some at the change in subject, missing the dangerous smirk as he kept his eyes on the road. "Of course. If we're going to be tortured by her penalties, then I'd rather be drunk when it happens."

"Think your little pet gets friendlier when drunk? I doubt he'd have much complaint about Monstro then." The implications were there without Leon having to go into details on it. It didn't stop the redness from growing in Chris's cheeks more.

"Leon!"

"I'm joking," Leon said laughing again as he looked out the window. "But I can't help it that you're making this easy for me." The suave eyes glanced over at him then. "…You think they're still shopping?"

"I'm hoping they are." The look of determination took over for the embarrassment he had earlier. "We have to find those costumes before Claire gets back."

"Right." The look on Leon's face grew serious as he looked up ahead seeing the house. "Looks like they're still gone." He glanced at Chris. "We have to find those clothes and burn them."

"I doubt we could get away with burning them without her noticing," Chris said parking the car glad to see that his own vehicle was still missing. "But we do have to get rid of them." Because there was no way he was wearing that sailor outfit ever again. He'd even been forced to shave his legs and felt like the gayest sailor to ever exist. Hell, the tooth fairy one had been at little slightly less humiliating than…no they were both horrible. Just really really horrible!

"I'm not wearing that tiger outfit again," Leon said frowning.

"You got lucky," Chris said grunting as he pushed out of the small car. "Hell, the mafia outfit she let you wear was pretty cool. And the pirate outfit wasn't that bad."

"Well you got to wear that nice samurai set."

"The shoes were murder…and I felt like my ass was hanging out the whole time." He frowned as he walked up to the door, pulling his keys out when he noticed the door was cracked. Had Claire forgotten to lock up? Gestured to the door with his fingers, Leon taking a look before his own features showed concern before he pulled out his hidden gun. Chris pulled out his own gun as the two men entered the establishment carefully, easing the door open as they slid inside looking around for anything suspicious. The first thing that threw Chris off was the balloons set up and floating around the dining room table.

His brows lowered in confusion as he crept his way towards the kitchen. The birthday cake sitting on the stove brought home what today was before he turned quickly finding the eyes of Leon and Claire staring at him as the yelled out, "Surprise!"

"Wait…you were in on this?"

"Well I was supposed to figure out how to get you out of the house this morning," Leon said laughing as he leaned back tucking his gun away. "Turns out you did it for me with the whole mission this morning." He shrugged his shoulders. "Two birds with one stone."

"Did you forget it was your birthday today?" Claire laughed walking over to him giving him a hug. "I swear you're getting more senile the older you get."

"Maybe I am," Chris said chuckling slightly despite himself. He frowned when he looked around searching for the Semi that should have been there as well. "Where's Piers?"

"I'm here," the Semi said, voice coming from the steps before he started his way down. The clothes he wore seemed a perfect fit on him, especially the cargo pants that didn't seem to sag at all like Chris's clothes had done, granted he kind of missed having sneak peeks at Piers's nude bottom. Chris thought he would avoid his gaze again but the hazel eyes looked straight at him even though his cheeks seemed to redden when they did. "Happy Birthday, Chris." He'd obviously gone out with Claire to get the new clothes though the change in personality from this morning seemed strange. Had Claire talked to him? Did this mean she knew what was happening and why Piers had been avoiding him? When he got the chance he was definitely going to have to get the answers out of her.

"Oh, by the way," Claire said, that innocent smile turning to something more wicked as she backed up. "I found some more costumes for us to use in tonight's game. I hope you guys are ready for them."

Leon grimaced at the words, resting a hand over his eyes in dismay. "We were too late, Chris."

"Yeah I see," he said sighing as he looked up finding his eyes landing on Piers again before he cleared his throat turning away. "Let's get these shots made before we start."

"Yeah and eat some cake because it wasn't cheap."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was beginning again. Leon and Chris had already lost the first round against Claire being forced to wear the stupid costumes they were sitting in right now. Chris was probably the largest and grumpiest Winnie the Pooh the world had ever seen. Leon had been dolled up in a maid outfit looking anything but pretty to Claire's amusement. Even Piers had cracked a smile at that. The shots were reserved for the third round where everyone, costume or not, would be forced to take one before continuing the game. Each move would involve taking a shot. It was about the only time that Leon and Chris actually had a chance against Claire who had little tolerance for alcohol.

The second round was going on right now and Chris was the spinner. It wasn't helping to be able to watch Piers moving, his body bending in ways he didn't think was possible. Little helped keep him calm, meaning he could only hope the shots would at least cool his libido down. It didn't take long for Leon to be out, grumbling as he came to sit beside Chris as he waited for his next penalty.

"Hard to do anything in those heels, huh?" Chris couldn't help grinning at him.

"Gotta be better than that hot suit you're wearing." Leon smirked. "At least I can feel a breeze."

"Just don't let your balls fall out while you're in that thing. I don't want to see it."

"Mmm…" Leon didn't retaliate immediately but just leaned over whispering the next words. "Bet you'd rather see the pup's balls hanging out, huh?" Chris blushed unable to say anything in return as Piers looked over at him waiting for his turn and frowning with impatience as the position he was holding looked rather uncomfortable…and somehow provocative.

"Uh…right foot green," Chris said deterring the attention he was starting to gain. As Piers started to move, it was that one slip, that one bump against Claire's fingers that made him jump and caused him to collapse onto the mat before Claire joined him in the heap of twisted limbs.

"The pup lost," Leon said grinning big.

"No one asked you," Piers said narrowing his eyes at him, his ears flickering with annoyance. So he wasn't as bothered by Leon as he'd been in the past, but there was that bickering that happened between them now and again.

"And since you lost, it's penalty time," Claire said grinning big and ignoring the widening eyes of Piers before the young Semi made a face.

"I'd rather not," he said starting his path to crawl away ignoring how it had Chris staring at his ass and the swaying tail. Frowning, Chris reached out at the same time that Leon did, grabbing his cargo pants and tugging until they dragged the Semi back towards them.

"If we have to suffer with Claire's crazy costumes, then so do you," Chris said not taking no for an answer. Besides, he was a little curious about what Claire would make him dress up in. Well more than just a little curious. "Claire, go ahead and pull it out."

"Here it is." While the other two found themselves just staring at the outfit, Piers hid his face against the carpet in mortification. The one piece leotard bunny outfit was brown. Where the bunny tail should have been, it'd been cut off giving him a place to put his tail through. The ears were nowhere in sight turning it into a puppy outfit instead. And there was a set of paw print slippers and gloves to go with it.

"Please don't make me wear that," he said looking as if he'd just been told a ghost was haunting his soul.

"Make him wear it," Leon said grinning big and glancing at Chris obviously wanting this done for more than one reason. "Hell, if the rest of us had to wear our outfits, then he should have to too." It was only when his ears wilted in defeat after Claire whispered something in his ear that he finally relented, standing and taking the clothes in his hands before he rushed off to the bathroom. While they waited, they prepared themselves for the next game. Claire was going to be the game spinner this time around, meaning the three of them with their larger bodies were going to have a harder time finding dots to place their body parts on. Worse, they had to take the jello shots too.

The bathroom door popped open and all eyes in the room turned as one as the Semi stepped out. He was looking down, keeping his eyes on a spot on the floor as he let them survey the outfit. The leotard outlined the details of his body reminding Chris that he wasn't some fragile person but that he did have some obvious muscle definitions. Chris tried to keep his eyes above the waist but it was hard to with the package wrapped so nicely and the details of sexy legs that Leon had called womanly.

The large hands and feet looked comical on his body, his tail swaying with irritation as his ears flattened down on his head in embarrassment. He looked…absolutely adorable. This coming from the man in the Winnie the Pooh costume. Leon glanced at him, his smirk showing that he caught how Chris had been looking at the Semi. Clearing his throat, Chris turned his eyes away instead grabbing one of the jello shots.

"Wait, before you drink it." Claire stood up holding the spinner. "Remember that we all have to drink one shot before the next move."

"Right right, we got it," Leon said grabbing his cup and downing the shot easily. Piers frowned as he walked over and grabbed one, his nose moving down to sniff at the contents. "It's just fruit," Leon added in though there was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Chris walked over reaching to grab the shot from Piers. "There's alcohol in them. It's fine if you don't want to-"

"I-I'm fine," Piers said turning and swallowing the shot down quickly before Chris could take it from him. "I can handle myself." He walked away heading to his spot on the mat leaving Chris fighting off the urge to grab that tail or the twin cheeks that hung from the back of the leotard invitingly. Even though he only needed to take one, he grabbed two shots against Claire's approval and downed them hoping to drown out the image of Piers's ass from his mind. Sighing, he moved to take his place at the mat opposite of Piers. It was time to get this game started.

It was only seven minutes in when he started to have some difficulties. For one thing, the shots were starting to get to him. The mat looked like a blur to him, circles spinning in and out of focus the longer he stared at them. He was getting drunk…and he knew it. His second problem was the man crouched down beneath him who was staring up at him in a drunken haze and looking all that much more irresistible, his lips parted slightly. The next move shifted them all again, Leon dropping out as he fell to the floor unable to keep his focus any longer. Chris found his face close to the Semi's chest, his lips so close he could literally stick his tongue out and brush it against the small nub standing out against the leotard.

The following move messed with his alcohol induced mind, his hand resting on the circle as his arm pressed up against the Semi's crotch giving him chills. The Semi wasn't looking at him anymore, but his cheeks were red. Whether that was from the drinks or something else was left to debate though. Chris honestly didn't know if he was glad for the next move or not, missing the warmth that package provided him with. But the next move had him half on top of Piers, his nose resting up against Piers's neck like a dominating lover's. He could feel Piers's shiver each time his breath hit his skin. The BSAA leader literally couldn't hold himself back any further as he leaned in brushing his lips against the scented skin before lightly biting it, the Semi gasping out before his body slipped and he fell flat against the mat.

Chris looked down staring at the Semi that was looking up at him with a mixture of shock and…was that lust? But then he looked away quickly, swallowing before he rolled himself over to stand, unintentionally giving Chris a close up view of his butt while being smacked in the face with his tail.

"Whoa, Chris, you actually won?" Leon laughed, drunk off his ass as he drank down another shot, already wearing his next outfit of torture which was some ugly looking cheerleader outfit. He was just too drunk to even care anymore. Meanwhile, Chris was still stuck wearing the Winnie the Pooh outfit. Piers had already disappeared, taking with him his next outfit of torture that Claire hadn't even bothered to show to everyone because of how drunk they all were. Still, it'd be something to see before they ended the game.

Piers came back out and Leon literally fell over with laughter at the sight. It looked weird, staring at the polka dot dress. The red wig looking like it'd been fitted on sideways. Both striped stockings were sagging down his legs like he hadn't even bothered to pull them on right and strangely enough he only had one shoe on. It was literally like he'd just gotten stupid drunk…which he was.

Against his protesting, Claire grabbed his hand dragging him back into the bathroom, his tail the last thing seen before the door closed.

"Mmm, this has been a fun night," Leon said looking over at him and actually looking like he was enjoying himself. "So you thought about tonight's sleeping arrangements?" Crap, he knew there was something he forgot.

"Well," Chris used the couch to carefully pull himself up, his Pooh butt wobbling slightly before he straightened, waiting for the room to stop spinning before speaking again. "I forgot about that."

"How about this?" Leon sat up more carefully though he made no move to get up. "I'll take the couch and Claire can have the guest room."

"…And what about Piers?"

"He'll sleep with you, obviously," Leon said lifting a brow at the blush that appeared on his cheeks. No, that was the booze talking. "After all, didn't you say he liked to show up in your bed?"

"…What if I do…whatever I did last night again?" He paused sitting himself down on the couch to get his vertigo straight.

"Just suck it up and confront him tonight about it." He shrugged laying his head against the cool leather giving a sigh as if he'd felt some relief from just that small action. "He's drunk. He's not even going to remember talking about it."

"I'm drunk," Chris said frowning not afraid to admit it. "What if I forget about it too?"

"You're an experienced drunk," Leon said laughing cheerfully looking at the empty shot's mournfully like he wanted more. "You'll remember. You've been ugh…drunker, right?" He opened his mouth to respond but the bathroom door opening stopped him. Claire came out looking proud of herself as she giggled and stumbled tugging on the arm.

"Come on…come on out, puppy man." She kept tugging until Piers was pulled from the bathroom, a pout on his lips as he was forced out, stumbling slightly before he straightened again. How Claire had managed to fix Piers up in her drunken state, he didn't know. The whistle from Leon was much appreciative and Chris had to agree with him.

Piers looked hot. Both heeled, black shoes were strapped on correctly on his feet. His stockings had been pulled up circling above his knees properly and with much attention. His dress had been fixed fitting his thin form better and hiked up enough that tilting down would show the white bloomers beneath that he'd been forced to wear. And because of the bloomer's size, Chris assumed his tail had been tucked into the back out of sight. Makeup had been applied to his face, done much better than what Leon had suffered earlier, and the red wig had been fixed on his head correctly concealing his ears and covering his head with red curls. A small white bonnet fit on top of his head easily. He looked like he could walk the cat walk and gain everyone's attention.

"…So…is he some kind of sexy Raggedy Ann or something?" Leon asked, staring still.

"Correcto!" Claire yelled holding a finger up. She smirked and spun the finger around indicating for Piers to spin around as the Semi rolled his eyes and turned around slowly letting Chris see the back before he was facing them again, his eyes resting on Chris before he looked away. Ugh, was it that game again? Or was it just because of this situation? Of course he had just licked and bit Piers's neck earlier, hadn't he? "This would have been yours too Leon."

"Joy," he said lifting his eyes to the sky. "And what about Chris?"

"…Probably not so sexy Ann or maybe Andy. They did have a grandma looking one after all." She tilted her head in thought before shaking his head giving Chris some peace of mind as she let it go. "Anyway, since we're all pretty drunk and tired…mostly drunk, I think we should call it a night."

"I agree," Leon said pulling himself up to stand, his legs wobbling slightly before he swallowed. "Yeah…uh…I'm taking the couch so you can have the guest room, Claire."

"You're so nice," she said smiling though she didn't really look like she cared. Instead, she rushed over to Chris, not looking the least bit drunk as she leaned up kissing his cheek. "Night bro. Try not to cause and troubles tonight, ok?" She gave him a look like she was telling him to be good before she headed up the steps.

"Yeah…be good," Leon said grinning. "No Monstro's tonight ok?"

"Shut it and get to sleep," Chris said walking over to stand in front of Piers, starting to get a little nervous when the hazel eyes peeked up at him. "So uh…can you walk?"

"…They're not easy to walk in," Piers said frowning, Chris imagining that his ears were drooping right now. "I can't see how women move around in these things."

"It looks good on you," Chris said before cursing his drunken, loose tongue. "I mean it looks better than being a Winnie the Pooh." He gestured down to himself then feeling some relief when Piers looked him over and smiled.

"Yeah that one does look horrible," Piers said laughing slightly before it died down. He glanced over to where Leon was on the couch watching the two of them before he frowned narrowing his eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Leon said grinning. "Just watching the Winnie the Pooh trying to get a date with Raggedy Ann. This would be a fun story to tell to kids." He grinned bigger. "Especially the part about Ann being a guy in drag."

"I think you forgot you're currently in drag yourself, Mr. give me an A."

"Yeah, but at least I look like a guy in drag," Leon said laughing at the insult. "Hell, I did my own makeup, I have hairy legs, and I swear this is not something you want to see on a female cheerleader." He pointed to the scruffy chin and mustache.

Piers laughed at that relaxing some, his eyes blinking in that way that said he just saw double. "Well, I'm heading up to clean this off." He gestured to the makeup Claire took time to put on for him. "Like I need to feel any more awkward." He slid past Chris using the wall to catch his balance as he moved, having a hard time it seemed with the shoes. Chris followed his every move up the steps not wanting to admit that he actually tilted his head to the side to look under the skirt before Piers was going around the corner to the bedroom.

"If you're watching that much you might as well join him," Leon said laid out on the couch now as he lounged and cut the TV on for some background noise. "I'm sure he won't mind you washing his back…among other things."

"Stop that," Chris said scowling at him. "You keep making comments like I want him."

"Because you're showing signs of it," Leon said sounding frustrated like it should be obvious. "Maybe you don't notice it yourself, but you're practically drooling over him when you see him. Or do you think Claire just bought him those kinds of clothes for the benefit of teasing him." Because it was true. The two outfits they did see of Piers seemed rather…provocative. "Think, Pooh, think think think." He smirked when he said it tapping a finger against his head.

"Fine fine, I get it," Chris said scowling at him. "I'll do something about this but for now I'm going to bed." He looked towards the steps frowning.

"Those are steps," Leon said closing his eyes. "You use one foot in front of the other and eventually it's called inclining."

"It's also called declining when I kick you down them." He moved slowly, hearing only Leon's quick touché in response before making it up the steps. The trail of clothes from his bedroom leading into the bathroom made him pause, the heat from his cheeks quickly traveling down to his groin mentally seeing a naked Piers showering in his bathroom. It wasn't helping him at all, especially while being drunk, and especially not after seeing the panties by the door which were the last piece of clothing left behind.

"…I'll sleep on the floor," Chris said to himself gathering extra blankets and sheets as he made himself a small pallet to lie on before closing the bedroom door. He slipped out of the Pooh bear costume gratefully leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt before he laid down just in time to hear the door open up. He closed his eyes, faking sleep even though he'd just told Leon that he would handle it. What was he supposed to handle? That he had a small crush on the Semi living with him? Crushes disappeared eventually. Besides, he wasn't rushing to look for a relationship when there was a threat of them disappearing one day. He'd dealt with that enough involving Wesker, even if the other man never knew about his crush on him.

Piers's feet sounded heavy as he walked getting closer. He slowed the nearer he got to Chris then started to pick up speed passing him before he seemed to hesitate and turned around getting closer to Chris again. He heard Piers's knees hit his sheets, held his breath when he felt alcoholic breath blow past his ear. The words that flew into his ear made his whole body go still. He felt his eyes shoot open in surprise but the young Semi was already moving to the other side of the bed, cutting off the desk light as he climbed in and let out a sigh for relaxation. But Chris couldn't bring himself to move, his cheeks feeling like they were burning as he replayed the words in his head.

"I think…I…might love you too."

Too?

Wait…

…What?

TBC…

^^ Hope you guys enjoyed all the costumes though I realize that Leon did lose three time, he got lucky about having to dress up the second time thanks to Piers's first time losing. ^^ Otherwise I believe Claire would have chosen a female police officer.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Work's been killing me with two hands this month. x.x But I am finished though I didn't expect this chapter to get...well...you'll find out when you read it. XD Enjoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 12

Sleeping was a hard thing to do when your mind was plagued by the last sentence you heard before bed. "I think I might love you too." It was not something he was ready to hear and pretty much remained the only thing on his mind the last five or six hours. So he honestly had no idea when he fell asleep. It had to be some time after the alcohol fully left his system which required a few trips to the john.

His internal clock told him it was late morning by the time he woke up…or maybe a little after since his alarm clock was flashing 12pm at him. The strange thing was that when he sat up looking for an empty bed, he was surprised to see Piers still lying there. He was even more surprised at the fact that Piers hadn't crawled down to sleep with him last night. The tail lay limp against the bed, Piers's limbs tangled in the sheets like he'd had an uncomfortable night's sleep. Even though they'd bought clothes for him, he was still wearing one of Chris's large t-shirts as nightwear. He was going to have to find a way to get the Semi comfortable with wearing pants.

Piers turned his head to face him on the pillow before wincing, his eyes clenching shut before they opened up slowly. He looked like he had the world's worst hangover though his eyes seemed to focus unclearly ahead of him. He didn't try to move or get up, his eyes starting to adjust before they focused on Chris. The older man stared back swallowing slightly, feeling the words from last night being repeated in his head. What did he say? Did he ask Piers about it? No, it wasn't like Piers even knew he heard it since he thought he was asleep. Did Piers even remember saying them? He'd been drunk last night.

"I'll get you some water," Chris said clearing his throat of the roughness of just waking up. Pushing out from his floor palette he left the room and headed down to get a cup of water. Claire and Leon were already awake, looking just as much like grumpy zombies as he did. This was usually the rare time that he got to see Leon not all beautified to perfection. The two sat at the bar counter each with a cup of water sitting in front of them. Neither acknowledged him more than to grunt in regret before nursing the drinks and pretending that the world didn't hate them by giving them a monster hangover. Maybe because Chris was used to drinking much harder stuff than this that he wasn't bothered as much except for the horrid taste in his mouth. Maybe if they hadn't been drunk they would have thought about drinking more water to help alleviate the problem of hangovers.

"Where's the pup?" Leon asked dark rings under his eyes from the lack of good sleep.

"Suffering in bed with a hangover," Chris said walking over and patting Claire's back when she pressed her forehead down against the cool counter to relieve some of the pain. "How long have you guys been up?"

"Not that long ago." Leon lifted up the glass of water holding it against his forehead grateful for the cooling effect it gave him. "By the way, you're probably going to want to mop your floor later."

"You threw up?"

"That was me," the face pressed into the table said. "And I am…never drinking again." She said this every time they got drunk from their games. It'd be only a matter of time until she was plotting out the next lay out outfits and shots.

"We'll I'll make us all something light to eat once I check up on Piers." The quiet hum was all he needed to know they'd heard him before he was heading back up the stairs again. As he came into the room and found the hazel eyes peeking up at him from under the pillow that had been pulled over the Semi's head, he started to remember his words again. Was Piers really in love with him? Could he have been thinking about something else or even just so drunk he didn't know what he was saying? Did he even remember saying them? His eyes didn't show any indication of it at all just that he was feeling the pain of a throbbing headache.

Chris sat the water down on the counter and reached down to help Piers sit up before he held the drink out to him. "The alcohol made your body lose a lot of water," Chris said watching the other tilt the cup back drinking the contents. "This should help you feel better in a little while." Piers must have been thirsty because the cup was empty in seconds. He handed the cup back to Chris before flopping back on the bed and seeming to regret his actions when he winced clenching his eyes shut.

"This is stupid," Piers said draping his arm over his eyes. "I'm never drinking anything like that again."

Chris couldn't help smiling at those familiar words that he'd heard from the others not moments before. "If it helps any, Claire and Leon are looking just as miserable."

Piers chuckled slightly at the words. "Knowing that he feels like crap too does help some." Chris stared down at his plushy lips, his tongue licking at his own to wet them. They looked far too kissable, far too irresistible in his eyes. Did men usually have such sexy looking lips? Had he noticed these lips on Piers before? Did he only start noticing them now after what Piers said? Did he notice them before? Why was he having these thoughts and urges about the much younger male? He hadn't felt this way since Wesker…and a part of that thought scared me.

"You ok, Chris?" He blinked refocusing on Piers finding the eyes with specks of gold and green staring up at him worriedly. The ears flickered drawing his attention to them and he started to reach up to touch them before he clenched his hand shut to avoid following his body's desire.

"Yeah," he said in response to the question, slowly standing to his feet again. "I'm going to make us some breakfast. Try to get some rest in the meantime." Piers's mouth opened like he wanted to say something further but instead he closed it frowning as he nodded his head instead. Smiling, Chris pulled the blanket back over Piers watching the Semi cover his face with the pillow again before he left the room, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating a lot faster than usual. Just a little bit of puppy love, a crush. He'd grow out of it. And if Piers did actually say those words last night, he'd definitely change his mind once he'd been around Chris long enough. They always did.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Piers never did come down for breakfast. Against Claire's suggestions that he let Piers rest, Chris headed back upstairs once two hours had passed. He carried crackers and fresh water up the steps not wanting to take the chance that Piers was feeling sick. It reminded him of the first time that Piers had stayed in his home eating crackers and tuna while making smart comments about there being no steak or spoons.

The door was cracked and he slid inside staring at the lump on the bed that appeared to be still asleep. Really? It was two in the afternoon now, was he really still sleep? But then this was his first time ever drinking as far as Chris knew. It must have taken a real hit for someone not used to drinking at all. Chris moved quietly placing the crackers and water on the nightstand and turned to leave until the grip on his shirt stopped him. Piers was holding on to it, his head resting in the bend of his arm as he continued to sleep like nothing happened, the sheets kicked off till both his legs were exposed. The ears flickered and Chris found himself smiling as he reached down to pet him. He really was like a puppy in a way.

Chris's fingers rubbed behind Piers's human ears and the sound that came out made his hand freeze. A moan. That had definitely been a moan. Had he hit one of Piers's pleasure spots by accident? He did it again testing it out, his finger touching the sensitive skin behind Piers's ear. Piers's eyes twitched, his mouth opening again to moan softly before he bit his lips shifting and curling in on himself more as his hands went between his legs. It sent a shiver down Chris's body to see the reaction, his hand starting to slide down along Piers's neck.

"Wesker…"

Chris stopped cold dead before he recoiled his hand back staring down at the slumbering Semi like he'd just been slapped in the face. That…that couldn't have been right. The name that should have come out of those lips should have been his. But…why Wesker? Why, of all people, did Wesker's name slip free? Was it part of a suppressed memory? Did it mean the two had known each other? From the reaction, they must have been close…a little too close. His old love interest and his new crush. To think they may have been together. But Piers had just said, not even 24 hours ago, that he loved him right? Or that he thought he loved him at least. Could he have been so drunk he got Chris confused with Wesker? Then did Chris really ever say those words to Piers?

"Chris?"

Chris turned around finding the Semi's hazel eyes staring at him, confused, sleepy, and with what appeared to be a bit of worry. He'd sat up some, Chris's mind having been too preoccupied to register the sound of shifting sheets. Even though his mind was boggling over what was just said not even two minutes ago, he forced a smile to his face. "How are you feeling?" The questions in his head were still rapidly beating at his brain demanding answers but for now he would have to ignore them and save them for later.

Piers frowned testing the waters as he slowly sat up. There was no pain swimming in his exotic eyes that Chris found himself looking away from quickly as he busied himself with looking around the room. Maybe he should think about cleaning it up a bit later.

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue, Piers's stomach grumbled loudly enough to let him know. He saw the embarrassed look on Piers's face and couldn't help laughing as he headed for the door. "I'll put something on for you to eat. In the meantime see if you can handle some of the crackers first."

"Thanks." Piers made his efforts to get out of the bed but Chris was already heading out the door. There was no reason to stress himself out. If Piers really did know Wesker in his past, then Chris would have to wait for his memories to fully reawaken to find out. Downstairs Leon and Claire were lounging around on the couch. He could feel Leon's eyes following him all the way into the kitchen before his partner decided to join him.

"How's the pup doing?"

"Starving," Chris said looking for something that wouldn't upset Piers's stomach. Piers didn't look like he was feeling as sick as before but something like a steak dinner could be a little much. Still he didn't want to seem cheap by making chicken and noodle soup even if it was helpful against queasy stomachs…most times. A sandwich maybe?

"You ok?"

"Hm?" Chris paused in his search of deli meat in the refrigerator to look back at Leon, confusion evident on his face. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"That look you had on your face when you came down sure didn't look fine." Chris scowled at him grabbing the turkey meat from the fridge and closing it moving to the counter. He paused seeing Leon leaning on the counter in his way of getting to the bread and frowned at the other male.

"Move."

"Not until you answer my question. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Something happened or you wouldn't be getting this agitated right now."

"….." Leon stared into his chocolate eyes defiantly. Chris tried to glare back at him but the affectionate sound of Wesker's name being whispered from Piers's lips tripped him up enough to look away. The sound of feet heading down the steps let him know that Piers was up and moving around. "…I…I'll tell you about it tomorrow on the way to TRICELL."

Leon didn't seem convinced at first but as the two of them heard the feet making their way to the kitchen, he relented giving only a nod before he walked by and gave Chris a quick pat on the shoulder. Chris glanced over his shoulder noticing the curious look that Piers gave Leon on his way out of the kitchen before a small frown appeared on his lips and he sent accusing eyes in Chris's direction.

"Is something wrong?" he asked already starting to head his way over.

"Nothing," Chris responded turning around and grabbing the bread from the breadbox placing two slices down on a plate. "Anything you want on your sandwich? Just be careful you don't make yourself sick. Claire already blew chunks this morning. I don't want to have to clean up two places."

"Hey!"

"Just meat is good," Piers said coming close beside him making him tense up a moment as he glanced over at him. He was suddenly reminded of his multiple forced choices in costumes last night. Chris could remember the two costumes vividly well. Honestly, he was glad he was so preoccupied last night with what Piers said to get a chance to think about the two outfits. Otherwise, he was sure Monstro would have showed up.

The sandwich was created quickly with the addition of just meat on it. He was nice enough to cut the sandwich in half before handing the plate to the Semi trying not to flinch when the other's fingers brushed his. The words popped into his mind again from last night and he found himself looking down staring into the Semi's eyes before he cleared his throat slipping past the younger male. "Eat up." He left his words there heading to the living room not missing the feeling of eyes burning into his back. Coward. Why was he being such a coward about this?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They'd avoided each other the rest of the day. No, it was more like Chris avoided Piers all the way up until night came again and he fell asleep. Without the use of booze, Chris once again found the Semi sleeping beside him upon waking up. Except this time instead of taking advantage of it by staring down at the Semi, he'd carefully eased himself out of his makeshift bed and into a much needed shower. Because, despite the fact that Piers once again whispered out Wesker's name, Chris felt like he needed to get rid of the ugly monster known as Monstro.

He was heading to TRICELL now, glad that Claire was here to take Piers to BSAA headquarters. He needed to be looked after even if he didn't believe it himself. He'd already left instructions for Marco to watch over the young recruit. Even if Piers could probably excel in a fight against the rest of Alpha Team, he still had a lot of training to go through as far was discipline. For instance, learning to call Chris by rank was the first thing to learn right alongside respect for his superiors. At least he wasn't trying to glare Leon into the dirt.

Speaking of Leon, he could feel the other's eyes staring at him from the passenger seat. He remembered his promise from yesterday to explain what was on his mind and found himself giving a sigh of defeat as he finally spoke. "You still want to know what happened, huh?"

"What, were you hoping that I'd forget?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I hope you haven't forgotten that I do worry about your wellbeing." He leaned back in the seat closing his eyes as he tilted his head back like he was going to take a nap. "The same for Claire and probably for the pup too." He frowned a little before he leaned in closer starting to stare at Chris again. "What happened when you went to check up on the pup?"

"At least try to call him Piers," Chris said frowning. But he kept speaking anyway not really looking for clarity at the moment. "Remember the day Piers was acting weird?"

"…That's every day."

"Just shut up and listen," He said shaking his head. "It was the day you said Monstro must have scared him." He looked ahead slowing as he came up on the red light. "…I found out the night before that I told Piers I might love him."

"What?!"

"I-I didn't know I did it!" Chris yelled out quickly looking over at him. "I…maybe in my sleep I guess I said it." He looked at the road again seeing the light change once more and eased off the breaks starting to move forward again. "The night we got drunk and went to bed, Piers came over and told me he might love me too."

"…And what did you say back to him?"

Here Chris blushed glad he was driving so he didn't have to look at the man. "I…I was pretending to be sleep at the time so…." He sighed sure that Leon had a lifted eyebrow looking at him. "But that's not the problem. Yesterday morning he…when I went to check in on him I was…" Geez, how did he explain something like that? Just admit to being a creepy molester? "…Checking to make sure he wasn't feeling sick when he ended up saying Wesker's name. And…the way he said it wasn't…normal."

"…What did you do to the pup?"

"I didn't do anything to him!" Chris yelled out glaring at Leon before quickly turning his eyes to the road again glowering in frustration. "He just…the only thing I did was pat his head like usual and he…he said it." Well it was close enough to the truth anyway. Though he was pretty sure that Leon didn't buy it. "I can't help thinking that there's something there…that maybe he and Wesker were…." He fell silent there not really wanting to think about it.

He'd done well this past year of not thinking about the older man. Chris was slowly moving past the fact that Wesker was dead even if he was fully determined to find his murderer. The fact that Piers had shown up with subtle signs that he may have known Wesker as at least an acquaintance…or more couldn't have been a coincidence. Maybe he needed to work harder on getting Piers to regain his memories. Maybe Wesker's death was the reason for why Piers couldn't remember his past, some sort of trauma to the brain or something. Either, way he'd get to the bottom of it and seal this problem away once and for all.

"We're here," Chris said pulling into the parking lot of the TRICELL building. Leon had been silent since Chris had last spoken. He might have been thinking about what all Chris said over the course of their short ride, but now a glance at him showed completely focused eyes set on the mission ahead. Ricardo Irving. TRICELL. These two things would lead them to the answers they were looking for. Someone was trying to kidnap Semi for some sick experiments and murder. They needed to find this person and put a stop to it. There was no telling what other things this place could be doing or hiding. He wondered if these were the same people that had attacked them in the parking garage. The people they had killed didn't have any identifying features besides looking like wannabe thugs meeting up for a shootout. But thugs didn't have snipers…at least not as far as he knew. And not as skilled as that either.

He was pretty sure they were surprised to see that they had their very own skilled sniper as well. Granted he would have preferred Piers not being brought out in public at all considering that Semi seemed to be getting targeted a lot lately.

"Hopefully this will be quick," Leon said getting out of the car already wearing his lab coat. Chris followed him out wearing his own white coat and only paused to slip on the fake glasses before the two of them started moving towards the building, Chris tossing the car keys to Leon who easily reached up and caught them in one smooth motion.

"We're aiming for the elevator," Chris said quietly to him. "We'll have to do something to not look so suspicious until he arrives."

"Like not hang inside of the elevator like creepy stalkers?" Leon asked smirking as he said the words. It helped Chris to calm down making him smile at the little joke.

"Yeah," he said responding as he opened the door. "Let's just try to be as inconspicuous as possible."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ricardo Irving was a much bigger loudmouth than Chris had been expecting. Honestly, how had he not noticed the guy at BSAA? He was busy heading for the elevator, a brief case in hand as he paused loudly mouthing off at a couple of scientists standing in the vicinity before continuing on. All the scientists, minus the two of them, were quick to leave the area including the ones that had just been provoked.

Chris had heard a small rumor since his time back within the TRICELL building. Mainly the fact that Irving didn't always take the elevator alone. Sometimes there were guys with dark hoodies and shades that joined him. And in a couple of rare cases, other scientists would be forced to join him as well only to never return. It was assumed that they were fired since there was usually some form of argument and a threat of termination before they entered.

Today, Ricardo came along with two guys in hoodies. The look he gave to Chris and Leon upon seeing them still standing there showed frustration and maybe a mild case of amusement. Guess they were supposed to leave when the others did. Well this was a good opportunity to see what Ricardo could do.

"You two," Ricardo said his voice sounding nasally like he was talking through his nostrils while having an accent like he was from Brooklyn. It was almost hard to explain but it was like he had a hard time breathing so his voice would come out almost squeaky at times. "What are you doing still here?"

"Working, sir," Leon said first being the easier of the two of them at talking to their enemies…well at least without punching them in the face first.

"You must be new here," Ricardo said slowly, his jagged stare visible as he stared up at them with a slightly gaped mouth. "What are your names?"

"Jon Stewart," Leon said not even batting an eye at the lie.

"Robert Bakery," Chris said refusing to let the lie shine through his eyes. He was normally not the type to lie easily, but something like this, something that was really nothing more than a mission made it easy to do if it meant taking down something threatening.

"Jon…Robert." A small smirk appeared on Ricardo's lips not looking the least bit kind as he turned around heading for the elevator. "Since you're new you'll be of some use in helping with my experiments." Considering the guy dressed like he was part of the mafia, the last thing Chris could imagine was the guy having any real involvement with science. Exactly what was he planning to do? The two guys in hoodies moved behind them giving a shove to indicate they start walking too. "Sorry I can't give you an option."

"We're scientists," Leon said smiling. "Our lives are devoted to experimenting."

"Then enjoying the free ride in the Irving Express!" As the elevator doors closed behind them, Ricardo took out the elevator key placing it inside a panel on the side and turning it sending the elevator travelling downwards at top speed. Leon glanced up at Chris at that moment, his face blank though Chris could easily read what the other was thinking. This was a little too easy for it to be a coincidence. Still they were where they wanted to be and hadn't had to bother with breaking their disguise and physically beating Ricardo up to get the key.

If it wasn't the slow descent, the soft ding of the elevator doors opening up was enough to let them know their destination had been reached. "Welcome to Irving's humble abode!" Ricardo pushed past them starting to walk as he led the way down the narrow halls. Once again the two guys behind them pushed them out forcing Chris to have to restrain himself from reaching out and decking the guys in the eye. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the hallway were completely see-through made of a clear material that had to be sturdy for people to even trust walking on it.

The sight of fish swimming by let him know that the part of the structure they were going to was made completely underwater. It was like being in an aquarium. The Alpha Team Leader wondered for a moment what Piers would have thought of it. No, he was sure the other would be too focused on the man up ahead to actually care about something like this.

At the end of the hallway was a door that led into what appeared to be a rather large, underwater facility that he was pretty sure even the BSAA didn't know about. Ricardo used a keycard at the door, only pausing to administer an eye test and a fingerprint scan before the door beeped and they were admitted in. Chris glanced at Leon. There wasn't any need to go any further into the enemy's territory, not when they had no idea what it was they were walking into.

"This is as far as we go, Ricardo Irving." Chris pulled his gun out quickly pointing it at the short statured man the same time Leon turned pulling two guns from his hips pointing them both at the hooded men. Ricardo didn't even look phased, his stare almost taunting before he laughed out mercilessly.

"You think you have me cornered like a rat, huh?" He laughed again, Chris not losing his focus on him even though his actions seemed odd. He should have been quaking in his boots or at least looking a little bit like his plans hadn't worked out. But this man looked like he was on a field trip that was becoming the best day ever. "You have no idea who you're dealing with Mr. Bakery." His droopy eyes turned mischievous as he took a deliberate step back despite Chris's steady aim on him.

"Don't move."

"Is there something you're afraid of…Mr. Redfield?"

The gun wavered, Chris's eyes blinking slowly as he stared at the man feeling the shock. "…What?"

"You heard me correctly, Chris Redfield," Ricardo said sneering at him smugly. "Did you think I wouldn't know it was you? I worked for BSAA dumb dumb!"

"We've never met," Chris said keeping his eyes trained on him. "You wouldn't know me."

"Correction," Ricardo said stepping back again as someone stepped in front of him. Chris saw the danger before he had the time to react, his gun coming up a second too short as a shot was fired at him and he felt a string in his chest. "It's you who doesn't know me." He felt his vision swimming, his eyes flickering down to the dart sticking out of his chest before he fell backwards hearing Leon yelling his name. From his area on the ground he could see Leon struggling to fight back, saw the dart shoot into Leon's back stopping him before his own consciousness left him to the sound of Ricardo's annoying chortle.

TBC…

I think this means I'm gonna have to push out the next chapter update a lot sooner if I can. XD But it'll have to be after another story update I'm seriously behind on. Oh and Tera...I also blame the online Tera game for my delays. x.x I blame it's pretty graphics and freeness.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Sorry again for taking so long to push this out. x.x Work stress is murder. A lot going on in this chapter, but I think you'll all enjoy it granted it's sadly not as long as last chapter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 13

There were a few things wrong with the way Chris woke up this time. One was the pounding headache he had like he'd just drunk himself under the table the night before and had the worst hangover of his life. Second, he was lying on a cold floor that had done a good job of seeping into his clothes giving his body a chill he really didn't need. Third, his hands had been bound behind his back with tight cuffs that he honestly didn't feel like trying to break loose of in his certain state. And finally, as he opened up his eyes he saw the blurred view of metal bars blocking his vision alerting him to the fact that he hadn't just woke up passed out on his kitchen floor. Where the hell was he?

"Finally awake, huh?"

"Leon?" He could hear the voice but he couldn't see the slightly younger man from the position he was lying in. It didn't help the pounding in his head but he managed to flip himself over lying on his side as he squint his eyes focusing his blurred vision on the cell next to him. Leon sat with his hands cuffed behind his back facing him. The look on his face screamed relief when he saw Chris looking at him. "Where…." Chris cleared his dry throat before trying again. "Where are we?"

"Inside enemy lines," Leon said frowning. "Looks like Ricardo was waiting for us." He sighed turning around and resting his head back against the metal bars looking up at the ceiling. "We walked right into it."

"It doesn't make sense," Chris said frowning and slowly sitting up doing his best to ignore the headache in their current predicament. He must have hit his head pretty hard when he fell. "Did we give ourselves away?" How else would the enemy have figured out who the two of them were?

"For being BSAA agents, I thought you two would be brighter." Ricardo Irving made his appearance, walking in front of their cells looking at them like a mouse would at cheese. "Certainly yous forgot we was after yous guys so of course we'd expect yous." He laughed. "Those disguise are just a load of bu-"

"Is that a mask on your face?" Leon asked smirking at him as he turned himself to look at him. "Because I swear an ugly mug like that can't be real."

"Silence!" Ricardo banged his fist against the bars angrily, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the pretty boy. "If it weren't for those guys wanting yous two alive, I'd have definitely killed yous by now."

"Two?" Chris shook his head, regretting the action immediately when he felt the nausea hit him, clenching his eyes shut against the spinning dizziness he felt. "Who are they?"

"None of your business!" Chris couldn't help wincing in pain when Ricardo banged on the cell door again. "I ain't talkin!"

"Shut up," Chris grumbled out glaring at the guy. "You're making my head hurt."

"And your breath stinks," Leon added in turning his nose up. "Shit, I can smell it way over here. What the hell did you eat?"

"I…yous…ugh!" Frustration was getting the better of him and Ricardo started to reach down to unlock the door before a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up, mouth open to retort but his voice stopped and his eyes widened before he looked away from the person. "E-Excella."

"Are you really letting these two mongrels get to you?" The woman spoke, her arms folded now as she looked into both cells. Chris couldn't deny the woman was beautiful though insane to be working in a place like this. She obviously was of high importance to TRICELL if even Ricardo was being quiet around her.

"Finally I'm seeing a pretty face around here," Leon said staring up at her, his words underlying the look in his eyes when he stared at her. "A shame you're working with the saggy faced mutt there."

"Oh yeah?" Ricardo said falling for the retort. "Once I beat your bloody brains in, let's see if yous-"

"Enough!" The outburst from the woman was enough to quiet him. He jumped backing up like a whimpering dog casting his angry eyes on Leon one more time before he left.

"You'll have to forgive my little friend," she said, her voice rich with an accent Chris was sure he'd heard times before on spy movies and such. He slid closer, the headache easing a little as he glared up at the woman.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"So many question in so little time, Christopher." She said the name like they were casual friends as she walked over to stand in front of his cage now. Her fingers reached out brushing against the bars far more intimately than he'd been prepared for. Yet her eyes stayed on him the whole time like a greedy cat. He didn't let her know the stared bothered him as he forced his eyes to stay focused on her heatedly. "But to answer your question, my name is Excella Gionne. I am the regional director for this particular division of TRICELL."

Leon whistled from his side of the cell, but she didn't do anything more than just glance at him before returning her focus to Chris. She seemed almost fixated on him in a way that was starting to bother him before she turned away from him. "Now then. I suggest you boys relax for a little while. It will be a bit longer until we transport you."

"Transport us?" The cuffs around Leon's wrist rattled as he slid closer. "What do you mean? Where are you taking us?"

"You will find out soon, my special little pawns." She laughed as she walked away, her clacking heels receding into the distance even after Leon kept yelling hey after her, his cheek pressed up against the bars.

"She's not coming back," Chris said sighing and flopping back against the bars beside Leon's cell. "For now, we're stuck until we can figure out what they plan to do with us and where."

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of staying here until whenever they decide to come for us again." Chris lifted a brow at him questioningly only to find the other male standing, the handcuff swirling around his finger as he grinned at him. "Hair pin. You should really start keeping them on you."

"I'll save that for my little sister to wear, thanks." He smirked relaxing as he felt Leon working on the handcuffs around his own wrists. As the cuffs popped off, he reached up rubbing his hands around his wrists feeling that his headache had receded enough that it was only a dull pain when he moved. The side effects of the drugs must have been wearing off. "Of course considering how many girl's clothing she puts you in, it's no wonder you're so good at it."

"Shut up," Leon laughed punching his shoulder lightly before their focuses turned to the door. "Looks like we need to work on getting out of there next."

"Shouldn't be hard for you," Chris said shaking his head. "Hell, had these idiots thought about using electronic locks, they might have stood a chance." He hadn't even completely finished his words when Leon popped open the first door before walking over working on his.

"Probably couldn't beat the master of unlocking, can I?" The words just provoked a grunt from Chris at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. But he wasn't so ill-natured as to not find it even a little amusing. It was a nickname Jill had received from one of their close friends, Barry Burton, during a mission she'd been on in her younger days. The girl could seriously unlock some doors, even some of the most impassable types that you wanted to take a sledgehammer too, the option Chris went with first.

As the door opened, Chris stepped out shaking his head at the cocky look on Leon's face as he hid his hair pin once more. "Seriously, you should think about keeping one on you."

"I'll pass," Chris said frowning. "I'll leave the hair pins to you."

"One of these days you'll-" Leon paused in his words, the sounds of footsteps an unwelcomed change to the atmosphere. "We better go. I don't plan on being shipped off as some science project." Chris nodded his head, following after Leon as the two of them vacated in the opposite direction. They were still wearing the lab coats, the white far too noticeable. They were going to have to ditch the coats. By the time they'd made it out into a luckily empty hallway, the lights overhead started to flash red as the alarm started to blare with repeated warning of intruders on the loose.

They took into account the cameras they did find, timing themselves before rushing from one hallway to the next. They paused underneath the camera of another empty hallway, Leon's frown getting deeper as they heard footfalls from the next juncture. Looking back, a couple of guards were turning the corner behind them which only gave Chris a split second to react. Grabbing Leon's arm, Chris tugged him into the room behind them closing the door hoping they had moved fast enough that the guards didn't see them. He saw the shadows of the guards crossing past the room, the sounds of their boots fading away until there was nothing but silence and the hum of machines behind them.

"Shit, Chris, look at that." Chris turned his head to see what it was he was talking about, his eyes widening. They must have stumbled up on some sort of experimental lab. The room was large and seemed to lack the cameras the other places had. Well that was good for them. That meant they didn't have to worry about ducking corners. Moving further in, he was surprised the room was empty with so many experiments going on. Maybe they were hoping to hide the real scientists so they wouldn't mix in. Speaking of which, Chris paused to slip out of the lab coat, Leon glancing at him before following suit. They should have knocked out one of those hoodie wearing guards and taken their stuff. At least then they'd have a weapon to use and a useful disguise.

Walking down the small steps to the center of the room, Chris glanced at the computers seeing small blips of information that made little sense to him. He figured that each pertained to the small specimens in the glasses near each monitor. One was an experiment about a mushroom. While the screen showed only a picture of a regular mushroom, the thing in the cylinder glass was anything but normal. A mushroom with jagged sharp teeth that in a strange since, felt like it was following his every move.

Another glass contained some strange looking organism that looked like something out of someone's nightmare. It was titled Plagas, the body wiggling slightly but otherwise not showing any other reactions. More than a little creeped out, Chris kept walking. He'd seen some…unusual things in the past, but nothing quite like this. Glancing around, he noticed that Leon was kneeling down in front of a door labeled Authorized Personnel Only.

"Door's open," Leon said standing as he pushed the door seeing nothing but darkness on the other side. Chris walked over looking inside really wishing he had his flashlight along with all his other gear. There was a mild glow coming from inside the room, enough that Chris was willing to risk going inside by himself.

"Stay here," Chris said looking back at Leon. The other nodded with a look of understanding. Stay. Guard the door. Because they were still being pursued and it didn't do any good for them to both be inside the room without a clue about what was going on out here. Chris turned back around again giving a sigh to strengthen his resolve as he took a step inside.

The room was much larger than he thought. Once again there was a lack of people around. It was starting to get a little on the weird side now. He wasn't sure if this was making it easier for him not to be spotted, or harder without any people to blend in with. And he really wished he had his gun on him. The lack of the metal at his hips made him feel just a bit vulnerable to the whole situation. Granted he was just as good with his hands or the knife that was also missing.

He came across more of those containers like the ones outside, except these had animals inside like dogs, cats, and wolves. If he'd been a normal person, he would have been a little freaked out by the sight of the creatures. But he was a member of the BSAA. As soon as he saw the creatures, suspicion grew inside of him. TRICELL…. What exactly are they up to? He wished he had the answers, his thoughts going back to the weird Plagas creature out in the main room.

There was another door hidden in the corner of the room. With the lack of light, he would have missed it had he not noticed the strange glow of blue lights coming from beneath the door. He walked over again wishing he had his gun on him as he rested his hand on the knob, hesitating before he pushed it open. Chris stood there, staring at containers holding the human bodies inside. He swallowed feeling his throat going dry, too cautious to enter the room, eyes staying focused on the floating figures lining the walls submerged in blue glowing water. The fact that he could see the bubbles appearing from their nostrils was enough for him to know that they were still alive. Whether they were human anymore was another thing all together.

He backed away slowly before turning around and heading for the door to alert Leon of the situation. TRICELL wasn't just the run of the mill company. They were doing much more than that. He thought they were just making underhanded deals but for them to be experimenting on human beings meant there was much more than at eye level.

"Leon, come look at this."

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment," a deep voice said freezing Chris on the spot as he felt a shiver run down his body from the familiarity of the voice he hadn't heard in years. No, there was no way. But as he peered out the open door in Leon's direction, it took all he had not to let his mouth drop open. Those dark shades, that tall lanky form couldn't belong to anyone else. He knew who it was but there was no way the man could be standing here with him right now. He's dead. At least he was supposed to be.

"W…Wesker…" Chris stumbled forward, his eyes wide with shock, chest thundering at the sight of the man he'd looked up to for so long. The man that he'd had a crush on since the first time he saw him working for what was, at the time, called S.T.A.R.S. "You…you're alive?"

"Chris…." The sound of his name from that voice tried to send a sparkling tingle of delight through his bones but was stopped cold by the lack of warmth the voice held. He found the smirk fixed on those lips unusual to the point he was feeling more caution than joy. Something wasn't right.

He found out what it was at his last two steps as he looked down seeing Leon's prone body lying on the ground at Wesker's feet. His heart stopped, the gasp clenching in his throat as he stared trying to put two and two together. Leon wasn't the type to be snuck up on easily. He must have been as shocked as Chris to see Wesker alive making his reaction time much slower than it should have been meaning that Wesker had to have been the one to knock him out.

"What's the matter, Chris?" Wesker smirked stepping over Leon's limp body like garbage on the street as he headed in Chris's direction. "You act as though you're not happy to see me."

"Wesker…how…why…." He stepped back at the other's approach, the movement of the other's body pushing him to alertness. Each of Wesker's steps seemed to radiate with some kind of invisible power. Each time Chris felt like the man in front of him was nothing beyond dangerous. Had Wesker been alive all this time? Was the whole thing just a hoax?

Chris had poured his blood into helping to fund this organization. He'd been the one to form Alpha Team, to take responsibility for finding the murders of his long lost partner and friend. Now to see that man standing in front of him, staring at him as if this whole thing was just a game irked him so hard.

"I gave you plenty of clues. I left you everything you needed to find me but it's still taken you this long to accomplish one simple task." Wesker backed Chris up into a corner before he stopped right in front of him, his marginally taller form making him seem to loom over Chris.

"What did you do to Leon?" Chris looked up at him, feeling anger starting to replace the shock and betrayal. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He just wanted to get out of this hellish place.

Wesker stared back at him over the rim of his shades, giving a glimpse of red eyes…which was strange because they had never been red before. Something about this seemed strange. But before he could question it further, Wesker turned away from him giving him the room to breathe as he headed back towards Chris's fallen partner picking him up and draping him over one shoulder like he was nothing but a bag of sugar.

The action rekindling alertness in Chris's body as he started to move forward. "What are you doing with him?"

"Relax. He's not dead…yet." He turned again to face Chris, tilting his head to the slide slightly like some kind of curious bird. Leon lay slumped over his shoulder not looking like he was as heavy as Chris was sure he was. "That will all depend on you though."

"…What do you mean?" He asked as he kept walking, watching Wesker's movements calculating in his head what he could do to get Leon away from him. He didn't let himself think on the fact that this was Wesker or that he was completely clueless about everything that was going on. Instead he let himself run on automatic, stopping in front of Wesker but keeping distance between them to give him time to think.

"Meaning I still have a task for you." He wasn't sure how Wesker had moved so fast that he was standing directly in front of him now. He reached up, the leather of his gloves creaking as he gripped Chris's chin tilting it up as he stared down into brown eyes forcing Chris's breath to freeze up making him momentarily forget the current situation. "The pup."

"…What?" The words registered seconds later causing his face to twist up in confusion.

"Bring me the puppy boy and I'll return to you your best friend."

Piers…what did Wesker want with Piers? It was the only puppy boy he could think of. Then he remembered the sound of Piers's voice when he whispered out Wesker's name. He frowned reaching up and pushing Wesker away from him glaring at him even as the other man chuckled with amusement. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so angry right now.

He was clueless about the history these two had with each other. If Piers regained his memories, would it show him to be nothing more than a sidekick to the traitorous man? Where they lovers? Just friends? Was Piers mixed in with all this mess involving experiments and bioterrorism? He remembered Piers talking about how he could shoot a gun, how he felt like he'd been trained all his life to shoot with the sniper rifle. He said he'd been with others. He'd mentioned thinking he knew Wesker but that he couldn't remember him. Would remembering the older man make Piers leave? Was it better to turn him in case he really was a part of the cause?

"I'll give you 48 hours to find me and bring the pup to me before I take it upon myself to make use of your friend." The lights flickered after his words. Wesker was gone. In his place, however, was a gun and key similar to the one Ricardo used in the elevator. Frowning, he walked over picking up the two items, checking the gun to find six bullets in the chamber. How had Wesker moved so fast? The lights couldn't have been out longer than two seconds. Not to mention to have the time to put these things here and carry Leon away who was nothing more than dead weight at the moment.

That's right...Leon. He needed to bring Piers in order to save Leon. That thought was troubling. Why did he need Piers? Was it because they were partners? But then didn't he see markings on Piers before? As if he'd been experimented on? Didn't he escape from some place? Could that be the place that Wesker was? Maybe they weren't an item after all…but the way the name had come off that tongue…there was something more to this.

Well, one thing was certain. He needed to escape first before figuring out his next plan of action. Piers would know where Wesker was hiding, he just had to remember. Now whether Piers would help him or attack him once he remembered was another thing all together. But…how did he make Piers remember? He only had two days to make it happen. He couldn't leave things like this, leave Leon to be stuck with a psychopath he once considered his friend and mentor.

As the door opened to the room and a couple of guards came inside, he shut down all thoughts in his head but one, escaping from this madness. Then he would confront Piers and find Leon. And if it turned out that Piers was working in cahoots with Wesker…he'd have no choice but to put him down.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Definitely a long skip this time. Was going through a lot of readjustments at my job. x.x Also I kept backtracking and changing this chapter before finally being somewhat satisfied with the results. Sorry it's so short, but I am working on the next chapter. Yay! Also still working on a one shot Halloween Nivanfield fic that's well overdue. x.x

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 14

He managed to find his and Leon's belongings before escaping. He didn't even try to question why the elevator key was mixed in with their stuff, especially since he was in pursuit by the hooded guys still looking for him. Chris made sure to be careful about how he did things. Hiding and staying out of sight was the best he could do, especially against the amount of pursuers he had. He only considered himself mildly safe when he'd gotten back into Leon's car and was miles away from the facility with no follows on his tail. It didn't mean he shouldn't be careful still though. The enemy could be hiding anywhere waiting on him.

At home he caught sight of Piers and Claire in the middle of an argument on the front lawn which seemed strange since the two of them seemed to get along very well. As he pulled into the driveway the two froze, Claire hanging on Piers's arm like she'd been attempting to stop him from walking away as they stared at the car. The suspicion in their eyes seemed to die away as soon as the door opened and Chris stepped out of the vehicle. Whatever argument they'd been having was completely forgotten as they both rushed to him attacking with a barrage of questions and words. Seriously, he couldn't even catch any of what they said.

"Slow down you two," Chris said, smiling down at Claire who'd literally attached herself to him as soon as he'd gotten out. He glanced up towards Piers and couldn't ignore the swell in his chest when he saw the worried hazel eyes staring back at him. So Piers did care about him at least a bit, huh? He words did at least stop them from talking though Claire did hug him tighter in response looking just as worried as the Semi had looked, if not more. "Just what were you two arguing about?"

"We were worried," Claire said looking up at him. "We thought you were never coming back!" Just how long had they been gone to make these two worry about them like this? "It's been three days…we thought something must have happened. So Piers was going to head to BSAA and-"

"Let's talk more about this inside," Chris said, glancing around seeing neighbors peeking out of their doors at the commotion. "We don't need the whole neighborhood listening in." That wasn't the only reason for why he wanted to head in. The way Piers was staring around glancing at the people wasn't a particularly good sign. Neither was the fact that he had the Semi standing outside on display with his ears and tail showing. Claire must have taken notice too as she nodded and grabbed Piers's hand tugging him back inside the house and out of the view of the public.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Chris said loudly to the neighbors standing out on their porch. "We're practicing for a play right now so forgive us if we were too loud." A couple of the neighbors nodded before they headed inside, Chris following their example by heading inside his own home.

"Chris?" Claire was waiting for him on the couch, calling out to him as soon as he'd come inside and closed the door behind him. "Where's Leon?"

"…TRICELL ambushed us," he said frowning.

"What?!"

"I managed to escape, but Leon…he's been captured." He turned looking at Piers, rubbing behind his head before clearing his throat. "Piers, I need to talk to you for a minute." He avoided the other's curious gaze looking at Claire again who looked like she was at a lost on what to do. "I'll tell you what happened later. But right now, I have to talk to Piers about something important." Because she didn't know about Piers's connection to Wesker. Because he needed to talk to Piers alone about his relationship with Wesker.

He walked in stopping in front of the stairs looking back at Piers waiting on him. He saw the frown grow on the Semi's lips as he headed in his direction. Chris turned around heading up the steps thinking on how best to bring up the situation of Wesker. He needed Piers to remember Wesker and where he might be hiding. He had less than 48 hours to make that happened.

Chris went into the bedroom with Piers following right behind him. He kept walking heading over to the dresser reaching all the way down in the bottom drawer to pull out an old photo book before he walked to the bed sitting and partly wishing he had taken a bath first. He was sure he must smell after being away for three days. Piers was still standing by the door staring at him strangely before Chris patted the bed indicting for him to come over. The ears on Piers's head flickered before he walked over sitting beside him, his leg bumping against Chris from how close he sat to him.

"…Wesker's alive," Chris said trying to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth having to admit those words, remember the betrayal he felt at seeing the man he'd felt strong devotion for all these years. He looked over, seeing Piers's shocked eyes but otherwise not seeing anything that resembled him remembering anything about the man. Was he really ready to open this can of worms? He didn't have much choice if he wanted to save Leon. 48 hours. He didn't have a lot of time to work with.

"I need your help," Chris said continuing as he opened up the photo book starting to flip through the pages. "Wesker said I have two days to locate him before he plans on killing Leon. I…I need you to remember." He glanced over again seeing the frown on Piers's face. "You're the only clue I have left to finding out where he is."

"I'm…I'm not sure I want to," Piers said frowning, his eyes avoiding the book of flipping pictures. "…If Wesker is someone bad…it might be better that I don't remember what it was like with him."

"You're the only clue that I have to finding Leon." Chris didn't even mention that Wesker seemed determined to have Piers back. He wondered why it was Wesker had never just come to the house to retrieve the Semi since he already knew that Piers was living temporarily with Chris. And while Chris had no intentions of letting Wesker win over the young Semi, he also needed to find Leon and save him before his time was up. "Piers…please. If I don't find Leon in two days, Wesker's going to kill him. And I'm pretty sure getting anyone else involved will only make it happen sooner."

Piers frowned, staring down at his lap, his body showing no signs of his dilemma except for the pounding of his tail on the bed behind him. Finally, in what Chris took as a show of surrender, Piers's shoulders slumped down as he gave a long sigh from his plush lips. "Fine. Only cause I kinda like the guy a little. But I can't guarantee I'll remember anything from these photos."

"But you'll try, right?" Chris didn't even wait for an answer as he slid the book over more so half was resting on Piers's lap. "It's only a guess, but maybe seeing more photos of Wesker will help you to remember something." He flipped through the album, frowning a little at some of the pictures he'd taken of Wesker in their past. Like the one of Wesker's birthday party being celebrated at the office. Chris remembered it most for the subtle smile Wesker couldn't keep contained when Chris told him happy birthday, and even more for the drinks they went out to have after the party.

He remembered the event at the park consisting of all his friends. Even Jill had been there. She had been hurt by Wesker's dead as well; just not to the extent that Chris had who had known him longer with a strongly developed crush on him. And now she was over it, moved on while he'd been left behind with his own sorrows. Now, he was only feeling angry with himself for ever letting the emotions get to him for a man that wasn't even dead.

"Ah!"

"Hm?" Chris looked up at Piers blinking seeing how wide the eyes were as they started at one particular photo in the album. "What's wrong? There something about this one here?"

"This…the building in the background…." Chris leaned in for a closer look frowning. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary to him, granted it wasn't one of his fonder memories. It was at a time where he and Claire had gone to visit their parents' graves. There really wasn't much more to the picture besides the two gravestones and the small, ominous tomb in the background that was large enough to be a small church. Wesker wasn't even in the picture, though he'd thought it a good idea at the time to take the photo and give it to Chris as a memento saying on that he should never forget the origins.

"It's my parents' graves," Chris said. "Is there something weird in this photo?" Piers slumped forward suddenly, clutching at his head and breathing hard. "Piers!" Chris didn't even care that the album fell to the floor as he grabbed Piers's shoulders staring helpless at the clenched eyes. The shoulders were tense under his grip as if Piers was scrunching up all of his muscles. "Piers, what's wrong!"

"Chris…nngh…hurts…my head hurts…"

"Relax!" Chris said pulling him into a tight, protective hug as he reached up rubbing his head trying to soothe the pain away. "Just calm down and relax. Don't think about it anymore." Even though Piers was gripping him extra tight, even though he was struggling to slow his breath down, he still shook his head.

"No…I have to remember," he said gasping in pain. "I have to if we're going to…save Leon."

"We can find another way."

"There is no…other way…" He grunted in pain before he shook his head again. "I…I remember that place…. Wesker…Wesker took me there before. He hid something…I don't remember what…something he said you'd find…ugh!" He coughed, swallowing rapidly as if he was trying to keep his bile down. "I feel sick…."

"It's fine," Chris said moving Piers carefully to lay on the bed as he slowly rubbed his back to coax the tense muscles into relaxing. "Just stay here and rest. I'll get Claire to bring you up some water." He barely even got a grunt out of Piers, though hazy eyes stared at him through small slits that appeared to be getting sleeper by the moment. Chris moved his hand back up, rubbing it behind Piers's ear as he thought about his next step. Wesker had said he'd left clues to finding him. The photo had been one of them. What other clues did he leave behind? Was there more in the photo album?

"Chris…don't go…." Chris looked down expecting the Semi's eyes to be on him but only saw closed lids as Piers fell asleep. His body seemed more relaxed now with the pressure on his head from trying to remember his past gone. Tugging the blankets up, Chris covered him up before he headed down the steps seeing Claire sitting on the couch peering at him curiously.

"Is everything ok?" She said slowly standing to her feet.

"It's fine. Piers is resting right now."

"You said you'd tell me more. What happened to Leon? Does TRICELL still have him? Shouldn't be notify BSAA and tell them what's happened?" The last thing he wanted to deal with was Jill breathing down his neck and lecturing him on protocol and how he shouldn't have went into TRICELL in the first place, especially without a warrant.

"…He's been kidnapped by Wesker," he said continuing even as he saw Claire's eyes widen. "Wesker's alive. I have two days to find him. And…Piers is probably the only one who knows where he is."

"Piers?" Claire walked over quickly looking up at him with wide eyes. "Does Piers know him? How is Wesker even alive? Why would he kidnap Leon?"

"I…I don't really know the details, fully," he said looking away. It wasn't a lie. He had no idea about what Wesker's plans were or even who he worked for. "Piers lost most of his memories when I found him. But he seems to have some vague recollection of being around Wesker." He walked over to the counter grabbing up the car keys. "I'm heading out for a bit. Can you keep an eye on Piers for me?"

"Chris!"

"I'm going to see our parents," he said heading to the door. He stopped, glancing back at her giving a soft smile. "I'm counting on you to keep him safe while I'm gone." She stared up at him before she sighed and shook her head at him.

"There's no getting you to listen is there?" She said, her eyes saddening slightly. "Just make sure you come back alive with Leon, ok?"

"Sure thing," he said opening the door. "If anyone from BSAA calls, tell them I'll get back with them tomorrow." He left out to her reassured "ok" before he was heading for Leon's car, the keys and his photo album in hand. He had no intention of coming back here tonight. He had a feeling that finding the clue at the gravesite would help lead him on the right path to finding Wesker. In this way, he could face Wesker without putting Piers in danger. There was plenty of BSAA gear hidden around the small car to last him through this mission. Backing out of the driveway, he made his way down the road and out to the main part of the city on his route to the Raccoon City Graveyard. To where his parents were buried. To where Wesker was supposed to be buried.

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Sorry for the extremely long update. X.x I won't lie, I got lazy. But I did struggle a bit with this chapter before getting it just right. Then I got sick for two weeks and then visiting family came along right after. DX It's been an off month. But I hope you guys enjoy the update.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 15

Inside the graveyard there were a scattering of people here and there giving their last words of the day to their deceased family before heading in for the night. It was like second nature for Chris to head down the path leading to his parents and stopping in front of the two headstones before kneeling down to place flowers down on each plot.

He didn't want to take too long, though he spent a moment talking to his parents, telling them about how he'd been doing. He told them about Claire and Leon. How everyone was doing well even though Leon was currently missing with no indication of how he was faring. He told them about how better he himself had gotten. He was better. And he told them that it was thanks to Piers. He started talking more about the Semi, how easily he got frustrated or how happy he would get from a simple praise. How overprotective he could get, especially when he was around the others.

Then he frowned thinking about Piers, thinking about Wesker. It wasn't something he wanted to tell them about, it wasn't even something he wanted to think about. But he had to for the sole fact that Wesker had taken his best friend from him and threaten to take his life. So far, Piers hadn't fully gained his memories back. But what would happen once he did? Would he end up betraying Chris too? He didn't want to think about it.

"I have to go," he said to the air around him staring at the graves as he fondly brushed a finger over them. "I'll be back to visit soon. With Leon and Claire. And I'll bring Piers here as well." He hoped to bring Piers here. That was if Piers didn't turn on him and become his enemy. Damn how he did not want to think about that.

He remembered what Piers had said to him before he left. He'd find something here, something that Wesker had hidden for him to find. Frankly, he hadn't a clue what he was looking for or even where. Did it even have anything to do with finding Wesker at all?

His phone rang as soon as he stood, his eyes looking at the caller ID seeing that it was his home number making him frown before he answered. Was something wrong at the house? Something with Piers?

"Hello?"

"Chris."

"Piers?"

"….Arklay Mountains…."

"What?"

"To the Arklay…Mountains." He sounded like he was in pain from remembering this new thing. "You have to go…there…."

Chris blinked before his eyes automatically turned to look at the Arklay Mountains peeking up over the graveyard so close in appearance than to where it really was. He hadn't found any more clues in the photo album and really suspected that the photo did nothing more than figure more of Piers's memories. Piers…was it just a trigger for Piers's memories?

"You're doing ok," Chris said smiling into the phone. "Just relax and get some rest. Don't overdo it."

"But Chris…nngh…" It made his heart ache not to be there with him right now. He knew the Semi was trying his hardest to help him. But it meant having to suffer through the pains of remembering a past probably best left forgotten. If he could, he'd take the pain from him and absorb it into his own body.

"Lie down and rest," Chris said putting more command in his voice because he knew Piers wouldn't argue with him then. "That's an order."

"…Yes sir." He could hear the faint sound of frustration in Piers's voice but this was for his own good. What if he ended up getting sick from all the headaches? He had to feel horrible from all the pain, right? Besides, a part of Chris wanted to delay Piers's memories returning for as long as possible. Because he was afraid of what he'd remember. Because he didn't want to feel like he was being abandoned again.

"Good," Chris said before a smile lifted to his face. "I'll be home soon, so don't worry."

"…Chris?"

The questioning sound in Piers's voice made Chris tense up suspiciously. "Yeah?"

"…Do you…maybe like…" He paused, seemed to hesitate before he quickly abandoned what he was going to say. "Never mind. It's nothing important."

"Piers?"

"I'll see you soon, ok?" He hung up right after not giving Chris time to even say goodbye. It was a weird reaction, one that had Chris frowning before he hung up the phone placing it in his pocket as he headed to the car. What had he been about to ask him? Did he maybe like...who? What? He didn't know. It wasn't enough information to process anything. Starting up the car, he pushed the thought behind him as he headed off to the Arklay Mountains. It was something he'd have to worry about later, maybe some time after he found Leon. But with Piers quickly regaining more and more of his memories, would he ever have the chance to find out? Well whatever it was that he was supposed to find at the gravesite, he'd worry about it after he went to the mountain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It didn't take as long as he thought to get to the Arklay Mountains. The closed sign at the entrance acted as a deterrent to visitors and made traffic completely nonexistent. Now that he thought about it, there had been recent cases of disappearances occurring in the area. People had been disappearing for months now, all leading to this place. But no one knew the answer and no one dared to venture further since the last two investigation ended with the whole team missing.

BSAA was set to come here within the next few weeks, but right now he had no time to wait. He had less than 48 hours now to find Wesker and Leon. Waiting for BSAA to argue and fight over whether saving an agent took priority over their set mission wasn't something he was willing to wait out. Not to mention if BSAA knew what had happened, they'd probably confine him to headquarters. And if they found out what Piers's tie in to the whole case might be…he wasn't willing to think about that right now.

He got out of the car, heading to the trunk where the weapons were. No one was around, none of the park rangers or the cleanup crew. Even the cops were avoiding this place. He'd heard rumors of beast coming down to kill and eat people. He'd also heard of a secret militia that controlled the area and killed anyone who ventured too far into their private territory. Either one of them could be true. He was going to have to be careful and take some of his best equipment with him. At least Piers could return to BSAA and let them know what happened if he didn't make it out of this alive. As long as he didn't remember anything else, they'd keep him safe.

Opening the trunk, he pulled away the hidden coverings on the sides, looking at his selection of weapons. What all did he want to take with him? He was going to take a few flash grenades of course. They'd provide good distraction once it was time to escape. What else? Definitely hand grenades, granted depending on what he was fighting it could be overkill. His combat knife was already tucked safely behind his back along with his nine-oh-nine handgun tailored to his taste.

Besides extra ammo, the only other thing he loaded himself with was a protective vest that he pulled over his head to cover his chest, and an assault rifle that he strapped to his back for quick access. Then just to be on the safe side, he had his BSAA badge with him in case there just so happened to be some cops hanging around the area. Granted, he doubted he'd really need it with how abandoned this place was.

He was just about to close down the trunk when a car pulled up, the lights blinding him as he lifted up his hand to protect his eyes. He heard doors open and close, his mind processing what to say if these were cops before the voice stopped him dead.

"You weren't planning on going without me, were you?"

"Piers?" The headlights shut off leaving him blinded for a second before his eyes met up with the cocky smirk staring back at him. As Piers started walking towards him, Claire came out from the driver's side walking towards him as well.

"We got worried about you being out here by yourself," Claire said smiling at him. "Besides, Piers said he'd come even if he had to drag himself here."

"It's dangerous," Chris said frowning at the both of them.

"I'm the only one going with you," Piers said stepping forward defiantly. "Claire and I already discussed the plan. If we don't contact her by morning, she's going to call BSAA and let them know what's happening."

"Neither one of you are going with me," Chris said glaring at them both. So many reasons. There were so many reasons, so many what ifs that made him want to turn Piers away. Claire stepped forward to protest but Piers stopped her, holding a hand up as he stared at Chris not even fazed by his glare.

"Right now, you need me," Piers said stepping closer. Whatever discomfort he'd felt in the past around Chris was pushed to the side in place of the more real need to go with the Captain no matter what. "Do you even have a clue about where you're going? If you waste too much time, Leon will die. Hell, you'll probably just get lost and starve to death."

"I'll be fine." Chris turned away to go close the trunk. "I've brought enough provision to last me a few days at least."

"I know these mountains better than anyone else here," Piers said stopping Chris in his tracks. Chris glanced back at him frowning a little at the words. It meant that Piers remembered something else. How much of his memories had he gotten back? Realistically enough, Chris was afraid to know.

"…How much do you know?" Chris asked looking back at him.

Piers hesitated for a moment, seeming surprised by the question before he pushed his chin out clenching his jaws. "I know enough," he said staring at Chris before he looked away eyes traveling back towards the mountains. "I was raised in these mountains. It's where I learned to hunt, to shoot…to kill." The eyes travelled back down to Chris's before he looked down at his feet. "I still don't remember everything exactly…but I do at least know where I'm going here. I can lead us there, to that place. I'm sure it has to be where Leon is." That place?

To Chris, the situation was much more than just being lead in the right direction. He had to worry about Piers getting his memories back, had to worry whether the return of Piers's memories meant they became either friends or enemies. And so far with the way that Wesker was, he had a good guess as to what side Piers would pick. But then he remembered the first time he met the guy, how he looked like he'd been starving, how he had nothing but the white gown for clothing. His wrist and ankles, his neck, the markings that were a sign of captivity.

None of the markings were gone, just more faint than normal. Of course it was hard to tell now with everything covered up. This was the person that Wesker was asking him to bring in exchange for Leon. For what reason? Was it because they had been companions? Lovers? Was it more to it? Was Piers one of his captives he wanted back? He hadn't wanted to bring Piers along. He didn't want to use him as a bargaining tool. Why did Wesker want Piers? What was it that was so special about him?

He didn't have any answers to these questions, but he did know one thing. He had to save Leon. And in order to do that, he'd need all the help he could get. Because even if he did make it through the forest to the location Wesker was waiting at, there was no guarantee he'd find it within the amount of times given to him. He'd heard of many people getting lost on this mountain. The further in a person went, the less likely they'd make it back without some kind of guide to help them. In fact, it was up to a certain point that hikers weren't allowed to go because so many people had gotten lost and never returned. That included those sent out to try and rescue them. It was a mystery and had become something of a myth that might be related to the missing persons report.

"Fine," Chris said sighing giving in against his better judgment. "Suit up with some weapons." Piers's eyes shot up to his before he showed that very cocky smirk he did whenever he got the edge over Leon. "I'll only let you come along if you promise to follow my orders." Because he didn't want him to get hurt. Because he wanted to protect him in the best way possible. And because somewhere deep down he knew that Piers would do anything to protect the people close to him. He could only hope he'd be one of those people by the end of this journey instead of Wesker.

"Yes sir. I swear you won't regret it, Captain." He didn't think hearing the other call him captain again would still give him so many chills. But the way he said it, the way he looked at him when the word rolled off his lips like he knew the effect it would have on Chris didn't make it any better.

Piers walked over to the trunk of the car surveying some things before pulling free some of the items himself. Chris could only stare, watching how naturally he picked up the weapons, how easily his finger grazed over the trigger of the sniper rifle that he strapped to his back. It reminded him of when Piers showed him what he could do back at BSAA, how easily he moved while shooting target after target with easy headshots from the sniper rifle. Piers didn't need any more training. He was already a fully trained soldier. He was used to this. He'd said as much just moments ago. He was trained to kill. How many had he probably already killed before his memories were locked away?

Chris sighed turning his head away quickly, not missing the worried look on Claire's face. She didn't know everything about Piers. She didn't know what his relationship with Wesker was. She didn't know that Piers had probably killed a man or two before he surfaced in Chris's home. She didn't know how his eyes and his personality seemed to change a little when he held a weapon in his hands.

But then again, neither did Chris. Just how much did he really know about the Semi? Would he end up having to watch his back once Piers fully remembered who and what he was? Would Piers betray him and ultimately doom Leon to his death because of his returning memories?

"Head back to the house," Chris said turning to Claire. "If we don't contact you by tomorrow morning, contact the BSAA and alert them to what happened."

"That's too long," she said quickly in protest. "By then it's possible you'd be dead."

"Fine," he said frowning and glancing at Piers catching the other staring at the both of them in confusion. "Three hours at the least. We need time to find Leon before BSAA comes breaking down the doors and scaring the bad guys into killing him."

"Ok." She nodded her head. "I'm keeping my phone on. If you find it's safe, send me a text to let me know you're ok."

"Got it." She stared at him for a moment before she rushed forward hugging him tight making him tense up at the sudden show of affection.

"Come back safe, ok bro?" She smiled stepping back hesitantly before she looked at Piers. "And you too. Make sure to keep my stupid, big brother out of trouble and bring everyone back safe."

"I'll protect him with my life," he said, the weight of his words feeling heavy on Chris's chest. That was only if Piers didn't betray him. And even if he didn't, the idea of Piers dying for Chris was not something he wanted to think about. Betrayal or not, Chris wasn't going to let Piers die if he could avoid it. Because despite everything, he was still a member of Alpha Team. Dying was not an option. Because he would not have a repeat of what happened to Wesker, not this time.

"Captain." The voice calling out his title drew his focus to Piers, the other standing in front of him staring at him before the smallest smile appeared on Piers's face as he held his clenched hand out to him. "Let's go take care of Wesker and save Leon." The small smile served to push away the worry eating away at him as he found himself nodding in response feeling lighter inside as he reached out pushing his closed fist against Piers's.

"Right." He'd worry about the small things later. Saving Leon and defeating Wesker was their main agenda right now. "Let's go." He reached up out of reflex, rubbing behind Piers's ears, watching the desirable lips grow bigger with a cocky twist to them as the Semi grinned at him. There were a lot of things he wanted to do to him right at the moment, things he wanted to express that he'd been keeping suppressed since he learned about his desires. But he forced himself to move, looking up from the confused eyes as he pulled his hand away turning to look towards the mountain.

"It's this way, right?" He pointed, using his words and his body to distract him from the fact that he'd come close to leaning down and just kissing the Semi. Damn, he had it bad. He didn't even look back to wave Claire off, only hearing Claire call after them to be careful before they were disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

He stumbled slightly in the darkness, not at all keen on using any light here if there were enemies or worse roaming about. Whether he was going the right way or not, he wasn't sure. But since Piers never really said anything otherwise, he assumed he was going right. Though, Piers was being even quieter than usual. Maybe from the situation they were having right now? That was his guess anyway.

"This way," Piers said grabbing him by the wrist tugging him in a whole different direction. Chris blinked at the strength of the pull, his eyes focusing in the darkness on the two flickering ears on top of Piers's head. Where did Semi even come from anyway? He couldn't remember them being around when he was a kid. So then were they just a mutated breed of human that was starting the next evolution of their species? Was it an experiment done on humans that combined human and animal DNA into one? What exactly was a Semi?

"We're getting close," Piers said breaking his chain of thought as he followed behind the Semi. How long had they been walking for? He wasn't sure, but by the burn he was feeling in his calves, they'd been walking a good while now. An hour maybe at the least?

"How do you know?"

"I told you, I've been here before," Piers said glancing back at him. "We're close up to where the mansion and laboratory are."

"What mansion?"

"The Spencer mansion." Piers crouched down beside a nearby tree, looking around before he turned his focus on Chris, his eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. He talked in a low voice, as if to avoid being heard by anyone in the vicinity. It put Chris on extra alert, his senses reaching out to hear or see anything that might be around. The silence was deadening. When exactly did they stop hearing the sounds of animals in the forest? Not a cricket or bird chirped in the darkness. It was like sound didn't exist which made him happy that he could at least hear Piers's voice to know they weren't in some strange soundless void. But it also made things feel even more eerie.

"Spencer mansion…" Spencer…the name sounded too familiar to him. Why was that name coming up now?

"…It's owned by Oswell E. Spencer. He's the founder of the Umbrella Corporation alongside Edward Ashford and James Marcus." He winced rubbing at his head, one eye closing though he kept his focus on Chris. "It seems like…I'm remembering more the more I stay around this place." Chris frowned. He wasn't sure what was worse to him, the fact that Umbrella really did have a hand in this whole situation all along, or the fact that Piers was starting to remember things at an alarming rate. How long before Piers started changing on him?

"Let's…keep moving." Make it quick. If he could make this go by quickly, maybe he could get Piers out of there before he fully remembered everything.

"Captain?" Chris didn't give him the chance to ask questions, standing and walking past him moving forward. It took a moment before he felt the other's presence behind him. Skillful, quiet. He couldn't hear a single footfall from the younger male. Were all Semi this quiet when they walked? Or was it because of his training? Had his training been branded into his brain so much that things happened out of reflex? "Captain, watch out!"

He was pushed to the ground before he could react, the sound of something going thunk in the tree behind him made him look up quickly. Piers was still lying on top of him, his eyes focused into the darkness around him as his ears flickered rapidly. "We gotta run. I'm sure they know we're here now."

"They?" Piers didn't let him think on it hard as he stood pulling Chris to his feet before he was running, holding onto Chris's hand to pull him along. Enemies? Were there enemies here? He glanced to the side catching sight of a shadow moving with them before a shot from Piers's gun eliminated the threat as the shadow stumbled over. More shadows took its place, shooting at them from the sounds of it as Chris could hear the bullets whizzing past his ear. If it wasn't for how fast Piers was running, he was sure he'd be shot by now. He was holding his own gun in his hand now, aiming and firing hitting one of the shadows. It wasn't as good as Piers's previous headshot, but it was effective enough. Yet still more of the things were showing up. What the hell was going on so suddenly?

"There!" A small shack up ahead. It wasn't much but it'd be better than running around in the open. There was a lock on the door to prevent anyone from going inside but Piers didn't ever pause as he slammed the butt of his gun down into the lock breaking it solidly before he went inside pulling Chris in with him. The door was shut, the two of them using a long desk on the nearest wall to barricade the door.

It was even darker in here than it'd been when they were outside. There were no windows to help illuminate the room but it was safe enough for Chris to use the flashlight on his gun to shine some light around. Piers was breathing hard, his ear pressed against the door of the shack as he listened. There wasn't any sound of movement, nothing to indicate if their pursuers were still after them. It sure felt like they were sitting ducks right now. Hell, what was stopping the enemy from just shooting the place full of holes and killing them? Or was there something stopping them from doing that?

"Captain, come here." Chris looked towards the voice finding the Semi kneeled down over an opened hatched in the floor. He lifted a brow and walked over to where the Semi was, before kneeling down beside him and shining his flashlight down into the opened space. There was a ladder leading down, but he couldn't see the bottom to determine just how far down it went.

"Where does this lead?"

"I don't really remember but I think it leads to our destination," Piers said frowning. "Right now we don't have much choice but to use it. Not unless you want to risk going back outside. I'm sure they're out there waiting." No. It was better take the risk than to go back out where he knew danger was waiting for them.

"Just stay close," Chris said taking the plunge as he moved working his way down the ladder. He didn't know what kind of traps they might be falling into, but he was determined still to keep Piers safe, even if the other had already been the one doing the saving so far. The way down the ladder felt far too long to him. By the time he reached the bottom he was rotating his arms to relieve the tense muscles as he looked up. How far down were they? He was sure it was far enough that had he just jumped down the hole blindly, he'd have broken every bone in his body.

Piers dropped down beside him, ears flickering as he froze listening for any threats before Chris saw him visibly relax. He looked over at Chris, the flashlight in Chris's hand enough to let Chris see the sparkle in the Semi's eyes before the golden, green hues turned away from him.

"We have to be careful," Piers said looking down the dark tunnel. "I'm not sure why but I think there was something else down here." He started walking, Chris not hesitating to follow along beside him, glancing over at the eyes staring straight ahead. How much was he remembering? How much longer before he remembered everything? He didn't know how long they'd have to walk for, but he'd keep an eye out for whatever threat Piers felt like was here. Because he had a feeling by the quickness the Semi's tail was flickering and how the ears flattened down that even if Piers didn't remember what was down here, it must have been something terrible to put his guard up so strongly.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: Another long update. X.x I guess with so much happening, it takes me a little to piece it together the way I want. But I think this chapter should be interesting. ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 16

They stayed silent as they traversed through the tunnel though the sound of their boots splashing in the water was unavoidable even for the Semi. There hadn't been any signs of beast hiding down in the sewer like terrain but the Semi's ears were still twitching wildly as if irritably searching for whatever was down there with them.

Shining the light up ahead into the darkness didn't do anything but stretch the darkness even wider and fill Chris with the feeling of dread to the point he'd cut it off almost as soon as they had started. But it wasn't hard to follow Piers through the dark once his eyes adjusted, his gaze following the tail as it swayed back and forth. Besides, it was probably for the best that the light was off. That way they could hide before whatever was down there saw them.

"Think those guys after us finally figured out that we're not in the shack anymore?" Chris said glancing back listening but not hearing sound of pursuit.

"Even if they did, they wouldn't come down here anyway." He said it without stopping or looking back.

"And why is that?" Piers didn't stop, but the tenseness of his shoulders showed that something was bothering him. His silence to the question was a little more than just disarming to the point that Chris actually felt relief when Piers finally did respond to him.

"Because…of what's down here." He slowed to a stop looking up at the ceiling that Chris was sure was not even ten feet above them. "The thing down here preys on anything it can get its grubs on. I escaped it once, but that was only barely and only because it attacked the ones pursuing me at the time." Chris tensed up as the Semi turned slowly to face him. He tried to see the eyes in the darkness but all he could see was a silhouette of Piers with no indication of what he thought or felt on his face. It filled Chris with a sort of anxiety. Piers was remembering things much faster than before. That was a problem.

"Still," Piers continued turning his head away again. "I'd rather take my chances on not being discovered down here than to go back up and try to dodge bullets again." It made sense. They didn't know how many of the enemies were still up there. Piers had managed to take down a few of them, but it didn't mean the people chasing them weren't skilled. They apparently knew how to shoot with a gun.

"Well with the two of us here, we should have an easier time."

"I hope so," was all Piers said in return as he started walking again leaving Chris to once again start following him. Chris took a brief moment to check his phone. It was almost time for him to send Claire a text to let her know they were ok. Had they really been walking down here for an hour? It felt long for a tunnel but it wasn't necessarily just a straight route. There were several cases of taking stairs to different levels and turning corners to unintentionally run across a few rats here and there. One instance was of a rat feasting on the carcass of…some creature. From what he could figure out of the remains, it must have been a human, at least at one time. It didn't help him feel any better and seemed to only serve to make Piers even tenser.

An arm shot out suddenly holding Chris back as the Semi looked around quickly, his ears flickering much faster. He was hearing something that was too out of frequency with Chris's own human ears. He stayed still as a statue. Both of them did listening for whatever it was Piers was hearing. It took a few more seconds but he started to hear it too, a sound like a bunch of grasshoppers chirping all at one time. It was irritating and could grate on one's nerves which explained why the Semi's ears were starting to lean back more in frustration.

The two moved into the nearest tunnel, their backs against the wall as the sound got louder. Piers cupped his hands over his doggy ears holding them down to his head to keep the sound at bay as he kept looking, staring out the tunnel. Chris looked just in time to see what looked like a giant slug like creature slither on past them. There were bodies stuck to its back by a sticky substance that didn't look like it'd be good to have on the skin, at least by the looks of the decay that looked like acid had ate through the remains. The stench was nothing to laugh at either but Chris wasn't daring to make a move at this point, keeping his body as still as possible even if his nose and eyes protested to the sight.

One body wiggled slightly indicating that it wasn't quite dead yet and might have been the freshest catch. He was thankful to the dark for keeping him from having to see the horror of the bodies in full detail. When he thought about it, he was reminded of the creature he saw in the TRICELL lab. Plagas. That's right, that thing resembled the plagas in the laboratory, except much bigger and apparently deadlier. Speaking of which, what had TRICELL been researching there? Why where there people kept inside the tanks? Experiments? Or were they something more than humans now? They'd obviously been still alive from the bubbles coming out of their noses.

The cricket sounds slowly seemed to dissipate the further away the creature got. It didn't make Chris's heart beat any slower thought. Piers didn't say a word when he started moving suddenly grabbing Chris's hand as they started walking again though a bit quieter than before. The beast must have been far enough away now that they could continue on their hidden path to their destination. But aside from walking much faster than before, Piers didn't say a word. Chris assumed that meant that speaking wasn't a good idea right now. He couldn't say he blamed him. That thing…whatever it was, had been killing off a lot of people. And from the silhouettes he saw of a few of those forms, some of those people had been Semi. It meant a normal human like him didn't stand a chance of staying alive if it could catch even something as strong and fast as a Semi.

It also meant that Piers was in just as much danger as he was. He could tell the other was nervous, the grip tight enough to hurt. His fingers trembled, palms sweating to the point that Chris had to grip his hand back in return to keep from losing his grip. How much longer did they have to stay down here? Were they almost there?

"Nngh!" Piers stopped suddenly, clutching at his head with one hand as he leaned against the tunnel wall.

"Piers!" Chris hissed out, keeping as quiet as possible while showing his concerns to the other.

"I'm…fine," Piers responded back just as quietly, head tilting to look up at him as his fingers relaxed more. "Just…remembering more stuff." Chris nodded slowly, a frown on his lips as he stared at the Semi watching the other pull away from the wall as he started walking again. "We…gotta hurry before that thing comes back." The next tug on his hand took them around the corner, a ladder standing in front of them as Piers looked at him before grabbing it. "This is it. We can get out of here soon." He started climbing up, gripping the ladder one step at a time followed closely behind by Chris who kept trying not to stare up at his butt or to yank at the tail that had a habit of continually smacking him at times. He also had to keep from slipping and following due to his sweaty palms.

Like before, it was a long climb up and he was happy when they made it to the surface again, Piers securing the latch on the entrance before covering it with a large rock nearby as if he'd done this before. Whether it was to keep their pursuers from following or to keep that beast from escaping was only one of the things that crossed Chris's mind. He doubted this was the only exit. He didn't think this would keep someone with a Semi's strength at bay for long either.

Chris glanced around cautiously, much the same way that Piers had done when he'd first come to the surface. They were still in the forest, hidden in the thick surrounding of bushes that shielded them from anyone that might be passing by. Silence wasn't a comforting thing to him considering the guys after them had been pretty silent when moving around. But Piers didn't show any alarming concerns which must have meant a good thing.

They were close to a building, the lights illuminating one of the upstairs windows with no indication of who was inside. There was a sign outside badly lit with the words Arklay Laboratory brazenly etched into the foreboding sign. Strange, he didn't remember there being a lab up here. Further out in the distance, there were other buildings as well, including one that could easily have been a mansion. But being able to see Piers's eyes let him know the other's focus was on the lab, his ears flickering slower with the immediate threat of discovery out of the way. Or maybe he just looked more relaxed without that weird creature lurking about. But if there were things like that roaming around, what else did they need to avoid?

"Let's go," Piers said pointing towards the building. "I don't exactly know where Wesker is but I think he's there." He pointed towards the lit window before he frowned looking at Chris, the worry shining in those hazel eyes. "Just stay close to me. I can protect you from those other guys."

"…Those other guys?" He'd mentioned something like that before when they'd run away in the forest. They. They knew they were there. But who were they?

"The Semi I trained with," Piers said casually as if it meant nothing to him, as if he didn't just kill some of his comrades he once trained with. Granted they started it first when they tried to kill them both, at least to Chris it seemed that way. "They're the ones attacking us right now, so we have to be careful." Well as careful as a human being chased around by Semi could be anyway. But why were the Semi attacking them? Didn't Wesker say he wanted him and Piers to come here? He remembered that there were others out there working with Wesker. Maybe they didn't agree with his decision? Maybe they wanted to ruin whatever plans Wesker had. In that case, what was it that Wesker was planning to do? Why did he need the two of them? Or did he only really need Piers?

Piers snuck off, Chris moving to follow closely behind him feeling like he was more of the subordinate than the leader. He followed the Semi's tail before his eyes trailed up to the back of his head contemplating how much Piers remembered now. How much more before Piers became the Semi he had once been beneath Wesker? Piers paused behind the bushes peering around. Something had stopped him. Chris peeked through the bushes, his eyes spotting two guys with hoods on taking watch in front of the building with their guns held ready. Chris blinked before he frowned at them. Weren't they part of TRICELL? He remembered seeing plenty of those hoodie covered fiends before when they'd infiltrated the TRICELL lab. Why were they here?

Piers didn't seem too concerned by them, the two of them skirting by quickly as they went to the side of the building crouching down. Piers took a moment to work the window open before the two of them slipped inside into the darkness with Chris turning and closing the window quietly. The light shining in from the windows did help to illuminate what appeared to be a conference room.

Within the dark room, Piers pulled out his gun reloading it. Chris followed his example reloading his own. If Piers was worried about a gun then there must have been something up ahead that was a threat to them.

"Follow me," Piers said stopping by the door and looking back at Chris before rushing out the door. Outside the door the hallway was well lit. It took some maneuvering going from dark room to dark room and using Piers's superb hearing to get past the guards hanging around the area. They'd caught sight of not just the hooded guys but the Semi too. In the case of the Semi, it took a lot more work because of their superior hearing and speed that Chris couldn't outmatch. At least he felt like his strength could at least give them a run for their money. But luckily, Piers was able to take care of them by knocking them out before binding and confining them in the empty rooms. Apparently Piers was even considered A Class even among his fellow Semi.

"Here," Piers whispered stopping in front of a large door labeled Specimens A-C. He wondered about the name on the door, his mind feeding him all kinds of concepts. Chris nodded his head swallowing slightly. Behind this door was the man he formerly looked up to, the man he thought was dead all these years. The man that used to be a part of his heart whether he wanted to admit to it now or not.

Chris looked over at his current partner giving the signal that they were going in before he went first kicking the door open and pointing his gun to the figure at the center. "Don't move!" he yelled out, Piers right behind him with his own gun pointing.

"My! My! What a pleasant surprise!" The gun trained on Chris wasn't what surprised him as he stared in confusion at the mousy like face grinning back at them like they were old friends. "Nice seeing yous again, Redfield!"

"Irving? What are you doing here?" Chris said catching Piers moving up beside him in his peripheral, gun still trained on Irving.

"Strange that yous ask that!" Irving laughed before his crooked teeth flashed at Chris. "Ole man Spencer found out his favorite boy has been cheatin on him with the enemy, t'workin with them so ta say."

"What are you talking about?" God, why was this guy so annoying.

"Start talking, you quack!" Piers held his gun more meaningfully missing the glance his way as Chris gave him an amused smirk. The kid sure had some spunk in him. He'd fit in perfectly with Alpha Team. He was definitely going to have to take the team out later, once they made it back anyway. If they made it back.

Ricardo Irving turned his eyes towards the Semi, a disgusted sneer appearing on his face. "I really can't stand yous mongrels."

"Good," Piers said seeming to stand up straight, his ears sitting straight up on his head as he stared at Irving defiantly, gun still firmly aimed on the man. "Because I can't stand your pig face either." He seemed to get under the man's skin, Irving growling under his breath and glaring at him before he turned his angry eyes to Chris.

"Well if yous lookin for Wesker, yous might as well give up!" He laughed atrociously. "The man ain't here! He's in juvenile detention right now, so ta speak!" He stopped laughing though the grin didn't make him looking any less menacing. "Well, time to pay the piper, Redfield."

Chris didn't even get a chance to respond as his body froze hearing the click of a gun behind him. Piers turned his head quickly hearing the click at the same time that Irving fired his gun, a dart shooting out and hitting Piers in the back of the neck. He yelped, before his body went limp as he fell down to the ground, his gun falling from his hand.

"Piers!"

The gun pressed against the head reminding him of the threat behind him. "Don't move if you know what is good for you, Christopher." His hands clenched up recognizing the voice of the TRICELL's regional director. So they were having dirty dealings with Umbrella. Working together with this Spencer guy? With Wesker? But then Irving said he was in juvenile detention. What exactly did juvenile detention mean to Umbrella? Did something happen? Was Wesker not doing what the leaders of these two companies wanted?

"I'd advise you to drop the weapon," Excella said just as Irving walked over and picked up Piers's gun pointing it at Piers's head. "Otherwise, I can't guarantee that he won't blow the poor puppy's brains out." Chris swallowed looking down at Piers before he slowly kneeled down enough to drop the gun on the ground. "Good boy." The gun went lower pressing against the middle of Chris's back. "Get moving."

"Where are you taking us?" Chris started walking, hesitating as he saw Irving walk over and kick Piers to flip him over. There was nothing he could do about it with the gun to his back, nothing but clench his hands tighter at his sides.

"I see you forgot we had plans for you." She kept pushing the gun against him back to make him move while Irving grabbed the Semi's hands to drag him along the floor behind them. "It's a shame that Leon Kennedy isn't here as well." He felt some relief in that. If they didn't know that Leon had been here, then it meant Wesker had never told them about him. What had Wesker been planning to do then? "But one will have to do. Just having you is enough for us to go ahead with our master plan." Master plan? They never did figure out what they planned to do with them. Was it the same things they had done to the missing scientists at TRICELL? Was it something to do with the people inside those containers?

As they walked down the hallway, he saw more of the hoodie guys and Semi watching them. With the Semi, at least, he was able to see their emotionless eyes. The same couldn't be said about the hooded ones who tilted their heads down as if in obedience. The Semi had metal collars around their necks with numbers embedded into the metal like a name. Some had markings on their wrist that indicated captivity and reminded him of when Piers had first come to his house. He'd had those same markings including a bruising circle around his neck. Even now, it was still there, though it had lightened up a little bit.

They stopped in front of a holding cell, some hooded men restraining him and searching him for weapons before they pushed him inside locking the door. He stumbled over his feet and turned around glaring at the group of them as he struggled in the restraints. No good…they used rope with a good knot in it. They also handcuffed him as well as if using a secondary safety measure. "Don't worry, we won't make the same mistake twice," she said tapping her fingers against the metal bars. "I don't know how you got free the last time, but I'll have my boys here to keep watch over you." She gestured to the two hoodie guys standing in front of the cell, staring inside and watching his every move like a hawk looking at dinner.

"They'll let me know if you try anything," she said smirking at him. "If they do, you can say goodbye to your precious Semi pet." As she said it, another, bigger guy wearing a hoodie walked up picking Piers up and throwing him over his shoulder before he started to leave.

"Wait," Chris said running to the cell door. "Where are you taking him?!"

"For reprogramming," Excella said pressing a finger against her lips. "Spencer did tell me a defective Semi had escaped some time ago. Turns out it was one of his favorite ones." She laughed. "The old man must be sick to want to keep such a broken toy around to play with."

"He's not a toy!" Chris yelled out angrily, the woman just laughing louder as she started to walk away swaying her hips, her little lackey Irving following beside her. "Hey!" One of the hoodie guys slammed his hands against the cell bars, his eyes staring dangerously at Chris. Cursing under his breath, he stepped back staring back at the eyes looking at him before he looked away feeling a shiver go down his spine.

Monsters. Inhuman. These were some of the words that described how he felt looking into their eyes. They weren't human. These guys felt like they could rip you apart within seconds without even trying and not care that they did it. He never noticed it before because all the ones before them had kept their heads down so you couldn't see their eyes or even most of their faces. Now, they were standing there in the partly lit part of the corridor staring at him with carnivorous eyes as if they were just waiting for him to make the wrong move so they could kill him. Would they kill him?

"You know…you guys don't have to stare so hard," Chris said hoping for some kind of response as he glanced back at them. Nothing. He didn't get even get a cracked smile or even a blink of the eyes…did they even blink at all? Sighing he lowered himself down against the back wall, tilting his head down to stare at the ground to avoid their gaze even though he could still feel their stare on him.

Perfect mess he'd made of this situation. Not only had he failed to save Leon, but he'd also managed to lose Piers too. Wesker seemed a lost cause wherever he was, and he was sure that it'd only be a matter of time before he was next up on the menu. He had a feeling that the three hours had come up by now but he doubted that the BSAA team could make it in time to save them not to mention trying to fight through a horde of Semi and possessed guys in hoodies. Just how the hell was he going to get out of this situation?

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a fairly long time to update. DX Besides revamping an old fic of mine that I'm still working on, regular life stuff kept getting into the way. And by the time I'd get time to work on the thing, it was time to go to bed. Working can be a tiring thing. But I hope everyone enjoys the update.

How long had Chris been sitting inside this cell for? How much time had passed since the weird hooded men had started staring at him through the bars like wild animals? How long before help would arrive? How long before Piers completed his reprogramming? That was what bothered him the most about this. Reprogramming. They treated him as if he were a robot, something completely nonhuman. Well technically he was only part human, hence the name Semi. Still, that didn't change the fact that he shouldn't be treated like he was just a thing.

What exactly did reprogramming mean? Exactly how did it work? Were the other Semi that wandered around the premises programmed as well? Irving had mentioned that Piers was this Spencer guy's favorite. What did he mean by that? Why? Just how did Piers turn out the way he was? Was it the reason why he couldn't remember anything? Could the reprogramming have messed with his head? Maybe that's why these hooded guys looked so weird too. They were regular humans and yet they seemed almost zombie like. Just what the hell was going on around here?

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. He swore if he were a Semi they'd have flickered at the sound as he lifted his head slowly from his prone position looking up to see two new figures with hoodies on. Were they here to relieve the others? He must have been here for a pretty long time for a shift change to happen.

He couldn't see their faces, not that it would have made a difference. The two standing watch seemed confused by the appearance of the new figures, glancing at each other as the recent arrival appeared in front of them. Then things suddenly escalated as if a switch had been flipped as one of the new members latched out grabbing hold of a hooded man around the neck squeezing it tightly. The man didn't make a sound besides a gargling attempt to breath.

His comrade had no chance to respond as the second new comer lifted his long leg so quick that Chris had barely pushed to his feet before the guy was sent flying across the room. The man that kicked him lowered his leg walking over to the hooded fellow on the floor before he crouched over the man holding him down and punching a fist into his face repeatedly until he passed out.

The one the other hooded male held up dropped to the floor in an unmoving lump before they seemed to turn as one to focus their attention on the inside of the cage. Chris had his back pressed against the wall behind him, the low light hovering over the two figures not helping him a bit in identifying them. Did he know them? Were they foes or allies? Whether they were here to help him or kill him, he wasn't sure. He wasn't about to stake his life on it without a fight though. He was sure backup was probably on the way. Whether they could make this far or not was a whole different thing altogether. After all, the forest hadn't been the safest for Piers and him when they came. But he was almost sure BSAA was on their way regardless. It was well past the time he was supposed to contact Claire.

The man with the long legs stopped down over the hooded guy he'd punched into unconsciously searching the body before he stood walking over to the cage door. Well, Chris assumed it to be a man. The two mysterious figures seemed tall enough to be men.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there," the man with the long legs said. Chris blinked in surprised before he relaxed finding himself smiling at hearing such a familiar, welcoming voice.

"…Leon?" Damn, he didn't realize how good it was to hear his best friend talk. It just reassured him that the other was doing just fine.

The cage door opened before Leon reached up pulling the hood back with a cocky smirk on his lips. He looked as happy as Chris felt, though he looked a little fatigued. How long had he been running around this place for?

"The one and only." Chris turned around on reflex as Leon walked over releasing him from the cuffs. He whistled as he dropped them to the ground with a clatter before working at the knotted rope tied around Chris's wrists. "What was one of these not enough for them? Chris Redfield a little too strong for them that they had to use ropes AND cuffs? Tsk." Once he was freed from the ropes, Chris rubbed around his wrist feeling the rawness of where they'd been chafed from the ropes roughness. It felt good to move them around again. "Amateurs."

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked still rubbing his wrist as he turned looking at Leon. He looked completely different with the hoodie on, like he was some cultist or something.

"Got rescued by an unlikely hero," Leon said pointing his thumb back at the other hooded figure coming to join them. Somehow he'd managed to drag both the unconscious men into the cell by himself leaving them lying side by side. Whoever he was, he was pretty strong. He didn't even like look like he was out of breath from all the hard work. "Well…more like I rescued him but close enough."

"It's only because they went past my expectations," the man said as he pulled his hood off. Chris's eyes went wide recognizing the man even if was wearing a pair of really dark shades. Of course he'd recognized him. He'd only been pining after him for many years before he was betrayed by him.

"W…Wesker?" Chris felt a surge weakness from being in his presence before the anger took over as he glared at him. "What are you doing here?! Where have they taken Piers?!" He advanced on the man not caring that the other didn't even try to move when Chris grabbed him by the front of the shirt pulling him close as he bared his teeth at him. "Traitor! Showing up in front of me again after you betrayed us. You must be asking for me to kill you."

"Chris, stop!" Leon got between them pushing Chris back by his shoulders as he looked up at him with a face that stayed fairly neutral. Definitely the most serious Chris had ever seen the pretty boy in a long time. The last time had been at Wesker's funeral when Chris had pretty much about died inside. A shame Wesker didn't just stay dead. At least then Chris could have gone on oblivious of the other's treachery. "This isn't the time to be fighting. You'll have plenty of time to bite Wesker's head off later. Right now we need to stay focused on getting out of here."

"I'm not leaving until we save Piers," he said pulling back roughly and turning his back on Leon as he looked at the two unconscious figures on the ground before walking over to them. With his back to them, Chris missed the glance Leon gave to Wesker before the former BSAA agent seemed to take the hint and sighed walking over to Chris.

"Chris, it's too late," Wesker said stopping behind him. Chris ignored him as he worked on freeing both of the hoodies from the guys on the floor. He was a big bulkier than them both. But he was just going to have to work with what he had. With their eyes closed, they looked just like normal humans. Completely different from how they had looked moments before like tigers waiting for dinner to be served. He was surprised to see they were both alive somehow feeling that someone like Wesker would have killed them. Maybe it was just memories of a time in the past that made him think that. Or maybe it was how ruthless Wesker had seemed in their last meeting. "Reprogramming takes about an hour to happen. You've been here for at least an hour and a half. Probably even longer than that. It's too late."

"I'm not leaving without him." He stood to his feet once more ignoring the two of them behind him as he slipped into the bigger of the two hoodies before slipping the other one underneath. He'd need it if he planned on sneaking Piers out of here. The hoodie looked just as small as he thought it would on his large form, especially since he had to force the zipper up. Of course it didn't help having the extra hoodie underneath, but he wasn't going to leave it behind. Besides, it was better than nothing. Hell, the other hoodie guys could just think that he put on some weight or something.

"No man left behind." He turned staring right into Wesker's shades as he said it. Even if he couldn't see the weird red eyes beneath, he knew Wesker was looking at him. "You're the one that taught me that." Despite not being able to see Wesker's eyes, it still took everything Chris had not to look away, somehow feeling intimidated in his presence even though he tried to fight it. "You two can leave if you want to. But I'm not leaving Piers behind."

Wesker stared at him for a moment longer before he turned away pulling his hood up to cover his face again. "…Thirty minutes," Wesker said walking over to join Leon also pulled his hood up over his head. "If we don't find him in thirty minutes, we're leaving." Chris nodded following after him even though inside his head he didn't agree to uphold that promise. He wouldn't leave out of here without Piers regardless of what they said. Still, it was better to let them believe it than to tell them flat out and be forced to leave. But he had a feeling Wesker had the strength to make him leave, by force if necessary.

"We need to get moving," Leon said frowning as he stared at Chris. He must have picked up on what he was thinking. "The longer we stay here, the more time we waste." Chris looked away from the disapproving eyes, pulling his hood on as well as he walked out of the cell prepared to become one of the masses of hoods roaming the facility. With him being the first one to walk out, he didn't even realize that Wesker was watching him from behind his shades as he followed him out of the cell.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three of them travelled through the building disguised as the Illium. Chris learned from Wesker that it was the name the hooded men went by. None of the other Illium seemed to question their presence or the fact that his own hoodie was bulkier than everyone else's. He followed after Wesker who seemed to know exactly where he was going. It made sense of he'd been working for Umbrella all this time. How often had he been visiting this place while pretending to be a friend to Chris back in his BSAA days? Leon followed beside him keeping a visible eye on him as the three of them moved quietly through the hallways, obviously wanting to say something.

It wasn't until they were in a pretty abandoned part of the labs that Wesker finally spoke up indicating that it was safe to talk here. "We're almost there," he said walking a little faster now that they were out of the watchful eyes of both the Illium and the Semi.

"Why is Piers considered a favorite to Spencer?" Chris asked quietly though it was loud enough to be heard in the large, empty room. He'd been thinking about this ever sense that weasel Irving mentioned it. What was so special about Piers? Some of the things that came to mind weren't pleasant images, especially when he thought about how Irving called him a toy. Just what did Spencer want with him?

Wesker stopped walking as he stayed quiet, tilting his head down as if contemplating answering him. He didn't even respond to the heated stare watching him. Just how much could Chris really trust the man he once called his leader? "He's…unique," Wesker said slowly, his head turning so he was looking over his shoulder at Chris. "Are you sure you really want to know?" As Wesker tilted his head down to look at him over the rim of his shade, the look in his unnatural red eyes were enough to make Chris hesitate. But if he expected to safe Piers, to protect him, he needed to know everything he could about him. That meant the good…and the bad. At his nod, Wesker seemed to hesitate again before he turned his eyes away looking down at his watch instead.

"Seven minutes," Wesker said looking at the door in front of him. "Seven minutes is all I can spare for this explanation." He turned around facing Chris and Leon both as he prepared himself for his explanation. Seven minutes would be more than enough for the major details. "How much do you really know about the Semi?"

Leon frowned slightly as he moved up standing beside Chris focusing his attention on Wesker too now. Strange. With the time Leon had spent with him, he would have thought Wesker had told him more about what happened. But maybe it was one of those, "you never asked," situations. After all, he figured Leon saving Wesker from confinement was the reason they were acting so chummy with each other. Though Chris wouldn't say they were friends, he could also say they weren't enemies either.

"Semi started showing up a little over a hundred years ago, right?" Leon glanced over at Chris as he wracked his brain for more answers. "No one really knew where they came from. People just seemed to accept them because the extra parts made them look…cute." He grinned suddenly staring at Chris. "Reminds me of someone I know." Chris grunted in response at the joke, his eyes staying focused on Wesker.

"We honestly don't know a lot about them," Chris said thinking back to how different Piers was compared to what the public said they were like. He was more human than he would have expected aside from the little things like needing body heat to stay warm. "In fact, I'm only just now learning about him." He learned that Piers liked his steaks medium well. He also learned that neither heaters nor extra blankets kept the Semi from finding out where he was and sleeping with him. He learned that one of Piers's eyebrows would lift up when he was in a cocky mood. That he liked apples a lot. That Chris had fallen pretty hard for the Semi.

"Semi are a hybrid of humans and animals. Their genetic code, their DNA, their very being, is artificially created with science to bring them to life." Chris's hairs stood on edge as he stared back at the serious look staring back at him. He was telling the truth about this. Maybe it was something he'd learned from being in this place for so long. "They were created by humans. They are not a natural born creature. In the beginning, they looked more like beast than humans. Over the years, evolution has made them into what they are …crossbreeds with human features and the abilities of the animals they were originally created from.

"And because they are in part animals, they are dangerous. They could easily be used as weapons thanks to their innate instincts. Avoiding danger is not a problem for them either. They can run faster, hear better, see further, and smell with more intenseness. They are also fighters with more deadly accuracy. They are in a sense, the bioweapons the BSAA are meant to right."

Chris swallowed slightly glancing at Leon who was looking at him with the same blank expression he knew was on his face. But he knew the other was thinking about the same question as him. "Why hasn't the BSAA done anything yet?" Because if that was the case, why were the Semi still around? Hell, why had both Ada and Piers been allowed to join? Though he didn't want to think of it like that. Piers wasn't dangerous…at least, not to him and his friends anyway. He really didn't know enough about the Semi to judge to know, did he?

"Because…even though they're part animal…they are also part human. And with the attributes of being a human, BSAA will not destroy something that isn't hostile." Though that didn't necessarily mean that the BSAA didn't have alternative plans already prepared for such a case. If Semi were stronger than humans, than that meant they needed something that could be even stronger than them. Which brought up another question in Chris's mind. How could the Semi here be controlled? Who had the power to control a creature that could literally bite their neck out?

Wesker glanced down at his watch, frowning slightly but he made no indication that he would stop now as he continued his explanation. "The problem lies with those here in Umbrella territory. They go through a process called Dehumanization which essentially removes all human emotions from their thoughts. They become nothing more than killing machines trained to destroy their targets no matter the consequences such as their own deaths. This process starts from the day they are born." Well that explained the control part of it. "Illium go through the same process though it is a lot quicker to break a human's mind."

"Is that what Piers is going through now? Dehumanization?"

"…Yes." Chris almost missed the short moment of hesitation as Wesker looked down the hall. He was hiding something. There was more to Piers than Wesker was letting on. When he thought about it, Wesker hadn't really answered Chris's first question. Why was Piers Spencer's favorite? It bothered him, that and Wesker's words saying that Piers was unique. What was it about Piers that made him special to these people? It made him a little more suspicious of Piers's motives.

"Let's get going," Wesker said glancing at the both of them again before he turned heading down the hallway once more. "We've wasted enough time." Chris nodded. Wesker was right, they needed to keep moving. The sounds of footsteps were approaching them from behind. He could feel Leon's eyes glancing over at him as the two walked side by side. He knew the other was worried. Hell, they'd been friends a long time. It wasn't a surprise that he'd be protective of him.

But Chris didn't look his way as his jaws tightened. His mind was plagued with fear of what Piers might be going through right now. He didn't know how Dehumanization worked, but he was reminded of Piers when he'd first seen him. The bruises around his neck along with two puncture wounds from what obviously had to have been needles. There had been more bruises around his wrists and ankles. Captivity. He'd obviously been kept here. He remembered taking quick glances at the other Semi with the collars around their necks when he'd been escorted to his cell earlier.

They were all slaves to this system but they were free to move around. They'd even been in the forest where it would have been easy for them to escape so…why didn't they? Brainwashing? Fear? Drugs? What was it that was keeping them here? There hadn't been evidence of bruises on the other Semi wrists. So why was Piers's case so different, so special? The wound Piers had the first time he saw him. Though bleeding badly, it hadn't been to kill. They must have been trying to weaken him then capture him. If that was the case, why was it that Piers was the only one with the will to escape? What was his connection to Wesker? What was their history together?

He shook his head. What was the point on dwelling on it when the man in front of him wouldn't give him the answers? He frowned staring at the back of Wesker's hooded head, eyes narrowing to small slits. Piers couldn't remember Wesker at first…but then he'd started to slowly remember him ever since he saw his picture. Why? Could Wesker have had something to do with that? No, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now. They had to save Piers. If they didn't save Piers, Chris would never find the answers to his questions.

He'd never get to see that smile again or that curious look Piers sometimes gave to him. He'd never get to see his cheeks turn red when he got embarrassed or the cocky look that radiated confidence when he knew what he was talking about. He wouldn't see the anger that appeared when he got mad or the gentle look when something was worrying him. Emotionless. Dehumanization. He didn't want Piers's emotions to be wiped away like specks of dirt.

"It's straight up ahead," Wesker said talking quietly as he kept walking moving slower. "There's no turning back. Are you ready?" He glanced back but the hood blocked the view of the side of his face.

Chris nodded his head staring straight ahead seeing the door with two Semi standing guard beside it. "Yeah. I'm ready." Beside him he saw a glimpse of Leon nodding his head as well. Beyond those doors, Piers was waiting for him. He was going to rescue him from this mad house. Then once he got him away safely, he was going to come back and completely destroy this corrupt place, BSAA or not.

"Alright…let's hurry up and get this over with," Wesker turned his head looking forward again as he picked up speed, the other two kept up right behind him as he rushed towards the two guards and the room with the label, "Dehumanization room." It was time to take Piers back from these monsters. It was time to take him home.

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. DX Been having some medical issues so it's actually been slowing me down on a lot of things. DX This chapter does have some pretty brutal moments, just to let you all know. x.x

They rushed forward towards the two Semi standing guard. Chris grunted not anticipating the outcome. Semi were more or less made to fight. Their bodies could endure more pain than a human's and could dish out a lot more damage as well. He'd never had the opportunity to spar with Piers but from what he'd heard from Alpha Team in the short time they could train before Chris and Piers were put on house arrest, it was an eye opening experience.

Wesker was the first to come into contact with the Semi taking on the bigger one, both his arms coming up to block the well-aimed kick to his head. Whatever else happened after that Chris didn't know as the second Semi rushed at him punching and kicking in rapid succession leaving Chris only able to defend himself with blocks forcing him to back up. The Semi was way too fast, punches and kicks flying his way as the Semi tried to take him out. The only thing stopping him was Leon running up and tackling the Semi to the ground struggling to pin him down as he yelled to Chris.

"Go!" Leon yelled out grunting when the feline Semi scratched him, blood running down his arms. "We'll handle things here! There's a gun behind my back! Take it and go!"

"Leon-"

"Go!" Leon yelled it as he roughly pushed the Semi down, the Semi's face distorted in a snarl looking more beast than human. Time wasn't on his side. Even though he didn't want to leave Leon behind, he knew they didn't have much time left to get to Piers. It was only a temporary hesitation before Chris rushed forward grabbing the gun under Leon's shirt.

"I'll come back as soon as I get Piers!"

"Go get your crazy pup!" Leon's words made him smile as he nodded his head and turned running to the door leaving the two to battle on without him. Chris didn't slow down as he burst through the door, gun held at the ready. The hallway he entered was dark except for the strange glow coming from the glass containers lining either side of the path. The sound of bubbly water reached his ears coming from the big containers housing the forms of naked Semi inside of them. They all had collars around their necks, their mouths covered with a mask feeding them oxygen. All of them were alive but none moved as Chris walked past searching each face looking for Piers.

So Umbrella really was doing experiments on the Semi. He wished he had his camera to take pictures for evidence. The Semi looked as skinny as Piers had looked when he'd first seen him, the markings around their wrists and ankles proof they'd been in captivity a while. It made him ask more questions as he thought about how fresh Piers's bruises had looked. He'd been under Umbrella's control for a while, right? So why did they still need to keep him in captivity? Did Dehumanization not work on him well?

He stayed quiet as he reached the end of the hall carefully pushing the door open leading another hall filled with containers holding Semi inside. Just how many of these things did Umbrella have? He wondered about whether he'd find Piers in one these things. Wesker said that Piers would be going through the Dehumanization process as well. But he'd also said that Piers was unique. So…did it mean that Piers wasn't here?

He moved as fast as he could in the quiet of the hallway before he suddenly went still hearing the sound of glass shattering and water spilling out on the floor. He glanced back, eyes focusing in on the Semi lying on the floor from where he'd fallen out of the broken container. He started to go check on the Semi but something inside told him to stop. Chris stared frozen in place catching sight of the body twitching as it started to slowly stand to his feet, a long reptilian tail switching around behind him. The body swayed on its feet before the head lifted, eyes staring at Chris through the barely lit hall, jagged teeth gleaming enough to show just how dangerous this Semi was.

Feeling the killing intent behind that gaze, Chris kicked his body into moving turning just as he saw the Semi take a step in his direction. He didn't even hesitate to take off running picking up the sound of quickening steps as the Semi regained control of his legs running after him, bare feet patting on the concrete floor beneath him. Panic rushed through Chris as he heard more glass breaking behind him, more feet joining the ones already pursuing him. He didn't dare glance back rushing forward as he reached a hand behind him aiming the gun and firing it. He couldn't tell if he hit any of the Semi following him, the sounds of feet pounding in his ears like rushing rapids.

When the gun clicked empty Chris cursed dropping it as he ran at full force towards the door at the end of the hall. He opened it hurrying in before forcing it shut and turning the lock. As he stepped back he heard banging on the door staring at it unsure about how long it would last against the Semi's strength. The banging slowly receded until nothing else was heard, the light shining underneath the bottom of the door a clear indication that the Semi had left.

Then, as if remembering he was in a new location, Chris turned around quickly. He swallowed to catch his breath as he looked around the room. Without the glow of blue lights like the hallway, shapes were vaguely seen in the darkness. He found it almost unbearable to move, afraid of stirring up the peace and calm he temporarily had. He didn't know where he was or even what was inside the room with him. But he knew he couldn't just stand there forever. He was worried about Wesker and Leon, especially with so many of the Semi on the loose. They'd never survive the attack.

Knowing that he didn't have much time made him take a step forward as he started walking through the dark space wishing and at the same time not wishing he had his flashlight. Aside from the sounds of bubbling water or the hum of electricity, he didn't see anything. There was the faint sound of what he thought was breathing, but otherwise no movements at all. He wondered if anything inside the room was alive and had to force himself to swallow that fear as he kept moving. Chris's fingers glided along the walls following the set path until they brushed up against a light switch. He hesitated listening to the darkness still, listening to that weird sound far too similar to someone breathing hard. Without any weapons to defend himself he was going to have to hope that hands and feet would be enough to defend himself.

Taking a deep breath Chris flipped the switch, the lights overhead buzzing and flickering before light shined down on him blinding him into rubbing his eyes before he started looking around squinting slightly against the brightness. When his eyes found the source of the breathing they widened as he took off running over to the body and reaching down shaking it roughly.

"Piers!"

Piers didn't respond, his body flat on the table and as naked as the Semi Chris had seen earlier. His wrist and ankles were restrained to the table by chains, Chris swallowing as he followed the lines of tubes injected in Piers's body, weird liquids going into Piers's body. A mask covered over Piers's mouth and nose. It turned out to be the source of the strange breathing Chris had heard as oxygen was forced into Piers's body. His eyes flickered rapidly, a pained look fixed on his face. He had a collar around his neck, the numbers PN001 on the nametag attached to it making Piers look like nothing more than a chained up dog being punished. There was a little light flashing red occasionally on the collar. It was like looking at something out of a horror movie where humans get tested on by mad scientists. He needed to get Piers out of this mad house.

"I see you've found my special prize." The sudden sound of a voice in the quiet room surprised him as he turned around quickly looking at the door. He hadn't even heard it open. A man was there sitting in an electric wheelchair staring at him with mild interest, the naked Semi behind him like a pack of hunting dogs waiting for their master to say attack, noses sniffing up at the air. "I assume Wesker must have had a hand in it. Stubborn boy." Chris didn't say anything as he watched him warily from his defensive position in front of Piers's body.

"Speaking of stubborn, PN001 has become fairly tenacious on fighting the effects of the Dehumanization process. I should not have to go through so much trouble to remove such useless things as emotions and morals from him." As he started to move his wheelchair Chris tensed up watching the old man stuck between keeping an eye on him or the Semi staring at him from the door like they were waiting for dinner to be served. He swallowed at that. It wouldn't take them but a few seconds to just kill him off.

"…What do you want with him?" He needed to stall. If they could wait on BSAA, wait on backup, maybe they'd have a chance to make it out of here alive. But would backup be able to make it to them at all? The Umbrella territory was a pretty tough place to penetrate. He only made it here himself because Piers was guiding him. "Who are you? What are you planning to do to him?"

"Nothing much," the man said rolling his way over to a large computer terminal against the wall that Chris hadn't even noticed before with his attention being on Piers. He tapping on a few keys, a couple of Semi staying close to him like guard dogs. "My name is Oswell E. Spencer. I am the president of the Umbrella Corporation and my plans for this boy…are for me to have his perfect body to myself." He glanced over laughing at the disgusted look on Chris's face. "Not in the way that you're thinking, boy." He looked down at himself, at his old skin hanging off his bony fingers. "This weary body of mine will not last much longer. However, that boy's body is compatible to me. Not only that but he has a unique structure to him that makes it where he can live young possibly indefinitely."

"What do you mean indefinitely? Are you trying to say that Piers is immortal?"

"I wouldn't say he's immortal as he could still die if I stab him through his heart," the man said not sounding the least bit chilled by the prospect. "However, we have tested him since the age of 18 and he has since then stopped growing. No, I wouldn't say he stopped growing…but that he doesn't age anymore. His blood, his DNA, his internal cells, his bones, his skin, his body. None of it changes. It's as if he's frozen in time. He is…the missing link we have been looking for."

Chris stared at him in shock. He wanted to turn around, to look down at Piers's young face and see for himself but he stopped himself, remembering he was at the enemy's mercy right now. Besides, the man couldn't be telling the truth. There's no way that Piers was immortal, that he could actually live forever. Sure he knew that Semi aged a lot slower than humans, but what made Spencer so sure this was true? But it wasn't like he could have asked Piers himself, the Semi not having a memory of his life before. Was that because of Umbrella's testing as well?

"Dehumanization process is complete." What? No…that wasn't possible. Completely disregarding his earlier thoughts of turning his back on the enemy, Chris turned quickly looking down at Piers seeing the prone figure still lying on the bed.

"Piers…Piers!" He reached down grabbing Piers's shoulders shaking them. "Piers, wake up!"

"He'll awaken," Spencer said not even stopping what he was doing as he pushed more buttons on the control panel. "But you may not be happy with the results." Chris jumped in surprised staring down into the darkened hazel eyes as he saw the Semi's eyes open. The light on Piers's collar changed to a solid green like a toy being turned on and ready for use.

"Piers!" When the other didn't respond, he reached down patting the other's cheeks trying to make him focus. "Piers, look at me!" The eyes flickered over to him glazed over with a lack of recognition. Chris's heart dropped down into his stomach as he stared into those empty eyes that used to be filled with so much life. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! "What the hell did you do to him?!" He turned quickly, the rage seeping out of his skin with how hot he felt, his angry eyes locked onto Spencer who didn't seem the least bit bothered by the reaction.

"Fixing what that fool Wesker messed up." He pressed one more button then stopped typing as he lowered his arms into his lap staring up at the large screen in front of him. "This. This is what we have strived for." Chris looked up as the screen came to live showing a group of children standing out in the woods.

Semi. They were all Semi looking to be from the age of 5 to 10. It almost seemed like they were at some kind of weird boot camp even though the only thing they wore were large white shirts that, for the smaller children, seemed almost like PJs. There were about fifty of them, all of them males noticeably. Whoever was holding the camera must have been the same age, either that or sitting down considering the height. An older man was talking to the group of them. He realized that this was a very young version of Spencer, back in his prime. Just how old was this man? He looked like he was in his thirties in the video but here right now he had to be well into his nineties. Hell, he might even be a hundred years old or older by now. Why wasn't he dead yet?

"Ok children, today we are going to play another little game," Spencer said letting his eyes pass over each of the children. "The rules are simple. Return to the mansion in ten minutes. If you don't make it by that time…you die. If you slack off…you die. If you are spotted by the hunters chasing you or you run into a trap…you die."

One little feline type Semi started crying, tears running down his face. His ears were flat on his head as the others looked at him. "I want to go home!" It was evident on their faces that they felt the same urge as well to shed tears, eyes wide with fear and shining wetly. "I don't want to stay here! I want my mommy!"

Just as quickly as the crying had started it stopped when a shot went off from the smoking gun held in Spencer's hand, the small body toppling over backwards as Chris flinched closing his eyes from the sight at the sudden attack. This man was sick, both mind and body. No one in their right mind could kill an innocent child like that and keep looking on indifferently except for a devil.

"Anyone else?" he asked looking around again. He got nothing in return but fearful stares and a few whimpers before he smiled putting the gun away. "Good. Your ten minutes start…now." The children dispersed quickly, all heading in different directions. The camera man followed after a small group of children panting hard, the camera rocking unsteadily. Chris watched on in horror seeing one of the Semi children falling into a pit that opened up underneath him hitting the ground with a hard thud that was easily heard even for Chris.

Still the cameraman kept running sounding more panicked as his breath came out faster. All around him, more Semi kept dropping like flies either from being shot by those hunting them or from the many traps lining the forest floors. There was the sound of bullets whizzing past the camera man's ear, letting Chris know he was in danger as well and making him realize that this was being recorded by one of the Semi children. How was he able to hold on to the camera with all of this happening around him? The others found nothing but bad luck around them. He heard screams from other children that were quickly cut off at their deaths.

As the mansion came into view, the camera boy rushed into the house collapsing to his knees as his small hands came into view. So young. The hands had to belong to a small five or six year old. That was when Chris realized that there was no camera, at least not one being physically held. The child swallowed glancing around, the sight of more survivors coming into view in a similar state. One hurled up everything he had inside of him but no one could really fault him for it. They'd come a thin thread away from being killed in that forest.

As they sat waiting for time to past, most of the younger ones probably not even knowing how long ten minutes was, the sounds of terrified screams and gunfire seemed to grow less and less constant until nothing but silence could be heard coming from outside. Of the 50 children they had started out with, only about 28 of them had survived the homicidal attack. The children left in the room huddled together for warmth, their small Semi bodies having a hard time of conducting heat themselves as extra appendages seemed to tremble with cold and fear. Bodies tensed when the door to the mansion opened as Spencer came inside. Older Semi followed him inside as well, eyes cold with lack of emotions as they held machine guns in their hands ready for when they needed them.

"Good. It seems we have more lucky ones than I had expected." He snapped his fingers and the children automatically assembled lining up side by side, their eyes averted. They seemed trained to react to the snap as if this hadn't been their first trial. What had these poor kids been through before? Had more kids been killed before them?

Spencer went down the line speaking to each child in turn. The one that the camera had been following this whole time looked straight ahead as Spencer stopped in front of him. He seemed to fidget, the camera dipping a little. "Look at me." There was no hesitation as he tilted his head back looking up at the full grown adult standing in front of him. From this angle he looked like a menacing giant, the light hitting his eyes in just the perfect way to make them shine like some demon right out of hell. "Good boy." He said it while reaching down and patting a hand on top of the child's head like he was some kind of pet. "Your name?"

"…P…Piers…Piers N-Nivans…" The voice was light to Chris's ears, much more different than the manly voice he had now. He couldn't stop staring at the screen, staring at the way Spencer seemed to leer down at him as his mind tried to process the fact that he was looking at something through Piers's eyes.

"Names are of no use to you now," Spencer said holding up the metal collar as he reached forward before Chris heard a click at the sound of the collar being strapped around Piers's neck. "From now on, you will only be known as PN001. The use of your former name is now forbidden." He stepped back looking down the line of Semi. "You are all nothing more than mere objects for our goals. Tools do not need things such as names." He moved starting to walk down the line slowly, his hands behind his back as he kept his eyes focused on the line of Semi boys. "You are disposable units. If I find you are no longer of any use to me, you will be discarded. After all…broken dolls should be thrown away."

When the last words slipped from his lips he looked back at Piers, his eyes showing a bit of interest that didn't sit well with Chris. But he instead of doing anything as Chris had suspected he instead continued walking, boots sounding on the marble floor as he spoke. "You will follow these two Semi to your holding cells," he said stopping between the two grown Semi. "They have permission to kill if anyone tries to escape. So eat and sleep to prepare yourselves for tomorrow's test." Those were the words he left on as he walked out into the hallway, the words enough to stay with the children all night as they followed the two scary Semi.

"Old memories extracted straight from his brain," the present day Spencer said his electric chair humming as he wheeled his way over to the other side of Piers. "But these are not the ones I am looking for." He pulled a syringe out grabbing Piers's hand, the needle close to sliding into Piers's wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris jumped at him before he was quickly subdued by the guarding Semi grabbing his arms, sharp nails making him wince as they dug into his skin, a trail of blood sliding down his arms. One bent him back, the sharp fangs grazing over his neck starting to sink in.

"Don't kill him," Spencer commanded casually not the least bit bothered by the outburst. "Just keep him restrained for now." The needle was already pushed into Piers's wrist as the old man pushed the injector down forcing the unknown drug into Piers's system. "He has ties with that traitor Wesker. I'd like to find out why that man deems him important before I kill him." Spencer looked over Piers's body at Chris making him wonder if he really was a demon from the way he looked at him. When Chris glared at him baring his teeth at him angrily, he only lifted his lips up into a slight smug smirk before he turned his chair around to look at the screen. Piers's eyes were closed, flickering rapidly as new images appeared on the screen. So everything before had been seen through Piers's eyes from his memories. And this man was exploiting it like a free movie. It was surprising he wasn't eating some popcorn while he was at it.

"PN001. What does that stand for?" That was Wesker's voice though it was a bit younger than Chris was used to making him wonder if Wesker had been working for Umbrella even longer than he'd expected. He hovered over Piers slightly, his blue eyes reading the tag attached to Piers's collar. Was this a recap of when they'd first met?

"You don't need to worry about that." Piers turned his head to look towards the other voice at an older Spencer crouched over the computer console as he typed away. Considering the change in heighted view coming from Piers's eyes, he must have been a lot older than the last time. "Research has shown that this boy might be the one. It's been five years since he supposedly turned 18 and yet not a thing has changed. Further testing has shown that his molecular cells haven't changed either as if they were frozen in time." Spencer got up holding a stack of papers in his hands as he walked over to Wesker handing them to him. "He's become immune to the Plaga."

Plaga? What the hell was that?

"In case you're wondering," the present day Spencer said looking back at Chris. "Plaga is the name of the substance we inject into their bodies when they're first brought here. It is a parasite that we use to control their minds and therefore their bodies. There are three types. Type A is a weaker strain and is used on humans. Type B is stronger and used on Semi. Both types can cause mutations or death if the host body is incompatible with the parasite. Type C however…" He let it trail off there as his eyes returned to the screen seeming to ignore how hard Chris glared into the back of his head wishing he had the strength to fight off the two Semi restraining him.

"I take it you want me to look into it more," Wesker said as he looked down at the papers flipping through them, his facial expression blank.

"Before his awareness can fully come to the surface, otherwise he may turn into a problem." Spencer turned to look at Piers. "You are to follow Wesker's orders. This is only temporary until we can find out what to do with you. Understood?"

"Yes sir." It was an automatic response void of any emotion as Piers turned to face Wesker fully, looking up at him. "I will follow your orders, sir."

"…That's a little annoying. You will call me Wesker."

"Yes…Wesker, sir."

Wesker scowled looking back at Spencer catching the smirk on his face. "You do realize I am not fond of this little game."

"My toys, my rules," Spencer said reaching out and rubbing one of Piers's ears between his fingers though the Semi did not respond to the touch. "Besides, if you reward him for being good, you might find that he delivers some…pretty amazing gifts."

Wesker made a face at that turning away. "I'd rather not hear about your bedroom exploits, old man." Cursing under his breath, Wesker looked back at the blank look on Piers's face before he started walking off. "Come along. Let's get this out of the way while I'm still willing."

"A shame he didn't follow my plans completely. With the drug in his system, he should have become a partner to me in my plans. And yet…something changed him." Spencer looked back at Chris, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I wonder what it was." Chris only glared back mad at the thought that not only had Spencer used Piers, but that he'd probably manipulated Wesker as well.

"Piers." Wesker's voice again.

"Yes?" Piers looked up at him. It was another scene drawing Chris's eyes back to the screen. It looked like they were sitting inside a lab, Wesker filling a syringe with something that looked a pure green color. He looked up at Piers as he took the syringe pressing it into Piers's wrist.

"This will affect your memories." Wesker pressed down on the syringe, the thick green liquid being injected into Piers's veins. "You may not remember anything about this place. In fact you will eventually forget completely about me. The only thing you need to remember is Chris Redfield." Chris tensed hearing his name, staring up at the screen more intensely. He didn't even realize that Spencer was doing the same thing.

"Chris…Redfield." Piers shifted stumbling forward before Wesker reached out holding him steady.

"That's right." Wesker leaned closer, his usually blue eyes having a red tint to them that Chris hadn't ever seen before. "Chris Redfield. He works for BSAA. I've told you about where he lives and everything I know about him. He'll keep you save from Umbrella until I need you again. You're the only link we have to-" The screen went blank surprising Chris and apparently Spencer too by the grunt he gave out.

"So the rest of his memories have been wiped clean. It seems that Wesker was a lot smarter than I thought." He frowned turning his chair around to look at Piers. "However, there should have been memories left of his time with you, his more…current memories." His eyes turned to look up at Chris suddenly. "…What could your memories hold for me?" Chris stared back at him in defiance clenching his lips shut as he gave Spencer nothing more than a hard stare.

"PN001." At the labeled named, Piers's eyes opened as he sat up in response. He looked over at Spencer, his face lacking in emotion as he stared at him.

"Yes sir." It was good to hear his voice again, but then again it was hard hearing it when he was being controlled.

"Prepare Mr. Redfield here for a Memory Dip."

"Yes sir." Piers stood up, the tubes connected to his body pulling taunt before popping out of him leaving blood running down his skin. Chris stared, shocked and frozen to see the Semi following Spencer's orders as he grabbed Chris's shoulders moving him with brute strength as he picked him up and slung him down on the table roughly, Chris yelling out as it jarred a spot in his back.

"Carefully," Spencer said looking up at Piers smiling sadistically. "We wouldn't want to hurt our special merchandise."

"Nngh…Piers." Chris panted looking up at the other frowning when he didn't get a response. "Piers, snap out of it! Piers!" He tried to get up but the group Semi came over holding him down by arms and legs. As Piers looked down at him, Chris froze up at the lack of recognition coming from those hazel eyes he used to love staring into.

"Come, PN001." Spencer started wheeling his chair out, Piers turning and following behind him. "The rest of you, make sure he's subdued and record his memories. I'll come back later to check on the results."

"Piers!" The Semi stopped at the door, but it was enough to give Chris some small ray of hope that Piers was still there. "Piers…Piers listen to me. I…I need you. You have to come back to me. Don't let Spencer control you!"

"PN001, come." At the sound of Spencer's voice, Piers turned continuing out the door closing it behind him.

"Piers! PIERS!" Chris struggled again trying to push the hands off of him as the tubes were shoved into his body painfully making his body go taunt. Whatever drug was in the tube started to flow into his body making his vision slowly fade to black as his consciousness was stolen from him. The last image he saw was the group of Semi all around him staring down at him with those blank, eyes.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

The gentle sway of his body was what made Chris wake up. He was still strapped down to the bed but instead of being in the room with the large screen, he was being wheeled down the hall with rhythmic bouts of illumination in his partly opened eyes from the ceiling lights passing overhead. He pretended not to be awake, orbs shifting slowly under his barely opened lids to try and see what was going on without being caught.

He thought he would see a Semi pushing him down the hall but instead saw one of the Illium looming over him at his feet. The creepy glowing eyes stared straight ahead giving no regards to the BSAA captain lying on the stretcher in front of him.

They turned the corner going into a barely lit room before the Illium abandoned him inside leaving Chris alone in the room. He might have stood guard outside the room. Or he might have left all together since Chris's legs felt too much like jelly for him to move properly.

In the quiet of the room Chris looked around moving his head as much as the drugs in his system would let him. Last he remembered he was in the custody of Spencer's trained Semi. Now suddenly the Illium were looking over him. What happened to the Semi? Why was he not in that room anymore? What about Leon and Wesker?

Thinking back on it now, how had Spencer gotten past Leon and Wesker? Was there another path to that room Piers had been confined in? Did Leon and Wesker know he was gone? Were they still alive? Laying here in the dark wasn't good for his head. It was giving him too much time to think, too much time to remember how Piers didn't recognize him anymore.

He grunted as he tested his strength pulling at the constraints keeping him confined to the table. The metal cuffs didn't even budge as he panted relaxing again as he looked around. Where was he right now? What exactly was Umbrella planning on doing to him?

"Ah it looks like the muscle head gorilla's awake now," the little cheesy voice said making him grunt in frustration as Irving came into the room from another door off to the side. The low light managed to illuminate his short form enough for Chris to recognize him. "Are ya enjoyin' our perfect hospitality?"

"The bed sucks," Chris said glaring off to the side in his direction. "Not to mention your staff could use a little work."

"Ya being such a sourpuss, Redfield." As Irving got closer, Chris's eyes shifted from the crooked teeth of his sadist smile to the needle held up in his hand, clear liquid sliding down the side of it. "Why not relax a lil bit."

"I'd rather not, thanks." Chris struggled again, his eyes focusing on the needle in the other's hand. What exactly was that? Just what was Irving getting ready to do to him?

"Sorry, it's the doc's orders," Irving responded not looking the least bit sorry about the fact. "Or more like Mrs. Gionne's orders since yas her property now. She says Spencer's gonna have ta learn it the hard way on what's his and what ain't." He pressed the tip of the needle against Chris's arm preparing to inject him. "Now just stay still. This won't hurt a bit." He smirked down at him in obvious delight. "It's gonna hurt a lot! Ahahahaha-" A shot rang out from nearby, the sound leaving a bullet in the middle of a shocked Irving's head before his eyes rolled and he fell back landing hard with a thud.

"God, that laugh was getting on my nerves." The voice drew Chris's already surprised mind for a loop as he swallowed turning his head in the direction of the voice trying to see. It was a vague outline of the body but he'd recognized those curves from anywhere.

"Jill?"

"Glad to see you're in one piece still," the blond said smirking as she stopped beside him and aimed her gun at the confining cuffs shooting them off one at a time. He didn't flinch at all. He trusted her with a gun as much as she trusted Leon. It helped that she used to be his partner back when they were both under Wesker's leadership.

"What are you doing here?" He struggled to get up but the drugs they had injected into him earlier still had his muscles pretty loosened up. Jill ended up having to help him to sit up, his eyes closing temporarily at a wave of dizziness. Just what in the hell did they give him?

"BSAA, remember?" She smiled at him as she wrapped an arm around him to help him stand. "We came here to rescue you. I'm only glad that I found you in time."

"You guys made it?"

"We did, thank god," she said frowning. "But it's thanks to your sister that we even came up here at all. We've already sent some pictures back to HQ. The evidence of the experiments these scumbags are performing would be enough to indict them for life." She helped him to walk as they made a sluggish move towards the exit. Moving around seemed to help his body fight against the drug. It was either that or the drug was wearing off. "We found Leon." She looked at him carefully. "And Wesker. To think he's been alive all this time."

"I'll explain it all when we get out of here," Chris said doing his best to walk on his own as he pulled away from her as feeling started returning to his tingling legs. "Right now, we need to-"

"Leavin so soon?" The both of them froze before moving as one as they turned around staring in shock as Irving got to his feet, groaning slightly. He reached up, fingers digging around in the hole in his head before he pulled the bullet out holding it between his bloody fingers with a grin, liquid red running down his face getting into uncaring eyes. "The fun's only just gettin started!"

Jill didn't even hesitate to hold up her gun and fire off another round, face set into determination as the bullet shot into Irving's chest. He stumbled backwards slightly but otherwise didn't fall down as he started laughing again looking up at them. "That almost tickled!"

"Shit," Jill cursed under her breath loading more bullets into him. "What the hell is he made out of?"

"Ya gonna have ta try harder than that ta take me down, girl," Ricardo said slowly starting to walk their way. Damn, what the hell were they going to do? Chris glanced around, his eyes landing on the fire extinguisher on the wall that Ricardo was getting ready to walk right by. Moving mostly on instinct, Chris grabbed the gun away from Jill quickly ignoring the sound of protest as he aimed at the extinguisher shooting it and sending a funnel of steamy smoke into Ricardo's face hearing a yell from the man in surprise.

"Go!" Chris yelled out. Jill didn't have to think twice as she ran with Chris hobbling behind her over to one of the exits taking advantage of the distraction. Before they even made it to the door, Irving was in front of them again. His body bubbled with the transformation taking place as he laughed becoming more and more deformed growing in size and volume. It didn't make sense why it was happening but then this was Umbrella. Irving must have been injected with something that made him mutate.

His body towered over them, squid like appendixes shooting from his body stretching from him in all direction as his body turned less solid and more into a slimy blob. One of the large, slimy arms started to come down in their direction. Chris roughly pushed Jill out of the way before he dived in the opposite direction nearly avoiding the crash of the large arm landing on the floor making the whole ground shake as if an earthquake had been set off. He stumbled to his feet running as quickly as his legs would carry him away from the arms pent on hurting him.

"Where ya goin, Redfield?" Irving said smugly, voice just as annoying as before even though it was deeper. "Come play a lil." He cackled bringing his arms down, Chris gritting his teeth as he dove out of reach. He needed a real weapon. The gun he'd dropped while dodging Irving didn't work. Especially considering the fact that Jill had literally shot Irving in the head and that hadn't stopped him. He needed something powerful, something to put him out for good.

He looked back towards Jill, eyes widening when he saw one of the tentacle arms slap her across the room where she landed against the wall sliding down it with a pained groan.

"Jill!" He turned to run to her but an arm slammed into his stomach knocking the wind out of him as he flew off his feet sliding across the floor on his back. He shook his head staring up at the appendix hovering over him.

"Sum nice, flat Redcakes sound good right now!" Irving yelled out cackling as he started to bring the tentacle down. Chris rolled out of the way just before the arm connected to the ground making the whole floor shudder once more. "Hey! Stay still! Let me flatten ya!" The appendixes were lined up in the air over him coming down one by one as Chris kept rolling out of the way. "Ya makin' me mad! Just die already!" He started to swing them down again but a shot rang out from the other side of the room. Irving flinched with a growl as the shot hit him.

Jill was standing against the wall, one hand holding her side as she panted shooting again. Chris knew what she was doing, that she was trying to distract the once human man by using herself as decoy. And just as he feared, it worked.

Chris tried to get Irving's attention yelling out at Irving but the other was already on the move, slithering towards Jill who was starting to limp away. That initial impact had done a lot of damage to her. He had to do something. In her condition there was no way she was going to be able to defend herself for long.

Looking around, he found the discarded syringe on the ground. He started to get an idea as he rushed towards it. The adrenaline was making his blood flow giving him the strength to fight the drug in his system and make his legs move more effectively. His hand closed around the syringe before he turned holding it over his head in a threatening manner.

"Hey! Limp legs!" Irving looked back at him, his tentacle arm hovering over Jill before she took advantage of the distraction to move to a safer place. "Come over here, big and ugly!" Irving didn't even seem to notice Jill's escape as he stared at Chris, or more at what he was holding in his hand. Chris narrowed his eyes at him. Good. So this thing was pretty important then.

"I'll rip ya stupid head off!" Irving didn't give him the chance to respond, his body gliding so unnaturally fast Chris barely even took a breath before a tentacle wrapped around his legs pulling him down causing his head to knock against the ground before he was dragged across the floor. He could barely keep a grip on the syringe, his mind spinning incoherently from the pain radiating in his head.

Irving held him upside down by his feet dangling him in front of the many eyes that Chris hadn't noticed before. They must have developed over the course of their short fight. His face kept reforming then melting away as if a block of ice trying to keep its shape.

"I should crush ya like a grape!" Irving yelled into his face, the crooked teeth being visibly seen through the blob of mess.

"Have you resorted to such cliché lines now, Irving?" Chris gritted his teeth against Irving angrily slinging him around at the retort.

"Ya gonna learn ta stop messing with the big dogs, Redfield!"

"You look more like dog poop to me."

"Ya playin with the wrong guy!" More tentacles wrapped around his body squeezing as Irving forget himself trying to smother him. Chris gasped struggling against the tightness on his tense muscles. He maneuvered the syringe sticking it into the soft molding of Irving's body before he suddenly grunted in pain as Irving started squeezing tighter.

"I know I ain't supposed ta kill ya, but I'll just tell Excella it was an accident." Feeling like his arms were turning to mush, he couldn't move them to push the injector down. At this rate he wasn't going to be able to do anything.

"I doubt she'll believe a slug like you!" Chris struggled out with a groan. Great, he was already stuck and instead of trying to escape, he was provoking Irving more. But as he felt the injector pressing against him more he was started to purposely aggravate the man. "Then again maybe not. Your ugly mug might have a better chance of getting a date now than before." Chris smirked up at the angry eyes. "You might even get some compliments about that limp dick of yours. Sure has to be better than that thing you called a penis."

He felt pain explode in his head as he was slammed down into the ground hitting his head hard enough to almost make him black out. "Arugh!"

"Enough! I'm tired of ya lookin down on me!" He slammed the tentacle down, Chris just barely managing to roll out of the way before gripping his head. The syringe fell out dropping on the ground and shattering, Chris cursing before he rolled again as the tentacle swiped at him.

"Damn it, Redfield!" Irving was going into a blind rage, arms swinging wildly everywhere. Even Jill could do nothing but dodge as she tried to get to Chris. Irving was losing himself, his body seeming to get bigger as the skin turned red. "Do ya have ANY idea how long it took ta make that?" Tentacles slapped down on either side of Chris preventing his rolling escape as a grin stared down at him menacingly from the mass hovering over him. "Well, time ta say good riddens and ta hell with ya!"

"Chris!" Jill was yelling for him. But it was too late for him as he just stared with no escape in sight.

As two large tentacles started to come down on him, Chris closed his eyes tensing up. He waited with no choice for pain to grip his body. Seconds seemed to pass by agonizingly slow as Chris's chest rose and fell with anxious, rapid breaths.

"What…the hell…did ya…do ta me?" The sound of Irving's voice was of shock compared to the recent rage that had been there not that long ago. Chris cracked open an eye before both opened wide staring up at the tentacle mere inches from his face. It twitched as if struggling to move. Chris laid there staring at it almost afraid to move for the fear that it would break whatever spell was working right at that moment.

But it was an opportunity he might not get again as he carefully slid up from underneath the hovering arm. He kept his eyes on the giant mass in front of him as he slowly stood to his feet. Though the blob seemed as frozen as a statue, Irving's many hateful eyes continued to follow him as he made his way over to the shattered syringe.

Jill met him there, her eyes as watchful of the big behemoth as his were. "Chris…what the hell just happened?"

He frowned staring down at the shattered glass. A large quantity of what used to be inside was now missing. He looked up at the angry eyes shuddering internally at their fixed stare. The only logical thing he could think of was that when Irving tried to hit him that first time, he had unintentionally pushed the injector down causing the contents inside to be injected into him. As for what the stuff did to Irving, he didn't know. But he sure as hell didn't plan on staying around to find out how long it lasted.

"Let's go," he said to her draping her arm over his shoulder to help her walk. "I don't really get it myself but let's worry about it once we're out of here." Her shoulder shifted as she nodded her head in agreement.

Those eyes followed him all the way to the door. Hell, it felt like they were still watching him through the wall. As they made their way down the hall, Chris was surprised at how quiet the building was. He wondered how Jill had made it all the way to him without being detected. Something didn't seem right. Aside from Irving, it all seemed too easy.

"Let's head towards the front," Jill said slipping from him to walk beside him using the wall as her crutch instead. "We'll meet the rest of the team there." Chris nodded. He honestly didn't know exactly where the front was considering he didn't even know where he was. But Jill seemed to know managing to lead the way as she continued holding her side.

"You ok?" Chris asked. She glanced over her shoulder at him giving him a soft smile before returning her focus ahead. "I'll live. Probably just a few bruised ribs but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before." She kept walking keeping her focus straight ahead. "It's a little quiet around here. I was expecting to run into more problems but it was easier getting here than I thought."

Chris frowned slowing down slightly. "What do you mean? You didn't run into any Semi or those hooded guys?" Jill shook her head starting to frown as well.

"It's almost as if they left," she said. "Like they knew we were coming and they've just moved to another place." Something wasn't right about this whole thing. Did Spencer really leave behind his whole line of work, the place he probably called a home? If so, then where was Piers? Was Piers still with him?

As if answering their concerns, alarms started buzzing all around them making them freeze in place as they looked around distressed. The once dormant lights on the walls started flashing red as a voice came out over the intercom. "The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel please evacuate to the nearest exit. I repeat. The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel please evacuate to the nearest exit. Self-Destruction to begin in T-minus 10 minutes."

Jill glanced over at him. It was all he needed to know that they had to move fast. Picking her up bridal carrying her and was thankful to the drugs for being less potent in his system as he started running down the hallway as quick as possible. Though he didn't have a clue where he was going, she guided him as she pointed down the different hallways following the same route she'd obviously used to find him. Considering how many different twist and turns there were, he was surprised she'd gotten to him just in time before Irving could inject him. He imagined it would have been a completely different story had the Semi and Illium been in the way. The eerie thought came to him that Irving had been left alone in the building. Why?

"Agh!" Jill went flying from his arms as he fell forward, half turning to find a tentacle wrapped around his ankle. Irving was at the other end of the hall barely able to even fit as he started to drag Chris towards him.

"Chris!"

"Ya ain't goin nowhere, Redfield! Ya gonna stay right here with me! AHAHAHA!"

"Argh!" Chris swung his arms trying to grab at anything to keep him from being pulled closer to the monster behind him. His hands gripped hold of a door frame as he passed it, a grunt escaping his lips as he held on tight. It was hard to keep his grip when he had the arm wrapped around his foot keeping an even firmer grip than his human hands could.

"Whatsa matta? Ya dun wanna get close ta me?" Despite the words, the complete lack of care was heavy in Irving's voice as he laughed again tugging harder. "I just want ta be friends!" Chris used his free foot kicking at the tentacle to the sound of Irving's cackling ringing in his ears. This wasn't getting him anywhere! He could hear Jill trying to make her way to him as the intercom announced that they had five more minutes. Damn it, it had been right to think that whatever happened to Irving wasn't going to last.

Another tentacle came up wrapping around his legs and tugging hard, his already sweaty fingers making it easy for him to lose his grip as he yelled out scrambling for the doorframe as Irving started pulling him down the hall faster. Chris was once more held upside down, his eyes staring into the angry yet sadist orbs of Irving as he laughed right in his face.

"Fancy seein ya again, Redfield. Ya see we figured it would have been easier this way. Take ya over and make ole Wesker face mad. But then ya just had to ruin it all didn't ya?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at him. "Ya friend there had to show up and mess everything up. An' on top of that, ya had to break all my hard work when ya dropped my special medicine!" Irving slung him up against the wall forcing him to groan in pain. "Ya have any idea how long it took me ta make that? I swear ya BSAA guys sure are a pain in the ass!" Irving held him up high in the air. "But it dun mean nothin' now. I'm gonna make sure I take ya out of ya misery."

The ground rumbled beneath them like an earthquake. For a moment he wondered if the detonation had went off prematurely. It sure felt like an explosion was quaking the whole building. Irving paused, silent for the first time since Chris had the honor of dealing with him.

"…What the hell was that?" Irving yelled out before he glared up at Chris. "What the hell did ya just do?"

"Don't exactly know what I can do when you have me dangling upside down like a piece of fish," Chris said returning the glare. The shaking happened again, a lot rougher this time as Chris turned his eyes to the wall beside them. It wasn't an explosion. Something was breaking through. He picked up on the strong stench of decay, his ears gathering hints of a sound like crickets chirping. He recognized the sounds, remembered it from when he'd travelled the tunnels with Piers earlier and saw that weird slug like creature with all the dead bodies attached to its back.

The wall beside them shattered like egg shells as the slug came inside, surprisingly sharp teeth biting into the side of Irving as a dead carcass fell from his collection onto the ground. Though the slug was smaller than Irving by a bit, he seemed to have no problems knocking Irving into the wall as he tore at his side.

"What the…ah…stop! What the hell is this?" Chris fell as Irving dropped him distracted by the bigger threat attacking him. He grunted as he stood up again panting hard and feeling sore all over. It didn't stop him from looking up at the battle taking place right in front of him. Irving was attacking the slug with everything he had, his tentacle arms whipping and beating at the beast.

"Self-Destruction to begin in T-minus 1 minute." Crap.

"Chris!" He didn't even hesitate as he turned taking off down the hallway running as fast as he could.

"Redfield!" He heard the call, looked back to see the tentacle coming for him. "Dun even THINK about tryin' ta escape!" It came mere seconds to grabbing him before the slug leaned in and bit the sucker right off of Irving making Chris feel bad when he heard Irving's high pitched yell. But he just kept running mentally thanking the slug for the opportunity even though he was sure the creature would have attacked him too if such a big opponent weren't around. He made it to Jill with thirty seconds to spare and didn't pause as he picked her up and ran moving much faster than she would have with her injured side.

"T-Minus 10…9…8…" He ran as fast as he could with the load in his arms, his legs burning with the strain as he pushed himself to go faster. "7…6…" The door was right up ahead, bright light signaling that it was day time. "5…4…" He ran out through the opening seeing the others of their team standing outside waiting on them. Wesker and Leon were with them and for some reason even Ada Wong was there. Marco gestured impatiently for him to hurry up as he ran not letting up hearing the last of the countdown over the loud speaker. "3…2…1…"

He felt heat explode behind him as he took a chance and looked back seeing the building blowing up like a chain reaction as flames lit up the air, dark smoke billowing up into the sky. He stared shocked as he swallowed at how close they came to not making it out of there. If Irving was still alive after fighting that slug monster, there was no way he survived that.

"Chris, you can put me down now." Chris looked down still holding Jill in his arms before he nodded lowering her feet down to the ground carefully before looking at the rescue crew team. Marco Rose and the other members of Alpha Team saluted him on his safe return. He saw Leon standing by with Wesker and Bravo Team. His partner and best friend gave a nod of his head as he smiled at him, his arms folded over his chest as the look of relief shined in his eyes. He leaned on Wesker in camaraderie. The other didn't budge, his shades covering his eyes to hide what he really might have felt about everything. The most surprising thing Chris ran across actually was Ada Wong standing on the other side of Leon looking as if she belonged. He lifted a brow surprised to see her there.

It was when his eyes landed on her cat ears that the revelation of what just happened finally hit him hard. He turned around quickly, eyes wide as they stared at the burning building that he'd just barely escaped from before he took an unsteady step towards it. His mind was playing scenarios in his head of Piers been trapped inside unable to escape as the building burned around him. "Piers…Piers!" He started to walk towards the building thinking in his mind that he could hear Piers calling out to him for help but he didn't make it far as Leon grabbed his arm holding him back. "Damn it, let go! I need to get him out of there!" He felt desperate to get inside and he didn't know why. He couldn't explain why there was this sudden urge to return to what would surely be a burning death trap. "Piers! Hang on! I'm coming, just hang on!"

Leon turned him around, his teeth bared as he balled his fist up before Chris found himself on the ground, body knocked off balance from the powerful punch to his cheek. Eyes still wide, he looked up at Leon, his cheek throbbing as it started to swell. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth as his mind was able to focus again not that the focus was on Leon once more.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Chris blinked frowning before he nodded slowly trying to understand what just happened. "Good." Leon stood up straight shaking his hand as if still feeling the throb. He stared right at Chris when he said, "Spencer already left. Piers was with him. He took a bunch of Semi and Illium with him along with the wicked witch Excella." He sighed rubbing at his bangs. "We tried to stop him but he had some of his semi lapdogs there to stop us." He frowned. "Must have been like his special ops or something. They were pretty highly trained."

Leon kneeled down resting his hands on Chris's shoulders squeezing them reassuringly as he looked into his eyes. "He's alive. With that knowledge we'll definitely find him." That determined look set inside that usually carefree face made Chris relax as he nodded slowly. It didn't fully removed that weird feeling that Piers was trying to contact him, but at least it helped ease away some of his present concerns.

"Thanks," he said returning a grateful smile. He missed the look Wesker passed to him as he stood starting to the combat vehicle waiting for him. He did have a lot of questions for his former team leader Wesker. He was going to grill him for every bit of information he could get until he found Piers. Maybe in the process he could find out why he sent Piers to him. Maybe he could even learn what exactly the two meant to each other. And maybe he'd be able to learn just a little bit of what Piers might have thought of him.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, it might be a minute before I post the next chapter since I need to update another one of my stories that has been neglected for far too long. DX


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter update for you all. :)

Three weeks had passed since the Umbrella laboratory had burned down. They did manage to get what little evidence they could but all of the major pieces were missing from the equation, things like what they were using to control the Semi and Illium, body evidence, and Spencer himself. Though the Spencer mansion had been left untouched by the self-detonation, there was nothing there except some family jewels that were useless to anyone but a common thief.

During those three weeks Chris was stuck in lockdown at the BSAA Headquarters. He wasn't allowed to go home or to even leave the premises unless under extreme security. And even within the walls of HQ, he was only allowed to leave his room with an escort at his side. He was told it was for his protection though why they felt like they had to protect him was beyond him. For what? As far as Spencer knew, he was dead. They had no reason to need him.

When he'd questioned Jill about it, she'd said that it was orders were HQ and that he had to follow those orders. He still hadn't personally gotten a chance to talk to Wesker. He'd learned the other was in a lockdown similar to his except in a cell versus a room. They didn't trust him, the man who had lied about his death and teamed up with Spencer. And from what information Chris had gathered from Jill, Wesker hadn't said anything else beyond the fact that none of this was over. It also seemed that they were running experiments on him to find out what was going on with his body, particularly his unnatural red eyes and the fact that whatever had been done to him had made him along stronger and faster than a normal human. He might have been even more powerful than a Semi if not at the same level as them.

Chris hadn't seen Leon at all either since the lockdown nor anyone from Alpha team. It made no sense and it was starting to work his patience. He needed to get out and get some fresh air. He needed to find Piers. He hadn't heard anything else about the case of the missing Semi. Spencer was laying low wherever he was. And Piers had to be with him, he just had to be. He'd take that over any thought of the other being dead.

Panting, Chris let himself lay on the floor on his back worn out from the pushups he'd just completed. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself fit. Bits of exercise around the small room kept him sane, kept him from thinking about the Semi whose unique hazel eyes he really missed looking into. He stared up at the ceiling frowning. He had to get out of this place. How much longer were they planning on keeping him here? He needed to talk to Wesker. Chris stood up shaking his arms out to relax the tense muscles as he walked over to the window.

Up on the fifth floor, he could see a lot of the city from here. He hoped that somewhere out there Piers was still walking around even if he didn't remember Chris or even himself. It was nice and sunny outside, completely the opposite of Chris's not so sunny mood. He hadn't gone into depression like he'd done with Wesker. Maybe because he knew Piers wasn't dead. Part of him wondered why he cared so much for a Semi he'd only known for a short amount of time. But all he could do is shrug his shoulders in response. It was just one of those things where you just…you just knew that the feelings in your heart were right. Granted, that didn't necessarily mean that Piers felt the same way. Well considering the way things went now, Piers didn't feel anything for anyone. Great, now he really regretted letting the Semi come along with him to Umbrella.

He froze up in front of the window as a red light suddenly shined on his chest. The light traveled slowly around his chest before slowly crawling its way up until it stayed clear and steady on his forehead. He swallowed, daring his eyes to look around searching for the source of the red light. It was a sniper, he knew that much. And in such a large city, trying to pinpoint exactly where it was would be even harder. But he took his time following the angle the light seemed to be coming from. Finding the source made his mouth slacken his body move without thinking as he pressed both of his hands against the glass. At this point he didn't care if the other shot him. Just the fact that he had the visual sighting to know he was alive was enough. "Piers!"

Maybe he saw the desperation in his eyes through the scope. Maybe he still had a little bit of his real self still left inside there because after a moment Piers lowered the scope down staring straight through the window from literally two blocks away. Whatever his intentions had been must have changed as the other stood up turning his back on Chris as he started for the door leading back down.

Chris banged his hands on the window willing him not to go. After so long, after three long weeks, he didn't want to be away from the other again. Not like this. "Piers!" He yelled the name again, louder this time. He didn't care if the guards outside his room heard it or the fact that they were banging on the door asking him if he was ok while in the same breath demanding he unlock the door. If he could stop Piers from leaving, he didn't care.

His eyes stared in surprise as he saw Piers stop and turn his head to look at him. Had the other heard him? Whatever it was, it was a chance. He didn't know if Piers could read lips but he talked anyway hoping to get to the other somehow. "Piers, I know you're in there. You have to fight it. Don't let Spencer use you." Chris paused watching the familiar ears twitch before Piers's eyes slid up to meet his. He swallowed having those eyes on him but he didn't look away as he said the next words. "Piers…I need you. Come back to me." The hazel eyes blinked…then they blinked again as a look of confusion came over them.

"Chris…" Chris hadn't heard him say the name…but he was familiar with those lips, familiar with how they formed that one word with a sort of emotional respect. It made him smile staring back at the other.

"Piers…" It was ruined the moment a large Semi came walking out to the rooftop to meet Piers. Blond hair looked similar to Wesker's in style though that was as far as comparisons could go. A mean looking scar went down over his left eye cutting across his cheek to stop at his chin. From this distance it was hard to tell, but going by the black looking tail, he was another dog type just like Piers. He looked like he'd been through a lot of battles, probably part of his training thanks to Spencer. As his presence was noticed Piers's face closed up as he turned looking at the taller Semi. Whatever the other was saying to him, Piers didn't react much besides his tail twitching more occasionally.

Chris turned his head quickly when he heard the door open as Jill came in followed by two guards. With no threat in the room, she dismissed the two guards closing the door behind her. However, Chris's attention was already back out the window frowning as he stared at the now empty rooftop. He was gone again just that quickly. He felt his hand clenched up into a first against the glass not even startled by the touch on his shoulder as Jill stood behind him.

"Is everything ok?"

He stayed silent a moment getting himself back in control before he turned around staring down at her shorter form. Her hair was blond now where it used to be a pretty brown color. He remembered it well and remembered the reason for why she changed her hair color. It had been his fault of cause since she'd done it as a way to try and break away from her past self that had loved a broken, drunken Chris. Whether it ever worked though, he didn't know. And in a way, he didn't want to know because it would only make him feel guiltier for not being able to give her what she wanted.

"I need to talk to Wesker," he said. She frowned looking away from him, her brows furrowing as if troubled as her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not sure that I should let you do that," she said finally looking at him again. She let her arms fall to her side again. "Honestly I feel like you need to go get a checkup as well. You've been through a lot of stress and I fear the anxiety is getting to you."

"I'm not having a panic attack if that's what you think."

She turned on him then, glaring as she gestured viciously towards him. "Then what was that stunt earlier! My soldiers were freaking out at how much you were yelling not even five minutes ago! And aside from that, you haven't said much of a word to anyone since you got back!"

"…Not sure how I could while being confined to a room 24/7." He glared back not daring to tell her what the screaming was about. She'd either think he was crazy or would send men out there to take Piers down. If that happened and Piers noticed it, he might never come back again. That was the last thing he wanted.

"We're doing this for your protection," she said sighing letting the heat deflate out of her as she looked up at him worriedly. "Trust me. This is the last thing I wanted to do to you. But after that stunt you pulled, going into Umbrella by yourself and putting yourself in danger, I don't think I can trust you out on your own."

"And you took my phone."

"For your protection."

"I'm not even allowed to see Leon or Claire or even my own goddamn soldiers!"

"This is all for your benefit, Chris."

"Then you might as well lock me up in prison with all the freedom you're giving me." Hell, he felt like even a prisoner had more freedom than this. At least they could go outside. He was surprised they hadn't barred up his window. And if they knew that he'd seen the Semi out on the rooftop, they probably would have.

"Look," she said staring up at him pointedly. "We're doing everything we can to find Umbrella and put a stop to this. Right now, until we can get Wesker to talk to us, we're not getting anywhere."

"And I'm sure running experiments on him all day are helping him want to talk."

"It's for his-"

"Right, for his benefit." He gave a sigh as he sat down on the bed tiredly. This was starting to give him a headache. He ignored the worried look Jill gave him as he looked out the window towards where he'd last seen Piers wondering and hoping he'd have a chance to see him again soon. "Look, I understand that you're trying to help me. But right now, there's someone important to me out there that really needs me. And I can't do a thing for them if I'm stuck trapped inside this place." He looked up at her, his expression practically pleading for her to understand. "If you're not going to let me do anything else, then at least let me talk to Wesker. I want to at least find out what's going on from the man himself. Being left in the dark is the reason why we're stuck in this whole mess in the first place."

She stared at him quietly, contemplating over his words before she sighed. "I'm not the one pulling the strings. Headquarters is the one making the decisions here. But I'll see what I can do." She started for the door before she paused looking over her shoulder at him. "If I do manage to convince them to let you see him, it might be a very quick visit. I suggest you think of all the questions you can ask during that time." She left him there closing the door behind her as he fell back on the bed frowning as he stared up at the ceiling. It was progress. But questioning Wesker wasn't going to be enough. He needed to think of a way to get out of here. And he knew he wasn't going to be able to do it alone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was another two days before he saw Jill returning, the door opening to admit her entry. She frowned, her eyes meeting his only for a second before she looked away from him rubbing at her arm. She had something to say otherwise she wouldn't be in there right now. She was avoiding the topic but Chris wasn't about to let it happen. He had an idea that Jill hadn't been able to get permission for him to speak to Wesker but he needed to hear the words himself.

"…What did HQ say?"

"…You're…not going to be able to speak to Wesker."

"I figured as much," Chris said standing as he turned looking out the window. The sun was starting to set. He found his eyes still searching around looking for the Semi he knew wasn't there anymore. He'd been doing that often he found out, ever since that first discovery. "Why would HQ even bother to let me talk to him?"

"They did," she said. "They intended to do it today." The words popped him out of his little world as he blinked before turning looking at her.

"Then why are you telling me I can't speak with him?" He walked towards her slowly, his eyes staring at her curiously.

"…Hard to talk to someone that isn't there, isn't it?" Chris stared down at her in confusion but she looked away again, her eyes closing. "One of…the experiments didn't go quite right. It was too much for him and…."

He reached behind him slowly lowering himself down to sit on the bed as he stared up at her. She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying...was she? That Wesker was dead? He frowned staring down at the ground. Strangely enough, it didn't hit him as hard as he thought it would, not like it had the first time. Maybe it was because he wasn't as attached as he used to be? Or maybe because he still felt like he was a traitor? No, he didn't feel that way anymore. He was stuck in a sort of grey area that a little more interaction might have molded into something akin to friendship.

"If he's dead, how long are you planning to keep me here?" Chris said looking up into Jill's shocked eyes.

"You…you're not upset that he-"

"How long, Jill?" His voice rose as he stood up. He tried to keep it down but being confined like some kind of animal for three weeks was really getting to him. He needed out and he needed it now. "How long are they planning on leaving me to rot inside this room? This whole situation involves me and yet I don't have a single say in it!"

"Chris-"

"Don't bother," he said glaring before he turned his back on her feeling some of his anger deflating. It was hard to be mad at her, especially since a lot of this wasn't really her doing. She was just doing what any BSAA agent would do, following orders. "Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out." It was silent between them. Chris's back continued to stay towards her before he heard her sigh as her feet headed towards the door. He heard the sound of the door clicking shut before he really relaxed walking over to the window and resting his fingers on the glass, eyes searching once again for the missing Semi.

He had to get out of here. He wasn't doing any good staying hidden behind a locked door. He just needed to figure out how he was going to get out of here without causing a ruckus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of his room lock clicking startled him into waking up. His eyes glanced over at the clock frowning seeing 2:30am flashing back at him before his eyes turned towards the door. Even though it was dark, his eyes were adjusted enough to see the door slowly starting to open. His brain jumpstarted into action as his eyes widened, his hand ready to reach out and grab the lamp as a weapon if he needed it. A dark figure slipped into the room, face looking towards the bed before it started walking towards it slowly, quietly so as not to wake up the already awake Chris. This person was purposely trying to be quiet. Why? To make sure he didn't wake up? The only reason they would need to do that is if they planned on hurting him.

His hand shot out quickly grabbing hold of the lamp but the figure move even faster gripping his wrist to keep his hand from moving. Chris's eyes shot up about to curse the person out when he froze feeling a finger rest against his lips signal silence. Chris tensed up seeing the figure leaning closer before his eyes shot open in surprise.

"We're getting out tonight," Wesker's voice said quietly in his ear sending a shiver down his back at how sexy the voice still sounded to him. Damn his body for reacting to it. "Stay quiet and follow me." He stepped back again and Chris dared to admit that he missed the other's close warmth. But he stood up from the bed dressing quickly but quietly grateful that Wesker busied himself with keeping his shade covered eyes watching out the door for any disturbances.

Once Chris had his shoes on, the two of them were making their way out the door. Chris paused looking at the two bodies by the door. Two of his would be guards. They weren't dead but Wesker had effectively knocked them out. Wesker was already at the other end of the hallway and Chris moved faster to catch up feeling like he was following a wraith. What if he was just following after a ghost? Wasn't Wesker supposed to be dead…again?

Cameras were everywhere but Wesker seemed to remember them all as he found blind spots for them to stay in when the camera wasn't facing them. Anyway time they came across a guard Wesker would quickly move behind them and knock them out. Something told him based on watching how Wesker moved that he could have escaped with no problem a long time ago, that he was strong enough to withstand BSAA's retaliation. It was probably a form of mutation that had been caused by Spencer's experiments. Yet, here Wesker was choosing to sneak out verses break out. Was it just for Chris's sake? He found it hard to believe but really anything at this point could be true.

They worked their way down the stairwell going below headquarters and into the underground garage. Once again Wesker was careful of the cameras weaning his way through the cars to his destination with Chris in tow. The heavy duty SUV was there waiting for them, windows rolling down to surprise Chris into shock as he saw Ava in the driver's seat. Even more surprising was Leon sitting in the passenger seat, a smirk on his face as he gave a small wave.

"Le-mm!" A finger was placed over Chris's lips to silence him and he swore he could feel his cheeks redden when he realized it was Wesker's finger, the other not even looking at him as he did it. Seriously, he should not be able to react so easily to a former crush. But that was the problem. Chris had once felt strong feelings for this man and he was starting to think that they had never really died down. And that was causing some conflicts for his affections for the missing Semi.

Wesker walked over and opened the back door signaling for Chris to get in. Getting himself under control again, Chris nodded as he piled inside sliding over so that he was sitting behind Leon as Wesker followed him inside closing the door behind him. Alarms starting going off, everyone looking around at each other before Ava started up the car flooring it, tires squealing on the pavement as it took off.

"Looks like those guards you knocked out might have woken up," Ava said looking into the rearview mirror at Wesker.

"That or someone else just found them," Leon said it while glancing back at Wesker but the tall blond didn't even respond beyond a grunt as he folded his arms tilting his head down as if he were going to take a nap. There was not an ounce of concern in his actions. Had he expected this to happen?

Agents flooded out of the stairwell one after the other but it was already too late as they burst past the checkpoint barricade heading out into the city, everyone holding onto whatever they could to steady themselves except for Wesker who seemed undeterred by the motion. Chris stared at him trying hard to see the eyes hidden behind those dark shades but it was like looking into an empty void.

"Stare any harder and I'm sure they'll eventually crack under your scrutiny," Wesker said, his head tilting back to look at him. Chris blushed turning his head away instead looking out the window to see if they were being pursued.

"Don't worry, they're not chasing us down yet," Ada reassured him smirking at him in the mirror. "With half their guys knocked out, the others won't be ready for hot pursuit quiet yet."

"And by that time we'll be out of the city," Leon said turning around in the chair to look at Chris before he grinned. "Nice to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Almost a month," Chris said grimacing. A really long month. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone besides Jill since this whole mess happened. And there wasn't much he could get out of her since she'd becoming a willing pawn to headquarters. But he couldn't really blame her. After all, he didn't really understand anything that was going on himself.

He rolled the window down savoring the feel of the wind blowing in his hair as he took in a deep breath. His first breath of life outside BSAA headquarters in almost a month. To an extent, he was free to move around, free to do as he wished as long as he didn't draw attention to himself. He was sure his companions wouldn't force him to stay locked down though he wondered why Ada was a part of this. Aside from the small bits of information and advice she'd given him, she'd never been very close to him. But he wondered if maybe it had something more to do with Leon as the atmosphere around them seemed more carefree. Just little things like the glances Leon was giving her and the small smile that would show up on her lips when he did. He had some poking to do on this little observation.

"We're heading out of the city," Leon said glancing back suddenly and frowning at the smirk on Chris's face, oblivious of Chris's previous observations. But he ignored it as he continued explaining their plans. "We're going to switch cars at a designated spot then keep moving. At least this way it'll slow HQ down long enough to let us go into hiding."

"We have a little safe spot established already," Ada said breaking in to take over as she kept driving. "It took a lot of sneaking around and preparations to get everything in order."

"You better keep your side of the bargain," Leon said suddenly as his eyes flickered to Wesker. "Otherwise, I'll dump you out right now and let BSAA have you."

"As if they could stop me," Wesker said cryptically. "But that's fine. I'll explain to you everything that's going on in exchange for the vials you took from the research lab."

Chris frowned looking between the two of them. "What exchange? What are you two talking about?" Both men looked at him before Leon sighed and shook his head.

"I'll explain it to you once we're all safe and sound. No point dwelling on it right this moment." Chris nodded slowly though his eyes cut over to Wesker watching him suspiciously. The older man acted like he couldn't feel Chris's eyes, his arms staying folded over his chest as he appeared to stare straight ahead. So there was a reason behind why Wesker allowed himself to be taken by BSAA in such a state. He should have known there was more to it. No way would Wesker have stood by and let BSAA research him for the sake of his good nature.

Chris leaned back in the chair closing his eyes as he let his thoughts wonder. He didn't know how long the ride was going to be. But there really wasn't much else he could do besides resting his body. Besides, it would help in the case he needed to act fast. He didn't know what awaited them but he knew that as soon as the opportunity rose, he would be out there looking for Piers no matter what anyone said to him. He was going to find him and he was going to bring him back.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

Dreams. No maybe nightmares. All he could see were hazel eyes and a cute face staring back at him as the Semi stood still in front of him. For Chris, even being constrained to the chair, he was happy to see the other in front of him, even if this was a nightmare.

The Semi's hands came up wrapping around his neck starting to squeeze as blank eyes stared down at him. Chris choked struggling for breath as he fought against the restraints. Behind Piers Chris could see Spencer's face floating in the darkness grinning smugly at his impending doom as Chris's breath began to leave him.

Chris jumped up gasping and breathing hard as he looked around the dark motel room. The white t-shirt and boxers he wore were soaked through with sweat. He glanced to the side at Leon sharing the bed with him. Without there being an actual threat, Leon could sleep like a log. It was like some innate ability that they automatically reacted only when in danger.

He slipped from the covers rubbing his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. His heart was still pounding a mile a minute in his chest. Strangely enough it wasn't the idea of Piers strangling him that bothered him but the fact that Spencer was there behind him manipulating the Semi into doing his bidding. Piers would never willingly want to kill him, or so he hoped.

His eyes glanced over to Wesker's bed finding it empty before he looked at the bathroom door seeing light shining from underneath it. Well that answered the question of where Wesker was.

Brushing the sweat from his face, Chris walked to the room door slipping out to get some fresh air. The chill helped to cool his body down as he found himself finally calming down, thoughts returning to those of the handsome Semi. How was he going to get Piers to return to him if he was still under Spencer's influence?

"Think any harder and that brain of yours might just explode." Chris turned his head watching Wesker slip out of the room before walking over to stand with him. "But then that could make for an interesting spectacle."

Chris glanced over at him eying him up and down. He was still dressed in all black and wearing those dark shades that hid the uniquely red color of his eyes. Chris continued to lean on the banister, his eyes returning to scouting the area in hopes of catching a glimpse of the missing pup, no matter how futile the idea was.

Wesker stayed standing beside him in a strangely companionable silence. His presence was comforting in a way that made Chris remember he had his old leader back. He couldn't really place the feeling and instead left it alone. Hell, he would have been content to stand there all morning if he didn't have questions burning to come out.

"You said before that Piers was programmed to find me." He glanced at Wesker, the chill in the air starting to be more evident now that he had cooled down. "Is it possible he is still searching for me?" He thought back to when he'd Piers had found him confined to the BSAA room, a sniper rifle in hand. But he didn't shoot. Why?

"…It is," Wesker said after a pause, his dark shades making it hard to know if he was looking at Chris or not. "The programming doesn't go away, not this one anyway. It doesn't change him much other than to give a sense of yearning for your presence, almost like imprinting."

Chris felt his chest dip a little at the words. Leon did say once that Piers was probably attached to him because he was the first nonthreatening person he saw since he had lost his memories.

"Don't get too attached to him," Wesker said beside him still watching him. "Even if he does break away from Spencer, it's possible his feelings will change if he regains his memories. Whatever attachments he has for you right now are only temporary." Hearing it really didn't make him feel any better about the whole thing. In fact it just made him want to see the Semi even more, to reassure himself that nothing had changed, that he was still the young, energetic pup he used to be. He still didn't know how much Piers really liked him but he didn't want Piers disregarding him like nobody.

"…What is your relationship to Piers?" Chris asked turning his body to face Wesker frowning when he saw no real reaction.

"What does it matter?" Chris froze up as Wesker leaned close, a smirk on his lips as he reached up gripping Chris's chin lightly. "I remember a time when I had my own little pup following loyally at my heels." His shades slid down enough that Chris swallowed staring at the red eyes staring back at him. "Always watching, always following my every order. When is it that my puppy started chasing after another tail?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak but the thumb brushing up against his lips made his body shiver as he closed his eyes. How long had he dreamed of this, being touched like this by the man he thought long dead? He should have been over him by now and yet here he stood, his body craving more as the thumb slipped between his lips causing him to start sucking on it out of reflex.

When Chris's eyes opened he almost dropped to his knees, his legs were trembling so bad. Wesker's red eyed gaze felt intense as they focused on him. It didn't help that Wesker started pushing the thumb further into his mouth. Chris shivered under his leer, lips tightening around the thumb as he felt Wesker step closer pressing his back against the banister.

The thumb slipped from his lips and he opened his mouth to speak again before Wesker's chilled lips crushed up against his earning a moan from him as he reached up holding onto his shirt tight. If Monstro hadn't been awake before, he was definitely wide awake right now, especially at the feel of Wesker's tongue slipping into his mouth.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine being like this with Wesker. The man was supposed to be dead, had been dead for years in Chris's eyes. His heart had suffered for it and now it was thumping so fast it was like it wanted to confess to everything it held inside. And that was the problem. His heart ached not only for Wesker but the missing Semi as well. He needed to choose. But did Piers even like him?

It took effort but he lightly pushed Wesker back, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. He was breathless. He didn't remember ever getting like that with his past lovers, not even with Jill whom he truly at least cared about.

This was trouble. He wanted Wesker, was being given the chance to have Wesker. But he wanted Piers too. The thought of them both made his heart race. And that was the problem. Until he could figure out where his feelings truly lied, he couldn't be with Wesker. Not yet. And possibly not ever depending on the end results.

Wesker stepped back. His head angled back blocking the red of his eyes as he appeared to stare at Chris through the dark shades. His lips twisted down in a frown looking just as swollen from the kiss as Chris's did. He didn't look happy about the fact that Chris had pushed him back. Chris couldn't really fault him for it. After all, he just ruined a really good make out session. What was wrong with him?

"I will allow you some space and time to decide," Wesker said turning away as he started for the door. "But if you haven't decided by the time this mess is over, I will claim you for myself." Chris nodded his head slowly and it seemed to be the thing Wesker was waiting on before he went back inside.

He would have followed in after him but he needed to sort out his thoughts at least before going to bed. Piers. Wesker. Piers was still an enigma to him in many ways. Before this all began, he at least knew that Piers liked him to some extent. Whether it was just platonic or not was an issue yet to be resolved regardless of how often Leon teased him.

Now with this newest information, it was possible that Piers only thought he liked Chris because of the cryptic coding Wesker had left in part of his memories. But that itself was an issue too. Could Wesker have said that to discourage Chris from falling any deeper for Piers or was he speaking truth?

True, he could easily go with Wesker who either returned his feelings or at the very least wanted him in some kind of way. But still, what if Piers really did return his feelings?

Chris shook his head. He had time enough to try and figure out where things lied. But ultimately, he could decide once he talked to Piers. And he could talk to Piers once he rescued him from Spencer.

Heading back inside, Chris looked over at Wesker's bed finding the lump laying there either sleep or pretending to be asleep. Leon was still curled up on his side of the bed lacking the sheets that had side down exposing his bare back. He hummed slightly when Chris crawled back into bed but otherwise he didn't move. It took a while for Chris to settle in, his eyes staring at the lump of Wesker before he fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shit!" Chris jumped up at the outburst, his body going into full alert mode as he reached under his pillow for a gun he didn't have. He looked over at Leon, the open briefcase sitting on the table devoid of whatever contents were originally inside. Chris remembered seeing the briefcase last night but the lull of heat and a soft bed put him to sleep before he could even realize that the girls had gotten their own room and he was sharing a bed with Leon. He could only imagine Leon glaring at Wesker and refusing to let the once MIA man in the bed of a man that used to have the biggest crush on him. And apparently still did.

Wesker was obviously the reason Leon was angry right now as he rushed his way out the door yelling for a man that at the most part was long gone. Chris slid from the bed, eyes still fuzzy from sleep as he followed Leon to the door listening to the other curse again before he looked over at Chris.

"That damn Wesker," he grumbled out, hair in just as much disarray as Chris's. If he knew how much of a mess he looked, he'd have had a fit. "He took the vials!"

"…The what?" Chris stared at him, his face twisting with confusion.

"The vials," Leon repeated tugging at his hair in a stressful manner as he sighed. "We had obtained vials of blood. Some from BSAA, most from Spencer's laboratory. We were supposed to use them to trade information but that asshole just up and left with them!"

Chris thought back to this morning. If he was planning this, why hadn't he left when he first woke up? Instead, he took a shower and came outside to join Chris. With the way he snuck around the BSAA facility, he shouldn't have had any problems at all with leaving without them knowing. And yet, he spent part of the morning talking and flirting with Chris...there's no way he could tell Leon about that.

"What would he need with blood?"

Leon shook his head resting a hand on his hip before he looked up at Chris, Claire and Ada already walking rapidly down the pathway in their direction. "He never said. But I'm guessing it has to do with the Semi that are brainwashed."

"He's making a Humanization formula," Ada said walking up to them holding up a small note in her hand. "Or so he wrote on this letter he left in our room."

"He's planning on breaking the Semi programming Spencer has put on them," Claire said stopping beside Ada. Both girls were dressed and ready to go unlike Leon and Chris. "So we need to get going unless the two of you want to sit around in your boxers all day."

"I for one don't care to see either one of you in your boxers," Ada said turning away after giving Leon a once over, her tail swaying lazily.

"Sassy," Leon said grunting. "I don't take well to an angry pus-"

"So Chris," Claire said bumping Leon out of the way as she squeezed her way in front of him. "Do anything interesting last night?" He tensed up at her words, looking away from her searching eyes as he cleared his throat.

"I slept," he said leaving it at that as he went back into the room, the younger sister following after him. He slipped into a pair of pants trying to ignore the presence behind him. "That's all I did."

"So no nightly rendezvous with Wesker?" The way she said it, the way she stared at him when he looked back at her in shock, she knew. She knew about his meeting last night. It made his cheeks redden to know that his own sister had discovered his folly. How did women pick up on things like that? But the taunting look turned to one of concern as she stepped closer resting a hand on his back. "Just don't move to fast with this. Be sure you're ready for it. I don't want you becoming a mess like last time. I don't think you can handle breaking again." She was probably right. But he'd make every effort not to let that happen. He wouldn't lose them. Not Wesker, and not Piers either.

"I'll be fine," he said staring back at her resolutely. Even if his feelings couldn't be sorted out, even if he couldn't have both. He at least wouldn't let them disappear out of his life again. "We'll find them both," he said slipping his shirt on. "Piers and Wesker. We'll bring them both back." He looked back at her watching her nod her head even though she was still frowning as she stared at him. She was still worried about him. It made him smile to know he had people watching out for him, protecting him. It was time he did the same back to them. He reached out hugging her close gently patting her back. "And we're going to save Piers. We'll be playing twister again before you know it."

She giggled slightly at his words gently pushing back to look up at him smiling softly. "Of course we will. I still have a bunch more costumes to make him wear." He smiled thinking back remembering him in the sexy Little Ann costume he'd been made to wear, remembering the cute blush on his cheeks, the way he looked away shyly, embarrassed to look at Chris. He remembered carrying Piers to bed every night, watching over him protectively. And even just feeling the hazel eyes constantly watching him when he didn't think Chris was looking. He missed him.

"I'm looking forward to it," Chris said looking towards the door watching Leon and Ada heading their way.

"Here's the plan," Leon said stopping in front of them. "I'm going to go out and see if I can find some leads on where Spencer is. If we find Spencer, we find Piers and we hopefully end this mess that old man is trying to accomplish. The three of you will stay-"

"Help in the search," Ada said cutting Leon off, her tail sliding up to smack him across the face making him flinch in surprise. "The more we have searching, the faster this little game can end. The problem is we have no leads as to where to even start our search."

Claire reached up rubbing at her chin thoughtfully completely ignoring Leon's fight to push Ada's tail away as it kept smacking him. "…What about that manor place? Spencer manor?"

"That place blew up along with the others didn't it?" Chris asked frowning as he looked at them. It wasn't like he knew a lot about what happened that day since he was kept inside BSAA confinement for almost a month with no outside sources.

"I don't think it did," Claire said looking at Leon questioningly.

"It didn't," Leon said grabbing the tail and pulling it away from his face glaring at Ada who stared back at him slyly. "But it's already been searched from top to bottom and we didn't find a thing there." He shook his head. "But Spencer would have to be stupid to hide there."

"…No, he'd be smart to do it," Ada said pulling her tail from his grip. "Hiding in plain sight. Why search a place that's already been searched? I suggest we go there and see what we can find." Chris nodded his head before he blinked jumping back as all eyes turned to him. "However, I think it's better that you stay here and wait for us."

"…And why am I being made to wait?"

Leon frowned glancing over at Ada and Claire before looking at him again. "We still don't know Spencer's intent," he said. "He'd obviously captured you for a reason. He could have killed you a long time ago but he didn't…and that's bothersome. We don't know what his intentions are with you but taking you right up to his doorstep isn't an option."

"I'm a big boy," Chris said frowning at them. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"Jill ended up having to save you," Leon pointed out staring at him pointedly. "Or did you forget that that little mouse guy tried to inject you with something." Like he could ever forget the annoying Ricardo Irving. But at least that man was out of his hair.

"Fine," Chris said sighing loudly as he gave up against all the worried stares pointed his way. "But if you're gone for too long, I'm coming up there."

"If we're gone for too long, we're probably already dead," Leon said grinning at him. "But don't let that stop you from protecting yourself. Right now, your safety is important, especially while we're working to figure out what Spencer planned to do with you." Chris nodded slowly. Sure. He'd stay put for now, especially since he wouldn't have another car to use. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be on the lookout for Piers. There was at least one thing he knew that the others didn't. Piers was programmed to find him. If anything, he was more likely to find Piers here than hiding out at Spencer manor. In which case he'd subdue him and call the others while he had him under lock and key. Hopefully, he could bring Piers back to his senses. Hopefully there was still a chance to bring the pup back to him. And hopefully, he'd find a solution to these feelings running rapid through his chest.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shoulda been done so long ago. x.x Sorry.

Chris was starting to get restless. Who could blame him? It was hard to sit around all day twiddling his thumbs. It gave him too much time to think between Piers's disappearance and Wesker's kiss. He was surprised his head didn't explode.

He barely paid attention to the background noise of the TV as he lay on the most uncomfortable couch he'd ever been on. Though he didn't expect it to be any better at such a cheap motel. Hell he was doing his best not to think about what kind of things could have been done on this couch. And that turned into a mess because he started thinking about the kinds of things he and Wesker could have been doing on this couch. Ugh, this was not helping Monstro in the least.

He stood up from the couch grabbing his wallet from the table as he tucked it into his back pocket. He might as well grab a snack from the vending machine downstairs. He was starting to get the munchies and the breakfast the motel provided for them hadn't been appetizing enough to keep back his hunger. The others had been gone almost two hours now. He wondered if they'd had any success in finding clues or, even better, the missing Spencer and crew. They hadn't called him on the cellphone they'd left behind for him and he wasn't stupid enough to call them in the middle of their mission.

As he stepped out of the room tucking the keycard in his pocket he could hear voices from down below. He didn't think anything of it though until he heard one particular voice that he felt like he hadn't heard in years.

"He's definitely here," the voice said. "Chris is here." Chris tensed up hearing his name as he moved carefully lying down on the floor as he peered between the bars looking towards the cars. He was right. Piers was standing right there, his voice a refreshing sound to his ears. But he wasn't alone. There were two more Semi with him. One was the big Semi he'd seen standing on the rooftop with Piers the other day. The other Semi was slim though slightly taller still than Piers with an almost perfect bounce to his hair and appeared to be one of the cat type breed of Semi.

"Then let's grab him and get the hell out of here," the big Semi said, blond hair almost similar in color to Wesker's. "This place stinks."

"You two check the bottom floor," Piers said ignoring his words as he lifted his gaze to the upper floor just missing Chris ducking out of sight. "I'll check upstairs."

"You're lucky old man Spencer put you in charge," the big Semi said. "Otherwise, I'd stomp on you right now for thinking you're so large and in charge."

"You're lucky I'm feeling patient," Piers said causing Chris to peek out over the railing again despite the danger of being seen. "Otherwise I would have been ripped those girly balls off." He could see the smaller Semi sizing the bigger one up as he pushed his chest out reminding Chris of a bold Chihuahua standing up to a big Rottweiler. But with Piers, he knew it wasn't all just talk. He'd seen him in action and knew he could hold his own. Maybe the bigger Semi knew it too because it wasn't until a few painful seconds later he broke his gaze grunting as he turned his back to Piers.

"Luis, check the left side," he said starting to walk away. "I'll check this side. Let's get this shit over and done with."

"I'll check with the front desk then," Luis said looking completely unfazed by the drama that just happened. "If they can give us a little lead, it could make finding them faster." He walked over looking down at Piers. "I'm sure the stench here makes it hard to pinpoint him."

"It's very faint, but I can still smell him. My senses are standing on end so I know he's here." As Piers started for the stairs Chris moved quickly to duck back into the room. Damn. They found him sooner than expected. Worse, Piers wasn't alone like he'd hoped.

However, he could still make this work. Piers was coming up alone. He could trap him right here in this room. He rushed to the bathroom cutting on the shower before leaving out shutting the door behind. It'd be the perfect distraction with all the noise and with the mirror a steamy mess, it'd be too late once Piers figured out that no one was in the shower.

He had no doubts that Piers would figure out what room he'd been in, especially with his sense of smell and the imprinting engrained into his mind. And he was sure with all the training he'd had, he could pick a similar hotel lock. Silencing his cellphone, Chris took to hiding in the closet. It wasn't even five minutes later when the door clicked open. Piers had went straight to his room like he knew exactly where he was from the start. Through the crack in the door, Chris could see Piers walking through.

Though his movements were casual, Chris couldn't hear even the brush of his feet against the carpet. Silence was in his nature. So were his good looks that Chris kept staring at trying to drink in every detail he hadn't seen in weeks. He really did miss the Semi.

As Piers headed towards the shower, Chris slipped out the closet as quietly as possible peering around the corner at the young male. He could easily see part of his facial profile, the long lashes that almost seemed to caress his cheeks when he blinked. The plush lips still seemed to beg to be kissed. And Chris got so caught up in staring at them that he didn't realize right away that Piers was just standing there and staring at the door, hand on the handle.

Piers's teeth started worrying his bottom lip before Chris looked up catching the pink cheeks that seemed so noticeable now. Was he blushing? Why? If he was really under that Dehumanization thing, wouldn't he be more like a machine? Wouldn't he have just walked in without caring about the end result?

Piers's head turned in his direction so quickly he didn't have time to react as the hazel eyes met his with the same shocked expression he was sure was on his own face.

"Chris?"

"Piers…I…this isn't what you…." The words died on Chris's lips as he stared at him in disbelief. "You….didn't attack me?"

"I've remembered you since I saw you from that rooftop." Piers glanced at the bathroom door lifting a brow as he looked up at Chris again. "So this is…?"

"Empty," Chris declared quickly. "There for distraction."

"So why didn't you attack while I was distracted?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders before he felt the playful smirk appear. "Admiring the view." He gained satisfaction at seeing the cheeks heat up again. "Why didn't you go in once you got to the door?"

"…Debating over admiring the view," Piers said before grinning as he played along. "I wasn't sure if I could handle Monstro." Chris stared at him before bursting out in laughter. Piers joined him in laughter before it died off and he was left smiling at him. "I missed you, Chris."

"Yeah," Chris said walking over and gently resting a hand on top of his head. "I missed you too." The smile died down as he frowned though his hand stayed in place lightly petting Piers's head. "We need to get out of here. Someplace nearby. I can call the others to pick us up."

It was Piers's turn to frown as he pulled away looking up at him. "I can't." He glanced away. "I can't leave Spencer."

Chris tensed up at the words. "Why?"

"…It's the only way to protect you," he said staring up at him, his ears twitching. "Spencer still believes I'm following orders." He looked away. "I know about the…the programing Wesker installed into my memories." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm slowly remembering more and more." He frowned. "Not much of my childhood but I remember Wesker now."

He looked like he wanted to say more but instead he started moving towards the door leaving Chris staring in confusion before he rushed after him.

"Wait!" Chris reached out grabbing hold of Piers's wrist causing the other to turn and look at him. He was speechless for a moment staring at Piers as questions ran through his mind. There were so many things he wanted to ask but he settled for one simple question. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"….I wanted to see you."

Chris frowned shaking his head at him. "Whatever you're feeling isn't real. The program-"'

"The programming has nothing to do with this," he said frowning in return. "Programming can't make my heart race this fast for someone I really like." His mouth hung open as if looking for the next thing to say but he was already pulling his wrist away eyes cutting to the side. "I need to go before they come looking for me."

He started to pull away. For Chris it felt as though he was going, as if he'd never see him again. As Piers reached for the door handle, Chris reached out wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't go," Chris said squeezing him tighter. The way he said it was pleading even though it came out almost as a whisper. But it trembled with the feelings of everything he hadn't been able to say. The body was tense in front of him but Piers didn't move away.

"Chris…?" He turned his head slightly, the ears twitching on top of his head in a curious type manner. It only served to make Chris pull him closer. He'd already lost him once. He didn't want to lose him again.

But the small reprieve they had together ended quickly as Piers's ears shot straight up. "Hide," he said pulling away before he turned looking at him in a panic. "You need to hide!" He pushed Chris back. "Hide!" It was the last word he said before he was turning around to face the door. Chris didn't hear the door open until he was safely hidden within the small closet again peering out once more through the crack.

"Krauser…"

"Did you find him?" The big Semi named Krauser said. So that was why Piers told him to hide. He could hear Krauser's approach. This close up it was easy to see the man's features. From the many scars and markings lining parts of his body, he'd seen quite a bit of combat himself.

"No," Piers said, voice lacking in the compassion he'd had moments before as he stared back at Krauser. "But this is the room he was in."

"Why didn't you let us know?" Krauser rested his arm on the door above Piers's head looking like he was picking up at hot date.

"I wanted to make sure he was really gone before I left the room." Chris flinched as Krauser punched the door making it fly back against the wall with a bang. Even with that sudden action, Piers's body didn't response.

"You better not be lying, boy," he said his voice coming out almost in a growl. "You might be Spencer's favorite little lap dog but to me you're just a little mutt that needs some retraining."

Another loud bang and Chris had to restrain himself as he saw Krauser pin Piers up against the wall. "Of course I could have some fun retraining a spoiled mutt like you." Krauser groaned hunching down after Piers's knee hit into his crotch roughly. He grunted when Piers reached down grabbing his hair and roughly pulled it back glaring down at him.

"You touch me again and I'm breaking them next time." It was a quiet threat but still very believable. He threw the head back. "Now go get Luis and tell him we're leaving." He kept glaring watching as Krauser crawled out ignoring the glare the taller Semi gave him. It gave Chris the impression of a dog leaving with his tail between his legs.

Piers continued to stand at the open door, his ears flickering around before he finally turned around looking at the closet and giving a nod to signal it was safe.

Chris slipped out of the close lifting a brow before he relaxed seeing the soft smile on Piers's lips. "See? I can handle myself."

"I see," Chris said chuckling. "You sent him running." Piers laughed a little before he let it die down into a somber smile.

"I need to go." He started to turn away but Chris's voice stopped him.

"Hurry back," Chris said watching the hazel eyes widen as he added, "I need you."

"Chris…" His smile seemed happier as he gave a brief nod. "I'll come back. I promise."

"You don't need to worry about that promise." Both of them jumped at the voice as Piers turned to face the door quickly, his ears flattening on his head as he backed up standing in front of Chris defensively.

"I told you not to be lying to me, mutt." Krauser stepped into view moving as silently as Piers had earlier. "Just because I'm bigger doesn't mean I can't be quiet." He reached up pushing a hand against his neck until it popped. "So what should I do for punishment?"

"If you even try to touch Chris -"

"I've already contacted Spencer," he said cutting him off as if he'd never heard him. "He's given me permission to train you up good."

"And you call me a lap dog," Piers said smirking at him. "You sucking his old wrinkly dick too?"

"You think you're funny but you won't be laughing once I'm done with you." He hunched down into a rather defensive pose as he glared at Piers, his fingers cracking as he popped his knuckles.

"Chris," Piers said moving into a more offensive form as he balled his fist up hunching down. "Stay back." Chris frowned opening his mouth to speak but Piers had already moved, so fast it was like he'd teleported in front of Krauser. His punches were fast not caring at all about where they aimed as he took even the cheap shot.

Even though he couldn't keep up with his eyes, Chris thought he was doing good forcing Krauser into backing up even though he seemed to block every attack. He was much more agile than Chris would have expected him to be despite the fact that Krauser had about the same build as Chris. Maybe that was just one of the perks of being a Semi.

Chris saw Krauser's hand slide down to his side and before he could yell a warning to Piers, the knife came out. Piers moved back but the blade still cut across Piers's cheek leaving a large gash that welled up with blood quickly as he winced.

Piers's eyes were about as wide as Chris's as they watched the man pull the blade to his lips licking across one bloody side of the knife. "Pretty sweet blood for a mutt like you," he said grinning as he swirled the knife in his hand. "I feel like I want another taste."

Piers pulled out his own knife, eyes looking a little more intense as he glared back. "Just don't start crying when I slit your throat!" Piers launched at him again slashing at his stomach but missing when the taller man jumped back. Chris's body stayed tense the entire time that the attacks happened, his stomach tight with nervousness as he kept watching in fear of Piers getting hurt more. He could try to join in, to help his Semi partner out, but the attacks were way too fast.

Maybe if he had the abilities of a Semi he could protect him. He wouldn't have to stand on the side line like some damsel that couldn't fight.

"Ngh…lucky hit, mutt," Krauser said licking the knife again like some perverted serial killer before his gaze flickered over to Chris. "Why don't we add some more action to the game?" Chris barely had time to react as he leaned back, the knife flying past his face as strands of hair fell.

"Chris!" Piers leaned in reacting quickly as he reached out and grabbed the knife as it swung at Chris again. He winced when the knife cut into the skin of his palm, Chris staring at the blood dropping down from his hand. "Chris…" Hearing his name Chris looked into the worried hazel eyes. "You ok?"

"Piers…" He was reminded of when Piers had first came to see him, injured and covered in blood that probably wasn't his own. He'd looked lost, confused, but not scared. He wasn't even sure if Piers even remembered how to show fear.

Piers started moving again as he slashed at Krauser, the other jumping back before stumbling as he fell back against the side railing. Piers didn't even hesitate to take advantage of the brief opening as he lifted a foot kicking Krauser off the side.

Chris rushed over looking down at the prone body lying on the ground before he glanced over shocked at the emotionless look on Piers's face. He seemed to lack any care in the fact that he just pushed the Semi over the side of the railing, his eyes having a deadly gaze to them that sent a chill down his spine. He'd never seen that look on Piers's face in the past. Ruthless. With the type of training Piers had gone through, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Let's go," Piers said still staring down at the body before he started walking. Chris stared after him before he took off following behind him quickly. The other was moving fast but Chris was keeping up with him, his head still spinning with the act of what just happened. The hand was still bleeding dripping with blood but Piers didn't seem concerned about it at all. He just continued to walk fast in a rush to get away. Chris continued staying on his heels, his eyes looking over at the large body lying there as they made it to the lower level already starting to walk away. "Let's try to escape before he gets up."

Chris almost stopped walking at the words. Before he gets up? Did he really expect the Semi to be standing after a fall like that? For Christ sake, he fell on his back! At the very least, he shouldn't be walking at all.

"Ugh…damn mutt that hurt." Chris jumped at the voice and started to turn to look before Piers's voice broke in.

"Don't stop, just keep moving," Piers said reaching back and grabbing his hand as he started running pulling Chris along with him heading out into the grassy plain behind the motel. "Keep running!" The two of them moved faster as Chris heard movement from behind them. It was just as they made it past the corner of the two story motel that something hard and heavy went flying past them. The hairs on Chris's neck stood up as he looked seeing the flying flipping along the ground before it burst into flames. Did that Semi really just throw a car at them?

"Where ya going, mutt? Come back and play some more!"

"He's mad," Piers said grumbling lowly under his breath.

"Gee, you think?" Chris reached down into his side pulling free his hand gun glad that he'd at least been able to keep this as he cocked the chamber back turning the safety off. "With an angry dog barking around, what are our chances of making it out of this?" He glanced over at Piers not expecting the serious look on the other's face as he pulled free his own gun.

"No matter what happens," Piers said, his head turned glancing back at Krauser. "Just keep running."

"Piers?" The other didn't say anything grabbing Chris's hand again as the two of them started running again. He didn't know what Piers was planning; couldn't read the thoughts going through his head. He remembered a time where Piers used to be the one following behind him. Now it just seemed like it was in reverse, ever since Piers's memories returned. He should never have taken him into that place. He should never have walked him right into Spencer's hand. None of this would have happened otherwise.

"Argh!" The shot rang out before the Semi in front of him had yelled stopping and grabbing his right bicep as he turned around, baring his teeth glaring at Krauser. The larger Semi grinned back in return, his smoking pistol still aimed at them both.

"Going somewhere, little mutt?" The grin seemed to turn sinister as he moved the gun aiming it at Chris. "I still have to pay you back for that little stunt you pulled." Piers moved in front of Chris, his good arm held out defensively as he glared at Krauser.

"Chris…remember what I said." Chris stared at the back of Piers's head but the other didn't look back at him, blood dripping down from his arm.

"Piers-"

"Don't worry about me," Piers said head turning slightly to glance back at him smiling. "They won't kill me. But I can't let them have you." As he said it, the small puppy ears on his head tensed up before he hunkered down starting towards Krauser before he took off running.

"Piers!"

"Finally coming to play with me?" Krauser dropped the gun before going into his own defensive stance, smirking. "It's no fun playing by myself." As Piers got close swinging his leg at Krauser, the two connected before everything seemed to turn into a blur. Chris's eyes couldn't even keep up with what was happening; the movements so fast that he'd only catch a glance here or there of them moving together like some inhuman dance.

Then it was over as Piers groaned out, his body rolling along the grassy plains before coming to a stop.

"Piers!" Chris started to run towards him. Piers looked up towards him and the way his eyes shifted from pained to panic worried him. He saw the other's mouth open, thought he heard his name before a stinging pain hit him in the back slowly him to a couple of steps before he fell forward as Piers yelled his name. Something soft cushioned his fall but he didn't have the energy to even look up as to see what it was as he closed his eyes feeling his conscious fading to the sound of Piers yelling for him.

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A line was removed that commented that Chris had a hand injury. I don't know how that slipped my reviewing but I thank the person that brought it to my attention. :)

Chris woke up to a sharp pain in his side. He groaned out in discomfort before he even tried to move. His side hurt enough that he couldn't get comfortable no matter how he lied down.

"Finally awake." It wasn't necessarily a question but a statement as Chris tensed in surprise at the unexpected familiar voice. He looked over, eyes focusing on Wesker sitting in a lounge chair beside the bed, his legs crossed as he looked up from his book. "How do you feel?" It was hard to see if he was concerned underneath those shades.

Chris grunted feeling the place he'd been shot throbbing underneath the bandages wrapped around his stomach. "Like I've been shot," he said managing to sit up as he held a hand against his side. He was out of breath, sweating even from just a small action as sitting up in bed. He took into account all the things that had just past. From seeing Piers again to Piers's hand being cut to the two of them running and trying to escape. Then his eyes grew wide as he looked around quickly before focusing on Wesker again.

"Where's Piers?"

"…Safe," Wesker said, his jaw clenching up as he closed his book and uncrossed his legs leading forward in the chair handing Chris a cup of water that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. "Safe in the physical sense anyway." Chris tensed up almost choking on the water at the words. He swallowed the water hard, his eyes narrowing in worry as he glowered at the man lowering the cup from his lips.

"What do you mean?" The words didn't sit right for Chris and it made him anxious to know what happened. Wesker glanced over him taking in Chris's painful, labored breaths and the way he barely held himself up. He looked like a doctor checking on a patient. The only thing missing was a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his hand.

"In your best interest…it would be better for you to wait until you're in a better state to learn the rest." Wesker got up from his chair so suddenly that Chris was left speechless until he saw the other head for the door. "I've given you something to help you sleep."

"W-Wait!"

"When you can stand by your own strength, I'll see about you learning more." Chris sat the cup down and struggled to get out of the bed but Wesker walked out closing the door behind him leaving Chris to fall back into the bed tiredly. He was tired. He was in pain. How long had he really been out?

"Piers…" He couldn't stop worrying. Wesker said he was safe in the physical sense. But what about his mental state? What happened after he got shot? Was Piers really ok?

""Ugh…" He could really use some pain meds. Or maybe a nice, cold beer. Hell maybe both even though that was supposed to be a really bad combination. He didn't fight it when his body drifted off. He couldn't. He needed to heal and the only way to heal was to rest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next time he woke up the room was dark. It felt like he'd just went to sleep but obviously time had passed without him. His side ached but nowhere near as much as it had the first time he woke up.

He sat up with a bit of discomfort as he turned to the side to stand. Not exactly the easiest feat but he was determined to stand as he used the nightstand to brace himself, clenching his teeth tight with a grunt as he stood.

Vertigo seemed to have a problem with him as he stumbled off balance almost knocking the small lamp off the desk as he used it and the wall beside it to hold himself steady. His legs trembled under him weak from disuse and telling him he'd been in bed longer than a day at the least.

But he wasn't a part of BSAA for looks. He was the leader of the Alpha Team. Confident, strong, dependable. A person who could lead his team across water if he had to. So he couldn't let himself sit around like some kind of invalid. Besides, if standing was enough to make Wesker tell him what happened to Piers, he could handle it.

It was harsh on him, his legs tingling with numbness feeling like they could go out on him at any moment. He barely had the strength to keep standing and even less to walk. Still he tried anyway taking his steps slowly and carefully. He needed to work on getting his strength back. He didn't want to think about how much strain this was putting on his wound.

Chris moved another step before he winced looking down at his side seeing the blood seeping through the bandages. Great. It'd opened up.

"Too stubborn to stay in bed I see." Chris looked up surprised to see Leon standing with his arms folded watching him. Without all his focus on standing up, Chris's legs caved under him as he dropped to the floor. "Whoa, easy there big guy." Leon was right beside him in an instance helping him to stand.

Chris tried not to show the disappointment in his face when he was guided back to sit on the bed. While he was glad to see that Leon was safe, he still had a lot of concerns for the unseen Semi.

"What are you doing here?" Where was here even?

"Thank Wesker," Leon said stepping back and eyeing Chris worriedly. "He found us and led us here to his little hideaway." His jaw clenched as his eyes went over the bandages soaking through with blood. Oh, right. He did reopen the wound, didn't he? "You opened it again..." Frowning he looked up at Chris before turning heading for the door. "Wait here. I'll be back." He left but it wasn't even two minutes later that he was back carrying in a fresh tub of water and rags.

"How are the others?" Leon paused at the door with the items in hand before he closed the door behind him heading over. "Everyone's fine. The others went out to get food so it's just me and Wesker here right now." He set the items down and slid the chair over helping Chris to sit into it before he took the taller male's spot on the bed. "Mostly everyone's been worried about you, especially Claire." Leon reached out working to remove the old bandages. "You've been out a week. You only just woke up yesterday." Leon sighed tossing the bandages into the trash as he looked at the opened wound. "Had I know you'd be stupid enough to try and walk around in your state, I would have told him to put some stronger meds in your drink." So Leon at least knew about his drink being drugged.

As Leon reached out to clean away the blood with the wet rag Chris reached out gripping his wrist firmly. "Where's Piers?"

Leon tensed up before his jaw tightened as he tried to move his hand. "Right now, the thing you need to worry about is yourself. We're going to have to stitch this up again."

"Leon…." Chris said the name with a warning, his voice making Leon freeze and look up at him cautiously. Maybe it was the look on Chris's face but he saw the cautious look turn to one of worry.

"Wesker…explained to us what happened after you got shot," Leon said starting to work on cleaning the blood away again as Chris lowered his hand to let him continue working. "He said that when he arrived, you had already been shot and was lying on the ground bleeding. Luckily it'd been a clean shot so we didn't have to worry so much about internal damage or retrieving the bullet."

Chris frowned nodding slowly. He hadn't even known he'd been shot at the time, just that he felt pain and his consciousness was fading. "So what happened to Piers?"

Leon was quiet for a moment as he rinsed the rag out. "…He wasn't sure if it was because of what happened to you but he said something about the switch inside Piers had flipped. I guess Piers went on a rampage and just started attacking anything that moved. The other two Semi took off as soon as he changed. Whether it was from the tranquilizers Wesker was packing or from the fact that Piers was about ready to take them down, I'm not really sure. He didn't necessarily give me the full details on it."

He put down the rag before grabbing the needle off the nightstand threading it. "To be honest, you'd have to ask Weser himself for the particulars. I don't really get it myself." He grabbed a clean rag handing it to Chris as he looked up at him. "Here. Bite down on this."

Chris stuck the rag into his mouth anticipating the pain as the needle came closer. He winced as the needle pierced his skin drawing fresh blood as his teeth gripped the balled up rag tightly as it soaked up the saliva that threatened to escape. The arm rests cracked under his grip but he was grateful for something to hold onto. Otherwise, he probably would have punched Leon in the face by now.

"Either way, Piers is like an empty shell right now," Leon said. The words helped as a form of distraction against the pain. Chris's mouth gaped open, the cloth dropping down into his lap.

"An empty shell? Arghmm!"

"Keep the rag in your mouth," Leon said roughly shoving the damp rag back inside before he continued. "Anyway, it's like I said. He's like an empty shell. Wesker's been keeping a close eye on him every day since the attack and he keeps him sedated. So I guess I shouldn't say an empty shell but…a ticking time bomb waiting to blow." He finished off his stitch work using a pair of scissors to cut off the end of the thread. "There, finished."

Chris reached up pulling the rag out of his mouth ignoring how he was sweating from the ordeal. "Why is he sedating him?"

"He said that the switch hasn't changed yet." Leon frowned wiping away the excess blood before he started wrapping fresh bandages around Chris. "That if he allows him to fully awaken, he'll attack everyone here." Again…where was here?

"…I need to talk to Wesker," Chris said starting to try and get up before Leon pushed him back down into the bed roughly.

"No, you need to rest. Even though it's already been a week, your wound still needs the time to heal."

"I'm not going to be able to rest until I see Piers and talk to Wesker." Chris looked up at him. He tried to glare at him but the look came out as a plea as he felt worry come over him. "Leon…I need to see him."

Leon stared down at him long and hard not seeming to be fazed by the look before a sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head resting his hands on his hips. "Fine. It seems like you're not going to let this rest until you do. However, you'll need to put your full support on me. If you let that wound open again I'm kicking your ass and dragging you back in here."

"Thank you." The smile he showed seemed infectious as he saw Leon's lips twisting up into a grin. "I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one," Leon said helping him to stand. "Like some cold, hard liquor once we get you home."

"Or a night of you dressed up as some kind of fetish maid," Chris said grinning at the grunt he got. "Maybe Claire can help you with your makeup this time."

"Only if you can stop Monstro from appearing every time you see Piers in drag."

Chris chuckled at the words but it left him feeling nostalgic for that life again. "We're bringing him home too. Everyone's getting out of this alive and well."

"Damn right," Leon said nodding his head as the two of them worked their way through the door. While the bedroom they had just left looked like your average room, though lacking in decorations, stepping out showed them in a whole new world. The soft glow of blue lights lining the walls and floors made him feel like he was in some futuristic world. He could hear the beep of monitors through closed doors as well as the screens that showed up along the walls every so often. What they were for or if they were even necessary wasn't Chris's current concern.

"….Where the hell are we?"

Leon chuckled walking with him still helping to ease the tension on his side which he was thankful for. "I said the same thing when we got here. Apparently, this is Wesker's personal lab. He said this is where he hides out at when he doesn't feel like dealing with Spencer. So far as I can tell, Wesker's the only one that stays here. Said he doesn't care much for human companionship."

"Well someone had to have built this giant place. I can't imagine it being Wesker himself." Chris looked over at Leon smiling but it dropped off his face at the serious look Leon gave back to him.

"Actually..."

"Why is he out of bed?" The two of them stopped in their tracks at the voice looking up to see the man staring back at them through a pair of dark shades. His arms were folded and it gave Chris a flashback of when he used to be scolded by his father for doing something he shouldn't have.

"He's stubborn. You know that. He's going to do what he wants regardless of what we say."

"I see…." Wesker started walking over to him and Chris tensed up despite himself. It wasn't like he really knew Wesker, not like he used to anyway. And it definitely wasn't because he found Wesker's walk sexy as the man strutted towards him. He was very certain that Wesker was going to force him to turn around and head back to the room. His defenses were ready for it. So he blinked in surprised when he found himself picked up in a bridal carry as the man turned moving them further down the hallway. Did Wesker just pick him up like it was nothing? No…even worse than that….

"Put me down! I can walk myself!" He made to struggle but Wesker just held on tighter as he looked back at Leon, the other staring at him in a daze like he was still trying to register what just happened.

"Since this idiot doesn't want to listen to the directions he was given. He'll have to suffer the humiliation of being carried around like this."

"Leon, do something about this!" With the angle he was in and the cautious way he had to move to keep from reopening his wound, he was literally stuck in Wesker's arms. Leon got over his initial shock as he looked at Chris then smirked shrugging his shoulders.

"Be a good princess and listen to the man and maybe you won't have to go through with this." God damn traitor.

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Wesker looked down at him. "Will you go lie down and rest?"

"No…I want to see Piers." He was sure he saw the frown on Wesker's lips at the words but with a blink it was gone as if it'd never been. Was Wesker upset about the fact that Chris wanted to see Piers? Yeah, of course he'd be upset. Chris blushed thinking about the kiss back out on the balcony. If he'd done something like that, of course he'd be upset at Chris wanting to see his love rival. But it wasn't like it was even a rivalry anyway. After all, it wasn't like Piers was into him like that to begin with.

No…stay focused. Right now, he needed to see how Piers was doing. If something had really changed inside of him then he needed to focus on bringing the real Piers back.

"Very well," Wesker said starting to walk away, Leon's footfalls following after him. "I will take you to see him. However, if it looks like you are unable to handle the required task demanded, I will subdue you and toss your ass back into that bed." Required task? So Wesker had plans for him to begin with.

While there were a few doors off to the side of the hallway, Wesker never made any indication of stopping until they reached the end of the corridor. There was a black screen beside the door that glowed a light blue when Wesker placed his hand on it. A thin green line slid down from the top sliding past his hand before the whole screen flashed green. The biggest question to Chris was how Wesker could hold up a full grown man with one hand and not appear to be struggling to do it. Hell, Chris was sure he had a stockier build than the other.

"Fingerprint scan confirmed," the robotic voice said from the screen. A panel opened up beside the screen as Wesker reached over pressing the numbers on the keypad that appeared.

"Passcode number confirmed."

"A lot of security isn't it?" Leon said grinning from behind them as Chris looked up watching Wesker lift the shades up enough to see the screen. A red light shot out from the screen hitting into one of Wesker's eyes before it slid over hitting the other eye as well. As quickly as the action had happened, the shades were covering his red eyes again. It was like he'd never lifted them up to begin with.

"I can never be too safe," he said as the screen gave a beep before the robotic voice returned.

"Retina scan confirmed. Welcome back, Master Wesker."

"Master Wesker?" Wesker looked down at Chris when he asked the question and he tried not to let the red in his cheeks show through at the sudden attention.

"Personal preference," he said in response as the doors slid open. He didn't elaborate further into it and Chris didn't bother to find out more about it. But it sure didn't leave him with very innocent images in his mind of Wesker being some kind of slave master with a bondage fetish.

Whatever impure thoughts were going through Chris's head quickly left his mind as he focused on what was inside of what he could only call a lab. Seeing Piers laid out on the table put a bad taste in Chris's mouth as he thought back to the same image of Piers laid out naked on the metal table in Spencer's lab as Spencer forced memories from his brain. But at least here he could tell that Piers was being taken care of well.

It was still a table but it had been covered in a blanket to provide at least a little bit of comfort. He wasn't naked either, instead wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day Chris got shot. Computer terminals beeped continuously around the room sounding almost like a small orchestra playing. He took from looking at the images of one screen closer to Piers that it was monitoring his pulse and vitals. Perhaps the strangest thing about the whole of it all was the fact that it registered his heart beating as fast as a person that was wide awake. Wasn't that a bit fast for a person resting? Was it maybe because he was a Semi? It wasn't like Chris had extensive knowledge on Semi. After all, he was the one to think that all Semi ate raw meat. He was glad to know that little bit of information was a complete lie.

Wesker walked over to the table before he lowered Chris down letting him lean on Leon for support as the tall blond walked over to the other side of the table. It was with careful ease that Wesker reached down and pulled back one of Piers's eyelids.

Chris's mouth gaped open as he stared down at the red iris that flickered up to look up at him. Piers was definitely awake…and most definitely aware he was looking at someone from the way the beeping on the monitor sped up. But Wesker let the lid close again slowing down the sudden pace of Piers's heart beat at seeing Chris. No…it wasn't the only thing weird about this. He had red eyes…since when? Was it because of this switch Leon mentioned?

"While his body may be subdued," Wesker said looking up at him. "His mind is still fully wide awake."

"…Why?" Was all Chris could ask as he stared down at the Semi. He reached down to touch Piers's hand but Wesker quickly grabbed it shaking his head as he moved it away.

"The drugs are the only thing keeping him from jumping up and tearing everyone to pieces," Wesker said gesturing to a tube of blue liquid going into Piers's arm. Chris lifted a brow staring at the blue stuff questionably but could only assume it was something like a blocker or a tranquilizer itself to keep Piers stabilized. "But he's already showing signs of becoming immune to it." Wesker looked up at the clock ticking on the wall. "At the least, we have 48 hours before the drugs stop working and he becomes an unstoppable beast."

Beast. Would Piers really become nothing more than a monster? Chris looked down at the Semi lying on the table. Leon had said Wesker mentioned a switch before. What did he mean by a switch?

"What can we do to fix the problem?" Chris asked lifting his eyes to look up at Wesker again.

"…Putting him down now while we still have the chance would be the easiest and most logical solution," Wesker said so nonchalantly that it felt like he was talking about a sick pet.

"You…" Chris clenched his hands into fists baring his teeth at Wesker. "There's no way in hell-"

"I said the easiest and most logical solution," Wesker said cutting him off easily. "I did not say the only solution. However, if it comes down to the worst case scenario, it will be the only option left to us."

Chris shook his head not wanting to think about it. He was sure the frustration showed on his face. He'd only recently gotten Piers back and now it was like Piers was lost to him again. And Wesker had the nerve to suggest killing him off? He wouldn't let that happen!

"What other options do we have?" It was Leon who asked the question. Chris looked over at him in surprise taking in the serious look on Leon's face to know he meant his words. Chris swallowed his surprised having to resist the urge to reach down and touch any part of Piers. As Wesker spoke, Chris's attention returned to him, though maybe a bit more dejected than before by this whole situation.

"We would need to reach his subconscious to try and pull him back into control."

"…Ok." Leon said lifting a brow and glancing at Chris. "And exactly how do you plan on making that happen? Because obviously waking him up right now would be a really really stupid idea."

Wesker's head didn't turn away from Chris as he spoke. "Both Chris and I have the most compatibility to his subconscious." As he was talking, Wesker walked over bringing a chair with him as he slid it behind Chris before grabbing his shoulders and making him sit.

Something sticky was placed on his forehead. He saw a wire coming from him attached to the EKG electrodes Wesker stuck on Piers's forehead. The older blond walked over to the computer terminal typing on the keys. Glancing over at Leon he pointed to a green button on the console.

"Press this button if anything happens."

"…And just what exactly are you getting ready to do?" Leon had his arms folded, face twisted like he was trying to be angry instead of confused. It wasn't working out very well.

"We're diving into Piers's subconscious to try and pull him back to the surface. It's a strain on not just the host body but also on the people connected to him." Wesker looked over at Chris and he swore he could feel the red eyes burning into him through the shades. It was hard not to blush at the stare and he was really glad when Wesker was distracted by connecting an electrode to his forehead as well. "It's the main reason I wanted you to rest but since you're so stubborn-"

"If it means I can save Piers," Chris said cutting in quickly, "then I don't mind my body taking on more." Wesker looked up at him again before he shook his head.

"Is this Semi really so important to you that you'd risk your life for him?"

"He is," Chris said without hesitation catching the frown on Wesker's lips. It was true. Piers was an important part of his life now. He'd do anything for him and anything to protect him. "But you are as well." He saw Wesker's eyebrows lift up in surprise and smirked enjoying the reaction even if he couldn't see his eyes. "Every one of my friends is important to me. If it means saving one of their lives then I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Chris stared into Wesker's face taking into account how much slower he turned away from him. He didn't miss how red the tip of Wesker's ears were before he saw the older man lowering down to sit on the floor disappearing out of sight behind the table Piers rested on.

"Leon, when I give the word, you are to press the green button," Wesker said, his hand lifting up to gesture towards the control panel. "At that point we'll hook up directly to Piers's brain to search for him. The monitor will moderate our heart rate. Chris's is on top and mine is at the bottom. If our rates become sporadic, press the button again to eject us. If ten minutes have passed and we're still inside, eject us."

"Why?" Leon asked a bit of caution in his voice as he started over to the control panel. "Will something bad happen if I don't?"

"…Aside from cardiac arrest or brain damage from our bodies being unable to function without our consciousness around to tell it what to do….not much."

"….I'll press the button."

"As I thought." The hand lowered again but Wesker's voice was still heard. "Now…go ahead and press the button." Leon sighed looking over at Chris before he started over to the control panel. His hand rested over the button and he looked back at Chris giving him a confident smile as he pressed the button.

The last thing Chris head from him was "good luck" before he felt his consciousness being pulled away as he was sucked into the dark depths of Piers's mind.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. But an extremely long minute on this, I'm sure. Been a lot going on x.x and lots of fics being worked on at the same time...Final Fantasy XIV and XV... DX Forgive me!

A dark forest. That's where Chris found himself when he entered Piers's mind. He was alone inside a dark forest completely lost as to where he was. Gunfire went off somewhere in the darkness behind him startling him and making his ears stiffen in fear.

Wait…ears? He reached up touching the furry appendixes in confusion. Why did he have ears? Did he have a tail too? Reaching back, he gripped hold of the long tail before he paled in panic. What the hell was happening to his body? A sound from the bushes behind him made him turn around as a person stumbled free of them. The kid straightened, his eyes growing wide in fear at seeing Chris standing there before he relaxed, his demeanor changing to relief.

"Thank god. I thought you were one of them," the kid said resting his hands on his hips trying to catch his breath. "I wouldn't stay here long. They'll kill you." He started walking past in the opposite direction of the gunfire preparing to move to another location.

"…Piers?" He was sure it was Piers. This was Piers when he was a child. He remembered him from Piers's memories. It wasn't only that, there was no way Chris wouldn't recognized those chubby cheeks or those round, hazel eyes. They were about the same height meaning that Chris must be a child Semi too. Maybe he was like this to not alter Piers's memories too much. After all, he wasn't supposed to be here.

Piers tensed up hearing his name and looked back at Chris frowning. "How do you know my real name?" Chris opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the sound of gunfire close by. Piers's eyes opened wide again before he started to run off again. But before he got too far he stopped and turned around suddenly running up to Chris.

"Come on!" Piers yelled out grabbing his hand and pulling him along as they ran. Chris didn't question it as he followed behind Piers, the two of them running from the shots fired. It felt strangely similar to the time they went to rescue Leon. It was the same warm hand, the same voice of confidence. And it was the time Chris had lost the Semi to Spencer's hand.

Maybe because of his own military training or the fact that he worked for BSAA, Chris knew how to stay alert and quiet. It seemed even easier now since he was a kid lighter in weight and size. The fact that he was a Semi itself made it even better with the extra fluidness in his steps. But why was he a Semi?

Piers kept quiet as they crept along, ears flickering as intensely as Chris felt his own did. He couldn't get used to the feeling of them or how much more easily he could hear. He could hear the pursuers following them, maybe also in part to his military experience. They must have been the older Semi from Piers's memories. He remembered seeing them gunning down Semi children like runaway pigs.

However, this Piers seemed more experienced, almost used to it. Was this from another time? Another moment where he had to run to keep his life?

The further away they moved, the less he heard the gunfire. His ears picked up the sound of running water. A river. Piers didn't look back tugging him along towards the river moving with less urgency. He paused when they got to the moving rapids letting Chris's hand go as he looked around.

"Crossing the river will allow us to escape to the city. We get there and Spencer won't be able to find us." So they were working on escaping.

"The five minutes should be about up," Piers said starting to walk towards the river. "Once they do the count and see they're short, they'll come looking for us."

"How many times have you done this?" Chris asked without thinking. Piers stared at him in confusion.

"Do you mean coming to the lake?"

"Yeah." Chris frowned. He meant the nights of being hunted but thought it best to just let it lie for now.

"…This is the first time I'm attempting it." Piers rolled his pants legs up holding his worn down boots in his hands that he didn't take long to take off. "I remember hearing the river while we were on the way here. I remembered the route to get here."

Chris looked up from removing his own boots staring in shock. "You remembered?"

"Yeah." Piers tied the boots so they stayed on top of his head before walking knee deep into the water. "Because I never intended to stay in this place." He looked back at Chris eyes sparkling thanks to the moons reflection on the river which seemed to give him an unnatural glow.

Even as a child Piers held a beautiful grace to him that seemed so unique. While Ada Wong was a Semi too, and a fairly sexy one as well, there was something about Piers was just…different. He wasn't normal by human standards of course. But neither was he normal by Semi standards. He stood out too much which was probably why Spencer set his eyes on him. Piers stood in the water with his head halfcocked staring at Chris expectantly before he folded his arms over his chest lifting a brow.

"Sooo…are you coming or not?"

Chris blinked before he stood quickly tying the shoes to his head similarly to how Piers did before rushing over to him. He tried not to blush as Piers smiled at him almost looking relieved to see that Chris was going with him.

"Let's get going then," Piers said before he dove into the water starting to swim across. The river's water was cool to the touch thanks to the chilled mountain air. Holding his breath, Chris didn't hesitate to dive in after him. He was used to the chill of the water hitting him thanks to his training. Didn't mean he liked it though.

He sucked in air when he came out of the other side. The back of his hands wiped over his eyes quickly as he squinted his face up looking around for Piers. The other was standing in front of him, just lowering down the shirt he'd wrung out covering the tattoo inked into the middle of his back. 001. It wasn't very big or very noticeable unless you looked for it. He remembered it from the collar Piers had worn around his neck before. PN001. Thinking back now, when he'd seen Piers again back at the hotel he hadn't seen the collar around his neck. What had happened to it? Had he found a way to remove it? Maybe that was why he seemed so normal now. The tattoo had seemed fresh like he'd not long ago received it. It made Chris frown to think that he was being tagged like a piece of meat.

Piers looked back at him and Chris found himself blushing again as he slipped his shoes back on trying not to think about the hardships he was sure Piers had already been through. The possibly older male stood there not seeming to be fazed by the shivers from the wet clothes as he looked around slowly, ears flickering as if listening for pursuers.

Chris stood up to join him wringing out his wet shirt as he walked over standing beside him. For the age Piers appeared to be, he seemed far too mature. Like he'd seen too much to go back to being a normal child again.

In fact, the older Piers who had lost most of his memories seemed more playful and childish than this Piers. And if Piers really had regained all of his memories, that playfulness was probably lost forever. It meant he'd have to work hard to bring it out again. Unless Piers maybe had a home and a family….

"Do you know where your parents live?"

"My parents?" Piers blinked glancing over at him before the two of them started walking. "I don't…remember my parents." Chris blinked staring back at him frowning. Had they already started playing with Piers's memories? "I lived on the streets for as long as I can remember."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I…I don't remember." Piers frowned continuing to walk pushing past the bushes. He kept his voice low and Chris did as well. Even though they were in the clear for now, it didn't mean they were out of the woods yet, both figuratively and literally. "Spencer's been talking about moving me into the next phase."

"Next phase?" Piers didn't look surprised at the question, his feet walking faster as if more determined to escape the mountains. "What is the next phase?"

"I don't know," Piers said, worry shining in his eyes. "But this…test they're making us do is just to weed out the weaker ones." His ears deflated as his eyes grew a little more distant. "I've…seen a lot of kids get killed since being here. Gunshots. Traps. Blow to pieces by bombs and grenades. I've come so close myself to being one of those kids. It's….scary. Being that close to so much death. Seeing absolutely no emotions in the eyes of the Semi killing them." He wrapped his arms around himself and Chris wasn't sure if the shivers were from the cold or the words he spoke.

Though they didn't stop walking, Chris slid closer wrapping an arm around him protectively and gaining a little satisfaction when the smaller boy leaned on him for support.

"…I never did ask your name or how you knew my name," Piers said quietly not bothering to pull away. Chris tensed up slightly at the statement but relaxed as Piers kept talking. "I've been called by PN001 for so long that I almost forgot what my real name was."

"My name is Chris." As for explaining how he knew Piers's name, he couldn't very well say that they were actually in one of Piers's memories and that he shouldn't even be here to begin with. He was sure he was altering Piers's history by his being there but it wasn't like he knew how to escape it. If he could give Piers support just by being here, he didn't mind a little alteration.

Images flashed through Chris's head so fast that he almost didn't know it happened. Birthday cake. Candles. A card. Family and friends. People he didn't know but should have known. Dazzling hazel eyes and a happy smile.

"Chris." The call of his name pulled him away from the fading images as he looked over at Piers's gentle smile and thought he could melt right there as he swallowed. "Your name sounds so familiar…I just wish I could remember. I feel like we've met before." He shook his head, eyes softening as he stared up into Chris's brown eyes sincerely. "Thank you for being here with me."

"N…No problem." He wanted to kiss him right there. Hell, it wouldn't be cradle robbing since they were about the same age. For all he knew, Piers was probably really 20 years old right now. It'd be so easy to just lean over and….

"Chris." Chris jolted backwards looking up at Wesker as he blinked in confusion. "Don't get lost in his memories." The blond was staring down at him as cool and collected as ever. They were surrounded by dark space. It was hard for Chris to tell if they were floating or standing.

Images floated all around them like television screens all on different channels, so many that he couldn't count them if he wanted to. They were connected by a multitude of wires running this way and that which seemed to keep everything flowing. Most of them showed videos that he assumed to be memories of Piers's past. Some were snowed out as if missing data while a few others had red locks over the snowed out screens. It felt like he was invading some television studio to watching showings of things he wasn't permitted to see. An invasion of privacy but he couldn't stop himself from seeing them. One of the static filled screens with the red lock over it flickered before images started to appear on it as well.

Chris found himself moving closer to it as he stared up at it, his eyes widening as he recognized the memory.

"I remember this," he said looking at the two young Semi wading through the water. "This just happened."

"You must have found a memory that was originally locked," Wesker said walking up beside him. Chris frowned looking at the smaller version of himself, confused by the fact that he was even in the memory at all. "Of all the memories to remember…" Wesker said frowning at the screen. "I thought I had locked this one away."

"What do you mean?" Chris said looking over at him and frowning. "And why am I in this memory? There must be a mistake." He looked at the tail and ears before looking at the facial features. There was no mistaking it. Despite having ears and a tail like a Semi, this was most definitely him.

Chris stared at his younger self seeing the numbers 2025 tattooed into his back. He didn't remember ever having a tattoo like that. Wouldn't he have known if he did?

"That's…not me," Chris said more surely. "He must be using me to replace someone in his memory."

"A person can't be replaced in that significant of a memory. Considering it's in the repository of his important memories, this child is vital to him and therefore cannot be replaced." So these were all his important memories? Did that mean there was a storehouse of more memories somewhere else in Piers's mind?

Chris turned on Wesker then, glaring at him. "Then why don't I remember it? Why don't I look like a Semi right now? Why are there no numbers tattooed on my back? Why would I forget or even lack something so important?"

"When a person is on the verge of death, the little details like body features become obsolete. Your memories, however, have been missing ever since that deadly encounter."

"Deathly encounter? Verge of death?" When Wesker pointed, Chris looked back at the screen aghast at the sight displayed. Piers and his younger self had been surrounded by Semi holding guns on them. When one of them got too close to Piers, Chris rushed him grabbing the gun trying to wrestle it free. A shot went off before Chris's small form collapsed on the ground.

He didn't have to see the screen to know the rest. He remembered Piers screaming his name fighting to get to him. He remembered seeing Piers being hit in the back of the head and knocked out. He remembered the Semi parting to let Spencer and his follower Wesker come through. Then he remembered a voice speaking to him through his fading light.

"If you want to save him, stay alive." The present Chris spoke the words that had been said to him as he looked at Wesker again.

"Stay alive," Wesker said giving a small genuine smile as he started walking towards one of the blocked memories. "These locked memories hold the key to how Spencer can become essentially immortal. It is true that Piers has lived for many years and therefore is the closest thing to being an immortal that we have seen. But that doesn't mean that he can't die. He can still be killed via outside sources."

Wesker held his hands up, a clear keyboard manifesting beneath his fingers as he started typing rapidly continuing his speech. "These locked memories are what are keeping Spencer from taking over and completely wiping Piers out of existence." As he typed, the memory that Chris had just escaped from faded out before a red lock came up over it once more blocking it. "With these memories locked away along with Piers's subconscious, Spencer can't just come in and take over. After all, how can two souls inhabit one body? It's why we can't stay here too much longer."

"But he was able to use some machine to view some of Piers's memories," Chris said frowning as he walked over standing on his toes to look over Wesker's shoulders. Strange how since he wasn't in his psychical body he couldn't feel the pain in his chest. "Couldn't he figure out how to take over Piers's body from his memories?"

"He could…if he had access to them," Wesker said not even looking back but tensing slightly when Chris moved closer. "After all, there's no way he's going to be able to view locked away memories." More memories faded from view including a recent one that involved Chris getting shot by Krauser. As it faded away behind a blue lock, the red locks from the other memories changed to blue as well as if calmed down by whatever magic Wesker had placed on them. "The triggering memory of you being shot recently is what brought about the memory of you being shot in the past. With them both locked behind lock and key, we shouldn't have any more problems with Piers's subconscious mind shattering from the pressure."

Wesker pulled his fingers away, the keyboard vanishing again as he looked up at a particular memory before nodding his head. "This should secure things for a bit longer. So long as you're not idiotic enough to get shot again anyway."

"It wasn't like I intentionally got myself shot," Chris muttered under his breath before he looked up at the memory. "Is that the one Piers is hidden behind?"

"Yes…and no. His subconscious mind his held in all of his precious memories. Disturbing one disturbs the flow of them holding together. But I will say that it holds the key that Spencer is looking for." Wesker turned around looking at him from behind his shades before his eyes travelled past Chris and his mouth formed a thin line.

Chris stared up at him confused before he turned to see what Wesker saw. Standing there was a being that obvious had Piers's shape but not his usual personality. The way his body glowed red didn't help Chris feel any better as he took a step back bumping into Wesker trying not to stare into the unnatural, inhuman, glowing green eyes.

"What…or who is that?"

"A security bot," Wesker said easily not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Security bot?" Chris frowned tensing up when he saw the red Piers take a step towards him. "For what?"

"For Piers's memories," Wesker said frowning. "Apparently Piers has developed his own way of protecting himself and his memories."

"That's not really something I wanted to hear." As the security Piers started running towards them, Chris felt his body being pushed to the side by Wesker as the other took off towards the bot moving faster than the eye could see. In a flash he was right in front of bot, arm in the motion of punching the bot in the face before the bot lifted his hand blocking it keeping up with Wesker's fast movements. "Can't you do something about it?"

"Creations of the mind aren't so easily destroyed!" Wesker yelled out being pushed back. His hand dripped with blood as he breathed hard, shades sliding down his nose as he glared at the bot. "Perhaps when you went into Piers's memories earlier you triggered it."

"I triggered it?!" Chris clamped his mouth shut as the bot's eyes looked towards him. He saw the robotic human walking in his direction and scrambled to get to his feet wishing he had his gun or his knife or something. "What about you? You're the one going around locking memories away!"

"Yes, but Piers's subconscious is aware and familiar with my presence," Wesker said huffing before he rushed forward grabbing the bot from behind. "You on the other hard are an unknown intruder." He bared his teeth in frustration. "If that pathetic partner of yours were paying attention he'd notice our heart rates by now and push the butt-" Wesker never completed the words that were coming from his mouth as his image just suddenly vanished into thin air leaving Chris alone with the raging security bot as him sprint towards him freed from his captor.

One look at him and Chris took off running hard towards one of the large screens with the memories playing in repeat. He'd gotten into one of these before right? He could do it again. But instead he slammed up against it like a brick wall cursing under his breath before he turned around baring his teeth watching the bot getting closer. Wesker had obviously gotten disconnected from Piers's brain when Leon pushed the button. But why was Chris still here? He should have managed to escape it too. Why was he trapped inside Piers's personal memory bank instead of being back inside his own body? Wait… if this was Piers's mind, the place where Piers's subconscious resided then maybe….

"Piers!" He yelled the name loud and clear surprised at how he could hear his voice echoing around the spacious area. Was this place really just a room of sorts? Regardless, the words triggered something. Just as the bot came in close and had his fist ready to punch right into Chris's gut, he stopped completely frozen in his movements. Chris looked his lips nervously staring up at the bot and finding it creepy how static filled eyes seemed to somehow stare back. "Piers, can you hear me?"

"…Chris?" The voice didn't resonate from the bot like he expected but instead seemed to come from everywhere at one time. "…I don't know how you got here but you can't stay here. You have to leave." When the new words were spoken Chris thought they came from the bot himself even though he hadn't moved since Chris called Piers's name. But then there was a figure that came from behind him. This one looked like Piers but also felt like Piers. His body was covered in a blue outline and transparent as if he was nothing more than a wraith.

"Piers…?" It felt good to talk to him, to see him even if he was in this state. Was this his subconscious mind? Didn't Wesker say it was trapped in the memories? Chris rubbed at his temple. This was getting too complicated for his brain. When Piers reached out and touched the security bot, the bot dissipated into thin air leaving only Chris and Piers alone in the wide open space. Chris was still tense standing up against the memory behind him as he stared at Piers, eyes wide from surprise. He hated the fact that he tensed up when Piers got closer to him. He was sure his heart was pounding a mile a minute in his physical form as Piers reached up touching his cheek in the gentlest way possible before the hand slid behind Chris's head pulling him down into a kiss he would have never expected in a hundred million years.

Even though it ended as quickly as it happened he felt like his heart stopped for a moment even as Piers pulled back with an apologetic look to his eyes. He glanced away from Chris for a moment looking around at the memories, his eyes focusing longingly on the locked away memories before he looked at Chris again. "You have to go back now. You've been gone too long."

"…Go back?" He felt like the words were the enchanting words he needed to hear as he felt his mental form being pulled away. He got to see the longing look rest on him before his felt a pull as he was yanked back into his body.

He opened his eyes with a shuddering breath almost jumping up out of reflex before a hand on his chest pushed him to lie back down. He looked up seeing Leon's worried eyes staring back at him. A glance over showed that Wesker was sitting at the computer terminal looking back at him behind dark shades with a frown on his lips. Had he been worried?

"Damn it, Chris!" Leon yelled out, the worried look turning to anger. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry," Chris said looking at Leon again giving him an apologetic smile. He sat up carefully wincing slightly as he looked down finding the blood seeping through his bandages. Great, he was going to have to get stitched up again. "What happened?"

"I don't honest know," Wesker said looking at the computer again. "We both should have returned to our bodies when the button was pushed. But somehow you were actually stuck inside."

"I…I spoke to Piers's subconscious…I think." Chris said still not sure what that was. "He…." Chris paused blushing slightly as he thought back to the kiss. "He told me to go back," he said deciding to leave that little bit of information out. Leon was looking at him suspiciously but Chris chose to ignore it instead looking at Wesker. "So what happens now?" He looked over at the body still lying on the table and frowned worriedly. He'd expected Piers to be awake now. Had they somehow failed in their mission?

Wesker didn't say anything at first as he walked over to Piers and reached down opening Piers's lids looking down into one of his eyes. From the slight grunt and the small nod he gave, he was satisfied with the results of what he saw. "Now…we wait. He should awaken soon. For now he needs to rest." He looked over at Chris suddenly. "You need to rest as well."

Chris was about to open his mouth to say he was fine but the sudden wave of nausea he felt from the blood loss made him think otherwise. "Yeah…that sounds like a good idea." Now knowing that Piers was going to be ok, rest didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

"Yeah. Besides you need to get stitched up again," Leon said as he stood up looking at Wesker and frowning before looking at Chris again. "I'm going to go check up on the girls. They should be coming back by now. They were supposed to be just going to get a few supplies for us. So…I'll leave you with Wesker for a bit." He turned suddenly giving Wesker his best glare as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Try anything funny on Chris and I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be able to taste the shit on my boots."

"Please…as if a pretty boy like you could keep up with me." Chris could barely keep his focus on them as his eyes slipped shut tiredly. The blood loss combined with the out of body experience was too much for him. He didn't even realize when Wesker picked him up to carry him to his temporary room and tend to his reopened room. The only thought that let his mind rest in a peaceful sleep was that he'd be able to see Piers awake soon.

TBC….


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time again DX but here it is. x.x Had to give it a little longer cause I was fighting with it a bit so hopefully everyone enjoys it. Also been working on multiple fics, and rewrites, especially for two particular fics not yet featured on this site. ^^

My Pet Peeve 25

Chris woke up with a jolt, his body soaked in sweat. He didn't sit up though, his body in too much of a strangely relaxed state to truly move. But while he didn't move his body, he did allow his eyes to look around before he closed them again listening to the empty silence. It was the same room he woke up in before stuck safely inside of Wesker's hidden laboratory. Seeing as how he was in bed again, he must have passed out after the strange ordeal with Piers's memories.

He remembered the strange attack from Piers's defenses inside his subconscious and how he himself had been unable to escape. When he did finally make it back, the action of returning to his body in such an abrupt way must have contributed to his wound being opened again. Reaching down a hand he could feel the fresh stitching along with a bit of ache radiating around the area. But at least the pain seemed dull in comparison to before meaning it must have healed up a bit. How long had he been out of it anyway?

"Mmm…"

The sound threw him off as he turned his head to the side realizing for the first time that he wasn't alone in the room. He felt his eyes widen slightly as he stared at the brunette Semi sitting in the chair beside the bed. It was the same chair Wesker had been sitting in when Chris had first awaken in the strange place. He was asleep completely oblivious to Chris's awaken as he nestled his head back in the corner of the chair, his feet curled up underneath him. It definitely didn't look like a comfortable position to sit in but with how rested Piers looked, ears flickering on top of his head at sporadic moments, it must not have been that bad.

The door groaned open gradually gaining Chris's attention as he struggled to sit up before Claire slipped inside closing the door quietly behind her. Chris started to protest when the younger girl walked over pushing him back down but she shook his head cutting him off.

"Relax. You need to rest," she said. Frowning, she tucked the blankets around him again like a mother hen taking care of her chicks. She'd always been like that, determined to play at being the mother whenever her big brother wasn't feeling well. It made him mentally smile as he looked up at her, his body still feeling pretty weak. "You're just getting over a fever." Well that surprised him. Since when did he get a fever?

"When your wound reopened, you got an infection in it and it caused you to end up with a fever," she said answering his question like some kind of psychic mind reader. "It's just now breaking but you still need to rest before moving around."

"Mm…" Chris opened his mouth to speak then coughed slightly at the dry feeling in his throat before he tried speaking again hearing the croak in his voice from lack of disuse. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days," Claire said retrieving the cup from the dresser and filling it with water before she placed a straw in it placing it to his lips. "Here, drink."

Chris looked up at her gratefully drinking the water, his eyes traveling over to rest on Piers surprised he hadn't stirred at all from their talking. "He's been watching over you since he woke up," Claire said softly and smiled when one of the dog ears flickered. "Said he wasn't leaving until you got better. I guess he just couldn't stay awake any longer."

Chris found himself smiling as he stared at Piers. It felt almost like old times seeing him back with him again. It felt so long ago since they'd last at the time to talk. And he couldn't even really count the moment inside Piers's subconscious where he received his kiss from the Semi. He doubted that Piers would even remember it but it left Chris wondering if kissing Chris was really one of his desires. He found himself staring at him longingly and it took Claire snapping her fingers in front of his face to make him focus on the fact that she was still even in the room.

"Wow, you've got it bad," she said smirking as she stared down at him. "Have you ever bothered just telling him how you feel?"

Chris stared up at her before he rubbed at the back of his head feeling his cheeks heating up at being caught in the act. "I haven't really…attempted it, no."

"Then how are you going to know if he likes you or not if you're just hiding away? I mean he obviously must like you a lot to want to stay beside you all this time." The words made sense. He'd been running away from this long enough, darting around it until he'd missed his opportunity when Piers got kidnapped. Having him back here now was like a second chance to start over. He needed to stop hiding behind his own fears and let his feelings flow.

"I'll…talk to him about it when he wakes up," Chris said earning a solid nod from Claire as she smiled down at him.

"You better," she said leaning down and kissing his forehead before she winks at him. "Now get some rest. You're far from healed up. Focus on getting better already, ok?" Chris nodded watching her leave from the room, the door creaking shut before he let his eyes slide over to Piers. Even with all their talking, the Semi still didn't stir obviously more exhausted than Chris initially thought. The younger male seemed so close yet so far away. Chris wanted to talk to him. He wanted to return to the way things used to be when life had been so simple and then maybe explore his feelings more for the Semi. But they needed to take Spencer out first before they do move on.

"We'll talk about it later," Chris said into the silence of the room receiving a soft snore in return that put a smile on his face. His eyes closed as he resumed his rest hoping he didn't lose his nerves to talk to Piers about it once they were both fully rested and awake.

Except, he didn't get that chance. Alarms seemed to blare loudly from all around jolting both he and Piers from their slumber, the two of them looking at each other in shock and confusion as a voice came out on the intercom speaker overhead.

"Intruder alert," the sweet robot voice announced, resembling the voice that had called Wesker master earlier. "Warning, intruder alert." Intruders? Here? Why?

He didn't get the chance to ponder what to do next as the door swung open and Wesker stormed his way inside picking Chris up before he could protest.

"We have to go," Wesker said ignoring Chris's sputtering questions as he looked down at Piers. The Semi was wide awake staring up at them, the expression on his face unreadable as he glanced down at the hands holding Chris before giving a brief nod. Whatever the reason for that brief glance, it went unquestioned as the three of them ran out into the hallway to meet up with Claire and the others, Leon not getting a chance to tease him about his bridal position as he held his gun close looking up at Wesker.

"There's a secret pathway that we can use to escape," Wesker continued stopping in the hall in front of the door Chris remembered lead into the lab. He lifted a brow watching Wesker punch some numbers into the keypad. He didn't know how many numbers the older man pushed before he found himself jumping as a part of the wall off to the side of the hallway slide open revealing a secret pathway that he would never have expected to be there. "File in before the enemy gets here."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Leon said taking the lead and only glancing back to make sure the rest of them were following as he went inside the dark path. Ada and Claire went in behind him and Piers hesitated glancing up at Chris before he finally slipped inside to follow the girls. Chris and Wesker were the last two to make it inside as Wesker pressed a single digit on the keypad, the pathway starting to close up rapidly. Chris didn't think they'd make it as they started moving towards the wall but then whatever Wesker did, it was almost like they warped past the shutting wall before Chris found himself being incased in darkness as the wall clamped shut behind them.

It took a few moments, everyone standing still inside the darkness before lights suddenly flickered to life overhead. They weren't all that bright giving off just enough of a glow to see the path and the walls around them. So while Chris could see the outline of all his friends, he couldn't see the expressions on any of their faces. That included Piers whom he felt like was still watching him from further up ahead.

"Where does this place lead?" Ada's voice said from out of the semi darkness.

"It is a couple of miles of walking but it will lead to the sewer system in Raccoon City." Wesker walked forward towards the front of the group before he started leading the way. "I suggest we get moving now. The lab is set to self-destruct in a couple of minutes."

"Not taking any chances huh?" Leon asked following behind Wesker with the others.

"There's research there that they don't need to worry about," Wesker answered not even bothering to look back as he kept walking, his hold on Chris still firm. He didn't seem too worried about losing all of his work or a place he must have been using as a home. It was almost like he'd prepared for this day when his home would be invaded. "If we're lucky, the discharge will be able to take out a part of their forces."

"I can walk," Chris said suddenly flushing a bit when he felt Wesker's grip tighten. Were they playing at this game again? He was tired of looking like the weak damsel in distress. Or would dude in distress be more appropriate?

Wesker looked down at him and he swore he could see the glow of his red eyes behind the dark shades. He still couldn't figure out what caused the abnormality of his eyes looking the way they did. But it wasn't like he'd had time to ask about it. Not that he expected Wesker to answer him anyway.

"I fear you don't have the strength to walk on your own yet," Wesker said staring down at him. "We can navigator much faster without your weakness being an inhibitor." Chris opened his mouth to complain but was surprised to be cut off by Leon.

"He's right. We don't have time to have you limping around," Leon said looking back as they walked granted it was hard to tell the look on Leon's face from so far away. "Until we get out of here safely, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Listen to your little friend, Chris, and cooperate." Wesker pulled him closer. He swore it was just easier to duck his head and hide the blush versus putting up further protest. He didn't fight it anymore but he swore he kept seeing Piers glancing at him. When would he get the chance to talk to the Semi properly?

Ada stopped walking up ahead, her cat ears flickering before she half turned looking back behind them. "I think they've made it through. I hear footsteps."

"I hear them too," Piers said glancing back as well as he froze in his steps.

"Then it won't do to stay here longer," Wesker said picking up speed as he started running, the others moving to jog with him. "Spence won't mind sacrificing the Semi if it gets him what he wants." He looked at Piers. "

"No problems there," Piers said nodding his head. "I know how to defend myself. I've had enough training in it anyway." The way his voice held a proud pitch to it made Chris frown in response. While Piers would likely believe his training was from the short time spent in BSAA and possibly from the bit of time they spent escaping Umbrella, Chris could only think of the memories that had been locked away. Piers did have a lot of training involving escaping certain death as a child. And from what Wesker said, Chris had to have experienced some of that as well.

The tunnel led out into a sewer system that would help to confuse the enemy following them. By now, Chris was sure they were somewhere underneath the city far away from Wesker's secret laboratory. He wasn't sure if they were being pursued but by the way their two Semi companions kept staring back behind them, it was possible the enemy was still on their tails.

"Up that ladder there," Wesker said suddenly pointing up ahead. The group of them followed the direction well enough as they climbed up the ladder one behind the other. Chris expected to be put down to climb up as well and was surprised instead when Wesker draped him over one shoulder like a sack of rice before starting to climb up. Could a human be this strong? Well…Chris could do the same himself if he really needed to. But the fact that it was Chris being carried around so easily bothered him. What had happened to Wesker in the past to make him this strong? Or even this fast when he thought about how quickly Wesker had moved to get past the closing wall earlier.

The sound of car horns and moving vehicles gave Chris some relief as they broke free of the sewer system. Wesker paused long enough to close the lid of the sewer in the small alley they were currently hiding in. As Chris was finally lowered down to rest against the wall, Claire came over checking up on him as she crotched down a bit to look up at him.

"You ok, Chris?" She asked staring up at him and waiting until she saw his nod before she smiled with relief. "Good. The last thing we need is you reopening that wounds and getting another infection." Yeah, he definitely didn't want to go through that again. He looked up as he saw Piers come closer and started to open his mouth to say something to him before the other suddenly hugged him surprising him.

"I'm glad you're back," Piers said, his tail swinging behind him happily before he leaned back looking up at Chris smiling. "They told me about what happened. I'm mad I wasn't there to help you at all."

Chris managed to hide his discomfort with the words as he smiled reaching down to pet Piers behind his ears missing this small action, feeling like it'd been years since he last touched the younger man. "I'm glad too." He left the words at that, not sure what of Piers's memories were still there. He obviously didn't remember Chris being shot thanks to Wesker locking the memory away. And if Chris could avoid it, he'd rather Piers didn't have to go through another one of those strange episodes.

He tried not to blush when he thought back to the kiss the subconscious Piers had given him inside his mind. He knew the Piers front of him would never remember it but it was something Chris wasn't going to be able to forget for a long time. He'd enjoyed it as much as he'd enjoyed Wesker's sudden attack back at the hotel's balcony. And the thought just made things harder for him to comprehend. He wanted Piers…but then he still had a soft spot for Wesker. And if Piers really did feel the same way…this was going to be a hard decision to make.

"We need to split up," Wesker said looking over at them. "We'll split up into two groups and meet up at our next destination."

"And what is our next destination?" Leon asked folding his arms as he looked at him. "We're being constantly chased by these guys. It's almost like they knew exactly where to find us. Is there any place they can't find us?"

Wesker paused thinking about it then before he frowned looking at Piers. "They must have implanted a tracking bug on you. If that's the case, you'll be the one coming with me."

"Wait what?" Piers puffed up at the accusation, his eyes narrowing as he stepped closer to Wesker puffing his chest out. "What, so you think this is my fault? If you think I'm just going to leave Chris-"

"If you stay with him, it's more likely to put him in danger," Wesker said shutting the argument down with his words. "Considering how long you've been with Spencer, I am very willing to bet he's found a way to place a tracking device either on or in you. Until we can figure out where it's located, you'll continue to risk Chris's life which I'm sure you will agree you do not want."

"I…" Piers sighed looking over at Chris, his ears looking like they wilted on top of his head. "I promise I won't be gone long."

"Good. I don't think I could go through another episode of wondering what happened to you," Chris said smiling down at him and reaching out rubbing at ears. With the way the younger male's lips jutted out with a pout, he came very close to kissing the man. But he held back for many reasons. Because while it might be possible Piers returned the same feelings as him, there was still the case of Wesker that his heart still hadn't figured out. And he seriously doubted he could have them both…right?

"Alright, let's not make this long," Leon said grabbing Chris's shoulders and turning him away making Chris sigh as he looked back longingly at Piers, his hand resting on the wall beside him to hold him up. He was definitely getting tired already just from standing. "You two can kiss and make out later once this is all settled down." Chris blinked at the words not truly registering them at first before his eyes widened and he felt a blush heat up his cheeks.

"Leon, that's not-"

"Hey it's not-"

Chris and Piers spoke at the same time, the two of them looking at each other with wide eyes of surprise before Chris turned his head away quickly reaching up to rub behind his head nervously. He glanced out the corner of his eye at Piers catching sight of the red blush that colored Piers's cheeks too before he found himself smiling fondly at the look. Maybe he could get used to that. He might have been a little too focused on Piers to notice the frown on Wesker's lips.

"Right," Wesker said moving past it and drawing their eyes. "Then, I'll contact you once we've extracted the bug."

"Right…" Leon folded his arms over his chest staring back at him. "So…how do we meet up again? Should we plan it now?"

"No need," Wesker said turning his back. "I'll come find you."

Leon whistled folding his arms over his chest and lifting a brow at the cocky words. "Oh really? Without a way to contact us, how are you going to find us?"

"Trust me," Wesker said looking back at Piers, the Semi tensing up at the stare. "I have the tools. I'll come find you." And as strange as it was, Chris knew too. Piers still had the ability to sniff him out like a pro. It was why they'd been found at the motel so easily. He just had to hope the other two Semis looking for them weren't as quick on the draw. If he was lucky, maybe they were dead. He doubted it though.

Leon grunted glaring at Wesker still not being all that fond of him. In fact, he was so focused on him he missed how Ada smirked over at him, cat ears twitching on her head.

"Well, let's leave the planning to the big boys and let's hightail it out of here, lover boy." She said it as she walked past him, her tail sliding up against his side suggestively as she glanced at him with a sly look before walking out of the alleyway. Leon frowned narrowing his eyes at Wesker and pointed two fingers at Wesker before pointing at his own eyes indicating he was watching him before he turned following after Ada.

"Come on, Chris," Claire said tugging at her big brother's arm letting him lean against her with his bigger frame. While any other person would have caved at his weight, Claire was a diehard Redfield. He might have even considered her to be up to his level in strength if not for the fact that she was his little sister and he wanted to keep up the big brother look for as long as possible. "We need to get moving before they catch up to us and this all becomes pointless." Chris nodded and started to turn away before the call of the Semi male's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Chris!"

Chris paused looking back feeling his heart flutter at the gentle smile the Semi gave him. "Don't die on me, ok? And don't get caught either! I'll be back before you know it." Chris smiled at him giving him a nod of his head before he turned following beside Claire out of the alleyway and away from the two males that headed off in the opposite direction.

It sucked. It really sucked having to separate from the Semi after having only just found him and getting to spend so little time with him. He missed the times in the past, the times before all this mess began. He missed being able to lie in bed and watch the other sleep, or those subtle ways that Piers would glance at him when he didn't think he was looking. The way Piers's ears drooped when he was upset or how they stood up when he was happy. The way he looked walking around in nothing but a giant t-shirt with damn amazing legs that could put any woman to shame. The sight of those unique hazel eyes that always seemed to set a fire off inside of Chris.

He missed him. But he believed that Wesker would bring him back safe. After all they'd gone through there was no way Wesker would let Piers be taken without a fight. So it just meant the group of them would just have to sit and wait.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this might be getting close to a conclusion x.x I just don't know how many chapters that will be.


End file.
